


Open my Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Montreal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is a more then ordinary girl from Quebec with a very 1D obsessed best friend. Thanks to her, she get to meet the guys and found herself in a situation, where she’s closer to one of them than she ever could have think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important author note : I started that fic when I was 14 years old and I wanna say that I really hate it.  
>    
> *warning; this will probably be one of the most unrealistic and dumb fanfic you will read, especially the start mostly the sex omg. Take it in consideration and enjoy it’s cheesiness.

_i was standing there, like a perfect idiot, doing nothing but crying wile everybody was drunk and dancing around on the dance floor. the music was deafening and my head was hurting at every single note that was beating out of the enormous speakers. people did not seem to notice me being all destroyed in the middle of them, except from some death stare that clearly meant i was ruining the party. i guess drama is something pretty usual in bars. well, how could i know, it my first time clubbing. let’s say i did not have the best first impression of it. people were rushing around me, pushing me around until i finally came face to face with the ground. i started to regret all the alcohol i took that night as i tried to get up and stay on balance. my head was aching and i started to feel sick. i could not stay any longer in this place. i had to get out._

ohh, you probably wonder who i am. yea, my name is [chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49406203392/chapter-one-i-was-standing-there-like-a#), i’m a random 17 years old girl, and i must say i’m probably the luckiest girl in the world. not that i want to brag or something. but seriously everything in my life is perfect, or at least, was perfect.

 it all started the first day of the semester of school this september, a few months ago. let me get you in the situation. this is how it all began.

                                                                                                                                                                        

september 7 2011

it was a great sunny morning; not to hot not to cold. perfect for me to ride my brand new convertible that i just got from my parents. biggest [gift](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49406203392/chapter-one-i-was-standing-there-like-a#) they ever got me, they said that i did great getting my license and that i was getting responsible, and that a car would be that first step into the big challenge of becoming an adult. i think that it was more because my dad was tied of me borrowing his absolutely perfectly washed car, but anyway. that first day of school would be great.

 my summer vacation was boring as hell; i had to work all summer long because my parents obligated me to, so i was kind of happy school finally started again. my first class was starting at 10am but i wanted to get there early so i could see my friend alexandra. she was studying in the same subject as me so we shared almost every class. it’s going to be amazing. so 8am it was when i got into my car, turned the radio on and drove off my house into the busy streets of early work in montreal. traffic was horrible monday mornings, but i guess i’ll get used to it.

as i was waiting for the light to turn from red to green, i heard that beat starting on the radio, the same one i heard all summer long at work. i started to hum the familiar melody as i turned the sound up a bit. i did not know any lyrics of the song, but it’s one of those songs you ear once and it’s in your head for days, you don’t need to know it to enjoy because it’s so groovy.

i continued to hum/sing the song as i parked my car and walked through the huge doors of the school “collège maisoneuve” (yeah, i go to a french school, an idea from my parents once again). it took me a few steps to join my locker and start chatting with some familiar faces.  as i waited for alexandra, i took my class schedule and looked at it.

“baby you…..the way that……you smile……. you don’t know-oh-oh; you don’t know you’re beautiful….”

that song was definitely stuck in my head, but i quite enjoyed it for a strange reason. i emptied my almost empty bag in my locker, and started to arrange things as i liked. suddenly, someone grope my hips screaming:

“hey there!!”  

i could never get use to her doing that, it scared the hell out of me every time. i turned around to face my friend alexandra who stood in front of me with a huge backpack.

“hey girl, you know it’s only the first day of class right…” i said while pointing at all her huge stuff. alexxe was the kind of girl that was super perfectionist. she was always doing everything perfectly and it had to be beautiful. i liked her for that; i was the complete opposite, always messy losing my stuff everywhere i went.

“what’s all that for?” i asked as she opened her bag full of colorful and glittery things.

“i’m going to make our locker look awesome!” she said with an enormous smile on her face.

i had forgotten we shared the locker together. i did not mind but, that meant i wasn’t going to have a lot of personal place, but i was used to it.

she took all her stuff out of her bag, there was mirrors, post-it, pictures, and lots of pictures.  most of the pictures were from both of us, doing stuff together. like us at the amusement park, or shopping in new-york, us doing funny faces and goofing around. we have been friend for such a long time it was unbelievable; she really was the best friend in the entire world.

suddenly she took out pictures of a guy with curly hair and green eyes. she had at least 20 pictures of him, in all sorts of circumstances.

“who’s that? new boyfriend?”  i teased with a suspicious smile.

“i wish!”  she said laughing out loud while she glued the guy’s face on our locker door.

i was confused. i looked at her putting her stuff in the locker, smiling while looking at the pictures of the nameless guy.

“well, who’s that then…?”  i asked. she looked at me with surprise stamped on her face.

“i hope you are kidding me right now” she said with a little smile in her face.

“what?” i asked, feeling kind of stupid.

“oh my god, [chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49406203392/chapter-one-i-was-standing-there-like-a#)! “ she exclaimed while laughing at me. “it’s harry styles!”

i looked at her with a big question mark on my face. who the hell was harry styles?

“gosh, don’t tell me you don’t know him. he’s part of the hottest boy band ever!”

so that was it, she was  _fangirling_  about another boy band. what was it this time? i hope it was better than her justin bieber phase.

“i’m sorry alexxe, but i think boys band are pretty lame” i said. i was listening to more rock type music, popish was not my thing. in fact, i never liked anything that was considered popular and played on the radio. we could say i was one of a kind, but i liked it. alexxe always kept me on touch with all the latest gossip or fashion items, so she would not be ashamed of me in public.

“one direction is not lame at all!” she exclaimed “[chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49406203392/chapter-one-i-was-standing-there-like-a#), i can’t believe you don’t know them, you have to listen to their songs; they’re awesome.”

oh, no. here we go again. she always does that when she liked something, she tries to get me  _fangirling_ with her over whatever it was. i loved her very much, but i wasn’t going to get involved in her little boy band frenzy.

“no, alexxe. you won’t get me there; you know i hate your popish stupid music.” i said looking at her strongly.

“but you don’t understand!!! it’s one.direction! they are the biggest hit of the summer!” she said while opening the locker’s door. “and look at him, he’s sooooooooooo handsome!”

personally, i did not think he was that good looking. he looked like a flawless douche bag in my opinion.

“yeah, right. know what, take him, i won’t touch him”. i said with a smile. she knew what my opinion on her celebrities’ crushes was.

we finished packing up our locker and décor it before going to our first class, that was at the total opposite of the school.  as we walked people we knew chatted with both of us. we entered the spacious class room and we could feel the air conditioning on our face. this first day of cegep would be great, i could tell.

 

september 15 2011  

i woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing in my ear. it was alexxe ringtone, a special one i putted just for her; what makes you beautiful by her favorite band, one direction. i looked up at my alarm, it was 9:30. my class did not start until 1pm. what could she want from me this morning?

‘’yellow?’’ i said with a tied voice answering the phone.

‘’wake up sleepy head!’’ she exclaimed in the receiver. she sounded irritated.

‘’what do you want?’’ i asked annoyed.

‘’you forgot me!’’ she yelled true the phone.

‘’what are you talking about?’’  i was confused, what did she meant?

‘’we were supposed to meet at 9:00am at the library! where are you?’’

shit, i forgotten. homework. we were meeting for the tons of homework we had to do for our classes. cegep was really fun, but really exigent. we had so much assignment and work to do; we had about no free time. i was kind of enjoying it while hating it at the same time. all my high school i dreamed i could finally study what i wanted, and i loved studying. but i hated it because i was not quite sure i made the right chose after all, and my parents were always on my back.

‘’ohh, yeah… humm, i’m coming, give me 10 minutes.’’

i jumped out of bed, turned on the radio and got into the shower.

‘’and now, let’s continue with the greatest hit of the summer. what makes you beautiful by one direction’’ i heard the radio say while i was showering. i started to dance around and sing along in my shower. i liked that song; it was making me feel like summer was still up.

i rushed in my house to find my school bag and all my school’s books; about everywhere around the house. then i jumped in my new car and putted the roof of my convertible down. it was a really nice day, sunny and fresh. i was about to start my car and drive away when i heard someone calling my name behind me.

“chloe! chloe come here!” 

it was my father. i sight, stepped out of my car and went to see him.

“chloe, you know you can’t go out week days, where are you going?”

“i’m only going to the library, i…”

“you know you have school at 1pm?” he said interrupting me. “if you skip class you know i’ll punish you”

oh my god, please someone kill me he was so annoying.

“yes i know father. can i please go now i have to meet alexandra for school work?”

i did not even wait for is answer and rushed to my car and drove away. i hated being his daughter. he did not impress me with his speech about hard work to achieve what you need in life. i was not willing to become a c.e.o like him.

it took me about 10 minutes to arrive at the library. i parked my car and walked in the huge room full of books. i looked for alexxe but she was no place to be seen. it’s when i finally moved upstairs that i saw her, staring at her computer. she was on some kind of blog, of course,nothing related to our homework.

“wow, you’re working hard “i said quietly sitting beside her.

“shut up, you’re the one who’s late”

i took a look at the blog she was looking at. it was some king of news feed about… one direction.

“alexxe, come on. you’ll look at that later; i did not come here for fooling around.”

“relax, we have plenty of time. just look at this” she was showing me show dates everywhere in the us.  she looked at me with puppy eyes and said.

“i really, really want to go, but i don’t want to be a loner…”

“gosh, alexxe it won’t work this time i warned you.” i used to go with her to every concert she wanted. but after that justin bieber one, i promised myself that i would not make that mistake ever again.

“please! they are all handsome and talented and i need to see them or else i’ll die!”

“alexxe, i don’t even know that band and do not plan to ever do”

“but i’m sure you would like them! look i’ll show you” she scrolled up the page of the blog until she clicked on a photo of the band. there were 5 guys standing in a line smiling at the camera.

and that’s where everything changed.

have you ever had the feeling you heart stopped beating, that everything is in slow-motion while music plays in the background. everything else fades down and the only thing that matter is you and the eyes of that other person? well i had.

i know what you thing; love at first sight is fake and only in movies. but i guess movies needed to base on something real, because that feeling, i felt it. and it was stronger than anything else. (and i mean, it was only a picture)

i could barely hear alexxe explaining me something, but i was not paying anyattention to her. all that mattered to me was those blue eyes on the screen. those deep, profound, beautiful blue eyes.  he had a face that makes him look young and full of life, with bright blond massy hair. and his smile, gosh his smile! it was breath taking; he had that cute innocent smile that was showing braces, which made him look even more adorable. he was a pure beauty, but even there he had a smoking hot body. big strong arms and manly shoulders. and i’m sure that under that shirt, he had a stunning body, abs and pecs muscle, which made me want to see him shirtless. 

oh-oh, major celebrity crush alert.

it took me about a minute to realize alexxe was still talking about the boys. she was describing me one of the guys i did not care about, the only one i wanted to know about was the blond one.

“so yeah, also zayn apparently love to sleep. they keep saying in interviews that…”

“shut up” i said

“he,” i pointed at the blond guy.

“he’s mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

We were rushing against everybody in the corridors to get to our class. Alexxe was behind me harassing me with facts about one direction. She did not stop talking about them from the library to here. I honestly was not really listening, I was still thinking about that stunning boy. What’s his name again?

“You said his name was Niall?” I asked her without taking the time to look at her. We were almost late for our class and that bugged me.

“Yea, Niall James Horan.” She replied and continued talking. But I was not listening to her anymore. Niall. Niall Horan, what a cute name, he’s probably not from America. It sounded kind of British to me. I was about to ask Alexxe but we arrived at our class. We reached seats that were close to the back and picked up our laptop for our, argh, social science. I hated it. The class started and the teacher was talking about last class. I picked a piece of paper from my bag and wrote a message for Alexxe before passing it to her.

 

“Where his Niall from?” She looked at it for a second before replying she smiled to me and passed me the paper.

“Ireland ;P Luck on you”

I looked back at her and smiled.

 

We were finally dismissed of class at 5pm and I had to drive Alexxe at her place. She was slightly younger than me and did not have her license yet, so I was her assigned driver. It was always really cool to have her with me in car rides, Alexxe had that special talent of making every moment spend with her hilarious. When we finally got to her place, she stepped out of me convertible and faced me.

“Promise me you’ll go listen to their songs tonight? Please” she said with a sad puppy face.

I rolled my eyes and replied

“I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, right, you better! See ya”

“Take care” I always said that to her even if I knew we were going to see each other the next day. I drove back to my place, and 10 minutes latter I was home. I saw my dad’s car in the parking lot of our house. Bizarre, I was not home that early usually. I parked my car next to his and headed inside.  When I stepped into the living room I saw that my dad was sitting with another man. Probably a client or one of his associate once upon a time dad brings some home. When they saw me the both stopped talking and faced me. My dad stood up and said:

“There she is! George, this is my daughter [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49408338780/chapter-two-we-were-rushing-against-everybody#). George is one of my affiliate in the music industries.”

I had no idea what he was talking about, but it was not important. The only thing that mattered was that I acted like a lovely and polite daughter.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir” I said with the largest smile I could fake. The man stood up and shakes my hand.

 “It’s lovely to meet you too [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49408338780/chapter-two-we-were-rushing-against-everybody#).”

My dad sat down and continued his conversation with George. That mean I could leave, we established that code when I was little so I knew how to act with “the important people that came to visit us”.

I went upstairs to my room and ran into my mother who was stepping out of hers.

“Bonjour chérie, tu as passer une bonne journée*Hi honey, did you had a nice day?” She asked, my mother was French and it was quite confusing, but at least I was a perfect bilingual.

“Oui, rien de special.*Yes, nothing special though” I replied and entered my room. I threw my bag on my bed. I had homework, but I’ll do them latter. I turned on my computer; I needed to go check that one direction band for Alexxe. Waiting for my computer to warm up, I looked at myself in the mirror, Did I looked like that all day? I took my long brown hair and tied them up in a ponytail, they were way too long, they were almost touching my butt and I was almost 5’6. I would have to get a haircut soon.

My computer finally opened, and I clicked on Firefox to open internet. My facebook opened automatically but I could not care less, people on facebook were so annoying. They don’t have the guts to talk to me in real life, but they stalked me on facebook.

So I opened Youtube.com and searched for “One direction songs” and of course, the first result was that song, “what makes you beautiful”.  I clicked on the link for the video and watched it. The video was on a beach, that’s weird. I was not very interested until the first guy started signing. Oh my god, Alexxe was right they are handsome! The song was very catchy so I started humming it while listening, until that Niall guy came in. It was like my heart stopped beating. They other boys were nothing compared to him. When the song ended, I automatically clicked on the next link YouTube was proposing; “One thing”.

When the video started I already knew it would be better than “What makes you beautiful” The song was really meaningful and the video was so cute and funny. I loved the song it was great. I was enjoying it until I saw what killed me; Niall holding a guitar and starting to sing. Oh my gosh, his voice is so beautiful. I could only ear him and only his voice the rest of the song. I had to listen to more, so I typed “Niall Horan Signing” in the search bar, and a bunch of videos of him doing covers and signing on stage appeared. I listened to them all, completely forgetting about the work that I had to do. The only thing that mattered was his voice.

When I realized that it have been two hours since I started looking at videos, I decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat. I took my phone with me and checked if I had any messages. One from Alexxe, as usual.

“So? ;)”

I was not surprised, she could not have wait to tomorrow to know. I simply replied saying:

“You win ;P”

 

After eating dinner with my parents and that George guy, I took a shower, putted on my sleepwear and finished my homework that I have not even started yet.  I texted Alexxe a few time about my crush on Niall and I finally decided to give up on my studies and go to sleep. After I brushed my teeth, I was about to get to bed when I saw my computer, still tuned on. I could not resist the temptation to go lookup some more Niall related stuff.

I opened Google and typed Niall Horan in the search bar. It automatically opened thousand’s of results. I looked at the first one that seemed to be his Twitter. I clicked on hit and it linked me to his twitter page.

“hey guys! im Niall from [@ **onedirection**](https://twitter.com/#%21/onedirection) ,im 18, and feeling lucky”

18, that’s interesting, only a year older than me. I scrolled down the page a bit to read his latest tweet. They were almost all about recording and, eating. But I noticed that he was replying to fans, how sweet is that!

I clicked on the login button at the top of the page. I have not used my Twitter in ages! I had created one because Alexxe told me too, I never used it. I follow only 6 people, which is really lame. I have like 80 followers or something like that, mostly people from school. Again, people who are scared to talk to me. 

Anyway, I guess I founded a useful way in twitter. I followed Niall and One direction too. I did not know the names on the other members until I looked at their twitter.  @Louis_Tomlinson, @zaynmalik, @Real_Liam_Payne and @Harry_Styles. That was the one Alexxe liked; he was all over our locker.

I decided to stalk Niall’s profile a bit. He seemed like a really funny guy, and his fan were kind of intense. But I guess that’s the kind of love you get when you are part of a boy band.  I noticed that he just twitted something new. I clicked on the tweet and a smile turned on my face.

“New tour dates just released, go get you tickets now”

I ran out of my room screaming:

“DADDDDDDD!!!” Maybe it was not that bad to have a C.E.O as a dad.

 

September 17 2011

I was really excited about seeing Alexxe today because I could announce her what her birthday present was. We were supposed to meet at Subway for lunch before classes started.  When I got there she already was sitting waiting for me to command.

“Hey Girl, how are you?” I asked her trying to hide my obvious excitement.

“I’m fine, you look pretty happy today Chloe.” she said that with a suspicious smile. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just really happy to eat Subway’s!”  She looked at me like I was a complete idiot, which I was since I could not lie. She was about to say something when the employee of the fast food asked us what we wanted. We both ordered the same thing, like we always do. We paid and took our 6inches, cookies and iced tea to the table she took for us and sat down.  There was an awkward silence that I knew too well, she always does that when she want me to confess something. She finally broke the silence and said:

“So, wassup?” She said before taking a sip of her iced tea. She was enjoying this way too much, it was my turn now.

“Well,” I said”yesterday I got good news.”

“Really, what kind of good news?” She finally was getting curious, exactly what I wanted.

“Actually, Monday my dad received one of his affiliate home, it was a really important man in his business”

“Ok,” She was looking so confuse, I loved to mess with her.

“So we had dinner with him and everything went supper good. My dad was really happy afterwards” I then looked at her with a huge smile on my face.

“How is that good news?” She asked

“Well, since he was happy” I could not fake it anymore, I had to tell her.

“He got us V.I.P Tickets to go see One Direction Next month for your birthday!!!!!!”

The face of Alexxe illuminated she got up and screamed:

“Are you kidding me?!?! OH MY GOD CHLOE!!!! “She started squealing and dancing around. Everybody was looking at us so strangely but I did not care, I loved seeing her like this. I stood up and started jumping around with her.

“OH MY GOD, Chloe thank you so much!!!!! I LOVE YOU” She screamed wile hugging me so tight I could not even move my arms. I laughed and we started jumping around and screaming until an employee asked us to leave since we disturbed everyone. We stepped out of the Subway laughing our butt off, forgetting about our meal that was still sitting on the table.

 

When I came home that evening, the house was empty; I threw my stuff in the living room and entered the dining room.  All I could find was a note from my parents saying:

“Chérie, une urgence au travail à ton père nous empêche de rentrer, nous serons de retour dans deux jour.

Bizous, maman 

*Honey, there’s an emergency at your dad’s job that keep us from coming home, we’ll be back in two days.

Love, Mommy»

Wow amazing, I’ll have to live by myself. Oh wait, I already do that! I don’t understand why my parents are keeping me here; they don’t even pay attention to me. I took the letter and found the usual hundred dollars my parent given my every time they acted like bad parents.  I decided to call Alexxe and order a pizza.

I took my cell phone and composed her number. it rang only once before she got it.

“Vas Happenin?” She said as an answer to my calling.

“Vas Happening? What the hell is that?”

“It’s Zayn, anyway what do you want?”

“Have you eaten yet? My folks aren’t home and I was thinking about Pizza.”

“Again? it’s the second time this month..”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, you’re coming?”

“Hell yeah I am, I’ll go ask my brother for a lift” She posed the phone and I could loudly hear her running to her brothers room. Not even a minute later she was back to me.

“Everything’s perfect, I’ll see you in ten!” She said but before I hung up she had “I think Josh as a thing for you” I rolled my eyes. She really wanted me to go out with her brother so we could be sister in law. Gosh she’s childish sometimes.

“I know, you told me a billion time, Take care, bye”

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch wile I called the pizza place. I ordered a large cheese pizza, because I know Alexxe loved it. By the time I finished my call, Josh’s car was entering my parking lot. I opened the door and stepped outside.  I watched Alexxe and him arguing as usual before she saw me. She stepped out of his car and ran inside. I looked at her closing the door and went to talk to Josh.

“Thanks a lot for lifting her; I know how busy you are.”

“It’s fine, I get to see you” I felt my face turning red. “Bye, see ya”

And he drove back to the street before disappearing into the early night. I turned and entered the house where Alexxe was already setting up music.

“What are you doing?” I asked her. She turned and faced me.

“I’m setting this place on fire! Look what I bought, One direction new CD Up all night!” She inserted the CD in the player and turned up the sound. I heard the beat of “what makes you beautiful” and smiled when I saw my friend jumping on the couches signing loudly to the catchy song. My parents would kill me if I did that, but who cares! They weren’t there to reprimand me. I stood up and started jumping and humming the songs I knew a little bit with Alexxe. We were acting like crazy and kept doing this till the Pizza guy rang de door bell.

“I’ll get it” I screamed over the loud music. I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. The Pizza Guy tried to look inside, wondering what was going on with all that loud music. We were probably loud enough to wake up the neighbors Oh well.

“Sweet” I said before taking the pizza and giving the guy 20 dollars. “Here, keep the change!” I said happily before ruddily closing the door in his face.  I went to the living room where I founded Alexxe who finally had stopped jumping around, and was looking at something on my computer.  I turned the sound down a bit before hanging Alexxe a piece of Pizza.

“What are you doing?” I asked curiously. She was strangely smiling at the screen.

“I’m on Twitter; gosh you won’t believe the amount of fan girl on there!”

“I see one right in front of me!” I replied and dodged so I would not be hit by the pillow she was throwing me.

“Stop it! No I mean intense fan girl. Look!” I sitter beside her and looked at the screen. She was right it was crazy out there.

“Hi, hi, hi, hi, say hi that would make my day! I love you” I read out loud “Yeah, that’s pretty insane”

“Wait look at that one!” she interrupted me and pointed another tweet.

“Hey Harry, SEX me please, I want you in my bed!” I read that out loud and was really disgusted. Alexxe started laughing out loud wile I read another one. “You are a sexy beast, I want to cum on you tonight… OH MY GOD! What’s wrong with those people?!?” I exclaimed while Alexxe was still laughing her ass off. I looked at a few more tweets before starting and laughing out loud too!

“Know what?” Alexxe asked me after we calmed down from our hilarity. “We should tweet them too!” she said smiling at me. I stopped laughing right away.

“What? No, I don’t want to look like a total freak!”

“Come on! It’s not like they read their fans tweet anyway!” I remembered seeing that Niall was replying to some of them, but when I looked at Alexxe face I could not resist the temptation.

“Ok!” We both started to stalk their profile and writing some insane stuff on the boys’ wall like:

“@Louis_Tomlinson Hey Louis, we lovvveeeee carrots, can we be your girlfriends?”

 “@Louis_Tomlinson fore she stepped in her brother’lHarry_Styles even o’iewsooked at Alexxe faced music. Hello hairy Harry!”

“@OneDirection Omg, we’re going to see you guys soon, can’t wait! Love ya xx”

And random shit like that. We were having so much fun doing that, and watching interviews and video of them falling on stage and stuff like that. We did not see the time past that it already was eleven o’clock and Alexxe’s brother was here to pick her up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep here?” I asked before she actually stepped outside.

“Sorry, I can’t. I need to go to the dentist tomorrow in the morning before school. I’ll call you after. Bye!”

“Bye, take care” I said to her before she stepped in her brother’s car.

I was feeling kind off tied so I just leaved the living room all messy and took my computer with me upstairs. I’ll have plenty of time to clean up tomorrow. I placed my computer on my bed and headed up to take a shower. I undressed and stepped in the shower letting the warm water flow on my smooth skin. I took my Black Kisses, blackberry flavored shampoo and washed my long and messy hair.

When I finally stepped out of the shower, I was too tired to dry my hair, and decided to go to sleep with wet hair. I was about to turn off my computer, when I saw that I had some kind of notification. Someone had mentioned me in one of their tweet, probably Alexxe who’s joking again. I opened the @ area on my Twitter profile, and my jaw dropped, there as the most unlikely thing happened. I ran and took my phone to text Alexxe right away.

“You won’t believe this, go on Twitter now o:”

I turned around to re-read the tweet to make sure I was not dreaming.

“@Niallofficial twitted:

Nice, when? Hopefully see you soon (:”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay, sorry this is so unrealistic, I was 14 when I wrote this


	3. Chapter 3

I could barely sleep that night, I was way too much confuse and excited to even think of sleeping. What could possibly have happened? I mean, that super handsome and worldwide famous musician replying to two random girls? That could not have happened, somebody was probably trolling us.

I got out of bed to go check the account; it had to be some random peeps trolling. I opened twitter and logged in, then checked that @Niallofficial account. It seemed pretty real to me. How come he replied to us? I mean, it was awesome! But unbelievable.

I looked at Niall’s reply, and decided to reply too. What the heck! It’s not like he cared anyway. I looked at the tickets my father gave me and replied a simple answer.

 

“September 25, we’ve got Backstage passes, can’t wait to spend time with you guys (:”

I hesitated before pressing the send button, that was such a fangirlysh tweet. I tough about Alexxe and her obsession, and told myself that if she was answering, it would be way worse! I pressed the enter key and went straight back to bed. Before closing my eyes and letting myself fall into sleep, I tough about the handsome blond boy a last time, his eyes, his smile, his smoking hot body….

September 18 2011

I woke up to the amazing sound of my phone ringing, the chorus of What make you beautiful started  to let me know that Alexxe was calling me at.. 6 in the morning. I was quite angry what I took my phone and answered.

“What the hell do…” I could not finish my sentence that I heard a squeaky scream coming out of my phone.

“ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OMG OMG OMG OMG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just saw the text you sand me last night!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I can’t believe you talked to Niall!!!!!!

“ALEXXE, stop screaming! He only replied to that silly tweet we sand to 1D last night. It’s not that big of a deal.

“Are you kidding? Yes it is! Have you seen his latest tweet?”

“What latest tweet?” What the heck was she talking about again?

“Oh my god, you haven’t seen it! Go on twitter NOW!”

I was quite confused and my head was hurting from all the screaming Alexxe made. I opened Internet and waited for twitter to load. The page opened and I went on Niall’s page right away.

I was really tired from the lack of sleep I had that night, and the early wake up from Alexxe. I finally looked up at Niall’s latest tweet until I saw the unexpected.

Niallofficial tweeted:

@xXChloe-MollyXx great, see ya then babe. I’ll save ya a place backstage xx.

I was totally dumfounded, that could not be happening, it was just…

“Holly Fuc*k!”

“Told you!”Alexxe said with a cheerful voice. “I have to go to the dentist, enjoy!” Then she hung up the phone, letting me completely confuse.

What the hell!? I just decided to read the comment people were tweeting back to him. People were really rude and mean. They hated on me for no apparent reason. I just closed twitter and went downstairs to grab something to eat before starting to clean up the lounge. Wow, it was totally unbelievable. I tried to forget it while I was cleaning, so I putted some music on. I realized that Alexxe had forgotten her Up all night CD. I decided to listen to it until I had to go up stairs to dress up.

I chose some random piece of clothing in my dresser, a white T-shirt and black Guess jeans. I did not really care about the way I looked at school; actually, I did not care about the way I looked at all! I tied up my long brown hair in a simple pony tail, that way no hair was falling in front of my blue eyes in class, which was really disturbing.

I finally packed up my stuff, took Alexxe CD out of the player, putted on some heals and got out of my house. I jumped into my red car and drove to Alexxe home that fastest I could.

 

When we finally arrived at school, Alexxe was still talking about twitter. She could not shout her mouth about it, but I can’t blame her. That’s kind off a big deal.

“I can’t believe he saved you a place backstage, I mean, oh my god we will like, hang out with them after.”

“Have you seen all the mean things fan have said to me afterwards? It was like ‘who’s that bitch, who do she think she is’”

“Who cares? You’re the one getting to meet your sex god!” she started laughing and then went to see one of her other friend while I stopped at our locker. She was right, why should I care, it was not my problem if people were jealous.

I walked to class and sat at the place Alexxe and I always sit, in the back of the class. She walked in with Jeff, one of the guys of our class. He politely waved at me then sat in front of the class. Alexxe sat beside me and said:

“Jeff is having a party at his place this weekend, he want us to come”

“Us?” I was never invited at those kinds of party, and when I was, my parents would not let me go. They were the strictest parents EVER. They would not even let me have a boyfriend before I turn 18.

“Well, he invited me but he said you could come if you want. So what do you think?” She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I was not like her; I wasn’t a party animal like she is. I don’t drink, take drug, or even have sex. I’m the little ‘saint’ as Alexxe would say. It uses to be cute when I was 15, but now that I’m 17 it’s pretty annoying.

“Nah, it’s not my thing.”

“Fine” she sight and looked at me. “We’ll do something else”

“No, go I don’t care. Go have your party, I need to study anyway.”

“Yeah right…”

The class started and we both stopped talking. I know she’ll like me to come with her to party, but I’m not comfortable. She’ll have fun anyway, like always.

 

September 22 2011

Studies were starting to take more and more place in our free time, but for Alexxe and me it was the least important thing. We were flying to New-York city in only 3 days to see One direction in concert. Tough I was not a big fan like Alexxe, I was pretty freaking exited!

We were heading for the mall because Alexxe insisted to go shopping before the show.

“Why should we go shopping, we have plenty of clothes” I asked her.

“Because, it’s freaking One direction! We need to look smoking hot!”

Yeah, right. Anyway, I loved shopping. We had been spending hours at the mall looking for dresses, shoes, and accessories. Alexxe have founded the perfect dress; a tight black dress that showed her curves and was advantageous for her boobs. It was a pretty sexy cocktail dress, but on her it looked classy. She was absolutely stunning.

We looked for something for me, but could not find anything that looked good. See, I have not been lucky as Alexxe on the curves department. I had boobies, but no ass, so dresses were hard to find for me.

“Its fine Alexxe, I’ll wear something I already have” I said while looking at myself in the mirror wearing a horrible green dress.

“No, wait. Try that one!” She ended me a light pink, almost peach dress. Not my style, but I tried it for her. After I putted it on, I stepped out of the cabin so Alexxe could see it.

“That’s the one!” She said on an enthusiastic tone.

I turned around to face the mirror. The dress was really simple, but looked really good. Even if that was not the usual colors I wore, I quite liked it. I smiled and looked back at Alexxe.

“I think you are right”

 

September 25 2011

I was waiting at the airport for Alexxe, but she was not showing. The show was tonight at eight so we could not miss our flight. We needed to stop to jersey first to drop and take some people, and then we’ll arrive at Ney-York were we’ll need to go to our hotel before we can head up to the show. We did not have one minute to lose.

I was kind of starting to worry when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“CHLOEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

I tuned around to see my best friend running in the airport with her huge suitcase almost bumping everyone next to her. She finally stopped running to get close to me and said:

“I’m so sorry Chloe I got lost upstairs!”

I busted off laughing, and took her by the hand.

“Quick, our plane is waiting for us!”

 We ran to get to the plane, took our place, and sat down for 1:40 before we finally could step out of the plane and admire the beautiful New-York city. We were both really excited and took a bunch of pictures.

We finally headed to our hotel the Hilton, and went to the room Alexxe and I shared. The room was really big, and we had a queen bed each. We looked at each other in the eyes and ran to jump and the bed like we did when we were 4 years old. It was 6 and we had to me at the show at 7:30. We both dressed in our new dresses we bought for the occasion, and went in the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my long straight hair was messy and my skin was awfully white. I needed to do something with my hair.

“What should I do with my hair?” I asked Alexxe who was already starting to put her make up on.

“What? Your hair is perfect like that” She said looking at me. “Don’t touch them they are perfect”

“No seriously, what should I do, I don’t want to be boring.”

She looked at me her eyes wide open.

“You have no idea how much girl would kill to have hair like yours. Come here, sit down.” She made me sit and started to braid my hair on the side of my head. It was really simple but really cute, and my hair was still hanging in my back. I thanked her and started to put some mascara on, it was the only make up I used. I never put make up on, it’s uncomfortable and useless. But other girls seem to like it.

It took an hour to Alexxe to finally be ready, but she looked stunning. That Harry guy would be happy.

We took a taxi that brings us to the V.I.P. We could hear the unbelievable amount of girls outside screaming like they were about to be tortured. It was really intense and I was glad to finally enter the back stage V.I.P thing where we will watch the show. We were really close to the stage which was amazing. Alexxe was so excited it was getting really annoying, but who could blame her, she was about to watch and meet her celebrity crush. The theater started to get crowded and everybody was really loud. I was use to that kind of show, but strangely, that was the first one I enjoyed. I could not wait to see them on stage.

Finally after a too long wait, the lights faded and the crowd started screaming so loud it was scary.  Some beat started, and I immediately recognize what makes you beautiful. They all came on stage at the same time and started signing. The crowd went louder than ever but I did not care. He was here, the one that made me dream for a month, he was only a meter away from me. He was the most gorgeous man I ever seen. Seeing he for real was so much better than pictures, he was so close, I could feel he presence. His blue eyes were so beautiful, so deep, and so real. I could see each of his muscle in his arm, abs and chest. Each time he was signing my heart stopped beating, his voice was the best I ever heard, and it was so much better than on the CD. His accent made everything he said 10times better, it made me melt each time he opened his mouth to say something. I could only see him and only him, anyone else did not matter, tonight he was the only one that mattered. Every time he moved it was sexy as hell, when he was jumping it was like my heart jumped too.

What was I thinking! It’s only a celebrity crush, I don’t know the guy. I’m not a creeper. I looked at him again to see that he was looking in my direction. I have no Idea if he saw me or not, but I stared right into his eyes and broke. Who cares if that’s creepy, nobody will ever know. I wanted to jump on that boy like I never did before, he was so perfect.

The entire show I had eyes only for him, and before I could ever notice, it was over. The show was over and I did not even enjoyed it. Well I did, but not the music. I felt bad a little but could not do anything about it.

“Oh my god Chloe!! It was amazing! Thanks for that gift I love you!!” Alexxe said before jumping into my arms. At least she liked it. That’s all that matter.

And then came the part where we met the boys. Alexxe was so excited she was shaking. I, strangely, was not. But I was morbidly nervous. All those tension I had in the show could not appear while with them. It would be the end of my life!

We waited a bit before a bodyguard came and told us that the boys were ready to see us and the few others. Alexxe turned nervously and faced me. I took her by the hand.

“Don’t panic, just act natural. You are gorgeous, you are funny, and you’ll make a good impression I know it” I told her.

She smiled at me and hugged me tight before facing the door. If only I could apply my own advices to myself.

Ok Chloe, stay calm, it’s just a boy band.

I took Alexxe hand, and we both pushed the door at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened on an enormous room filled with only a few people, regrouped around a couch were five guys were sitting and standing. Music was playing in the background but we could hardly ear it due to the all the girls talking at the same time. They were 6, plus us 8, and they were making a lot of noise.

Alexxe and I walked towards the 5 boys; I could see she was deadly nervous but also extremely excited. Her whole body was shaking but she still had a beautiful smile on her face while walking confidently towards the five handsome men. It was not my case, I was about to turn around and leave that room the fastest I could. But I could not do that to her, it would be selfish. I had to be mature and slowly walk with her until…. Oh god no!

The boys turned around when they saw us arrived. I totally froze when I saw those blue eyes look into mine; I could not move a muscle anymore.

 

“Hey girls, come here!” That curly haired boy said waving his hand at us.

I finally could take control of my body again when Alexxe leaved me alone, almost running towards the guys. I slowly started walking again, doing everything I could not to stare at Niall Horan. But honestly it was impossible; that gorgeous sex god was at least than tree meters away from me and others whores were grabbing him from everywhere. I just wanted to run toward them and show the all how I roll! But I could not, so I just stand there, awkwardly alone on the side. I did not want to join the massive amount of girl harassing the guys, so I just crossed my arms and listened to Alexxe and Harry’s conversation.

“I’m so happy to be here and finally meet you guys! I’ve been a big fan of yours for a long time” Alexxe said cheerfully talking to all of the boys, but strangely only staring at Harry.

“Well [thank](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#) you very much” Said another boy; Liam was his name if I remember. All the boys nodded and Harry turned to face Alexxe and said:

“Yeah, it’s awesome to have great, beautiful fans like you around. We really appreciate it.”

He then putted his arm around Alexxe’s shoulder and they all started talking again. Alexxe looked at me with a surprised/exited/happy face that was not even explainable. I almost busted out of laugher just looking at her trying not to fangirl, but contained myself. While I was laughing silently, the blond member of the band walked discretely towards me. When I saw him, it was too late I could not pretend to go somewhere else so I stopped laughing right away. I strangely started shaking and tightly crossed my arms around my waist. The expression on my face must not have been really pretty, but too bad, I was only trying to contain my “fangirlysh” inside myself.  I looked at the ground for a second trying to think of something to say when I heard.

“Hey there!” I looked up and that perfect Irish boy was there, smiling at me looking at me with his perfect blue eyes. I could not help myself but smile while thinking “is that a dream?!? God damnit what’s happening”. I looked right into his eyes before answering.

 

“ Heyy„,” I was absolutely shocked and did not know what to say.

“The- the show was awesome, I loved it. First time I saw you guys on stage and you rocked it!”

What? What was I even talking about?! I did not pay attention for a minute while they were on stage! I was making a fool of myself again.

Niall laughed a bit and said:

“Thanks” He smiled shyly looking at me and added. “Being on stage is one of the best feelings in the world. Music is such a strong thing, and you know getting all the energy from the audience, the emotions you get to share with them, it’s, it’s just, amazing… “

He stopped and looked at me. I was petrified by what he was saying; he was describing music like the most precious thing in the world. Which was king of true, if we did not have music; life would never be the same.

We looked at each other for a while before I finally said:

“Wow, that makes me wants to try it. Sadly I never learned any kind or instruments.”

“It’s never too late” He said, jokily winking at me. It took me a moment to realize what just happened. I felt myself starting to blush and randomly said something to change the subject.

“By the way, my name is [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#)” I said shyly, but before I could say anything else, Niall interupted me and said.

“Yeah I know, we talked a bit on Twitter the other day.” He then smiled at me, like that was a totally normal sentence he just said.

It was not.

Holly Fuc*king Shit! In what kind of perfect world was I when you get to meet your perfect celebrity dream guy, they talk to you on twitter and remember you from their other millions of fans. That was insane.

I was probably having the weirdest face; I was so surprised and shocked I stood there with that surprised face looking at Niall like a perfect idiot.

He was kind of starting to laugh at me so I just randomly said.

“Yeah… Yes we did.” He laughed a little and was about to say something else but a girl I did not know came to him and said in a really girly voice.

“Hey Niall! Can I get a picture?”

He looked at her, then at me, then at her and said

“Sure thing” he got closer to her while she was taking out her camera. I started to walk away until I heard Niall say something.

“Talk to you latter [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#)!”

I did not even turn over to reply or look at him. I just continued walking in the direction where Alexxe and Harry were talking. What was happening to this fu*king world !

I got to them and started to get interested in their conversation. I wondered what they were talking about.

“Really, that’s cool, you would love to come with us, I’m pretty sure of it” Harry said while Alexxe was still on her “fangirl” mode and was laughing strangely. When they finally noticed me, Alexxe stood up and presented me to Harry.

“Hey, yeahh, that’s [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#), my best friend!” Then she made me sit right next to her.

I looked at Harry and said hi. He did the same and started talking with us, but I was not really into the conversation, they mostly talked together. Alexxe was really funny, she was going from “flirty” to “ultra fangirly” mode. But That Harry Guy did not seem to mind, he looked like he enjoyed it more than anything else.

While they were talking about past interviews and tour, I started to get bored and could not help myself but look at the gorgeous Irish guy that was a couple meters away from me. I was thinking about all those hot muscle he had under that shirt and how he was so cute with his braces, and how he was so kind with everybody, how he have been so cool with me, how handsome he was, how is blue eyes were so beautiful, those deep blue eyes that were looking right into mine… WAIT WHAT!

Oh gosh, could it get more embarrassing, Niall freaking Horan saw me staring at him like a total creeper!  I turned my face right away, blushing like it was not even possible too.  Could it get any worse? I turned away just to see where he was, so I would not ran into him while I get out of this place. He was in the exact same place, still looking at me, with the most perfect smile on his face. I smiled myself before standing up and start to get out. He was totally laughing at me, I had to get out of there, I was so embarrassed that I started to get kind of hot.

I stood up and started heading for the door, Alexxe turned around and shouted.

“Where are you going?” I turned around to face her; I had a perfect view of the room and I could see that Niall was still looking at me, strangely this time.

“I’ll wait for you at the hotel, have fun” I smiled than turned around than rushed to the door. But something stopped me from escaping this hell of embarrassment.

“Hey guys, let’s take a group photo!” Niall shouted threw the room, everybody agreed and stood up from where they were sitting. Niall looked at me, obviously amused and said:

“Come here [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#), you can’t leave without a picture of us”

What did he mean by us? The band and I or… Him and I? I did not ask I just smile and joined the others. They asked the body guard to take the picture who did not seem really happy about it. But the boys did not seem to care at all.

I took place next to a girl who was grabbing Zayn’s arm like she would die if she left it. I looked at Harry who was surrounded by girls. He was definitely a “Pussy magnet”. I could not help but laugh when I saw Alexxe right next to him, looking at me super excited. I loved seeing her like this, she was so cute.

Suddenly, she randomly winked at me and did a thumb up. What did that mean? Was that because of Harry? I was about to ask her to explain but she turned around really fast. At that moment I felt an arm on my shoulder. A shiver ran down my [spine](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#) as I turned to see that the arm on my shoulder belonged to Niall. I seriously, almost fainted. No word could get out of my mouth. All I could do was stare at him while he gently smiled at me. He was so close to me I could smell his manly perfume, I could feel his muscles on my shoulders, I could hear him breath, feel his breath in my neck. I was so close to him that I could feel all those sexual tension from the show, even worse. I tried to focus on everything else around me, but Niall’s sex appeal was so freaking strong I barely heard the body guard say:

“Ok, One, two, tree, 1D!!!” At that moment, Niall brought me closer to him and I tried to smile while containing my urge to jump on him. He then finally removed is hand from my shoulders and I almost ran away from him to join Alexxe who was still flirting with that Harry guy.

Suddenly, the body guard announced that we had to leave because the guys had a recording session tomorrow and they needed to go to their hotel.

Finally! I could not wait to get out of here. It had been so awkward, I mean, it was really cool meeting them, and seeing Alexxe happy like this was amazing. But… I mean. Yeah it was awkward, and I was so embarrassed I needed to get some fresh air.

People started to leave and say goodbye to the guys. I stood next to Alexxe who was taking her time saying her goodbyes to the boys. We were the only one left in the room when I was about to leave, but Alexxe took my hand before I could even move.

“Don’t leave already [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#)!” She said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, stay with us” Niall said joining all the boys who were regrouped with Alexxe and I.

“But, weren’t we supposed to go?” I protested wile all the guys were laughing.

“Nah, that’s only the reason we give so we can’t get rid of the annoying fans.” Louis said while Alexxe was laughing with the others boys.

“He’s kidding!” Zayn said when he realized I was confused and not amused at all. “We are going to a party and we thought you girls might be interested into coming with us.” 

At that moment, Alexxe face illuminated. She looked at me with the biggest smile I’ve ever saw in my life. Her eyes were shining with happiness as she turned around to look at the boys and exclaimed:

“Yes!! Of course we are!” The boys laughed at her enthusiasm, which was kind of cute. That harry guy smiled and putted is arm around her shoulders and looked at all the gang.

“Alright then!” He said.

Wait. Not alright. A party, I was not comfortable with this. I never had a real party before, and the idea of partying with one direction, and more specifically Niall was not tempting me. I was the kind of girl that in social situations was staying on her own. I was not drinking, dancing or even having fun in event like that. So no thanks.

“Hum wait guys. I think I’m going to skip this one out.” I said shyly. They all looked at me, not knowing what to say. I looked at Alexxe who had a destroyed look on her face. I hated seeing her like this. “You can go; I’ll just wait for you at the hotel.” I added trying my best to smile. But she looked at my with puppy eyes that were heart breaking!

“Come on [Chloe](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#), please” She begged me, with her face looking so sad. Her eyes were like, looking right into my soul! I felt like it would break her heart if I refused. And on top of that, all the boys were looking at me too, which was making a lot of pressure on me.

I sighed before I answered.

“Yeah fine, I’ll come with you”

Alexxe immediately quitted Harry and ran toward me to jump into my arms.

“[Thank](http://mrsprincesshoran.tumblr.com/post/49409659322/chapter-four-the-door-opened-on-an-enormous#) you! You’ll see you’ll love it!” She said really overly excited. The boy were all smiling and laughing. When she finally released me, the guys all smiled at both off us while she was kind of blushing.

“Ok, so I guess you came here in a taxi, where’s your hotel?” Liam asked us. We both looked at each other before she answered.

“We are at the Hilton; it’s like 5 minutes away from here.” The boys all looked at each other’s before Harry said.

“Really, that’s cool the club throwing the party is just next to it! We actually are resting at the Hilton too. The club is called ’21 club’ you can’t miss it, it’s right next to it”

“Awesome, Thanks guys” Alexxe said smiling, we could see the happiness on her. Just that makes me think that I made the right choice accepting to go to the party with her. She looked so cheerfull!

“Alright, see you there girls” Zayn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm self*   
> This is so bad


	5. Chapter 5

I had not made the right choice coming to this party with her. As soon as I entered this club, the music that was so deafening that I could not hear anything beside it. This place smelled like alcohol really hard, and all the girls that were hanging in there were wearing almost nothing. I was so uncomfortable that I almost run out of there, but that Harry guy came to talk to us.

“Cool you came!” He said while bending so we could hear him over the music. “Do you want a drink? It’s on the house.”

“Yeah sure!” Alexxe answered before looking at me.

 

“I’m good thanks.” I said smiling at Harry before he took Alexxe to the bar. Both of them sat down and started talking, she still looked nervous but she was way more natural than before. I was happy for her; she had the chance to get to know the guy she fantasized on for month.

That made me think, I should probably talk to Niall too, I won’t ever get the chance again to talk to him. That was really childish of me what I’ve done at the meeting. I walked in the club trying to find Niall or at least one of the band members I could hang out with, when I saw him. I’ve finally found Niall, but I wished I did not now.

He was on the dance floor, with a beer in his hand, dancing wildly like an idiot to the terrible music that was playing. But that’s not all; there were not one, but two girls looking like experimented prostitute shaking and rubbing their body on Niall. And what’s the worst part, he kind of looked like he enjoyed it, he was smiling very wildly, screaming and taking those girls by the hips.

I think I need a drink finally. I don’t know why that frustrated me so much. Why was I that jealous of those total whores? Yes I would not dislike dancing with him; I guess I kind of wanted to be at their place. What was I thinking, it’s Niall Horan. Of course he was partying with tons of hot girl! I just needed a drink.

When I arrived at the bar, Alexxe and Harry had already leaved.  They were probably somewhere on the dance floor, but I did not wanted to go look for them; I’ve seen enough of the dance floor for tonight.

I sat on one of the bench in front of the bar. I did not know how it worked since I was not even supposed to be in a bar, I was only 17. The barman looked at me and I told him I wanted whatever kind of drink he had. He gave me a glass, a bit bigger than a shooter, filled with a liquid that smelled extremely strong. I closed my eyes before emptying my glass in one mouthful. The strong liquid burned my throat as I was swallowing it, which leaved a warm feeling. Before I could even say a word the barman had already refilled my glass. I was about to tell him I did not want it, but I looked at everybody on the dance floor and it reminded me why I was there. I was really lame, but whatever. I took the new filled glass and swallowed it as fast as I could.

Before I knew it I had already took five drinks and my head was starting to pound and to hurt really badly. I had searched Alexxe multiple times, but each times she was rubbing her ass on that Harry guy, which reminded me that I was still forever alone, and that leaded to a new drink. I really didn’t know how to drink and was getting dizzier at every glass. I was starting to get hot, and my head was hurting like hell. I never should have drink, what was I thinking? I don’t drink usually, and look what happen when I do!

I was walking in the club, trying to find a place where I could get fresh air when I bumped into…

Niall Horan.

“Hey…I looked for you everywhere!” He said when he realized it was me. Yeah right he did, dancing with sluts did not count as ‘looking for me’ in my dictionary. I could smell he had drank a lot tonight, that was not reassuring.

“Do you want a drink?” He said bending so I could hear him over the loud music. His mouth was slightly touching my right ear which gave me shivers in all my body. Before I could even answer, he took my hand and took me to the bar.  We both sat, and he ordered something I’ve never heard of. It was a shooter filled with a dark liquid.

“It’s an Irish specialty” He said winking at me. “Try it you’ll love it!”

I took the little glass and in only one shot tried to swallow it. The drink was really strong I could barely swallow before starting to coughed. Niall was smiling at me; he took his like it was water and ordered more. I was starting to feel really weird, my body was really not accustoming to alcohol, my head was shaking and I really wanted to get out of this club. It was too hot in here I was suffocating, my head was pounding. I could not take it anymore.

I stood up ready to go away but Niall said something.

“Where are you going?” I turned around and looked at him, even drunk he was still the hottest guy ever, but I just wanted to leave.

“I’m off, go and have fun with you blow up dolls” Then I just turned around, and walked away.

I finally found a small exit at the back of the club; I headed up there but had a lot of trouble walking in a straight line. I was wearing heals and it was not easy to deal with that when you start to feel drunk. I opened the door and finally could breathe some fresh air. I stopped a moment and leaned on the wall to breathe and take control of myself.  I was about to walk to my hotel room when I noticed two guys that were looking at me. They were both smoking and drinking beer. I started to get a little scared when they started walking toward me.

“Hey, pretty girl, what are you doing all alone?” One of them asked, they both looked really bad and I was getting scared, I told myself I would be more safe inside the club, but they were blocking the way. I started walking faster trying to get past them but they were only getting closer to me.

“It’s a really nice dress you got there; too bad you look better without it!” The second one said. He tried to grab my hips but I pushed him away, which almost got me falling down. The other guy took me from behind by the shoulder. I started struggling and screaming:

“Don’t touch me! You assholes, let me go now!” The other guy that was not grabbing my shoulders started touching me and grabbing my breast. I was struggling as hard as I could, screaming and crying. I felt the guy behind me erection while he was rubbing his nasty hands all over my body. I tried to fight them but my drunkenness was winning on me; I was trapped.

After 5 minutes of fiddling and abuse, the two guys moved to change places. I took the chance and every force in my body to kick one in the balls and run as fast as I could, trying not to fall on the ground. I opened the door and rushed through the club.

I was standing there, like a perfect idiot, doing nothing but crying wile everybody was drunk and  _dancing around on the dance floor. The music was deafening and my head was hurting at every single note that was beating out of the enormous speakers. People did not seem to notice me being all destroyed in the middle of them, except from some death stare that clearly meant I was ruining the party. I guess drama is something usual in bars. How could I know, It my first time clubbing. Let’s say I did not have the best first impression of it. People were rushing around me, pushing me around until I finally came face to face with the ground. I started to regret all the alcohol I took that night as I tried to get up and stay on balance. My head was aching and I started to feel sick. I could not stay any longer in this place. I had to get out._

Still crying, I tried to get up, and finding the closest way to the exit. But all I could see was him, with a worried face coming up to me. He took me in his arms and helped me get up. We then stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, I don’t know how long, but it was not enough for me. I could see that beyond his drunkenness, he was still looking worried and caring. He got close to me, and putted his lips on my ear and whispered in my ear with a longing voice.

“It’s with you; I want to have fun tonight.”  He then took my hand without hesitation and brought me on the dance floor. I did not say a word; I was too shocked for it. I just let Niall bring me in the middle of everybody shaking their hips, but it truly felt like it was only the two of us. He did not let my hand go and we started dancing, really close to each other. I was letting my hips move to the sound of the music, only listening to the beat of my heart that was going really fast due to the close presence of the Irish boy.  I was breathlessly because of all the emotion and sexual tension that were running in me. I could feel the hands of Niall put on my hips; shivers were running down my body as I left him guide my every movement. We were getting closer to each other at every single note, to the point that we actually could touch each other. I could feel his hard chest on my back; I could hear his heart strongly beating fast. As he wrapped his strong arms around me, I was starting to get really hot and just could not contain myself anymore.

“I know somewhere better than this place” He whispered that phrase in my ear, and I could hear the lust in his voice, dominating his drunkenness.

Without a word, he took me by the hand and made me follow him out of the club. While exiting, I looked inside and spotted Alexxe with Louis, Harry and other girls talking, I had no time to talk to her, I hope she won’t go in our room this night, she would freak out if she saw I was not there.

Niall and I entered the Hilton and automatically, went into the elevator. Niall inserted his card to go to the V.I.P section which was on the last floor. Thirty-one.

The elevator door slowly closed, as I could so him slowly approaching me. He took my hips into his hand and brought me closer to him clumsily. He cupped my face quickly and gave me a rough kiss. He was a great kisser; it was gentle and roughly passionate at the same time. In other words; perfect.

I nibbled his bottom lips, slowly opening my mouth so he could join his warm tongue with mine. As we were in the middle of a French-Kissing session, the elevator door opened, forcing us to interrupt our kiss and get out going to his room.

_His room._

Fuck. All the alcohol in my body melting with the preoccupation of my sexual urges, made me forget the most important thing.

I was about to have sex with Niall Horan.

I was still a virgin.

He was not.

It was now way too late to do anything about it. God, the thought of losing your virginity with Niall Horan was pretty intimidating.

He took me by the hand and brutally made me cross the hallway between the elevator and his room. I was waiting next to his room while he was opening the door; I was so fucking stressed, and now kind of glad I took all those drinks. The alcohol was really kicking in and all my senses felt heavy and blurry.

As soon as the door opened, he looked at me. I could see lust in his eyes, I could see desire, I could see… almost passion. But maybe it was just all the booze speaking. He came to me and once again crashed is lips to mine before taking me into his arms. I ineptly rapped my legs around him as he kissed my neck; slowly going down my throat, leaving marks all over my chest area. I started to run my finger in his dyed blond hair, grabbing it strongly when pleasure starting to run up and down my body; Niall’s touch dove me crazy. He abruptly stopped the kissing and sucking on my neck, throwing me roughly on the bed. As I took the shock of falling on the hard bed, I watched him above me; his stare was almost burning my skin as he glanced at my body. I caught his look and he stopped to look at my eyes for a short time, giving me a smile nobody ever gave me before; a sensual smile.

Oh boy, I’d better be ready for a fun night.

As I laid still on the bed, Niall jumped on me. My head was in panic, scared, and it was also aching a lot. But my body was telling me the opposite; it was relaxed and wanted to go forward, to let go for once. I ran my finger down his chest letting myself take advantage of the situation. My hands were running up and down felling all of his strong muscles under the light fabric. Niall kept smiling at me, enjoying, and stood up to take of his shirt. I was taken by a vague of sex urges, as he got on top of me, taking care of my clothing. I let him, because I knew any quick movement I would made wouldn't feel good for my body right now. While undressing me, he kissed me behind my ears, going down to my neck. He slowly unzipped my dress, tearing it away in one pull, leaving me breathless, in only my underwear. I felt horribly embarrassed at first, but the way he looked at me gave me a strange feeling of confidence. He ran his fingers on my back, searching for my bra buckle, as I was looking for the one of his belt. The sense of his fingers brushing on my back gave me shivers; I started to get fucking thrilled.

I landed my hands on his belt and gauchely started to unbuckle it. Once it was done, I pulled on his pants to take them off; I could feel he was excited. I mean, literally  _ **feel**_ **.** I didn’t have time to make any other movement that Niall was already struggling with my bra. I slipped my arms above his head so it would be less trouble for him to take it off; let’s be honest here, I was way too turned on and drunk to even wonder if what I was doing was wrong.

He finally managed to take it off, leaving us two in only our underpants. He looked at my body once more with that same smile. I just stood still, not knowing what to do, feeling quite subdued.

He leaned even closer, making our two body’s touch, and kissed me; a long hungry make out. I passed my hands around his shoulders slightly caressing his hair, when he landed his hand on my thigh. Going up and up slowly, until he met my undies. At that point, I had no more control on the situation; I was drunk and it was just way to pleasurable.

After that, to be honest I couldn't recall everything that happened. I was so overcome by the drunkenness feeling I couldn't remember all the we did.

I reckon one thing distinctly; I wasn't the one in control, Niall was. He didn't hesitate to be a little rough, kissing my whole body hungrily, spreading my legs, and so. But not violently rough, I didn't feel violated, just really dominated. And it was hot, I was extremely aroused, like I never had been before. This whole thing was a first time experience for me.

But it wasn't the best experience thought. 

It was painful, I didn't like it at all. The fact that I was on the effect of alcohol didn't decrease the aching. and Niall wasn't being so careful with me; but lets face it, he was as drunk as I was.    

I'm glad I can't remember that night in details because from what I do remember it wasn't the best time of my life. I can't talk for Niall thought, he sounded like he was enjoying his time pretty much.

"Oh yeah that's good!" He said a few times, accompanied with a couple of groans, as he got closer to his climax. His movements becoming more jagged and hasty, also heavier, until he reached his high.

His whole body relaxed at the same time he steadied, and collapsed on top of me. I tried to even out my breathing; I was out of breath and had trouble catching up my panting  because Niall was really heavy over me. It took a minute for him to catch his own, before he finally moved to the side, taking a huge weight off me. I could finally feel all of my  body again, and it was sore about everywhere.

 _Never again_  I thought to myself. Now that the whole thing was over I felt dizzy all over again, my stomach felt sick and I was tired. I had to get away from there and get back to my room, Alexxe would be dead worried, but when I tried to sit up, my head pounded like a thousand hammers were smashing it at the same time from the inside. I fell back onto the mattress with a small whimper of pain.

Niall moved next to me, getting closer to me. I felt his warm body press against mine and his breath hitting my neck. I couldn't stay there, I didn't know where my clothes ended up but I had to get dressed and leave. I slowly moved under the covers, sliding away from him.

"No," I heard him mutter as I moved away from his body. His arm suddenly circled my waist, resting his hand on my stomach, keeping me from escaping.

"Stay with me"  

 


	6. Chapter 6

My head was hurting like hell, what have I done last night to be hut like that? I slowly started to wake up and finally opened my eyes, to realize that I was not in my hotel room. All I could see was that my clothes were on the ground.

Oh yeah, I remember now. Oh my god, what have we done. It was a terrible mistake, but alcohol and tension made me forget all that last night.

I started to feel really sick and had to rush to the bathroom to vomit.

Oh yeah, I remember now. I had drink way to much last night, again a really bad idea.

Oh my god, why did I do that, I had to get to my room now. I quickly took all my stuff that was on the ground and dressed myself in a dressing gown I founded in the washroom.

I was putting my heals, ready to leave Niall’s room, when someone knocked on the door.

Dammit.

 

“Chloe, have you waked up?” I heard Alexxe voice threw the door. I sighted of relief; I would not have been able to face Niall at this time. I rushed to the door to open it. As soon as it opened, I saw Alexxe standing with a plate full of breakfast and clean clothes, and Niall standing behind her. We looked at each other in the eyes for a long time. I could not figure out the emotions in his eyes, but his face was terribly sorry. We did not say a single word, and it was Alexxe that broke the silence.

“Come here.” She said, taking me by the hand and making me sit down on the edge of the bed. She putted the plate on my knee and gave me a glass full of something that looked like Orange juice. Niall sat beside me, looking at the ground. I took a sip at the liquid and almost spitted it out. It was salty as hell.

“Eww, dude, what’s that!?” I exclaimed looking at Alexxe confused. She replied amused. “Trust me, it’s good for hangover” She then winked at me. She knew what she talked about. I continued slowly drink the disgusting drink. Niall and I were alternately looking at each other, avoiding eye contact. It was awkwardly silent in the room, and after a few minutes, Alexxe broke the silent and said.

“I think I’ll let you two discuss, you look like you have things too clear.” I looked at her, begging her with my eyes not to leave me in this situation. But she leaved anyway, knowing it was the right thing to do, leaving me and Niall in this really awkward situation. Minutes were passing as I was slowly eating the breakfast that was on my plate, we were still avoiding each other eyes. After a long and painful Wait, Niall finally said something.

“Hum, look. Last night… last night was a mistake. “

That sentence broke my heart. I knew that was the truth, it was a terrible mistake that should never have happened. But hearing it from his mouth was like knife cutting my heart into pieces. What did he mean by mistake, did he regret it, maybe he wished he’d never had slept with me, which was a thought that made me break inside. Even if last night never should have happened, it was still amazing. I mean, it was fun and we cuddled until we fell asleep. At that moment, it did not felt like a mistake at all, it was perfect.

But now as he was looking at me, telling me that he regretted that night, I completely broke. My first time was a mistake.

I looked at him, trying to hide how weak I felt, and said in a kind of robot voice.

 

“Yes, yes it was” I could not look at him saying that I turned my head away from him, so he could not see the tears forming in my eyes. He turned his head away too, and a new awkward silent installed between us. I started eating again when I noticed a pill on the plate. I looked at it carefully, when I finally found out what it was.

Norvelo. An emergency hormonal contraception pill.

I looked at Niall, who was looking at me with sad and sorry eyes. I tried to contain my tears that were about to flow down my face.

 

“Look, it’s just that, I can’t take the chance. We did not think before acting last night.”

That was too much. I was still about to cry, but from anger this time. So many emotions were messed up in my head. I was so broken by what I was feeling that I could not express any other emotion than indifference.

 

“I understand” I said in a monotone voice. I took the pill and swallowed it. I then stood up and went as fast as I could in the restroom, where I could let my real emotions go. I took the clothes Alexxe gave me and rushed in there. Niall tried to stop me from escaping this awkward conversation, but I closed the door and locked the door.

 

Fifteen minutes later, after taking a long hot shower and dressed myself, I was finally ready to get out and face Niall again. I took a long inspiration before opening the door, where Niall was still standing. I looked at him before passing beside him, heading for the door, just thinking about getting out of this place and going home earlier. My flight was only tomorrow, but I’m sure I could find some tickets for a flight today. 

I was about to open the door, when Niall took my arm to avoid me too.

 

“Wait, where are you going? He said.

 

“Home” I responded not even looking at him, I just wanted to leave now.

 

“No you’re not. You are coming with me!” He said, putting a smile on his face for the first time this morning. “I’m bringing you downtown, so you can forgive me for last night.”

Forgive me?

Again that mistake. I looked at him, about to decline his invitation, but his eyes were full of excuse. He really seamed sorry and wanted to make up for it.

 

“Fine.” I sigh before saying. His eyes then illuminated, he smiled at me with a big and happy grin. I could not resist but smile too. I opened the door and we both got out. We weren’t talking but it was a little least awkward than before. We got in the same elevator that we had made out last might, and went down to the underground parking. He took his keys and we both got into his rental car. While he was driving into the parking trying to get out, the awkward silent installed again. 

We were slowly driving into the New-York’s streets, filled with thousands of cars. I suddenly got a wild text message from Alexxe.

 

“Where are you? I looked in Niall’s room for you and you weren’t there. o:”

 

“Niall’s taking me to town.”

 

“On a date?!?!?! OMG OMG OMG CHLOE THAT’S AWESOMEE!!!” 

Oh god. Please make it stop.

 

“No, not on a date.” I replied and then closed my cell phone. I was not I the mood for all her stupid questions.

I put my cell phone away, and tried to relax, but I really couldn’t, there were way too many tensions for it. I noticed that Niall wasn’t comfortable either. After a few minutes of complete silence, he opened the radio to put some music. Great that would let the tensions down.

 

Wrong.

 

“I just had sex, and it felt so good!” We heard from the radio. I felt myself blush really badly as I rushed to change the station. This was so awkward and embarrassing; I didn’t even have the courage to look a Niall. 

 

“Let’s have some fun this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco-stick!” Oh god, why? I turned away and looked outside, I was so freaking humiliated I just wanted to get out of this car right now. Niall was the one who took care to change the station this time. I could guess he was embarrassed too.

 

“Alright, let continue with the great song, One thing, by One direction” The announcer said at the radio, just before the song started. That was a relief! Finally something that would not be super awkward! 

“I’ve tried playing it cool…” Liam’s voice blasted from the speakers. I suddenly heard a shy laugh coming from Niall’s mouth. I turned around to look at him; he was avoiding looking at me and was shyly smiling.

 

“What?” I asked looking at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I… nothing. It’s just that’s, it’s weird to hear yourself on the radio. You know” He turned around to look at me. “I mean, it’s absolutely awesome, the feeling is amazing. But, I don’t know. It’s huge to realize that people are listening to you, judging you, that they are able to hear your voice listening to a song. It’s… massive” He then just stopped talking, and looked at me in the eyes while the chorus was playing. I knew exactly who’s part was coming next. He took a last look into my blue eyes before starting.

 

“Now, I’m climbing the walls, but you don’t notice at all. And I’m going out of my mind, all day and all night.” As he was singing, sitting at least than meter away from me, looking right into my eyes, every tensions that was in the car disappeared. The “Fangirlysh” Feeling I kept inside me for two day’s came back and I started to smile. Just smile, listening to every single word that was getting out of his perfect lips. It was so much better than on the radio, I could clearly hear the Irish accent in his voice, which was so sexy. He stopped signing after his part. We were both still fixing each other’s blue eyes, trying to make this moment of pure perfection last forever.

Until another car horned us, we have been sitting at a red light this whole time and have not seen that it was green already.

Niall and jumped at the same time. He focused on the road again as we silently listen to the end of the song. Each time I was looking at him, I could see he was still smiling innocently, he was so cute.

It only took a few minutes that we were already parked, I tried to recognize were we were, and only could figure out when I stepped out of the car.

 

“So what do you think?” Niall asked me after I was out of his rental.

 

“Central park Hun?” I never had the chance to visit it before, I was glad he chose this place.

 

“It’s such a nice day! I could not bring you somewhere else” He said approaching me, taking a last look in my blue eyes before putting on his sunglasses.

Yeah. I had kind of forgotten for a moment I was with “The Niall Horan”. I guess he preferred not being recognized, even more if he’s with a girl. He grinned at me and told me to follow him as he was entering the park, filled with people. I have to say, that place was gorgeous. The vegetation was splendid, and every single people we could see seemed so happy. Couples were walking by, looking so in love that we almost could think it was easy, love.

Niall and I walked for a while, neither of us said something, we just walked enjoying the nature that surrounded us. We stopped in a little place were swings were placed. I looked at Niall, before running toward one. I could not resist, I loved swings. Niall kind of laughed at me, but I could not blame him, that was really childish of me. As I was starting to swing, Niall sat beside me in a swing, and stared at me for a moment. I least I assume since he was looking in my direction, I could not see his eyes due to his glasses.

 

“So, who are you” He ask, completely randomly.

 

“What?” I was shocked, what does it mean?

 

“Who are you? Where are you from, do you have a job, a passion?”

I had no idea what to say. Who was I? There was absolutely nothing to say about me.

 

“Humm, well. I’m 17 and I’m still in my studies, and well, I’m in CEGEP…”

 

“CEGEP? What’s that?” Niall interrupted me with a confuse look.

 

“Oh, I’m from Montréal. In Quebec right after high school, we go to CEGEP before we can go to university. I know, it’s really complicated and useless, but our government is fucked up!” I explained to him.

 

“You are from Quebec! Cool! I’d love to go there, and taste real maple syrup.” He said, as I started laughing at what he said. “No seriously, I’d love to visit Montréal. I think they speak French there, right?” he asked me.

 

“Yeah most people do. Actually, my first language is French.” I said, he turned around and looked at me surprised.

 

“Really?”

 

“Oui, oui.” I said giggling. “My mother is French; my father is an English speaker. So I grew up in both language, but always went to French schools.” He looked at me smiling.

 

“That’s cool! French was my favorite class in high school!” We both laughed at that strange coincidence. He was so cute when he laughed. We both looked at each other before he asked:

 

“What are you willing to be? What are you studying?”

 

“Oh god, to be honest, I have no idea.” I sighed, replying. “I’m currently studying in communication, but still do not know if that appeal me. “ I looked at him before saying.

“You, you had luck with life! You have a passion and an amazing talent. You can live doing what you love the most! I’m stuck trying to find the ‘least boring job’ that I’ll have to do my entire life.”

I turned to look at him and he gently smiled at me before saying:

 

“Don’t you have a passion? Something you really want to try?” I tough about it a bit but replied

 

“Nope, I’m super boring and good at nothing!” I said before looking at the ground and start laughing. I tell you, I’ll be stuck in an office for the rest of my life! At least my parents will be happy.” He looked at me, questioning me with the look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“My father is the C.E.O of a big company, and he kind of expect me to go to school and get a fancy job like him. But, that does not interest me at all! But that, my dad could not care less. My opinion is the least important thing to him; I always have to go under his rules without saying a word.”

I looked at Niall, he had a strange look on him face, like he was worried and sad for me.

“But it’s not so bad, I don’t see him that much because of his job and I can get awesome tickets to concert easily.” I looked at him and smiled, he smiled too and said:

 

“Well you’ll thank him for me; I met you thanks to him.”

I felt myself blush a little, and turned away. Niall was so sweet to me I could not believe it.

 

“You?” I said. “Who are you Niall Horan?” I looked at him smiling. “Are you really that guy described in magazines and on internet by obsessed teenagers?”

He started to laugh before he answered my question.

 

“Huhh, I guess not. I don’t really read those obsessed post you see” I laughed with him before he added “I’m a really simple guy really. I’m enjoying life as much as I can, doing what I love, with the ones I love.” He looked at me. “You know, what you see in media, is not how we are, it’s hard to act normally when you constantly have a camera stuck in your face. It’s still really weird for us.

 

“Yeah, tell me about that. How is it to be in the biggest boy band of the year?” I asked. He looked at the sky for a moment before turning to look at me again.

 

“It’s absolutely amazing” he said, before smiling at me greatly. “You know most of the times, everything as it dark side.” He took a deep breath before saying “Sometimes I just wonder if it would be easier without 1D, if it would be easier for the lads without me.” His eyes were now filled with pain; he looked away before he said. “Dealing with all the pressure of the industry, media, traveling & adding hate to that sometimes feel like it’s too much for me” He stopped for a moment before slowly looking at me. “But then I look to the bright side, I travel the world with 4 of the best mates I ever met, I have the chance to do the thing I love the most and I have the luck that some people like it!”

I looked at him deep in his blue eyes; I could see that it was awfully difficult for him.

 

“Niall, it’s not ‘some people’ that likes it. It the whole world! And I’m not talking about One Direction here, I’m talking about you!” I started. “God Niall, I’m not even a fan of your music and I know almost all of your guy’s songs. I know at least 35 girls only at my school that would die just to meet you. If you think that I’m joking take a look on YouTube and Tumblr, you’ll see that everybody is absolutely in love with you Niall Horan.”

I then stopped suddenly; I was starting to sound like an obsessive fan, which I was not.

Niall just stood there for a moment, looking at me in the eyes, and proceeded to laugh a bit. I could not help but smile, he was so gorgeous, how could he even think people dislike him?

 

“Thanks” He said laughing, and then looked at me in the eyes once more. “Luckily, we have great fans. Even if they are a bit obsessive at times!” We both laughed. “Directioners are so awesome and dedicated, it’s incredible for us. You know, we’re normal lads, and haters are hurtful, and obsessive fans are still scaring us!” We laughed again, god he was so funny, and his laugh was the cutest thing ever.

“But, You know, I’m actually a really funny guy. I like simple things like watching a soccer match, or watching a movie at home eating pizza!” 

We both laughed. He was right, he was simple and funny, nothing like you can imagine when you see that big image of ‘Niall Horan’ they project in media. He’s just a really sweet guy.

 

“Thinking about food, I’m kind of hungry” He said looking at me, “Can we go grab a bite? It’s not far away, we can walk.”

 

“Sure!” I said. I was getting hungry myself after that really poor breakfast this morning. We both got up from the swings and started walking true the park. While heading to his place he wanted to eat, we talked; he told me little funny anecdotes about his homeland and about the other guys on tour. On my side, I told him how Quebec was, and how my boring little life was, but he did not seem to get bored. We talked like this, joking around for 20 minutes before finally stepping in the pizza place Niall chose.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take a medium pepperoni Cheese pizza please and…” He turned around to look at me “Do you want something?”

 

“Wait, that whole pizza is all for you?!?!” I exclaimed. Niall Looked at me amused before turning to face the guy taking the command. “Make that a large pizza”

I looked at him confused, while he was laughing at my face.

 

“What, don’t look at me like this! I’m hungry”

Oh my god, I was not even able to eat three slices, he ate a complete medium! Alexxe told me he ate a lot, but that much! How did he keep that perfect hot body eating like this? He had to give me his secret.

He finished the order, paid and it only took a minute for the pizza to be ready. We both chose a table to sit and to put the pizza while we were gone choosing our drinks.

I was standing in front of the soda dispenser, my cup in my hand, still empty, having absolutely no idea of what I could drink. There were so many choices! Not like at home in Quebec, where they were only four. There was at least a dozen!

Niall came beside me and started filling his cup with ice from the dispenser, looking at the drink choices too.

 

“Have you ever had the urge to fill your cup with every type of soda?” I said, thoughtfully. Niall than proceeded to turn around a look at me. He stared at me for a second before giving me a wild smile. We both rushed at the same time on the machine, mixing every single type of drink together. The cups were filling as the color of the liquid changed and became darker and darker. We were laughing, having a blast while people were looking at us very strangely, the employees of the restaurant gave us really mean looks so we both calmed down and went sat down to our table, giggling.

Niall looked in his cup and winced. He looked at me with the most ridiculous face ever before saying to me, disgusted :

 

“It’s black. That looks disgusting!”

I started laughing before looking at him intensely in the eyes. I stared at him with a challenging look, which he replied with a “Challenge accepted” look.

 

“Ok, on 3, we drink it” I said, I saw he hesitated, looking at the Black liquid in is cup, before agreeing and putting his straw in his mouth.

“1, 2… 3!”

We both closed our eyes at the same time and took a long sip of the liquid. It was really gross, really sweet but also sour and bubbly at the same time. It took no time before I putted the cup on the table, stating to cough and laugh at the same time. Niall was still drinking his, and had the funniest crisped/disgusted face in the world. I laughed even harder and he finally stopped drinking the horrible drink and joined me. We were both still laughing while Niall said:

 

“That was worse than I thought it would be!”

I looked at him amused and said.

 

“Totally worth it!” We laugh and we both smiled and looked at each other for a while, before Niall said:

 

“Let’s eat that Pizza! I’m hungry!”

I nodded, I was starting to be hungry and the incredible smell of the pizza place was more than appetizing. We both took a slice and started eating silently. I had not even finished half my slice that Niall was already at his second one. I could not help myself but look at him surprised and laugh a little. He looked at me and grinned, then immediately started eating again.

 

“I’m sorry; I’m just not used to see someone eat like that.” I said before laughing. Niall looked at me and putted down his slice on his plate, and took his knife and fork. He then proceeded to do a really bad impersonation of someone distinguished.

 

“Humm, Yes. Because my dear, in your rich family, eating with your hands is absolutely inacceptable!” He started cutting his pizza into really tiny pieces before ‘savoring’ them longly.

“Humm, yes ! Delicious, Impeccable ‘Cuisine’ darling!” He took his napkin and wiped his lips like a sir. He was absolutely hilarious; I could not stop laughing to talk or even breathe! Niall started laughing with me as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally could talk again I looked at him, who was still smiling and laughing at me with his mimics, and said:

 

“OK, humm. First, my family is not like this…” When I started thinking about it, I realized my family was exactly like this.

“Ok, yes it is!” I exclaimed before we both started laughing again. Niall stopped first and said:

 

“I didn’t mean to insult you…”

 

“No, it’s fine.” I interrupted him and smiled. “You can make fun of my family all you want, their ridiculous.” I stopped laughing and looked at the pizza on my plate before taking a bite in it. I looked at Niall who was still looking at me, like he was trying to figure out something looking at my face. After a moment he kindly smiled at me and we both started eating again, silently. He was still looking at me, which started to make me a little uncomfortable. We ate the rest of our pizza; well Niall finished it, and talked to get to know each other. He was really fun to talk to; he always had a sweet thing to had, or a funny thing to say. I loved how he was such a simple guy, celebrities I met before were all jerks. But he was perfect.

 

We got out of the restaurant, and start to walk back to central park. Taking the same road, I looked at the trees, and the view. It was really beautiful; I can’t believe I never took the time to go here before.

We were slowly walking, chilling, when Niall stopped. I stopped too, thinking it was probably some fan harassing him, but when I turned around it was just him, staring at me again.

 

“Why were you crying last night?” He asked.

From the bunch of stuff I don’t remember from last night, that I remembered. But how could he? He was drunk.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You were pretty wasted last night and..”

 

“No. I clearly remember picking you up the ground. You were crying really badly.” He said, firmly. He looked at me; he was not angry, but looked pissed off somehow.

“What happened?” He asked again. I did not understand how he could remember that, even I have a hard time getting all the events together. But what I remember clearly is those guys hand running on my body against my will. That feeling of being trapped, that there is no issue.

 

“Two guys tried to rape me at the back of the club.” I said, on the most monotone tone I could do. I did not want to start talking about last night again. I did not want to remember it. I did not want to hear it was a mistake again.

As I said that, Niall’s face broke. Pity started filling his eyes and I knew he was trying to find the right words.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“I’m fine.” I said firmly, with a strong look. I did not want to talk about it. He did not insist, but an extremely worried face was looking at me.

He started walking again, faster this time, not talking. We both knew it was better this way. We were just standing beside each other, but still I could feel that he was trying to say something.

“Did you ever been here before? Central Park?” He asked me, to diffuse the awkwardness that was starting to get between us. I giggle a little before saying.“Hum, look. Last night… last night was a mistake. “

That sentence broke my heart. I knew that was the truth, it was a terrible mistake that should never have happened. But hearing it from his mouth was like knife cutting my heart into pieces. What did he mean by mistake, did he regret it, maybe he wished he’d never had slept with me, which was a thought that made me break inside. Even if last night never should have happened, it was still amazing. I mean, it was fun and we cuddled until we fell asleep. At that moment, it did not felt like a mistake at all, it was perfect.

But now as he was looking at me, telling me that he regretted that night, I completely broke. My first time was a mistake.

I looked at him, trying to hide how weak I felt, and said in a kind of robot voice.

 

“Yes, yes it was” I could not look at him saying that I turned my head away from him, so he could not see the tears forming in my eyes. He turned his head away too, and a new awkward silent installed between us. I started eating again when I noticed a pill on the plate. I looked at it carefully, when I finally found out what it was.

Norvelo. An emergency hormonal contraception pill.

I looked at Niall, who was looking at me with sad and sorry eyes. I tried to contain my tears that were about to flow down my face.

 

“Look, it’s just that, I can’t take the chance. We did not think before acting last night.”

That was too much. I was still about to cry, but from anger this time. So many emotions were messed up in my head. I was so broken by what I was feeling that I could not express any other emotion than indifference.

 

“I understand” I said in a monotone voice. I took the pill and swallowed it. I then stood up and went as fast as I could in the restroom, where I could let my real emotions go. I took the clothes Alexxe gave me and rushed in there. Niall tried to stop me from escaping this awkward conversation, but I closed the door and locked the door.

 

Fifteen minutes later, after taking a long hot shower and dressed myself, I was finally ready to get out and face Niall again. I took a long inspiration before opening the door, where Niall was still standing. I looked at him before passing beside him, heading for the door, just thinking about getting out of this place and going home earlier. My flight was only tomorrow, but I’m sure I could find some tickets for a flight today. 

I was about to open the door, when Niall took my arm to avoid me too.

 

“Wait, where are you going? He said.

 

“Home” I responded not even looking at him, I just wanted to leave now.

 

“No you’re not. You are coming with me!” He said, putting a smile on his face for the first time this morning. “I’m bringing you downtown, so you can forgive me for last night.”

Forgive me?

Again that mistake. I looked at him, about to decline his invitation, but his eyes were full of excuse. He really seamed sorry and wanted to make up for it.

 

“Fine.” I sigh before saying. His eyes then illuminated, he smiled at me with a big and happy grin. I could not resist but smile too. I opened the door and we both got out. We weren’t talking but it was a little least awkward than before. We got in the same elevator that we had made out last might, and went down to the underground parking. He took his keys and we both got into his rental car. While he was driving into the parking trying to get out, the awkward silent installed again. 

We were slowly driving into the New-York’s streets, filled with thousands of cars. I suddenly got a wild text message from Alexxe.

 

“Where are you? I looked in Niall’s room for you and you weren’t there. o:”

 

“Niall’s taking me to town.”

 

“On a date?!?!?! OMG OMG OMG CHLOE THAT’S AWESOMEE!!!” 

Oh god. Please make it stop.

 

“No, not on a date.” I replied and then closed my cell phone. I was not I the mood for all her stupid questions.

I put my cell phone away, and tried to relax, but I really couldn’t, there were way too many tensions for it. I noticed that Niall wasn’t comfortable either. After a few minutes of complete silence, he opened the radio to put some music. Great that would let the tensions down.

 

Wrong.

 

“I just had sex, and it felt so good!” We heard from the radio. I felt myself blush really badly as I rushed to change the station. This was so awkward and embarrassing; I didn’t even have the courage to look a Niall. 

 

“Let’s have some fun this beat is sick. I want to take a ride on your disco-stick!” Oh god, why? I turned away and looked outside, I was so freaking humiliated I just wanted to get out of this car right now. Niall was the one who took care to change the station this time. I could guess he was embarrassed too.

 

“Alright, let continue with the great song, One thing, by One direction” The announcer said at the radio, just before the song started. That was a relief! Finally something that would not be super awkward! 

“I’ve tried playing it cool…” Liam’s voice blasted from the speakers. I suddenly heard a shy laugh coming from Niall’s mouth. I turned around to look at him; he was avoiding looking at me and was shyly smiling.

 

“What?” I asked looking at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I… nothing. It’s just that’s, it’s weird to hear yourself on the radio. You know” He turned around to look at me. “I mean, it’s absolutely awesome, the feeling is amazing. But, I don’t know. It’s huge to realize that people are listening to you, judging you, that they are able to hear your voice listening to a song. It’s… massive” He then just stopped talking, and looked at me in the eyes while the chorus was playing. I knew exactly who’s part was coming next. He took a last look into my blue eyes before starting.

 

“Now, I’m climbing the walls, but you don’t notice at all. And I’m going out of my mind, all day and all night.” As he was singing, sitting at least than meter away from me, looking right into my eyes, every tensions that was in the car disappeared. The “Fangirlysh” Feeling I kept inside me for two day’s came back and I started to smile. Just smile, listening to every single word that was getting out of his perfect lips. It was so much better than on the radio, I could clearly hear the Irish accent in his voice, which was so sexy. He stopped signing after his part. We were both still fixing each other’s blue eyes, trying to make this moment of pure perfection last forever.

Until another car horned us, we have been sitting at a red light this whole time and have not seen that it was green already.

Niall and jumped at the same time. He focused on the road again as we silently listen to the end of the song. Each time I was looking at him, I could see he was still smiling innocently, he was so cute.

It only took a few minutes that we were already parked, I tried to recognize were we were, and only could figure out when I stepped out of the car.

 

“So what do you think?” Niall asked me after I was out of his rental.

 

“Central park Hun?” I never had the chance to visit it before, I was glad he chose this place.

 

“It’s such a nice day! I could not bring you somewhere else” He said approaching me, taking a last look in my blue eyes before putting on his sunglasses.

Yeah. I had kind of forgotten for a moment I was with “The Niall Horan”. I guess he preferred not being recognized, even more if he’s with a girl. He grinned at me and told me to follow him as he was entering the park, filled with people. I have to say, that place was gorgeous. The vegetation was splendid, and every single people we could see seemed so happy. Couples were walking by, looking so in love that we almost could think it was easy, love.

Niall and I walked for a while, neither of us said something, we just walked enjoying the nature that surrounded us. We stopped in a little place were swings were placed. I looked at Niall, before running toward one. I could not resist, I loved swings. Niall kind of laughed at me, but I could not blame him, that was really childish of me. As I was starting to swing, Niall sat beside me in a swing, and stared at me for a moment. I least I assume since he was looking in my direction, I could not see his eyes due to his glasses.

 

“So, who are you” He ask, completely randomly.

 

“What?” I was shocked, what does it mean?

 

“Who are you? Where are you from, do you have a job, a passion?”

I had no idea what to say. Who was I? There was absolutely nothing to say about me.

 

“Humm, well. I’m 17 and I’m still in my studies, and well, I’m in CEGEP…”

 

“CEGEP? What’s that?” Niall interrupted me with a confuse look.

 

“Oh, I’m from Montréal. In Quebec right after high school, we go to CEGEP before we can go to university. I know, it’s really complicated and useless, but our government is fucked up!” I explained to him.

 

“You are from Quebec! Cool! I’d love to go there, and taste real maple syrup.” He said, as I started laughing at what he said. “No seriously, I’d love to visit Montréal. I think they speak French there, right?” he asked me.

 

“Yeah most people do. Actually, my first language is French.” I said, he turned around and looked at me surprised.

 

“Really?”

 

“Oui, oui.” I said giggling. “My mother is French; my father is an English speaker. So I grew up in both language, but always went to French schools.” He looked at me smiling.

 

“That’s cool! French was my favorite class in high school!” We both laughed at that strange coincidence. He was so cute when he laughed. We both looked at each other before he asked:

 

“What are you willing to be? What are you studying?”

 

“Oh god, to be honest, I have no idea.” I sighed, replying. “I’m currently studying in communication, but still do not know if that appeal me. “ I looked at him before saying.

“You, you had luck with life! You have a passion and an amazing talent. You can live doing what you love the most! I’m stuck trying to find the ‘least boring job’ that I’ll have to do my entire life.”

I turned to look at him and he gently smiled at me before saying:

 

“Don’t you have a passion? Something you really want to try?” I tough about it a bit but replied

 

“Nope, I’m super boring and good at nothing!” I said before looking at the ground and start laughing. I tell you, I’ll be stuck in an office for the rest of my life! At least my parents will be happy.” He looked at me, questioning me with the look on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“My father is the C.E.O of a big company, and he kind of expect me to go to school and get a fancy job like him. But, that does not interest me at all! But that, my dad could not care less. My opinion is the least important thing to him; I always have to go under his rules without saying a word.”

I looked at Niall, he had a strange look on him face, like he was worried and sad for me.

“But it’s not so bad, I don’t see him that much because of his job and I can get awesome tickets to concert easily.” I looked at him and smiled, he smiled too and said:

 

“Well you’ll thank him for me; I met you thanks to him.”

I felt myself blush a little, and turned away. Niall was so sweet to me I could not believe it.

 

“You?” I said. “Who are you Niall Horan?” I looked at him smiling. “Are you really that guy described in magazines and on internet by obsessed teenagers?”

He started to laugh before he answered my question.

 

“Huhh, I guess not. I don’t really read those obsessed post you see” I laughed with him before he added “I’m a really simple guy really. I’m enjoying life as much as I can, doing what I love, with the ones I love.” He looked at me. “You know, what you see in media, is not how we are, it’s hard to act normally when you constantly have a camera stuck in your face. It’s still really weird for us.

 

“Yeah, tell me about that. How is it to be in the biggest boy band of the year?” I asked. He looked at the sky for a moment before turning to look at me again.

 

“It’s absolutely amazing” he said, before smiling at me greatly. “You know most of the times, everything as it dark side.” He took a deep breath before saying “Sometimes I just wonder if it would be easier without 1D, if it would be easier for the lads without me.” His eyes were now filled with pain; he looked away before he said. “Dealing with all the pressure of the industry, media, traveling & adding hate to that sometimes feel like it’s too much for me” He stopped for a moment before slowly looking at me. “But then I look to the bright side, I travel the world with 4 of the best mates I ever met, I have the chance to do the thing I love the most and I have the luck that some people like it!”

I looked at him deep in his blue eyes; I could see that it was awfully difficult for him.

 

“Niall, it’s not ‘some people’ that likes it. It the whole world! And I’m not talking about One Direction here, I’m talking about you!” I started. “God Niall, I’m not even a fan of your music and I know almost all of your guy’s songs. I know at least 35 girls only at my school that would die just to meet you. If you think that I’m joking take a look on YouTube and Tumblr, you’ll see that everybody is absolutely in love with you Niall Horan.”

I then stopped suddenly; I was starting to sound like an obsessive fan, which I was not.

Niall just stood there for a moment, looking at me in the eyes, and proceeded to laugh a bit. I could not help but smile, he was so gorgeous, how could he even think people dislike him?

 

“Thanks” He said laughing, and then looked at me in the eyes once more. “Luckily, we have great fans. Even if they are a bit obsessive at times!” We both laughed. “Directioners are so awesome and dedicated, it’s incredible for us. You know, we’re normal lads, and haters are hurtful, and obsessive fans are still scaring us!” We laughed again, god he was so funny, and his laugh was the cutest thing ever.

“But, You know, I’m actually a really funny guy. I like simple things like watching a soccer match, or watching a movie at home eating pizza!” 

We both laughed. He was right, he was simple and funny, nothing like you can imagine when you see that big image of ‘Niall Horan’ they project in media. He’s just a really sweet guy.

 

“Thinking about food, I’m kind of hungry” He said looking at me, “Can we go grab a bite? It’s not far away, we can walk.”

 

“Sure!” I said. I was getting hungry myself after that really poor breakfast this morning. We both got up from the swings and started walking true the park. While heading to his place he wanted to eat, we talked; he told me little funny anecdotes about his homeland and about the other guys on tour. On my side, I told him how Quebec was, and how my boring little life was, but he did not seem to get bored. We talked like this, joking around for 20 minutes before finally stepping in the pizza place Niall chose.

 

“Yeah, I’ll take a medium pepperoni Cheese pizza please and…” He turned around to look at me “Do you want something?”

 

“Wait, that whole pizza is all for you?!?!” I exclaimed. Niall Looked at me amused before turning to face the guy taking the command. “Make that a large pizza”

I looked at him confused, while he was laughing at my face.

 

“What, don’t look at me like this! I’m hungry”

Oh my god, I was not even able to eat three slices, he ate a complete medium! Alexxe told me he ate a lot, but that much! How did he keep that perfect hot body eating like this? He had to give me his secret.

He finished the order, paid and it only took a minute for the pizza to be ready. We both chose a table to sit and to put the pizza while we were gone choosing our drinks.

I was standing in front of the soda dispenser, my cup in my hand, still empty, having absolutely no idea of what I could drink. There were so many choices! Not like at home in Quebec, where they were only four. There was at least a dozen!

Niall came beside me and started filling his cup with ice from the dispenser, looking at the drink choices too.

 

“Have you ever had the urge to fill your cup with every type of soda?” I said, thoughtfully. Niall than proceeded to turn around a look at me. He stared at me for a second before giving me a wild smile. We both rushed at the same time on the machine, mixing every single type of drink together. The cups were filling as the color of the liquid changed and became darker and darker. We were laughing, having a blast while people were looking at us very strangely, the employees of the restaurant gave us really mean looks so we both calmed down and went sat down to our table, giggling.

Niall looked in his cup and winced. He looked at me with the most ridiculous face ever before saying to me, disgusted :

 

“It’s black. That looks disgusting!”

I started laughing before looking at him intensely in the eyes. I stared at him with a challenging look, which he replied with a “Challenge accepted” look.

 

“Ok, on 3, we drink it” I said, I saw he hesitated, looking at the Black liquid in is cup, before agreeing and putting his straw in his mouth.

“1, 2… 3!”

We both closed our eyes at the same time and took a long sip of the liquid. It was really gross, really sweet but also sour and bubbly at the same time. It took no time before I putted the cup on the table, stating to cough and laugh at the same time. Niall was still drinking his, and had the funniest crisped/disgusted face in the world. I laughed even harder and he finally stopped drinking the horrible drink and joined me. We were both still laughing while Niall said:

 

“That was worse than I thought it would be!”

I looked at him amused and said.

 

“Totally worth it!” We laugh and we both smiled and looked at each other for a while, before Niall said:

 

“Let’s eat that Pizza! I’m hungry!”

I nodded, I was starting to be hungry and the incredible smell of the pizza place was more than appetizing. We both took a slice and started eating silently. I had not even finished half my slice that Niall was already at his second one. I could not help myself but look at him surprised and laugh a little. He looked at me and grinned, then immediately started eating again.

 

“I’m sorry; I’m just not used to see someone eat like that.” I said before laughing. Niall looked at me and putted down his slice on his plate, and took his knife and fork. He then proceeded to do a really bad impersonation of someone distinguished.

 

“Humm, Yes. Because my dear, in your rich family, eating with your hands is absolutely inacceptable!” He started cutting his pizza into really tiny pieces before ‘savoring’ them longly.

“Humm, yes ! Delicious, Impeccable ‘Cuisine’ darling!” He took his napkin and wiped his lips like a sir. He was absolutely hilarious; I could not stop laughing to talk or even breathe! Niall started laughing with me as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally could talk again I looked at him, who was still smiling and laughing at me with his mimics, and said:

 

“OK, humm. First, my family is not like this…” When I started thinking about it, I realized my family was exactly like this.

“Ok, yes it is!” I exclaimed before we both started laughing again. Niall stopped first and said:

 

“I didn’t mean to insult you…”

 

“No, it’s fine.” I interrupted him and smiled. “You can make fun of my family all you want, their ridiculous.” I stopped laughing and looked at the pizza on my plate before taking a bite in it. I looked at Niall who was still looking at me, like he was trying to figure out something looking at my face. After a moment he kindly smiled at me and we both started eating again, silently. He was still looking at me, which started to make me a little uncomfortable. We ate the rest of our pizza; well Niall finished it, and talked to get to know each other. He was really fun to talk to; he always had a sweet thing to had, or a funny thing to say. I loved how he was such a simple guy, celebrities I met before were all jerks. But he was perfect.

 

We got out of the restaurant, and start to walk back to central park. Taking the same road, I looked at the trees, and the view. It was really beautiful; I can’t believe I never took the time to go here before.

We were slowly walking, chilling, when Niall stopped. I stopped too, thinking it was probably some fan harassing him, but when I turned around it was just him, staring at me again.

 

“Why were you crying last night?” He asked.

From the bunch of stuff I don’t remember from last night, that I remembered. But how could he? He was drunk.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You were pretty wasted last night and..”

 

“No. I clearly remember picking you up the ground. You were crying really badly.” He said, firmly. He looked at me; he was not angry, but looked pissed off somehow.

“What happened?” He asked again. I did not understand how he could remember that, even I have a hard time getting all the events together. But what I remember clearly is those guys hand running on my body against my will. That feeling of being trapped, that there is no issue.

 

“Two guys tried to rape me at the back of the club.” I said, on the most monotone tone I could do. I did not want to start talking about last night again. I did not want to remember it. I did not want to hear it was a mistake again.

As I said that, Niall’s face broke. Pity started filling his eyes and I knew he was trying to find the right words.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“I’m fine.” I said firmly, with a strong look. I did not want to talk about it. He did not insist, but an extremely worried face was looking at me.

He started walking again, faster this time, not talking. We both knew it was better this way. We were just standing beside each other, but still I could feel that he was trying to say something.

“Did you ever been here before? Central Park?” He asked me, to diffuse the awkwardness that was starting to get between us. I giggle a little before saying.

“Actually, no. I’ve been to New-York plenty of time, but never tough about going here.”

Niall smiled and took something out of his pockets.

“Well you’ll need a ‘souvenir’ then” He then putted his IPhone right up my face and took a picture. I was kind of shocked at the moment, but as soon as I realized what he had done, I reacted:

“Nooo!!! Erase that now Niall!” I said furiously, but that just made him laugh more. I jumped and tried to grab his phone out of his hand, but could not.

“I won’t, it’s a good picture!” Niall said. “You look great!” He smiled at me but I did not trust him.

“Lies! Erase that now!” I said, but that just made him laugh. He took his phone and started to take loads of pictures of me. I screamed at him to stop and ran after him to take his phone. At a certain point, it became a game and I opened my cellphone to take pictures of him too. We were running around like childs, screaming and laughing out loud. Everybody was staring, but we could not care less, all that mattered at that moment was the two of us.

After fifteen minutes of photo taking and running around, we both sat down on the edge of a fountain, in the middle of the park, too take a look at the pictures we took. Of course, Niall was handsome on every single photo I took. Even when he was doing the most ridiculous poses and faces, he had that charming thing. While on my side, I was hideous on every picture, my hair was a mess, my facial expressions were horrible and I looked like a complete idiot.

“No, delete that one! I’m hideous. Give me your phone so I can clear this!” I exclaimed as Niall was looking at one of the picture of me where I was laughing like an idiot. I tried to take his phone again but he took it and said:

“What? Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous Chloe.” He calmly said. Looked at me and smiled gently. That quite shocked me. Did Niall Horan just call me… gorgeous?

“No, I’m not. Stop it and give me that phone!” I replied after I processed that compliment he made me.

“You are! Look.” He then started to go true pictures on his phone. I was ridiculous on each one of them. On one I was on the ground laughing because Niall pushed me, on another, I was almost completely jumping on him. On others I was just running in the park, trying myself to take pictures of him.

Before we could reach the last picture, he putted away his phone. He looked at me and said:

“You just don’t know you’re beautiful!” He then smiled with a malicious look in his eyes as I was laughing out loud. I hit him before standing up, I looked at him, still laughing and said:

“I guess that you want me to flip my hair?” I started to wave my long brown hair around as I was dancing, even though not a single note was playing. I heard Niall taking a picture of me so I stopped and stared at him. He was looking at me, laughing.

“Does that makes you overwhelmed Niall?” I asked flipping my hair again. I could hear him laughing again. I stopped since I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

“Yes, a lot!” He said between two laughs. He looked at me with a cunning glance “Now let’s see how beautiful you are looking at the ground!”

And that’s how we started another photo-shoot; this time all linked to the song ‘What makes you beautiful’. We ran around, taking picture of me and Niall flipping our hair & Niall being overly-overwhelmed. We took a series of pick of me looking at the ground and also a bunch where I’m acting all shyly when Niall’s looking at my eyes. To be honest, that was not hard to fake, because I did not. I was blushing each time he was getting close to me, thinking only about NOT doing anything stupid. But damn, I wanted him so bad. Hopefully I could control myself and just blushed it away. So I could say the picture were really good.

And we continued like this for a while. Taking pictures of Niall was so fun! We had a lot of ideas and ended up just doing silly things around. Like a duck face contest, which Niall won easily! We took pictures of each other switching sunglasses, and I can guarantee you, that Niall Horan wearing DG female sunglasses it HILARIOUS.

We goofed around all afternoon; we had a blast and at the end of the afternoon, we both had amazingly funny pictures of each other on our IPhones. It was now almost 6 and we were heading back to Niall’s car. We both sat down inside it, and Niall finally took of his sunglasses, and looked at me. I could finally clearly see his gorgeous blue eyes. We were just sitting there looking at each other smiling, that moment could have last forever it would not have been enough, when Niall broke the silence.

“So where are we going?” He asked. I was confused, was not I supposed to go back to the hotel? I was about to tell him to take me to the Hilton, but he said:

“We still have dinner” He gave me a smile that was so sexy I almost died. I smiled myself, since I could not do anything else. He started the car and we started to talk, about nothing interesting really. But it seemed like everything he said was the most amazing thing ever. He could just say the same word even again and I would never be tired of hearing it. While we were having a fascinating conversation about our homelands, we arrived to a little restaurant called Gallagher Steakhouse. We went in and rapidly got a table, sat down and took a look at the menu.

The night passed way to fast. As soon as the waitress took our orders, we started our conversation again, talking about nothing and everything. The diner was going so well, and Niall was an angel, even though he eats like an enraged person. As we were talking, every time I catches Niall look (who took off his glasses) I melted a bit more inside. Every time he smiled at me, I had butterflies in the stomach. Every time he did a joke, I giggled. Every time he complimented me, I blushed. He was such a dreamy guy. He was kind, gentle, funny, smart, handsome… He always had the right thing to say to make you feel better, and he was so easy to talk to. And I’ve only spent one day with him! Ahh, How I wish this day could last forever. But what was I thinking, it’s Niall Horan! He only spent this day with me because of last night; he did not care or like me at all… Did he? He was so nice to me, he always complimented me. When we talked, it was like we were connected by some kind of tension. And the look he gave me, the one he’s giving me right now, it looked so real… Ahh Chloe! Stop it, he’s not a guy for you, he’s a celebrity!

I turned away from his ardent glance just as I felt my cheeks turning read. I had to stop dreaming about this boy, it was unreal… But yet so true.

“Are you finished” The waitress said looking at our completely empty plates before collecting them. “How was it?” she asked. Niall automatically responded;

“Delightful” she then looked at me, but I just nodded. I was still trying to hide my blush and containing myself.

“Do you need anything else?” She asked “Desert, coffee?” She did not even pay attention to me and only cared to ask Niall.

*Bitch* I tough

“Well take the special cheese cake for two please.” Niall said politely. She gave me a dirty look before saying to Niall:

“Perfect, I’ll be right back babe.” And then she leaved, I could not help myself but looking at her go disgusted. Niall saw me giving her that look and smiled. Ohh god, I felt myself blush again. He did not say anything but still looked at me amused.

“So you took the double cheese cake? You are still that hungry after that 12 ounce steak?” I asked him. I still could not believe how much he ate.

“No, it’s for the two of us” He said.

Was Niall Horan sharing food with me? I’m sure I heard Alexxe say something about Niall never sharing food. Oh well, probably some dumb internet rumors again.

I looked at him a bit surprised and he laughed.

“What’s so funny? “ He asked.

“Humm, nothing…” I said looking away, but he gave me the look that meant ‘Bitch please, don’t play that game with me’

“Well, you know my friend Alexxe, well she told me that internet says you never share food with anyone” I said before smiling. Niall laugh a bit and said:

“Well… I don’t usually do that. But I’m not a freak that keeps all food for himself!” He said before laughing. So that rumor was true…

Before I could say anything the lady came with the cake and placed it in the middle of the table.

“Bon appétit!” She said looking at Niall.

“Merci.” I automatically replied. I was so used to that in Quebec that I forgot we were in an English place. The waitress gave me a weird look before going.

“Danm, I love when you talk French with that accent…” Niall said. I looked at him confused and I could guess that he just realized what he said because his cheeks were turning red. I smiled at him.

“Well your Irish accent is pretty hot as well” I said. He then just smiled, looking perfect like he always does.

We both took a fork and started digging in the cake, not talking much but mostly enjoying each other. It’s like we were doing a staring contest, but the goal was not to blush, while the other was giving you the sexiest look he could. I could say that I sucked at this game; Niall was messing with my hormones so bad!

After the delicious desert and the ‘trying to control my ovary’s’ thing, the waitress came and took our plates.

“Do you what anything else? The bill?” she asked.

“Yeah, bring us the bill please” Niall said but I interrupted him, I was not letting him pay for me.

“Make it two bills please” I said calmly to the waitress. Niall looked at me a bit confused and said:

“No no, It’s fine I’ll take it” He said, but before I could say anything, the waitress was gone.

“Why did you do that?” I asked a bit frustrated.

“What? I’m the one who invited you, I pay” he said before smiling.

“No, that does not work; I pay my meal that’s all. I can’t let you pay!”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because… It’s weird. And it’s not like it’s a da…” I stopped there, I was not adventuring on that ‘date’ field, Niall was already looking at me funny and I did not wanted to be embarrassed, or hurt.

“Whatever, I pay.” While I was saying that, the waitress came and handed the bill to Niall who took care of automatically paying it, cash. I was dumfounded, I looked at Niall, angry, but after a second of looking at him smiling, I was not anymore.

“It is fine, it is my pleasure. To thank you for that amazing day” He said, and smiled at me once more. He stood up and I followed him to his rental. Again, like this morning, it was a bit awkward, not because we were embarrassed thought. But for the only reason that he was never going to see me again; He’ll completely forget my existence. This is the only time I will spend with Niall Horan, and tomorrow everything will be over, I’ll be flying back home in Montréal, and he will continue his tour. All of this perfect day will be forgotten.

“Today was perfect” I randomly said, not even looking at him. I turned around to face him. “Thanks, for taking me there. You should not have, but it was awesome” I said, Niall looked at me (forgetting about the road again) and smiled gently, that made me smiled even if I was sad that day was touching it’s end.

“You are totally right, it was. It was so fun hanging out with you, you are such a great girl” He said while smiling, he then putted his eyes right back on the road.

He said I was great, and gorgeous. I was collapsing of excitement inside of me. Did Niall Horan really like me?

The rest of the road was made silently. I was thinking about how I’ll have to get over this Cinderella day, when the car stopped in Niall’s reserved parking. We both stayed there, sitting thinking about how that journey will end. At some point we managed to look at each other at the same time, we smiled and it meant everything. We both got out of the car and stepped inside…. The elevator. We both stood there, looking at it, reminding ourselves the passionate kiss that were exchanged in this elevator. We stepped in slowly; the sexual tensions mixed with embarrassment were everywhere. The time the elevator open was way too long (30 seconds)

And it was a relief when I could finally get out of there.

Niall and I were slowly walking, taking our time to get to my room. The feelings between us were weird, but not awkward. We were just smiling at each other sadly, disappointed that the day was over. Before actually getting to the room, Niall said:

“I, I was glad to spend the day with you. You….” He stopped there. At the moment that we were reaching my room.

Now what? Final goodbyes. Niall just stood there, and so did I. we were scrutting, exanimating each other one last time. I wanted to remember this moment forever. I could perfectly see sadness is Niall’s eye, but mostly I saw… desire. His eyes were kind, but wild at the same time. What was I supposed to do? I could not leave like this, and letting him standing here. It would break everything. This day as been so great that I’m not sure about anything anymore, all I know is that I wanted this guy, badly. I did not want to leave him, not tonight.

Niall finally moved, and took a step towards me. Shit! What am I doing, does he want a hug, or more? He was biting his lips a little as he took another step toward me, the distance between us was really small. Damn! What does he want? A Kiss maybe, or do I let him in…

He took another step towards me reducing the distance even more; he was looking in my eyes, and not at the door. Fiou! One option eliminated.

He was starting to bend over as he approached again, that meant he wants to kiss me! I was about to close my eyes and let the kiss go by itself, when he started to open his arms. Oh Oh, change of plans, he’s going with a hug! 

I then took my hand out of my pockets and, as I was to enlace Niall. He stopped.

He completely stopped. He stood in that position for a moment, arms almost enlaced on my body, his lips close to mine. And a second after, he as stood up. He looked at me briefly and said:

“Good Night”

He then turned around really fast, and leaved.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there, shocked. Really shocked, I watched him getting away from me, stepping in his elevator before realizing I was in the same position that when he left rudely left me. But C’mon! Chloe, what were you thinking? It’s Niall freaking Horan! Of course he does not like you; you’re just an ignorant fan-girl to him. How could I have been stupid enough to assume that he was about to kiss me? Why was I not able to see the real thing, why was I assuming that he could have liked me? He just wanted to be forgiven for last night, he told me that! Why could I not stick to that and stop hoping that totally impossible things could happen.

I sat on the porch, waiting a bit to calm down to go and see Alexxe. Why did I expect things that would get me disappointed? I tried to chase and hide the feelings that were rushing inside me.

I was so frustrated, why was I that dumb? It could only get me hurt, and it did.

I sat there for almost five minutes, trying not to cry and trying to find out what I would say to Alexxe. I finally figured out something so I stood up, took the knob and took a deep breath. I could hear her listening to 1D inside the room.

“Ok, don’t freak out, please don’t!” I thought to myself before finally opening the door. Automatically when I entered it, I started the speech I prepared:

 

“Look, I’m sorry Alexxe, I know we were supposed to spend the day together downtown for your birthday but Niall took me with him and did not really given me a choice so I went with him but I hope that…” I started to say really fast in only one breath, but could not even finish because Alexxe ran and jumped on me screaming.

“I hope that you’re not upset…” I said while she was screaming in my ears, still hugging me.

“Are you kidding me? Of course not!” She said looking at me, she then smiled and said :

“Come here, sit down and tell me everything!”

I sat beside her. What was there to say? Everything that I thought happened was probably just an illusion. There was nothing between Niall and I and I knew it now.

“Nothing..” I said.

“Are you fucking kidding me Chloe? You spent the day with Niall freaking Horan! Please don’t tell me nothing happened!” She exclaimed looking at me excited. I looked at my cellphone for a second, thinking about all the crazy pictures Niall and I took together.

“Nothing happened really,” I said before looking at her. “He took me to central park, and then we got dinner together. That’s all” I said calmly, but really I was just trying not to think about how awesome it was.

“Oh my god!” She screamed “How was it?!”

“It was fine I guess…” I started “He was very nice with me.” I said. Yeah that was it, he was nice. Not sweet, not cute, not flirty, just nice.

“Oh god ! He SO have a crush on you Chloe!” She said on an excited tone. I looked away, trying to contain myself again. I knew for real he did not.

“No, he doesn’t have a crush on me, he just…”

“Stop that Chloe, you know it! Have you seen the way he looks at you?!” She said. The way he looked at me? What was she talking about? Everything I saw in Niall’s eyes was fake, an illusion that I told myself too look less miserable.

“He does not like me at all…” I said on a calm tone. But Alexxe could not stop and continued.

“C’mon Chloe! You know that he have a thing for…”

“NO!” I yelled while turning around to face her. “HE HAS NOTHIG FOR ME OK!?” I could not listen to her reminding me every single hope I had and brake them a second time. “HE ONLY TOOK ME DOWNTOWN BECAUSE HE FELT BAD ABOUT THE FACT THAT WE ‘DRUNK FUCKED’ LAST NIGHT! ” I felt tears’ coming in my eyes, as Alexxe smile was breaking. She was about to say something else, but I could not take it anymore.

“NO, STOP PLEASE!” I said while the tears I contained for a while were falling down my cheeks. I stood up and went into the washroom to hide myself, for the second time today.

 

I heard a knock on the door.

“Chloe open, you’ve been in there for fifteen minutes now.”

She was right. I had dried my tears a while ago, but just did not want to face her again. I had acted like a bitch earlier; she could not know what had happened. I stood up from the corner of the bathroom where I was sitting, and opened the door. All I saw is an Alexxe with a worried face, waiting in front of the door.

“Alexxe, I’m sorry…” I started but she opened her arms and enlaced me.

“Doesn’t matters, I’m the one who was really indiscrete, I should not have made you talk about this.” She said, I could clearly ear that she was sorry.

We then both sat down on the bed and I said:

“I’m really sorry, it’s just that…. Today was great but, I have a hard time accepting it was just an illusion and that nothing really was like it seemed…” Alexxe looked at me confused and I realized I haven’t explained anything to her. I did not felt like it at the moment so I changed the subject.

“Anyway, what have you done today? I’m so sorry I was not there for your birthday!”

She laughed a bit before saying:

“It’s fine! Don’t worry.” She gently smiled at me. “Well, this morning I hanged out a little bit with Harry and the others, while we were checking on you and Niall. You know, they were making sure nobody followed you too and started a story or something.”

Crap. I haven’t thought of that at all! Alexxe probably noticed my face because she said:

“Don’t worry, it’s all good. You too are ‘incognito’.” We laughed a bit before she continued. “Yeah, after that I talked a bit with the guys, they signed some of my stuff and we ate lunch together. “ I looked at her surprised. “I KNOW RIGHT! It’s so awesome!” She screamed. We both laughed before she said. “Yeah, well after lunch I went downtown and shopped. And that’s pretty much it.”

“What did you bought?” I asked curiously. She turned around and pointed an enormous pile of shopping bags, mostly shoes.

“I went a little wild….” She shyly said. I then started to laugh really hard. Oh my god, that was exactly her. I left her for a day and she spends all her money on clothes.

After I finally calmed down I looked at her and said:

“Don’t worry, it’s all on me.” She looked at me surprised and before she could even open her mouth I said: “Happy birthday! For not being there with you today”

She hesitated a little looking alternately at the clothes and me, before finally jumping on me screaming.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you!” We both laughed, and spend the rest of the night cat walking and trying her new clothes and shoes on. We were having a blast, taking pictures, jumping on the beds, signing one direction way too loud. Even if I could not get Niall out of my head, I had fun.

At the end of the night, midnight passed, we both calmed down and lay down on the double bed. We talked pretty much about nothing and everything like usual, but I could tell she wanted to ask me something. And I knew I would not like it, so I kept changing subjects. But that could not last forever.

After a while, we both agreed that we had to get some sleep before our flight tomorrow morning. We wished each other goodnight before turning around on our side of the bed, and closing the lights.

Not even a minute after the lights were close, I heard Alexxe turning around; she wanted to ask me something.

“Chloe…” She said. I waited a bit, waiting for the rest to come. “Can I ask you something?” she finally asked. I prepared to the worse, she was my best friend, and she deserved to know everything.

“Of course” I tried to say on an enjoyable tone. “What is it?”

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a minute, as I was waiting for her to ask the question.

“Are you ok?” She said. I could not guess if she changed her question at the last minute, but even just that made me want to tear up. I took a long breath and answered.

“Yes, yes I am” Maybe I was not at the moment, but tomorrow I’ll be better. And as soon as I’ll leave this country, I’ll be great. I just had to wait one night.

We both then totally shut up, and felt asleep.

This morning was crazy. Alexxe and I had to rush and get ready to go to the airport on time, because she forgot to put on the alarm. We did our baggage’s as fast as we could, wishing not to forget anything. As soon as we were done, we skipped breakfast and immediately called a cab. We got out of the room, almost running, and stepped into the elevator… I was trying not to look suspicious, I did not want Alexxe to figure something was going on, but I felt something in my heart breaking again. I thought about Niall once more and that hurts. Thankfully, it took only thirty seconds and I was out of there, running again to reach our yellow cab. We got in there, and re-calculated to see if we missed something. It looked like it was good.

We sat for thirty minutes, in the traffic of New-York, before we finally got to the airport. We only had one hour left to do everything with the papers and passports, throw our baggage in the baggage area, and get to our gate. If we have time, maybe we could catch something to eat. We paid the cab and got out to enter the crowded airport. Alexxe and I walked in there, trying to find our way in the gigantic airport, but really failed at it. We had to ask loads of times indications to people in there, which by the way, were really rude on this Sunday morning.

 

We finally got out of the enormous line of people waiting to get their baggages and paper to get check. I had to say that it took a while before we could finally go, due to the huge amounts of stuff Alexxe bought. We finally got out, and we had only fifteen minutes left to dispose of our bags and find our gates. We almost run to the baggage disposal, which was not that far away, and threw all of our bags, except the hand bad that contained the things we needed in the plane; IPods, money, gum, tampons & Gravol for sickness.

As soon as we were done, we founded our way to our gate, which was at the complete opposite of where we were. When we finally got there, we had five minutes left to grab something to eat. We sat down to the little café next to the gate, and both ordered a coffee and a muffin. As we sat down Alexxe said:

“Ouff, that was a close one!” We both laughed before I kindly added.

“Well it would not have been if someone had not forgotten about the alarms!” She laughed shyly.

“Yeahh, sorry about that, anyway…” She then looked at me, and stopped smiling. Oh no. I knew that look, she was about to talk about Niall again. I looked away, and concentrated on my coffee really hard. I know she just wanted to know but… there was nothing to talk about.

I looked at her again; she had that worried look on her face again, and sighed. She then said:

“Look, I’m sorry about the other night. I left you alone and I should not have, I knew you did not like party’s and threw myself at Harry anyway. I’m really sorry, it’s my entire fault.”

She had a defeated look on her face. She was right about leaving me alone, but nothing of what happened was her fault.

“God honey, don’t say that! You know it’s not true, nothing is your fault. You just wanted to have fun, its fine.” I said, but I didn’t sound really convincing.

“No it’s not! You should not have slept with Niall drunk like that!”

Oh god, here we go again. I’m sure she did not mean it in a bad way, but it was too soon to talk again about that “mistake” again.

“You know Chloe, I understand…”

OK that was too much. She could apologize all she want, she could tell me it was wrong all she want, but not tell me shit about understanding. Nobody could understand, the feelings you get when you get toss out by your first time, telling you you were just a mistake and that should never have happened. That you lost one of the most precious things you had to someone who doesn’t even care about your name the next day.

“Don’t start and telling me that you get me ok!? I know you try to be a good friend, but you can’t understand. You lost you virginity to somebody you trusted, somebody that cared about you. You’ll never understand how it feels.” She looked at me whit a sorry look, I know she wanted to apologize and talk about this, but I could not take it.

“Can we just don’t talk about this? Please?”

She looked at the ground and said:

“Yeah, sure. Sorry.” She sighed and looked at me. I know she was such a good friend, but I was not able to talk about this here.

“So, are you going to contact him? Try to stay in touch?” She asked.

“Are you kidding, of course not? This guy does not care ok! He just wanted some fun, now that I’m gone he’ll forget about me and do the same with someone else” I ruddily said. Saying it was even more hurtful than thinking it.

“Chloe c’mon! Does he even know?” She asked seriously.

“Of course not! And he never will! Things are perfect the way they are, and they’ll stay like this.” Alexxe looked at me with a disappointed look. I could tell she did not agree but I insisted with my look that she stop here.

“And you? Are you going to keep in touch with that Harry guy?” I asked, to change the subject a bit.

“I don’t know, probably. He followed me on twitter so I’ll probably message him. We’ll see.” She said smiling. I was tempted to ask her about the night following the party. I was curious to know what happened with that Harry guy. But I did not have time, the reminder for the fly resonated in the gate. I took my hand bad, paid for the coffees and muffins and stood up.

“Ok lest go.” I said. We were finally going back home, and I could not wait.

While I was waiting for Alexxe to finish her last sip of coffee, I vaguely heard someone scream my name. I turned around pretty fast and looked at the crowded airport, all I could see was a sea of people rushing to get their planes.

“What’s going on?” Alexxe asked. I turned around and faced her.

“Have you heard something?” I said. she looked at me weirdly, telling me she did not hear anything. Until it happened again, I heard a voice scream my name.

“Have you heard it this time?” I asked. She nodded and then started smiling and giggling.

“What’s so funny?” I asked confuse. She smiled and said:

“Just turn around already!”

I turned around again, to face the crowd. Nothing had changed except for five young men running, leaded by a blond Irish guy. What does he want again? Did I forget something in his room? A piece of clothing maybe, my virginity? Who knows, maybe he did not want to keep it and came to give it back to me.

As they were getting closer, I could see a hot, breathless Niall Horan approaching me. He had his sunglasses on, like usual, so I could not tell why he was here with his army. But it seemed pretty freaking important because they were all running through the lines of people waiting.

When he finally got to me, I just stood there and said nothing. He looked at his mates before taking a step towards me.

“What do you want?” Niall face kind of broke down.

Oops, that was a little brutal.

He looked at his mates one more time before facing me again. He looked at the ground and started playing with his shirt before saying:

“Hum, can I talk to you… Where it’s less crowded?” I looked at Alexxe, who had a huge smile on her face, before I nodded and followed Niall to a corner of the waiting area where there was nobody and where we were semi-hidden. Everybody was still trying to look at us, but thankfully people were starting to recognize One Direction and were more concentrated on them then us. WE had a bit of intimacy.

I crossed my arms before looking at Niall. He better say what he had to say really fast because my flight was about to leave.

“So, why are you here with your mates?” I finally asked, since he was not saying anything. He shyly laughed and said:

“Well, we were in the car with Paul, all going to our recording session, and the guys were all really quiet so Paul putted some music. It ended up being ‘I should have kiss you’ playing. I could not stop thinking about last night so; I said to stop by the airport. But then I thought it was too late, and the guys and I were forced to run through all the gates since we did not know which flight you had and…“ He stopped his very confuse explication and looked at me. I was still crossing my arms, with a chocked face. He sighed and said:

“Look, Chloe I’m sorry. For everything” He took of his sunglasses, and I could see how sorry he really was, his eyes were filled with it. He catches my eyes and continued.

“I acted like a total cunt face last two days. I don’t know why, I was not myself. I was a real jerk to you and I apologize. The way I treated you was not fair and… God Why?! Why did I did that?!” He started to look frustrated, as he turned his look to the window. I did not know what to do, so I stood there, arm crossed, and quickly looked at Alexxe. She was still sitting at the same place, looking at Harry giving autographs and taking pictures.

Niall looked at me again, this time he had a serious face.

“Look, I came here to tell you that, whatever I said, I regret nothing. Yesterday was a blast; I had so much fun hanging out with you. It was perfect and I never wanted that day to end. You are such a fantastic girl and I loved spending time with you.” He then smiled at me, a gorgeous smile that meant he was not bullshitting me. I smiled too, I could not resist. He had so much charm that it was impossible for me not to fall for him.

He looked at the ground one more time before saying:

“And about the other night.” He then looked at me. I stopped smiling right away; I was really scared of what he had to say.

“About that night…” He hesitated a little before finally saying:

“That night was absolutely amazing. I did not think for one second during the entire time that we were making a mistake, and I still do. And even if we should not have done this unprotected like that, I’m the one who takes all the blames. You have absolutely nothing to do with that. I was so pushed my sexual urges that I did not think about safety. THAT was a mistake, not the two of us. That was perfect.” He ended this sentence with a cheesy smile. I looked at the ground smiling, trying to hide the blush that was showing on my cheeks. He approaches me a bit more before he said:

“And about that moment last night…” I looked up and faced him. He was really close to me and I could feel his breath on the side of my face. 

“That’s what I’m the most sorry for” He almost whispered in my ears. “I don’t know what happened, I was scared. I was scared about being rejected, that you would tough I only wanted to get inside your room again. Not that I did not want to but… God!” He looked at me right in the eyes, profoundly.

“I’m not like that ok; I’m not that kind of guy. Last night I really wanted to kiss you, to hug you, to tell you I did not want you to go home. But I was too scared to do that, so that’s why I’m here.” I uncrossed my arm as he was gently taking my hands; his blue eyes were still looking into mine. He approached a little more and whispered in my ears, still looking into my eyes:

“I really like you Chloe and I…” It was useless to his sentence to be finished, his lips were already about to reach mine. I closed my eyes at the last moment, when our mouth collapsed into a passionate kiss. It was soft and sweet, I could feel butterflies in my stomach, it was magical.

Niall left my hands to put his on the side of my face, playing with my long hair. I took mine and putted them on his strong shoulders. He’s hands climbed down by body and reached my hips to bring me closer to him. I could not help but smile as he was still kissing my lips; I placed my hands around his neck. Our kissed were passionate and wild, but not like the first time in that elevator. I could feel the desire and the delicateness. We were way closer to each other then we ever were.

As we were still exchanging passionate kisses, I heard people starting to go: Dawwwwww.

I broke the kiss, to look and see that it was Alexxe and the guys from One Direction who had got closer to us and were mocking us. I shyly smiled and looked at the ground to hide my blush, I had completely forgotten about people around us. It was like we were the two of us, alone, in this airport.

I looked at Niall; he was also blushing but wildly smiling, he was looking at his mates, but they were no more laughing. They had serious looks on their faces, nodding negatively and looking at Niall. I looked at Alexxe and she was pointing me the time. Shit, we were running really late, that plane was about to go. I turned and faced Niall who was no more smiling and looking at the boys embarrassed and said:

“I like you too” He smiled again and gave me another quick kiss. “But I really have to take my plane now.” 

“Oh, right. Give me your number then, I’ll text you.” He said while taking out his phone.

“Hum, ok it’s: 1-514-589-1596” I said. I did not have my phone with me so I could not take his in note.

He added me to his contacts. And promised me he’ll call me soon, before hugging me goodbye. I never wanted to leave those arms, but the gate bell rang again announcing the last call for the plane. I left Niall arms, taking a last look into his beautiful blue eyes, and ran quickly to Alexxe. We said bye the guys, who were still dealing with a lot of fans. Niall joined them into the signing, and all the girls rushed on him. They all gave me disgusted looks as I was saying my goodbye to Louis. I was a little embarrassed and felt weird to see all of those death stare the fans were giving me. But Niall looked and lovely smiled at me and that made all the bad feelings go away.

We finally walked away from the guys and headed for the plane. As we were walking, Alexxe approached my face a little.

“I think you were right, he doesn’t like you at all” She whispered into my ears, before starting to sing along to ‘I should have kissed you’ from One Direction.

We both stepped into the plane. I was looking like a tomato, I’m sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

We both sat down in our seats in front of the plane. Of course my father bought the tickets so we were in first class. When we were all installed and ready for the takeoff, I looked at Alexxe. She was looking at me; I could see she was trying to contain her excitement. I was doing the same, biting my lips trying not to scream in the plane. She was insisting with her eyes for me to say something. All I could do was moving my arms around while releasing a silent “OH MY GOD!”

Alexxe and I started laughing really hard; I still could not believe what happened. It was unbelievable, but still so comforting. If confirmed all those mixed felling I had, and it was wonderful.

She looked at me before saying:

“So, what happened?! Tell me everything!” She said really excited. I looked at the ground, all shy.

“Well basically, he said he was in his way to the recording studio, and he heard the song ‘I should have kissed you’ that Paul played. And well, he thought about last night, and asked to stop by the airport to apologize. “ I looked at Alexxe and shyly smiled.

“Dawwww! That’s so cute!” She said, I laughed a bit because she told me to go on.

“Hum, well, when he got here, you were there, I was a little rude to him. But he insisted to talk to me, alone.” I smiled at Alexxe while she was making little fangirlish moves. “To say it briefly, he pretty much apologized for everything, telling me that no matter what he could have said, he regretted nothing, and that, well, he had a great time. And…” I blushed a little and looked at the tip of my shoes. “He also told me that, well, that he thought I was a really great girl and, that he liked me, a lot” I looked at Alexxe still a little shy but when I saw her I could not help but laugh. She was really excited and was telling me to go on with my story.

“And ?!?”

“Well, after he said that, he kissed me…” I said. Alexxe started moving her arms from excitement and letting out little happy squeal. We both laughed and fangirled together, until the employee started looking at us annoyed.

“So ?! How was it ?!” She asked me about the kiss.

“Well…” I looked at the ground for a moment, before quickly looking at Alexxe in the eyes and exclaimed.

“God ! It was amazing!” We both started again, even louder than the first time. People around us were looking at us funny and smiled at our overly excited reactions.

“Oh My god! Chloe this is awesome! I knew he liked you, it was obvious, you are meant for each other!” I blushed at what she said, meant for each other. Realy ? But she was right on one point, she did guess he liked me.

“So, what next?” She asked, pulling me out of my reflection.

“Well, it was a little weird. First, the boys and you went and disturbed us!” I said jokily. “But then, there was that strange moment where all the boys looked at Niall seriously, like they were trying to tell him some kind of warning. It was really weird…” Alexxe looked at me surprised; she did not understand and it neither.

“After that, well you know the rest. We had to go and I gave him my number. He said he was going to text me.” I looked at Alexxe nervously. “Do you think he will?” I asked.

“Well, I’m not sure about this,” She started. “I mean, he did putt his entire band late on studio time, just so he could kiss you goodbye. But no, I don’t think he’s serious about this.” She then pulled a big smile on me. I hit her with my handbag and we both started to laugh again, until our tummy started hurting.

“That is so perfect Chloe! I still can’t believe this!” She exclaimed after we finally could stop laughing.

She was right; it was really close to perfection. All my worries went away when the guy of my dream told me that he liked me. How could it get any better! It was unbelievable, like I was in some sort of fanfiction written by a fourteen years old girl! I could not wish better.

The only thing that bugged me thought was the fans. The look they gave me was still occupying my mind. Disgusted and full of hate looks that made me feel really uncomfortable.

“Are you ok Chloe? You don’t seem to listen to me, is something wrong?” Alexxe suddenly said. I must have been lost in my reflection.

“No, I’m fine. I was just thinking about all those fans at the airport, have you seen the looks they gave me?”

“Chloe! Don’t start with that, half of them are probably in love with your precious Niall. Of course they gave you death stares! They are all totally jealous because you are the lucky one that got Niall.” She said, and smiled at me after. She was right, it was normal, I should not care, I got Niall.

“Your right.” I said unsure, but still enough convinced to let the subject down.

“By the way” Alexxe said. “You still did not tell me that day at central park with Niall!”

She was right, not that I was sure about the right feelings in that day, she deserved to know.

“Actually, you get to know the story from the start my dear.” I said, I then started from the party, where I got drunk and almost got raped. Then my night with Niall and the brutal wake up the next day, to the semi-romantic day in central park with Niall. Then there was the dinner, and finally when he almost kissed me in front of the door. Alexxe was really into my story, reacting to each of the events differently.

“Wow” She said when I was finished. “They had eight kids and lived happily ever after!” We both busted out of laugher in the entire plane, people were looking at me, and the employees had to come and asked for us to calm down because we were so obnoxious. You see that’s one of the reason Alexxe is my best friend, everything with her if funny and easy going. She makes my life so much easier and I loved her for that.

After that, we listened to One Direction songs on her IPod for the rest of the flight, signing along to the parts I knew. I kept thinking about Niall. I wanted to go back home for the entire trip, and now that I’m on my way back, I wished I never had left New-York, never left Niall arms.

When our plane lay down, we had sung about all the One Direction songs. We got out of the plane and did the routine of the airports; baggage’s, papers, terminals, all of this including long lines of people waiting.

When we were finally done, we both got to my car that was parked in the airport parking. I had to go and drop Alexxe at her house before I could finally head home. We putted our baggages into the booth of my car. I took the time to take my phone out, so I could show Alexxe some of the pictures I took with Niall. I got in the driver’s seat, waiting for Alexxe to pack up her huge amounts of bags in my tiny car. When my phone opened, I saw I already had three messages, two from my parents that I did not even take the time to read. I had another one from an unknown number. I opened the text and automatically, a large and happy smile drew on my face. Alexxe sat next to me and saw my facial expression. She did not even took the time to look at what I was reading.

“I told you he would.” She said. As always she was right.

“It’s Niall (: xx”

I could not believe this, this was really happening.

 

It has been almost a week since Alexxe and I were back home. Everything was back to normal. Going to school again, facing my dad anger issues again, homework, everything. The only thing that changed in my boring routine was Niall Horan. 

Every morning, he texted me good morning and wished me good luck with school. In my free time between my classes, we talked about random things that happened to us in the day. And when I got home after school, that was the best part. Either we phoned or skyped, hearing his voice was the best part. Even if it was for a very short time, it was always so whelming. He was really sweet and caring, and every night, before we’d go to bed, he called me to wish me a good night.

I was living in a perfect world on my own, Niall made every day more pleasant and enjoyable. Thank to him, people were less annoying, classes were less boring and home was less depressing. I was always looking at my sexy phone background; one of the pictures I took of him in central park, innocently smiling at it, and faced the day with that smile in my face.

When Alexxe and I got home, of course she had to go tell everyone about her meeting with one direction. Everybody was always after her wanting to learn the story. People were also looking at me funny all the time, glancing at me from behind, but again were too shy or scared to talk to me. So I let Alexxe tell the story to everyone.

Of course, she did not mention the part about Niall and I. Last thing we wanted was rumors. So she continued to tell everyone about her wonderful experience with One direction, while I was concentering myself on Niall. It was perfect that way since I did not like those annoying people from school.

 

When I got home that night, my parents weren’t home. Again they leaved me a note saying they were gone ‘who knows where’. I did not even take the time to read it and took the money the left, going up straight to my room. I turned on my computer right away, and took my phone, texting Niall.

“Skype? (:”

It took only a few seconds for him to reply

“Waiting (;”

Automatically, as soon as my computer turned on, my Skype auto –connected. I opened it, and a window popped up; an invitation for a video call. I accepted Niall’s invitation and his beautiful smile appeared on the screen. I smiled at him too, with all my heart before he said:

“Hey babe! Wow, you look stunning.”

I looked at myself in the mirror next to me, I had no makeup on, my hair was not dressed and was just falling down my shoulders and I was wearing a plain orange T-Shirt. There was absolutely nothing stunning about myself. But when I was looking at Niall’s sincere expression, I could believe anything he said to me.

I blushed a little before I said:

“Thanks, I’m so glad to see you!”

Niall nodded quickly and then looked at me seriously, erasing any trace of smile from his face.

“Are you ok Chloe?” He asked gently. He seemed to be worried about something.

“Yes, of course I am, I’m talking to you. How could I be not ok?” I said and his face light up. “Why do you ask?” I said.

He raised shoulders quickly before asking me about my day. We started talking for a time that seemed like only a minute, when actually three hours had passed. My stomach was gurgling from hunger, and I had a bunch of work to catch up.

“I have to go Niall” I apologised. “I’m starving and have to write an essay. I’ll call you tonight”

“OK it’s fine, I’m hungry too!” We both laughed a bit, he then smiled at me and blew me a kiss. “All right, take care love.” I blushed, smiled and waved at him before ending the call.

I then went downstairs, and made myself a very quick dinner; Peanut-butter/Nutella sandwich. I took it with me upstairs and started to work on that damn essay.

After a couple of hours, it was already nine and my essay was almost done. I decided I had done enough for today, and that I could finish the rest tomorrow morning before school.

I hurried in the bathroom and took off my clothes, stepping into the shower. Turning the hot water on, and started signing, like usual. After a couple of minutes, I surprised myself signing One thing by One Direction. Either it was Alexxe or Niall fault, I could not tell.

When I finally stepped out of the shower, I putted my pyjama on, and got in front of my computer. I opened Firefox web browser.

“Time to check what’s happening in the teenage world I live in…” I said to myself before opening Facebook. I have not been on there since the day before we leaved for the show; which was almost a week and a half.

I logged myself in and when my page opened up, I jumped of surprised. I had over a hundred notification and thirty-two messages.

Damn, that was crazy, never have I had that much in my inbox. Wondering what all that was meaning, I was about to open my notifications. When suddenly, my phone rang, I did not hesitated a second before picking up.

“Hello!” I said cheerfully.

“Hey babe, missed me?” Niall said joking. Of course I laughed.

“Yes really” I said jokingly

“Well, I’m going to bed” He said in a tired voice. “So goodnight love.”

“Goodnight Niall” I replied on a calm and warm tone. “Sweet dreams!”

“Thanks, you too. Take care!” He said before hanging up. He was not the only one that was tired, I needed to sleep if I wanted to finish that essay tomorrow morning. I looked at my Facebook page full of notification, hesitated a moment and decided to leave it like this.

“I’m going to deal with that tomorrow” I thought to myself, before closing my computer and getting in bed.

It took me only a moment to fall asleep, thinking about that Irish boy that makes me dream even when I’m awake.

That damn alarm clock! Why can’t you ever wake me up on time?!

Again, my stupid clock did not wake me up, and I was running late too school. Thank to Niall texts, I could finally wake up and had just the time to put on some clothes, before running out of my house. NO time for that goddamn essay…

I drove like crazy to get to school on time, trying not to pass by a cop, and when I finally arrived it the parking lot, I could see an anxious Alexxe waiting for me. I got out of my car while Alexxe was running towards me; everybody was looking at me, making some sorts of pressure floats in the air. It quickly went away when Alexxe go to me and said:

“Chloe! Where were you?! Class starts in five minutes!” She says looking at me right in the eyes. I was about to apologize and explain myself but I did not have the time.

“Never mind that, we need to get to our class now!” She took me by the arm and made me follow her across almost all the school, walking as fast as she could. I had a hard time keeping with her and I had to go to my locker to put my stuff in.

“Alexxe, stop! I need to go no my locker, let me go!” I said trying to take my arm back. She did not let go and pulled her grip on my arm even stronger. Still rushing in the hallways, everybody was staring at us again. I was pretty obvious why, she was caring me around like I was a doll or something.

“Oh no, we can’t… We don’t have enough time!” She said. I was about to reply that we did and that I just had to quickly throw something in there, but we had already passed by. I gave tried to give her an annoyed look, but she was busy looking around, trying not to bump into everybody.

We quickly arrived at our class, guess what? Three minutes earlier. We sat down at our usual place, and I could finally face her.

“What was that for?!” I asked annoyed. She did not even took the time to look at me before saying:

“What do you mean?” She was looking around the room, looking at people. Everybody was looking at us, thanks to her. I took a look down the classroom, there was a strange whisper going around. That kind of embarrassed me, so I turned and looked at Alexxe.

“Humm, I don’t know? Maybe you were caring me around the school like I was a freakin’ object or something!” I yelled at her. She finally turned herself and faced me. I could see she was worried about something by the look on her face. That automatically made me worried too, something serious was going on. She took my hand and whispered to me

“I’m sorry I had too…” And she started throwing looks around the room again. Everybody was still in the same place, scrutinizing me, passing around that horrible whisper. All those looks were making me uncomfortable. Why were they looking at me like that? Have I done something bad? I hid myself by going down in my chair a little. I hated those looks on me; they started to make me feel insecure.

Thankfully only a moment after, the teacher stepped into the classroom and greeted the students. They all turned away from me at the same time to look at Mr. Fisher. I sighed of relief as the class started, but I could not concentrate one second on the class. All I could hear was those light whispers that were passing around the room. For the entire class all I could feel those eyes on me, it was insupportable, like something kept pocking me repeatedly, again & again, putting an enormous amount of pressure on my shoulders. All I could do was keep calm and wait till the class was over. But even that simple thing was complicated at that moment.

At some moments, I could feel Alexxe warm and reassuring hand on my shoulder, telling me not to stress. What was all of this?

Finally, after a few hours that seemed like thousands, the class ended. As soon as the bell rang, I stood up and almost ran away from that hell of a class, feeling an incredible relief as I passed by the door. First thing I had to do was going to my locker, I had enough of this school and I’ll work home today.

I was walking down the corridors, looking at the ground to avoid the looks that people were still putting on me. I could hear Alexxe behind me trying to catch up, but I did not care. All I wanted was leaving.

“Chloe, Chloe don’t!” She screamed at me while I was going straight to my locker. All I could think off was taking my stuff and going home before it all gets worst.

I ran the last few meters that were separating me from my locker and,

That’s when it got worst.

I stood there, like a perfect idiot, looking at my locker door, while everybody around me was laughing silently. So that was why everybody was giving me death stares today. I could not believe this, how did it happen?

I slowly turned around and all I could saw was mean and evilly satisfied looks on people’s faces. They were all standing there, admiring how week what they did got me. They had done what they wanted perfectly, I felt like shit, I just wanted to scream and punch someone, then go cry for a lifetime in my shower.

I saw Alexxe come in, with an apologize in her eyes. She was looking at me, silently saying the words “I’m sorry” to me. How could she do this to me? How could she even let that happen? I was so pissed off that I just turned around to face the words on my locker again.

“WHORAN” Was wrote all over it.

On top of that, were a million of copies of something that looked like an article. There was pictures of Niall and I kissing at the airport, above an article titled :

Niall Horan gets laid again, taking the heart of another girl with him.

I ripped one of those articles from my locker and looked at the people behind me again. Disgusted, that’s what they were, disgusted. I gave a last look to Alexxe before running towards the girl washroom, doing my best to keep the tears that were starting to fill my eyes from falling.

I entered that girl washroom violently and quickly checked every bathroom to make sure I was alone. Alexxe stepped in and locked the main door. I stood there in the middle of the room looking at her, waiting for her to say something. I could see she was extremely sorry by the look on her face, her eyes were begging for forgiveness.

“I… I can explain…” She started to explain. I had no times for her apologize.

“When did you learn this!?” I asked severely. I was even more upset than hurt. I could not believe nobody told me, that I had to figure it out that way.

“I saw it this morning I swear!” 

“How come you did not tell me?!” I yelled, I had no control on myself anymore. Tears were falling down my face. “Why did you let me found out like this?” I looked at her in the eyes; I could see the worry in her eyes next to the apologizing.

“Chloe, I’m sorry… I wanted to tell you, but I thought you already found out and that was why you were late to school. I thought you would not come…” She stopped there, did not know what else to say. I was standing there reading the article.

Niall Horan gets laid again, taking the heart of another girl with him.

Yes people you heard it. We all know how crazy our favorite Irish boy gets when he drinks. Well an after-party was thrown after One Direction performance in New-York city a few days ago and the young single man did not miss his chance to get lucky that night. We all saw One Direction members enter the club alone that night. But in the early ours, we were told that a drunk Niall had left with another one of his conquest. Some lucky girl had it the jackpot for the night.

But it seems that it was not enough. The young lady had been persistent and kept her grip on Niall. The young man had been caught kissing that girl at the airport before she took her flight. She appears to be from Montreal, Canada. We all hope that mysterious girl enjoyed her time, because it is over now. The young man keeps rocking on the United States, but the stage is not the only thing he’s been rocking. We saw the young Irish man with other lady’s around his way in the country. We hope that mysterious girl did not think it was love, she’ll be disappointed.

I had to read it a couple of time before realizing what it meant. I looked up at Alexxe who was still standing away from me.

“What the fuck is that all about!?” Is the only thing I was able to let out of my mouth. My emotions were so messed up inside my body that I was only confused. I could not believe something like that had been published. I did not even think about this before kissing Niall in public.

“It’s just an article… Chloe you know…” Alexxe started. I was not in the mood to listen to her. All I wanted was going home to figure this out. I threw the article on the bathroom floor and leaved rudely. I passed by people in the hallways, still laughing, still giving me those disgusted death stares. I stopped by my locker and tried not to look at all the horrible words while I was opening it. As soon as the door opened, tons of paper felt down. I took one in my hand to realize they were all insults. Each one of them was saying a thing like: Slut, whore, ugly bitch… etc. I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I threw the notes on the ground and took my stuff. I violently closed my locker door before hurrying to get to my car. It was way more than I could take.

I passed by Alexxe and quickly said too her:

“I’ll text you later”

Then I disappeared outside and jumped into my car.

First thing I did when I got to my car, was checking my texts. I had 3 new texts from Niall, the ones I had not opened this morning. All of them were absolutely innocent and meaningful text. That made me even madder, how come he hid that from me? He should have been the first one to tell me this! I could not believe he knew all that time and did not tell me!

I threw my cell phone in the back seat of my car, not even replying to his previous text, and drove home. I could finally feel the pressure on my shoulder falling as I was getting away from that hell of a school. It took

It took only a couple minutes for me to get to my house. I took the things in my back seat and entered my empty house. Of course my parents were still gone. I went upstairs, en stepped into my room. I sat on my bed, saying to myself that concentrating on my school work was going to take my mind off that horrible morning. But as I was trying to finish me essay, all I could think of was my Facebook page. That Facebook page full of notifications, it was clear now why I had so many messages. I knew it would be all random shit and hate, but I had to check it out anyway. I took a break from my essay to open my computer and automatically opened Firefox. I logged into my Facebook, all of those notifications popped in my face. I opened them and all I could see was tags of me in pictures and post on my wall. I went on my dashboard to realize that the article was all over it. All I could see was post of it with people saying awful things about me and Niall.

“Who does she think she is, can’t she see that Niall don’t like her and never will. Gosh.”

“I don’t think she realise that he don’t give a shit about her. She should be happy that she got laid and shut the fuck up about this.”

The comments were even worst and I could not believe what I was reading. I started to feel a huge ball of emotions fill my throat, as I was doing my best to stay still reading this.

I went my to profile next, to find a bunch of insult and rude comments. It was the simplest insults ever but it was attacking as much is the other.

“Bitch, whore (that Whoran thing again), slut, bimbo. With a lot of Ugly and fat between those”

I could not believe people that knew me would tell me that. Even old friends were insulting me. My stomach started to feel heavy as my eyes were itching, begging me to let out the tears that I was containing.

I finally decided not to open my inbox, just looking at the messages title made me want to tear up. I was sitting in front of my computer, scrolling down my dashboard, and I kept getting mentions on twitter related post. It seemed like somebody gave my Twitter away when that article came out. As hurt as I was, I had to find out what was going on. The only thing that would be worst then checking the hate would be not checking it and wondering about it all day.

I opened a new tab and logged on to my Twitter account. As soon as it opened I could see my mention going mad. I had to open it, so I took a deep breath before clicking the mentions button. 

That’s when the worst happened.

As soon as it opened, I could see those horrible tweets thousands of people had been sending me. My eyes filled with tears I could not stop as I read all of those tweets. People saying that Niall deserved better, to go away and never touch him again. People telling me that I did not have the right to invade Niall’s life like this. People telling me that I’m a stupid bitch whore. People telling me to go die! Asking me too kill myself.

I could not take it as I saw the hash tags everybody were trending.

#Gobacktoyouhometown #Nialldeservbetter #donttouchnialler #godiewhoran

That was way too much for me to handle, tears were falling down my face as I was reading the hate people wished me. I had enough of all this, I violently closed my laptop and threw myself on my bed, completely forgetting about my essay. I just laid there crying, while I could not believe how mean people could be. People I knew were suddenly insulting me, and complete strangers were telling me to kill myself. That was too much for me to understand, all I could do was cry, feeling the pain inside myself, and cry even more.

 

After a time (I could not tell how much time had passed) I finally founded the force to sit up and work on my homework. I founded a way to occupy my mind, working on that essay. Unfortunately, it took me less than an hour to finish it, so I had time to kill. Since I had to keep my mind occupied, I decided to take the lead on my school work. I had a group project to do, and I’m sure Alexxe would not mind me doing it alone.

I was concentrating on that project, listening to music, when I hear my cellphone slightly ringing, telling me I had a new text. I took my earphones off and looked at the ID. It was Niall texting me again. 

I looked at the text for a while, without opening it. I was thinking about all I just read, all those insults and comment people had told me. I would not be in here, crying if he had told me about this before. I was still really hurt and did not want to talk to him right now. So I decided to ignore his text.

I got back to that project, but could not concentrate because of the constant ringing of my phone. I finally decided to look at his texts, it’s not like it was his fault people hatted me.

I opened my inbox:

“Niall : Hey babe”

“Niall : Good morning ! x”

“Niall : Wassup ?”

“Niall : How was school?”

“Niall: Babe, are you ok?”

All of his text bugged me. How come he was not trying to tell me in some kind of way! He really wanted me to found out by myself, with all those haters? Maybe there were all right, he probably did not care about me at all. I was just being my usual dumb fuck self and tough it might have been something between us.

I looked at the last text. Was I ok? Of course not! I was about to die of pain; sadness, insecurity, I was hurt and I was not understanding anything anymore. I was definitively not ok. How could he even assume I could be ok ?

I took my phone and replied:

“I’m fine. Busy day.”

I pressed send, and closed my phone before throwing it away in my room. I did not want to hear about any of this for today. Either that, or Niall. It would be enough painful tomorrow at school.

I took my earphones back and played my music again, concentrating on that project.

 

The rest of the day was not that bad, I had a few phones call from Alexxe that I ignored, but forgetting that. It was fine.

It was 22h and my parents were still not home. So I told myself that I’d go to sleep even if they were not back. I prepared all of my stuff for the next morning, settled up my alarm, and went to bed, thinking about Niall. Actually, thinking about what to think about Niall. Had I made a mistake? Maybe all those people were right, Niall had the right to do what he wanted, he deserved better than a little college girl like me. It was logical that he was with new girls everywhere, what should I expect he’s in the world most popular band at the moment. Those people were right. I had no right on Niall and should leave him alone.

I felt asleep thinking about all of this, on a really wet pillow, full of tears.

I jumped out of my sleep that morning. I looked at my alarm to mute it, and realize that the screams were not coming from my alarm, but from downstairs. What was happening? I slowly got out of my bed, and stepped out of my room. I reached the staircases and could hear that the noises were coming from my parents. My father was screaming my name across the house. I started to get down the stairs to join my parents, when I saw the eyes of my mother lay on me, I could see in her eyes that you was not happy and seemed concerned. I had time to put one more step down the stairs before my father turned around. As soon as he looked at me I stopped right where I was.

His face was red with anger; he was looking at me right in the eye giving me the “you are in trouble” look. I looked at him back, totally taken off-guard, and noticed something he had in his hand.

The article.

Oh shit. I was in trouble.

He raised the article to show it to me before exclaiming:

“What is that?!” He looked at me furiously. I gave a quick look to my mother who was standing back, helpless. I looked back at my dad trying to find a decent explanation. Needless to say it was useless; my father started screaming at me again.

“One Weekend, one single weekend. We let you go for one weekend, for your friend birthday, and that’s what happens!?! We trust you for one weekend and you decided to go and throw yourself at the first guy you see! You go into clubs, when you are not even eighteen, yet it takes twenty one there! Do you realize how irresponsible that is?! We trusted you; we thought that you were responsible enough to go see a simple concert, and that’s what happens! You go and sleep with the members!”

He looked so angry I was scared, but I had to react, I had to do something.

“That’s not what you think!” I exclaimed, but it was useless. He only screamed louder over me.

“Then explain this!” He threw the article at me, with the picture of Niall and me making out. Tears were starting to fill up my eyes.

“Dad…” I started, trying to explain.

“Oh no, you are in SO much trouble young lady!” I looked at him in the eyes, doing my best not to cry. He gave me the most serious yet terrifying look that it was impossible to look away.

“You are not allowed to leave this house, except for school times. You won’t quit this house until we say you can” I was about to reply something but he cuted me off.

“And you won’t be allowed to see that guy ever again.” My jaw dropped as he was saying that. “Or any guys for a matter of fact. For the time you live under that roof, you live under my rules young lady!” 

Anger tears were forming in my eyes as I screamed

“You can’t do that!”

He turned away and did not even look at me while saying:

“Discussion closed.”

I watched him go away silently. I was so pissed off! I looked at my mother who still had that helpless look on her face. Tears were now falling down my cheeks as I ran up the stair until I reached my room. I grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could find. I hated that house so bad; I hated that family so bad. And more than that, I hated that article so bad! None of this would have happened without that stupid article.

I dressed as fast as I could and took my school stuff I had prepared. I decided to skip breakfast, I was so mad I could not have eaten anything anyway, and leaved the house. I walked to my car and sat in the front seat, crying, still thinking about what happened. My dad was such a dick; I could not believe he did something like that! I hated him so much, all I wished is that I could quit that hell of a house !

As I started my car, I knew exactly who to talk to make the pain stop. I took my cell phone and started it. As soon as it opened I texted him, the guy I have been texting every day for the past few days. I knew that with one single text, everything would be fine again. It was really hard to tell him that, but I finally found the right thing to say. I felt the tears rolling down my face as I pressed the send button.

“It’s over. Don’t talk, text, or Skype me, I don’t want to hear about you even again.”

I threw my cell phone in my back seat. I knew that it would be fine by now, no more drama, no more hate, no more Niall Horan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouhhhh Drama


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were hard to take. I was kind of avoiding Alexxe, I did not want to talk of the whole fight thing with her, neither what happened with Niall. I had enough trouble with people bullying me. People were still being mean and give me death stares, as much as the whispering. Rumors were travelling around the school. I was trying my hardest not to pay attention to people around me, which was really difficult. I had to stop going on Twitter and Facebook, it’s pretty obvious why. Even with all the efforts, I was still very sad, and cried a bit.

I have to admit that, a big part of me being so sad was Niall, I already missed him terribly. I was still receiving texts from him, but I could not even open them and deleted them right away. I was too scared of falling for him another time. I had been hut way too much already.

The classes were about to start, and I was at my locker getting my things ready, when I felt a presence behind me. I closed my eyes before turning around, thinking it would be some stupid student again. I was surprised to see na unhappy Alexxe looking at me.

 

“Why do you avoid me?” She shouted. Oh no, I’ll have to tell her everything. I have been pushing away that moment as much as I could. But I had to tell her now, someway.

“I’m not avoiding you.” I said as calmly as I could. Ok that was a lie, but I could not confess that!

“Humm yes, you have been.” She reproached me. Her face then felt down to a worried one.

“What’s wrong? Is this because of those haters again?” I looked around at girls that were talking, staring at me behind us.

“No. It’s hard to handle, but I’m find with it.” I said. She looked at me whit that kind of expression.

“You don’t look ok, Chloe what’s wrong? You know you can tell me everything, right?” I looked at her in the eyes, I could see it was meaning full. Tears were forming in my eyes but I stopped them before I said.

“Thanks… It’s just that, my father founded out about the article, and he yelled at me, telling me that I was not responsible and that I disappointed him. And then he punished me, I can’t go out of the house except for school. That’s why I did not call you…” Ok that was not the real reason, but it was mostly true. “And, he said that, I could not date a boy before I leaved his house and that… I could never see Niall again. I looked at her and saw that she was dumfounded.

“So what?” She said. I looked at her funny.

“C’mon! You and Niall are stronger than this! Who cares about what your dad says, you two are perfect for each other. Don’t give up because of your dad stupid rules!”

I started to feel the tears in my eyes begging me to let them flow down my face. I needed to tell her, but I was not able to find the words. Fortunately Alexxe changed subject.

“Talking about couple, have you heard? Zayn and Perri broke up.” She looked at me like it was the worst announcement ever. I looked back at her; I have to say that it was the thing I cared the least at the moment.

“Look like I started a thing…” I whispered to myself. Alexxe gave me a suspicious look. Oh oh, I’ve said that to loud.

“What do you mean?” She simply asked, looking at me confused. I took a deep inspiration before looking at the ground and say:

“I…I broke up with Niall a few days ago. I don’t know if we were even a couple, but now it’s over.”

After my declaration, there was a silence between me and my friend. I lifted my head up and looked at her. She had a surprised face, like she could not believe what I just said.

“But, why?” Shy simply asked, still looking surprised. I could not belie she was asking me such a thing. Could she not see what was happening?

“Why would you do such a thing?” She asked again. I gave her an obvious and annoyed look. She was pushing it too far.

“Alexxe wake up!” I shouted. “This is not a fairy-tale; I can’t be with that guy.” Tears started falling down my face as the emotions I kept to myself for all those days were finally going out. I saw her surprised face decomposed into a worried and extremely sad one. She tried to saw something but I did not care and continued what I had to say.

“Don’t even try! You perfectly know I am right!” I looked at her right in the eyes, tears still falling down my chin, trying to ignore the more and more people that were looking at us.

“Look at me, I’m pathetic, I’m ugly and I’m stuck in that stupid school! He’s a star that goes all around the world, meeting new people every day, amazing people! Not 17 years old stupid school girls! I’m not the kind of girl he deserves; I’m not even the kind of girl he wants!”

I stopped there, because going into that topic here was not a good idea.

“What do you mean?” Alexxe calmly asked. All I can say is that I did my best not to shout at her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I read that article; I read what all the Medias are talking about! I am just one of his other fucking one night stands as I always thought! He is still going around at it with other girls and celebs! I was nothing; I am nothing to that guy!”

“All I need to do is to get everyone to shut the fuck up about this and it will be fine!”

She looked at me speechless, I was still crying and everybody had stop to look at us, but for the first time since a week, I did not care.

“Chloe, it’s just hate…” She whispered at me.

“Just hate?!” I shouted “You know what you are right, it’s only hate! I’m just a dumb fuck paranoid, none of this happened. Nobody saw Niall and me at the airport, nobody wrote an article about it and no body wrote WHORAN on my fucking locker door!” 

As I shouted that last line, I looked at her one more time and ran true the people staring at me to get to my car. I heard Alexxe running after me shouting my name.

“Chloe! Chloe wait!” She said as I finally stopped my car and opened the front door.

“Don’t bother caring about me! It’s only hate” I smiled at her with the fakest smile I could do, and started my car.

“Don’t talk to me anymore” I said before driving away.

Last thing I could see was her sad eyes in the rear-view mirror of my car. As soon as I turned on the following street, I started crying again.

What the fuck was I doing?

The couples following days, I buried myself in my house. I profited of my parent absence to depress about the totally inexistent social life I ruined. I stopped going to school to avoid people that hated me, and to reduce the chance of facing my best/what-the-hell-is-she-now friend. I ignored every call I gotten, and every text I had received. All I did was lying in my bed all day listening to depressing music or doing homework in my underwear/Pyjama, then take an extremely long shower and go downstairs with loads of blankets to install myself on my couch and listen to romantic comedy and shit all night. I barely eaten anything, I was not feeling like food was attractive anymore.

And as mad and sad as I was, every time my phone rang I had to check, even taught I was not going too answered, because you know, I like to auto-hurt myself. The only thing that was hurting me more than having to ignore Niall’s call, was receiving none. The only hope I had of something between us was gone, and the media were becoming the ugly truth.

I knew this was my choice, that I had no reason to feel bad or sad. That it was the first step of moving up. But deep inside, that broke me.

It was Friday night and it was the third time Alexxe called me. I was still refusing all her calls, even on the house phone (Thank you person who invented caller ID!). That last call made me finally get up my lazy ass and up in the bathroom for a long shower. 

When I was done, 45 minutes later, I took a clean pair of underwear and putted them on, with only pyjama pants. I went downstairs to find my all set couch and blankets waiting for me, all I needed was a snack; I haven’t eaten in two days. My kitchen was full of healthy and bio food, and the closest thing to junk food I could found was two bags of veggies chips. I took them both with me to my home made Movie Theater and sat down in my mountains of pillows and blankets. I selected the first movie on the Girl+ channel: A Cinderella story.

 

I was bawling my heart out as Sam was running towards the exit of the football male locker room. ‘Why are you such a fucking dick head Austin!’ I thought to myself. I was sitting on my couch, surrounded by the two empty veggies chips bag and low fat frozen-yogurt box. I was still hungry so I paused the movie and headed to the kitchen to find some food. As I passed by a mirror, I wiped the tears off my face, my eyes were supper red and my hair was messy and falling everywhere. It was obvious I haven’t been outside my house for days.

I opened the fridge and as I was about to choose my next snack, I heard the doorbell. 

‘Those solicitors again!’ I thought. I walked to the wooden door, about to open it, when I realised I was only in my bra. I took the first item of clothing I saw, which was a hoodie Alexxe left here weeks ago. I putted it on and opened the door.

There was a guy standing there, but he was not facing me and all I could see was his back. He was also wearing a read hoodie that was covering his head. He was a little taller than I was and was looking at the street. At first I thought it was Alexxe bother, but I could not see his car anywhere.

*cough* “Can I help you?” I asked in a really bored tone. The guy turned around and my eyes went wide open as my jaw dropped a little.

“Hey…” He shyly said, looking at me.

What the fuck was Niall Horan doing on my porch?!

I looked at him in shocked before taking an angry expression and say:

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” I said rudely.

His face broke down a little at my brutal approach, and even if I did not want to, I felt bad.

“Humm… Can I talk to you?” He said looking at me true his sunglasses. I supported his glance until he said in the most heart broking voice:

“Please?”

I sighted, and with my head told him to come in. We both stepped into the main hall of my house and stood there. I leaned on my wall, waiting for him to say something, trying to keep a mad face.

The first thing he did was taking of his glasses, my mad face turned into a shocked face right away.

He looked really bad. He had enormous almost purples rings under his eyes, meaning that he did not get a lot of sleep. His blue eyes had lost the sparkles they had when I first met him, and I could not notice any trace of his beautiful smile. He did not look like the Niall Horan I met.

He glanced at me for a moment, and I did the same. We both took the time to analysed how defeated the other was. He finally spoke.

“Look… I know I should not have showed here like this…” He started but stopped to look at me in the eyes.

“You are right, you should not have.” I replied rudely. Again I felt bas when he looked at the ground with a sorry face.

“I tried to contact you multiple times…” He said, almost in a whisper.

That he was right, and I could not say anything to prove him wrong.

“How did you even got my address?” I asked, changing subjects. He looked right back at me and smirked.

“Harry told me.” He simply said. I questioned him with my look. How the fuck could Harry Styles know this?

“I mean, he got it from your friend Alexxe for me.”

Ah, that explains a lot.

“Chloe, can I ask you just one thing?” He said. I looked at him, not answering but listening to what he had to say.

“Why?” he said, that’s all he said. But yet it was enough.

Why? Why? Really? Well maybe because he lie to me, and made me think I meant something to him before trying to hide the fact everybody on the planet now hated me! How can he ask me why, I should ask that!

I looked at him in the eyes, profoundly, before answering.

“It just doesn’t work between us.” I said in the plainest way I could, forcing the tears that were forming in my eyes to stop. It was not a lie, just not the main reason.

I could not even look at Niall face, so I turned around and started walking to the living room.

“How come? I know I’m away touring, but it can work! We can easily make it, look at Louis and Liam!”

Those words broke my heart; I could not even face him, too scared to start crying in front of him.

“I… I just don’t like you ok?” I said, but saying that lie was too much for me. I bit my lips extremely hard to keep me from crying. I just wanted him to go away so I could cry alone.

“Really…?” I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. “Have I done something wrong?”

‘Apart hiding that I was only a simple night for you and that all your fans hate me? No.’

But I could not found the guts to say that.

“Why don’t you just go..?” I said, doing my best to hide the pain from my voice.

I heard him getting closer to me saying:

“Chloe, tell me. Please…”

I could not take it anymore, as the first tear fallen down my cheek, I turned around and looked at him.

“Why must it be that every time I push you away, you come back? Why must it be that Every time I made my mind on something, you come around and prove me wrong? Why must you always be there to fuck with my mind? Why is everything so fucking complicated with you Niall?”

Tears were falling down my chin as my voice broke at that last phrase. He looked at me with a very confuse and sorry face.

“Chloe…” He said, but again stopped there.

“What Niall, what?!” I said brutally.

“Well I’m sorry!” I replied quickly. He was sorry, he looked sorry.

“Sorry for what Niall? Sorry because you made me think I meant something to you? Sorry because you hid to me everybody in you fandom hated me! Sorry because you still talked to me while you had sex with other girl you met just like me! Why are you sorry Niall, Tell me!”

His face broke down completely; he looked at me with a sad, weak meaningfull face.

“You read the hate…” He said, almost whispering. “You read it… why?”

“Well, when people tag the word WHORAN on you locker, and paper it with this (I ran and took the article my dad threw at me that was still on a table and threw it at Niall) It’s hard not to read it! It’s also hard not to notice people hate you when you Facebook and Twitter is full of messages telling you that you are not good enough and that you hate me, that I should go kill myself because I dared touch their Nialler!” 

Angry tears were now melting with the large amount of tears that was rolling down my cheeks. Niall was looking at the article conscientiously.

“How could you believe that…? He said, looking at the bottom lines.

“How could you not tell me!?” I shouted. I rose up his head to look at me. “Why have you hid this from me?”

“I… I don’t know. I tried to tell you but you said you were fine so I concluded that you had seen nothing and…. Well I just did not want to hurt you!” He was confused and terribly sorry I could tell. As he was searching his words he stopped to look at me. He approached and took my hands in his, before looking right into my eyes. I could see that he was containing his tears to fall down his face.

“Look, Chloe. I know I made a mistake. I know I make a lot of mistake since I met you. But that is because you destabilize me! When it comes to you I don’t know how to act, I just don’t want to hurt you, and that always finish in a bad way!” He looked at his feet and continued “I’m really really sorry for this. This is my entire fault if that article came out, I should have been more prudent about kissing you in the airport.” He looked at me and smiled “But I regret nothing” I could not help but smile too and blush under my tears.

“Look, you have to trust me, when I tell you that none of this bullshit is real. This is just media drama; small internet company names like this are all non-legit writers. They write articles like this on us all the time! Every week there’s a new article about me dating Demi Lovato ! That’s total false I am not!”

“And don’t listen to the haters, they are not fans, they are just haters. If you can’t stand them just don’t go on Twitter. They don’t mean anything to me.”

He stopped talking at this moment, and I did not feel like saying anything else. Once again that boy came and prove me wrong. He was amazing, and I could not do anything but stare into his beautiful blue ocean eyes, and smile.

He brings me closer to him and said into my left ear:

“Please, tell me we can give this a chance, tell me we can work…”

I did not have to think about it that I knew my answer. I wanted to try this out, because Niall was the greatest guy I’ve even met, and he traveled all the way up here, just to make sure he knew the reason I left him, and apologized.

I left his hands to put them on his manly shoulders, and bring him even closer to me.

“Thanks…” I simply whispered in his ear before he took my hips between his large hands. My lips approached his and hey erased the distance between us with a furious passionate kiss. It tasted salty a bit from all the tears that I shed, but neither of us complained. He slightly bit my bottom lip as I opened my teeth to allow his warm tongue in. I felt a warm shiver down my spine as Niall was bringing me even closer to him. Now that I was sure that no cameras would be picturing us, I could let my total self into that warming hot and passionate kiss.

When out lips separated, we took a look in each other’s eyes, the sparkles were back and so is heart melting smile.

“So, what are we doing?” Niall calmly asked. It’s just at that moment that I realized my movie was still on pause, and that I was looking hideous. 

“Ohh hum, I was just watching a movie earlier…” I started, but did not have time to finish; Niall was already bringing me to the couch.

“Great! What movie?” I smiled at his enthusiasm, as he sat on my couch glancing at me.

“Well, it’s a very girly movie called Cinderella Story, but I don’t think you’ll like it and it’s almost over…” He laughed a little before smirking at me and says:

“It’s fine, I was not planning on watching the movie that much anyway.”

I could feel my cheeks turn red as he looked right into my eyes with that lovely smile only he could do. I shyly smiled back at him as he squeezed my hand slightly, begging me to come and sit beside him. I did so and as soon as I sat down, he brought me closer to him; Putting his strong arm around my shoulders, letting me rest on his chest as my head was comfortably resting onto is warm neck. I felt shivers running down my body as I took the controller and played the movie. But honestly all I could hear of it was that light sound in the background getting out of the TV. My heart was beating so hard I could hear its rhythm getting faster and faster as I was listening to Niall respiration, feeling his chest breathing on by back. Niall started to play with my long hair really messy hair and I felt butterflies fill my stomach. In that exact moment, everything was perfect. If I could I would have paused that moment forever; cuddled in Niall’s arms.

Before I knew it the movie was almost over, and it was the moment when Austin leaved the game to go and see Sam. As I was “Awwwing” at the cute ending, I felt a light kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at Niall’s face and gently smiled, he responded with a smile that warmed up my heart. He slowly approached my face until our nose touched, and kissed my lips sweetly. I could not help but smile as his soft lips were brushing mine. How could everything be more perfect? 

We both stopped as we heard the ending credit song. I took the remote control and closed the TV, and laid my head on Niall neck again. Nothing was said because nothing was needed to me said; the moment was perfect. Me, him, sitting together cuddled, all my worries were far away now, all that mattered was the both of us, together.

After a while, Niall stopped playing with my hair and whispered something in my ear.

“Princess, this is perfect. I would stay here with you in my arms forever if I could.” I looked at him and we both exchanged a smile.

“But… I really need to go.” The smile on his face faded down, and so did mine. I questioned him with the look I was giving him. What?

“I came here to clear things up, but I have to go back to the US now. I was not supposed to stop by Quebec and need to be there tomorrow morning, I have no choice but taking a plane tonight.” 

He looked at me sorry; I could see he really did not want to leave. And It was the same for me, he could not leave now, leave me alone here again with the hate and my horrible family. I did not want him to go; I did not want to leave him.

I took his hand, and stood up. He stood up and followed me into the hall, where I stopped and looked at him seriously in the eyes. I stood on the tip of my toes so I could reach his ear. I softly kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear:

“Fine. But I’m coming with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

The past few ours have been exhausting; me and Niall have kept running and rushing everywhere to get to our destination in time.

It took me a time to convince Niall to bring me with him. I clearly could see he wanted it, but there were some problems:

"What about your school? You can’t stop in the middle like that,"

"Niall, I did not put a feet in my school for days now! Who cares about it, I don’t even like what I’m studying."

"What about management?"

He looked at me, with hope that it would dissuade me, but I could clearly see he did not care a bit. I gave him my best puppy eyes and he loudly sight before largely smiling at me. I squealed and jumped in is strong arms.

 

After that, we went upstairs and I made a small baggage full of the first thing I found in my closet. I really did not care because I had that credit card my father gave me for emergency, so I could buy what I needed in New Jersey. Running from your house to go in another country was an emergency. Don’t you think? We then quickly quitted my house, without saying anything to anyone, and took a cab to the airport.

We were more prudent this time, I bought a ticket in another part of the plane than Niall, and used another gate than him to enter the plane.

The plane ride was horrible; being alone with strangers not able to contact him and sitting in really uncomfortable seat, but it only took a few hours before I could finally get out.

As soon as I was out of my gate he texted me:

"Take the back door and meet me next to the black car"

So I did, and I am currently sitting next to him in a car that’s going to bring us to their hotel. I kind of started to stress, I was about to meet the other boys, as Niall girlfriend. Wait, was I his girlfriend? No that was absurd I could not be, than what was I? Hurg, I don’t know, but I was really insecure about this.

Niall noticed, and putted is comforting arm around my shoulder and brought me close to him in a caring hug. That simple move made my muscles relax; I was so well in those arms.

He deposed a kiss on the top of my head before saying:

"We’ll have to take you a separated room, on another floor. The last have been reserved for us only so we don’t get mobbed by fans." I listened to him telling me that like it was the simplest thing in the universe. I looked at him confused and mostly worried. He gently laughed, and gave me a kind look.

"Don’t worry babe, we are used to it and we have a great security if anything goes wrong." My expression slightly relieved, but I was still really anxious about this. Niall gave me one of his gorgeous smiles and kissed my cheek. That automatically made me feel better. He was such a great guy; I could not believe I was the one sitting next to him in that car, it felt so unreal.

"Look, management don’t know about this yet." He looked at me and smiled; it was my idea, so obviously it was my fault if the management was mad.

"So, let’s try to keep that secret the longest. They’ll notice at some point, but it does not have to be right away." I nodded at his explication, we were conscious of the consequences this time, and I was willing to be as discrete as I could.

"What about the boys?" I asked. Niall looked at me surprised with a grin on his face.

"The boys? Well… I don’t know. I know they won’t tell management, they do that all the time with their girlfriends. So I guess there is no problem with meeting them" He looked at me slightly amused. "You want to?"

I was kind of taken by surprised. I did not want to meet them, but I guessed that as touring with them, I’ll have to meet the band somehow. And I’d prefer meeting them in proper form then in short pauses between the shows. I looked at Niall speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I, I guess yes." I finally answered. Niall laughed cheerfully, and looked at me in the eyes; his eyes were filled with joy, and that warmed my heart.

"Of course you’ll meet them." He said “I’m sure they’ll all be very happy to see you in a situation where you are not only trying to escape from them."

I felt myself blush as I remembered the first meeting I had with One Direction; a disaster. I was so embarrassed to think that the first impression I left them was a really sexually frustrated me trying to leave all of them as fast as I could.

Niall loud laugh resonated in the car as he was laughing at me; he looked so cute I could not even be mad at him for laughing. I gave him my most serious look, telling him it was not funny, but honestly I was containing a big smile.

"Ahh, babe. I was just joking, the guys will love you, I’m sure." I looked away through the black tinted window and whispered a light yeah right. Niall laugh resonated again as he was enlacing me in his strong arms, bringing me into a tight hug and kissed my blush pink cheek. I smiled at his touch and at the feel of his warm chest as I laid my head on his shoulder. We were so well like this we stayed in that position for what was left of the ride; me resting on his shoulder, him caressing my hair.

When we finally were about to reach the hotel, Niall broke the silence and said:

"Ok, now it’s really simple" I raised my head and looked at him as he explained to me how to infiltrate the hotel without being seen.

"All you’ll have to do is stay in the car when I’ll get out at the main entrance, I’ll do my thing with the paparazzi and fans while the driver will bring you at the side door. Enter there and I’ll meet you in the lobby." I was about to point out that we could still be seen together inside the hotel, but he read my mind.

"Don’t worry, the paparazzi can’t enter the hotel, it’s a privacy rule. The only people that can see us together are employees and clients, and seriously, I don’t care about the pictures they take. It won’t affect us…" He said that last phrase as the car stopped. He smiled at me, a loving and caring smile which I returned immediately. He looked deep into my eyes before saying:

"See ya in the lobby princess!" He then gave me a tender kiss on the lips; which I hastily returned with passion, and leaved the car, leaving me alone. The driver took a quick bend and after not even three minutes, I was arrived at my destination.

"Thank you." I politely said which was greeted with a simple nod. I took my small baggage and walked into the hotel. The lobby was not that far from the side door so I reached it easily. The hall was majestic, there was a wonderful fountain the center and the stairs were a gigantic aquarium; made of glass and filled with water and colourful fishes. I stood there in the hall, admiring the beautiful architecture of the hotel when I heard a small voice behind me.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and faced the reception counter, where a small lady, aged in between 24 - 29 years old, was looking at me.

"Oh no it’s f…" I started but I was immediately cut off by her.

"Do you have a reservation?"

The abrupt tone of the lady voice took me by surprise.

“Ehh, Well no, not really… I’m waiting for someone actually he’s…” She interrupted me once again.

“I’m sorry Miss, but you need to have a reservation, or you’ll have to leave”

She gave me the fakest smile I have ever seen, and I was a little shocked by her reply.

“Hum„ no you don’t understand, I’m waiting for…” I was about to say my boyfriend but I realised I probably could not say that, neither that I knew if it was true or not.

She took my moment of hesitation as a chance to quickly reply

“Who let you in? And from where did you come?”

“Ehh, I came from the side door, over there” I pointed at the small corridor I came from. The receptionist looked at me in disappointment.

“I’ll have to talk to Kevin…” She whispered “See, we don’t let Fans in usually, it’s invading the boys privacy.”

That’s when I clicked; she thought I was a One Direction Fan. I could not blame her; I was the same age as all the other girls outside,

“Oh, no. I’m not a fan, I…”

“Yes, they all say that.” She said that looking at me superiorly and I froze at that comment.

“I’ll have to ask you to leave now, unless you have a reservation, which you don’t.” She smiled at me again, with the same emotionless fake smile, and I stood there. What was I supposed to do? I would most likely answer back, but I could not say anything; not a word got out of my mouth. So I stood there, not moving because I had no idea where to go.

Suddenly I heard an asourding amount of girls screams resonating behind me. I turned around to see a gorgeous blond boy crossing the door, waving at all the fans outside. As soon as the door closed, he turned around and walked in my direction, largely smiling at me. The receptionist gave me an angry look, before I turned to face Niall. I smiled as he approached and took me in his arms to kiss my check warmly.

“Damn, I missed you” He whispered in my ears. I giggle silently looking into his eyes as he took his sunglasses off; his beautiful ocean blue eyes which I could lose myself into.

Niall leaned into a kiss and pressed his lips softly on mine, I returned his warm kiss instantly and I could already feel butterflies filling my tummy.

Niall broke our kiss to turn around and face the receptionist that was still waiting at her counter. I did the same to see the most hilarious ting ever; the lady that asked me to leave earlier was now showing a priceless facial expression. Eyes wide open, jaw dropped, she looked at the same time confused and dumbfounded.

Niall leaved me and headed for the counter. The lady that still looked surprised blushed as Niall came and talk to her.

“Hi, I already have a room reserved, but I’d like to reserve another one for that girl over here, she’s with me” He turned and winked at me, which made me smile. “Do you think you could do this for me?”

The girl shook her head quickly and placed her eyes on her computer screen.

“Yes, of course”

“Thank you” Niall said calmly. I advanced and stopped next to him, and simply smiled as he took my hand into his. I still had a hard time to believe that I was the girl, standing next to him, in New-jersey, at his hotel, my fingers intercrossed in his. It felt unreal, but yet so wonderful.

“Ok, so you guys won’t be on the same floor, but I easily founded a room for Miss.” She gave me the room cards, and at the same time handed the cards for Niall’s room. He kindly smiled at her and said

“Thank you love, have a nice day.” He then walked away slowly and I followed him, never letting his hand go. I took a last look at the receptionist before entering the elevator with Niall. She still had that dumbfounded look on her face, and her face was completely read; I could not tell if it was because she was embarrassed or blushing. But I could not help myself and give her a superior look; who’s laughing now.

Niall and I were now both alone in the elevator; that gave me a slight memory of that first night together, approximately a month ago. I could see by the look on his face that Niall had have the same thought as me, but neither of us mentioned it, and it was perfect this way.

When the elevator stopped on my floor, I got out and Niall followed me to my room. I stopped on the porch, and faced Niall. Again the memories of the night where he had let me on the porch of my hotel room alone came to my mind. What if nothing was different this time? What if I had made a wrong choice coming here with him, maybe I should not have. This was probably only a big mistake. I started to become insecure about all of this, when I cached Niall’s look. He was smiling gently at me with care in his eyes; in less than a second all my worries were gone, all I could do was smile as I lose myself into his deep iris.

“Now…” Niall said without leaving his stare on me for one second “I have to go see the boys to make things clear with them, and be sure none of this little trip has been seen, everything should be fine, but we better make sure.” I nodded as he handed me one of his card-key “There’s for my room” I took what he was giving me and handed mine to him.

“I don’t think I’ll need yours…” Said Niall, I smile and giggled at his comment as he took both my hands into his.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, so just stay here or in the hotel, I won’t be long I promise and then I’ll present you the boys”

My face must have showed my stress because Niall started laughing right away

“They’ll love you, I swear!”

I smiled slightly, trying to calm down a little, and as always, Niall knew exactly how to make me feel better. He gently passed his hand in my hair, placing it behind my head, leading my lips to meet his. It took only a second for me too feel way better and when I looked back at him again I gave him a big warm smile.

“Bye, se you latter.” He said. I nodded and he then leaved me, happy, on the porch of my hotel door.

I opened the door and stepped into the room; two double beds, a desk and a spacious place with a T.V. and two little sofas. Way bigger than what I needed. I threw my small baggage on one of the beds, and jumped onto the other. I laid on it thinking about what to do while I was waiting for Niall. Maybe I could go see something near the Hotel, I was in New-Jersey, I had to visit at least something.

I took my phone out my bag to Google something, when I noticed three new text; all from Alexxe. I opened the first one. After all, now that everything was fixed between Niall and I, I had no reason to be mad at her, I even own her some excuses.

“Chloe, where are you, you did not answered to my phone calls so I came to your house and nobody’s there! Where are you, I’m scared, answer me please.”

I felt bad a little for ignoring her so long, so I replied right away. 

“I think it will be a little hard for you to see me right now, since I’m in another country…”

It took less than a minute, and my phone biped announcing a new text from Alexxe.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! O.O”

I started laughing out loud at her reaction,

“Relax; I’m in Jersey, with Niall. I decided to go with him after somebody who communicated with Mr. Styles sand him.” 

Immediately after I sand that text, I heard the ‘What makes you beautiful’ ringtone. I answered the phone only to hear Alexxe’s scream true the phone.

I heard between two screams:

“OMG, OMG, CHLOE, OMG. This is awesome! OMG!”

I started laughing loudly, and after a good five minutes of laughing and screaming I said

“Jesus, Alexxe calm down!”

“No I won’t! You are in New-freacking-Jersey! Whit Niall! OMG”

“Alexe! Stop!” I giggled. “Seriously calm down!”

“Ok ok. But what happen tell me!”

“Well I was at home alone watching a movie, when somebody knocked on the door. I opened and I can say I was really surprised to come face to face to Niall!” Alexxe laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were talking to Harry!”

“I don’t know, I was about to tell you but that whole ‘hate’ thing came around, and then you decided to stop talking to me. So… I did not find the time to tell you.

A silence installed between us, but I quickly broke it saying:

“I’m really sorry Alexxe, I just… I just could not handle all of it! I…” My voice broke as I said that.. 

“Don’t worry honey, I understand totally.” I could hear the sincerity in her voice and I thanked her. I could not ever wish for a better friend then her.

I changed subject right away by saying:

“You explain me now! What did you say to Harry so Niall came at my house?”

“Well, Harry and I were both witnesses of the breakup, and he was telling me how much torn and upset Niall was. And I was seeing you all distant and sad… And since you stopped talking to me completely, the only thing I could do was sending Niall to you… So I gave Harry your address telling him that it was the only thing I could do to help.” She marked a pause before adding “Guess it was pretty efficient…”

We both laughed out loud, and started to talk about random stuff for hours, like we used to. She was telling me everything I missed in class, and how it was hilarious to see everyone freak-out about my ‘sudden absence’ in school.

“What are you going to do with your studies?” She asked in between tow laugh.

“I had plenty of time to take a big lead in my studies while I was alone depressed at home” I said joking.

“And… What about your parents?” She asked carefully. “What will they think of this?”

I stopped joking and adopted a more abrupt tone.

“Who cares? They can’t control my life forever, and I won’t stop living for those stupid rules. Beside, I’m already here; it’s a little too late to re-consider things.”

“How long will you stay?” She asked.

“I don’t know…” I thought about it, I never considered time when I asked to come here

“Time will tell I guess!” I finally replied.

“Well, you better not take too long! Or I’ll die in school alone!” We laughed and she added. “I miss you, I’ll miss you!”

“I’ll miss you too, don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything that happens. Starting by the fact that I’m going to meet the boy for the first time tonight and I need to get ready, Niall will probably be here soon.”

“Oh, lucky you! Good luck! And make a better impression then last time!” She said jokingly.

“Why is everybody telling me this?!” I shouted insulted. Alexxe started laughing.

“Oh boy Chloe, you should have seen you the other night! You were practically running away from the boys!” She laughed even louder at the memory as I felt embarrassed. I’ll have to do better this time.

“Yeah, thank you for reminding me of that absolutely horrible moment of my existence.” I said half joking, half still embarrassed of myself.

“I love you too!” Alexxe said, I could not help but smile, god I missed her laughing at me.

“Yeah Yeah, I love you too, but I need to get ready now. Bye!” I said

“Bye see ya!” She said, but just before I hung up she said

“Wait! You need to go see that video I found on YouTube, it’s hilarious! I e-mailed it to you.”

“Ok, I will, bye now!”

“Bye Bitch!” She shouted at the last moment. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

I took a look at myself in the mirror; Clothes not matching, hair undone, no makeup. I needed to fix that. I headed to the shower and as soon as I was done, I rushed and chose my outfit. I had not a big choice due to the very limited baggage I had, but I founded something decent. I dried my hair and let them fall down my back in a simple way. Finally I putted some mascara on before looking at myself in the mirror a second time; Much better.

I sat on the edge of the bed, I was ready. I just needed to wait for Niall. I reminded the video Alexxe sand me earlier, I took my phone and checked my e-mails and opened Alexxe one.

I was about to play it when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at my phone one more time.

“The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction.” 

Guess I’ll have to watch it latter.

I stood up and opened the door to Niall. He greeted me with a tight hug saying:

“Hello beautiful.” He glanced at me and said “ready?”

I tried and put a convincing smile on my face, but I obviously was not ready. Stress was already starting to fill up my body.

Niall gently smiled at me, and took my hand; intercrossing our fingers together, before leading me into the hotel. That small gesture of his relived pressure out of my body, warming my heart even more. 

We walked hand in hand in the hotel hallways for about five minutes, talking about how the life was with the band and how the boys were; really crazy. We stopped in front of a door, and Niall looked at me. I felt the stress fill my body once again as I imagined what could happen behind those doors.

“Now, remember they are my best friends, they might pick on you a little” A large smiled formed on his face as mine dropped.

“Wow tanks that’s reassuring!” I mumbled, which made him laugh. He took my hand, still laced with his fingers, and kissed it, before pushing the door.

The room was filled with only four boys that I could recognised any day; One Direction. I felt my stomach tied into a knot.

Calm down Chloe, they might even not remember you among all the other fans! C’mon you can do this. I thought to myself, trying to convince myself something I knew would never be true.

As Niall and I were walking forward to the boys, he shouted:

“Hey mates!”

They all turned around at the same time, standing up of their place to come and join us.

“Niall!” One of them loudly replied. He then looked at me with a distrustful look. I looked away to keep myself from blushing but soon realised that they four guys were looking at me.

“Boys, this is Chloe” Niall simply announced, leaving my hand to put his strong arm around my shoulders. The other guys slightly laughed before I think the one called Liam replied:

“We know.”

Oh god why they remember. Please somebody kill me.

“Yeah, for the past week the only thing He did was looking at his phone texting that ‘Chloe’. We figured out he would not have bring another girl on tour with us” Said a dark haired one; Zayn I think.

For the love of god they don’t remember. I’m blessed; I can make a decent first impression!

“And without forgetting the great first meet we had. I think you were the first girl who met us that was trying to run away. Don’t you agree guys?” All the boys agreed and laughed at what the curly haired boy just said. Oh him I knew; Harry Styles.

Why did he have to remember ?!

“We saw girls that screamed, cried, jumped at us, threw us objects, and flashed us. But you were the first one that tried to run away, do you hate our music that much?” He gave me a sassy smile while the others were still laughing slightly.

“Thank you for pointing that out. Harry.” I sarcastically replied, feeling myself blush of embarrassment. Niall took my hand in his again and started to slowly trace patterns one the back of my hand. I looked at him in the eyes, and smiled; a real meaningful smile this time.

“I’m just kidding…” Harry said. But I was too busy being cute with Niall to listen to him joking about me.

“By the way, tell your sexy friend I say Hi” I turned around instantly, shocked by that comment. He was still looking at me with that sassy smile.

“Oohhh” Said the guy I could not remember the name. He friendlily poked Harry saying:

“Don’t mind Harold, he’s stupid.”

Harold? Was that Harry real name? Whoa, British people have weird taste in names…

The boy probably noticed I was confused because they started presenting themselves.

“I’m Liam” Said the one with the longest fluffiest hair. 

“And I’m Zayn” Said the dark haired boy.

“And I’m Louis” Said the one that was still fighting with Harry.

Louis, that’s it!

“Well hello. Humm I’m Chloe, obviously, and….hummm. Well that’s not true what he said” I pointed at Harry. “I like you music a lot”

They slightly laughed and thanked me. We then all sat down one the sofas they were previously sitting on; Niall sat next to me never letting my hand go. We all started chatting and the more the conversation evolved, the more I felt comfortable among the guys. My stress was leaving me as the guys were joking and including me in all their conversations. They were all very kind and it went so well I forgot why I was so stressed out at first. Niall was right; they are all very crazy, but also kind and funny. And they seemed to get along with each other so well. I felt very lucky right now, next to Niall talking with his best friends.

We had been talking for about two and a half hour, when Harry stood up.

“Got to go, Shelby is waiting for me.” He said before heading for the exit.

“Good night, have fun!” Louis shouted laughing.

“Who’s Shelby?” I asked, Niall did not tell me about Harry’s girlfriend. He told me about Liam and Louis ones. I hope Alexxe know that…

“Shelby, oh I don’t know” Said Liam. “Is she the girl from last night, or the night before?”

“The night before I think…” Replied Louis. I looked at them eyes wide open. What, the, fuck?

Zayn rolled his eyes before looking at me and say

“It’s Harry, don’t try and understand. You’ll just get used to it.”

They all changed the subject and talked about girls I had no idea who they were. I was still shocked by Harry’s comportment. ‘You’ll get used to it…’ I’m not quite sure about that„, I was already starting to don’t like this very much…

We continued talking for a couple of minutes until one of the boys declared that they had an interview tomorrow and that they had to go sleep. I was starting to get crazy tired too, so we all agreed and Niall and I said goodbye to Zayn, Louis and Liam, and headed too my room.

We were both slowly walking hand in hand in the hallway when Niall said:

“sooo, how do you find the boys?” I looked at him and largely smiled

“They are all really great! They were all so nice to me; I understand why you guys are all best friends. Thank you for presenting them to me Niall.” A big happy smile appeared on his face as he replied:

“Babe, I’m really happy you like them. I can tell they all like you a lot!”

I giggled and blushed, I was glad they did, but I was not sure about that Harry guy. He did not seem to like me that much. And to be honest, I was not sure about what I tough of him too.

“So tomorrow I have an interview in the morning, but I’m free in the late afternoon. So I’ll try and won’t wake you up tomorrow morning to let you sleep.” Said Niall.

“Actually, I’m tired as fuck.” I started to explain “I did not have a lot of sleep lately and the flight killed me. And also tomorrow I’m going to shop for clothes, so I think I’m going to stay in this room for tonight.” I finished when we were stopping in front of my door.

Niall stopped in front of me and glanced slowly at my body, biting his bottom lip, before stopping to my face and smiled warmly. He did not say anything but left my hand to put both of his on each side of my hips. His touch brought me closer to him as I grabbed his shoulders, leading both of us in a passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his dyed blond hair as our tongue made the kiss more intense. I wanted him, I wanted him so bad… but I had that memory from that first time that made me insecure. That was blocking me from getting forward with Niall tonight. I could feel both of our sexual desire, but that feeling of déjà-vu was stopping me.

Niall took me in his arms and bring me into a tight hug, whispering into my ear

“Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams” he then proceeded to give me kisses in the neck, throwing shivers in all my body. He looked at me one last time in the eyes, gave me a loving smile, and turned around to go back to his room.

I stood there a moment, with a blissful smile on my face, enjoying the moment. I looked at Niall who was walking away, and tough; it is different. It really was, I erased the memory of Niall leaving me alone on the porch of my hotel room from my mind, because it had no importance anymore. I could replace it with this moment. I could stop worrying about it now, and that was such a relief, because I knew that for now on, I was not alone.

I entered my Hotel room and threw myself on the bed. I laid there for a moment, just smiling, thinking about how lucky I was, how happy I was. I was Chloe, 17 years old random girl, not a celebrity, not a star, just a plain normal girl from Montreal Canada. And I was laying here, on a bed in a hotel in New-Jersey, where Niall Horan bring me on tour with him, even after I’ve been a total bitch to him, he forgave me. I was happy, and on that thought I felt asleep, without even having the time to change, and dived into the magical world of dreams.

 

I opened my eyes slowly this morning. The night had been great; it felt like I’ve been sleeping for years! I had caught up on all the sleep I missed the last few nights, and I felt amazing. I slowly stood up to look at the time; almost noon. I had missed breakfast. I got out of bed to realize that I still was wearing last night clothes, which reminded me that I had to go shopping today. I hopped into the bathroom and after a good forty-five minutes, I was fresh and clean and ready to go for a shopping day. Wearing simple jeans, Ralph Lauren polo and most important comfortable shoes, I took my purse and my cell phone, then directly headed to the hotel front door; I’ll eat something on my way.

As I was walking out of the building, I looked through my phone and noticed a text from Niall:

‘Morning Princess, boys and I are in interview studio right now, hope you have a nice day I’ll call you this afternoon xx’

I read the text and smiled. How sweet! He was so thoughtful. I instantly replied:

‘Have fun, I’m going shopping, can’t wait to see you tonight!! Xx’

I sand the text and started walking down the street of Jersey, looking for the nearest Starbuck I could find. I found one a few streets away from the hotel and as soon as I entered it, my phone bipped.

‘Thanks, can’t wait to see that ;) xx’

I smiled cheerfully before I heard a new bipping coming out of my cellphone

‘Chloe I miss you! School suck without you and everybody keeps spending rumors about you being dead!’

Oh Alexxe.

I laughed silently as I was replying, god I missed her too!

‘Haha, tell them it’s true so they will all stop harassing me on twitter&facebook! xD I miss you too

I was about to send it to her when I remembered something.

And that Harry guy too ;) I asked me to say hi to my ‘sexy friend’ Haha!’

I pressed the send button and waited for her reply as I ordered a black coffee to go. It took about thirty second that my phone bipped once again.

‘OhMyFuckingGod, I hope this is not a bad joke because I will kill you if it is!’

‘LOL it’s not I swear!’

‘OMG! I think I’m gonna die!’

I laughed out loud, earning some strange look from the people on the street. It was so joyful to see her all exited like this. But then I thought about that Shelby girl for a moment; Harry’s girlfriend? No, the guys were talking about something like a one night stand. Everything sounded a little shady to me, but I decided it was not important, after all Zayn said not to mind.

‘Haha, don’t! I have to go shopping for clothes since I ran away with almost nothing, I’ll call you latter’

‘Ok, buy something sexy for that Irish man! ;P’

I rolled my eyes at that text; of course she had to say something like this.

‘Shut up!’

‘C’mon! Niall will love it! ;)’

‘Seriously?! Alexxe Stop.’

“xD Just sayin!! Lol Bye I love you xx’

I sighed and smiled, Alexxe had to put her nose in everything, sometimes for the good but sometimes… not so much.

I threw my cell phone in my purse, and then started my shopping spree. I went into diverse stores and boutique and bought a lot of stuff. Everything is so much different than in Quebec, I kind of had let myself go. I don’t usually shop a lot, because to be honest, I’m with Alexxe and she’s the obsessive shopper. But this time I felt like there was no limit! I shopped for about five hours until my feet were hurting and I had everything I could ever need. I bought five pairs of jeans, three skirts, and loads of shirts, polos & blouses. Not to mention the many accessories; Earrings necklaces, bracelets, rings, hairclips, scarfs, everything! I also bought a little bit of makeup; I never wear a lot, only mascara, but a little more sometimes never hurt. Oh! And did I mention the shoes? Yes, lots of shoes! Because girls never have enough shoes! All that missed was some underwear, and what a coincidence, I walked by a Victoria Secrets.

I stood in front of the entrance for a moment, before I stepped in the store with my tons of bags in my hands. I looked around the inside, I never bought expensive underwear before, because… well because I didn’t need them. Neither do I did today but I was already in there, better take advantage of the moment. It won’t kill me to feel sexy for once.

So I got out of the store with two new bras and loads of fancy lacy knickers.

I Guess Alexxe won this one…

It was now half pass four and I needed to go to my hotel room to dispose of my shopping bags, before I could do anything else. I took the same, streets that I came from to direct myself, and walked to the hotel.

I was about half way done when my phone rang. I fought with the tons of bags in my hands to reach my cellphone in my purse, and answered

“Hello?”

“Hey Babe!”

It was Niall.

“Ohh, Hey there! How are you?”

“I’m great!” He answered cheerfully. “Where are you?”

“I’m struggling with my millions of bags to get to the hotel! I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, if I survive…” I said jokily.

Niall laughed in the cutest way possible and replied

“No, don’t die princess! I need you tonight to be with me!”

“Really? What is up?” I asked, interested.

“Well the boys and I are supposed to hang out, but I think Harry is getting busy with that girl he met, and Louis and Liam are going to pick up their girlfriend at the airport, and you know what that involves.”

We both laughed, but I could not help but being weirdly annoyed by the way Niall described Harry. With that girl he met what does that meant?

“What about Zayn?” I asked

“Argh, Zayn and Perrie just broke up, and he’s not in a good mood lately. And I don’t want to babysit him alone!” He said laughing. I giggled and said:

“Oh course I’ll stay with you guys, I’m almost at the hotel.”

“Great, well just go straight to my room and leave your things in there. Tomorrow morning we have a recording, it’s not super fascinating to watch us record, but you can come if you want!”

Did he invite me to see him work? He did! I was excited and touched at the same time.

“But of course, I’d love too!” I replied cheerfully.

“Awesome, I’m glad you do. So just leave you bags at my room and go pick up some stuff if you need anything else, you can spend the night there and I’ll take you to the recording studio with me tomorrow.”

Wait did he say spend the night there? As in sleeping there? In his bed, sleeping with him? The muscles in my body tensed a little as I replied

“Humm… sure, yeah. I’ll do that”

“Great, I’ll see you in a bit I’m almost there too”

“Ok, Bye.”

We both hung up as I was walking in the hotel entrance. I passed the reception counter and stepped into the elevator thinking:

Oh god, why am I so stressed out? I mean, I am his girlfrien… Wait, am I his girlfriend? We definitively have more than a thing but… Am I considered his girlfriend yet? Argh!

I got out on the floor where my room was, and reached it. I opened it and looked around, hesitating between leaving my stuff there, or take it with me to Niall’s room.

It is not like the first time Chloe; he won’t leave you after like he did, he likes you and you know it, you like him too. But is that enough? Maybe you can’t trust him, look at Harry! No, Niall is not like that, but how could you know? You don’t know him yet. But he’s so sweet, he can’t be like that. You need to trust him!

I chased the voice of the reason out of my head and decided to give it a chance; I could always change my mind latter.

I took my toothbrush shampoo and other necessary stuff, and immediately headed out of my hotel room, too Niall’s one.

I walked into the hallways until I reached the elevator where I could put the card too access Niall’s floor. When it stopped I got out and started walking and searching for his room. It was in the back of the hallway. I opened The door and stepped in

“Hello?” I called, but obviously, I was alone since no one answered.

I looked around the room and was impressed; the room was huge! Like, it literally had everything; a bar, sofas, a gigantic plasma TV, a bathroom that way too big for only one person, and finally a huge king size bed.

I walked into the room until I spotted Niall suitcase and bags. One of them was open and clothes were everywhere on the ground. I slightly smiled and threw all my bags next to Niall ones, wondering what to do next. I sat down in one of the sofas and took my phone, checking my messages. Looking threw my text, I remembered the video Alexxe sand me. I opened the link to end up on YouTube watching a video called: The Adventurous adventure of one direction. As the video started, I thought:

What the fuck did she send me again?

 

After about twenty minutes later, I was literally ROFLing on the sofa I was sitting on. That cartoon was hilarious! Does Harry really have four nipples? And that part with Paul Mccartney killed me! I loved the Beatles! And I totally had to remember the “Pussy magnet” thing, fits Harry perfectly for what I’ve seen, it could be useful…

As I was laughing, I heard some footsteps outside the hotel door. I threw my phone in my purse and sat right back onto the sofa; I did not want Niall to know I was watching a parody of him and his band!

The hotel room door opened and a happy Niall entered the room.

“Hey there” I called cheerfully, standing up to greet him. He glanced at me slowly before taking me by the waist bringing me close to him.

“Hello darling!” He said in a very joyful voice, kissing my cheek, making me blush a little.

I was about to return his kiss when I saw Zayn enter the room. Niall and I both had the same reaction to back off from each other a little; Zayn had just broke up with his girlfriend Perrie, it was not the time to remind him he was single by being cute.

“Hey Zayn.” I said. I did not know him well, actually, I did not know him at all, but I wanted to get along very well with all the boys. And I would start with Zayn Malik.

He looked at me with bright eyes; he did not seem as sad as I anticipated. He was smiling and looked in good shape, which was great.

“Hello Chloe” he smiled and turned to Niall “And you why did you bring me here with your girlfriend?” he said that on a tone that was not mad but slightly bitter. I looked at him in surprised and stayed still. I was surprised of his reaction facing Niall, but mostly I was shocked by the way he called me; your girlfriend.

“Relax mate, I just tough we could hang out!” Niall said on an overly happy tone.

Zayn smiled at him and said:

“You are awful at lying Niall” Both Niall and Zayn laughed, while I looked at them. They actually were really cute.

“C’mon Zayn, it will be fun.” Niall finally said.

“You guys are unbelievable! You know I can be alone I won’t die.” He said on a cheerful tone but Ii could see he was annoyed.

“Why don’t you stay with Chloe, I’m sure she rather be alone with you then have me here.” He then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back not really knowing what to do, waiting for Niall to say or do something. He was looking at Zayn with an awkward smile on his face; he obviously had no idea what to reply. Zayn looked at him and slightly laughed. He was about to say something to Niall but did not have time since I quickly said:

“Actually…” Zayn and Niall both turned their head and looked at me at the same time. I felt some kind of pressure on me from the guys look.

“Actually, I asked Niall if we could see you tonight.” A surprised look appeared on Zayn face as I continued.

“I just feel like I need to know you guys more if I’m going to spend half on my time with you…” He looked at me suspiciously for a couple of seconds before smiling at me. He looked at Niall and said:

“I like her” He entered the room, walked beside us and sat on one of the sofas. I turned around to look at Niall and blushed a little at the compliment. Niall looked at me in the eyes for a moment, giving me the chance to lose myself in his. He came closer to me and leaned his head next to mine to whisper in my ear:

“Thank you babe.” His breath on my temple threw shivers down my body which persisted as he warmly kissed my cheek, planting kisses down my jaw line until he reached my lips. I returned his sweet kiss but ended it quickly when we remembered Zayn presence. He was looking at us amused. Niall and I separated from each other and sat beside Zayn who sighed loudly.

“Do you think management know about you two yet?” Zayn asked. I looked at Niall in a rush; why was he mentioning that. Niall looked at Zayn a bit confused.

“I’m pretty sure not, why?”

Zayn laughed a bit, then took his phone out and started looking through it.

“Because you haven’t really been subtle together.” I looked at Niall nervously, when Zayn found out what he was looking for. All the muscle in my body tightened.

A picture of me and Niall kissing in front of my hotel room.

Again.

I started to stress out. Fuck! Why was this happening again? They must be kidding me! I won’t be able to go to school again, and everybody will know where I was! Holy shit, what if my parents found out! I look at Niall worried, but he was busy taking the phone out of Zayn hands.

“Dude, where did you found that!?” He asked a bit worried.

“Liam sent it to me. I guess he found it online.” Zayn replied amused, with an entertained smile.

“Management is going to kill you mate!” He laughed before Niall lost is attention from the phone to put it on Zayn. He looked at him darkly

“Yeah well I’m not Styles! I’m not use to be seen with girls in public” He said this on a rude tone which made his Irish accent resonate in the room. But that didn’t made Zayn expression change at all. In fact he looked at me gratified and said:

“Except when you’re drunk!” He laughed loudly, but I was way too worried about the picture to laugh at his awful pun. Niall frowned at Zayn before hitting him in the shoulder, and turned around to look at me. He noticed my worried expression and automatically his angry face disappeared. He looked at me with caring eyes and took my hand in his to calm me down. I looked at him in the eyes and was able to distress a little; he had such an impact on me it was incredible.

“Don’t worry; those are only fans pictures, the media won’t be interested into those. They won’t be released; you have nothing to worry about.” He smiled at me with a confident smile, his eyes full of care. He gave my hand a comforting squeeze, which made me smile. He started to slowly play with my fingers, not leaving his stare into my eyes one second. My stress slowly left my body as I was losing myself into his blue iris.

“Yeah don’t worry; management will get it all off when they’ll find out about you two” Niall frowned again immediately turning around to face Zayn who was wildly smiling; clearly really happy to mess with us.

“Zayn, would you shut up already!” Niall almost shouted to him brutally.

“I give them a day, two maximum before they beat you ass Niall” Zayn said laughing just before Niall jumped on him attacking him with one of the sofa pillows. I watched them fight, and could not help myself but laugh. They looked like two twelve years old fighting more than two young adult.

At some point Niall was almost completely above Zayn keeping him on the ground enable to move at all.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry all right! Let me go!” Zayn said struggling to get out Niall trap. He let him go and stood up, letting Zayn lying on the floor. As Zayn was getting up he sat beside me and said:

“So as I was saying, don’t worry, even if management find out, they won’t talk to you. They’ll only shout at me.” He said as he putted his arm around my shoulders, bringing me really close to him.

“But, I don’t want you to get in trouble!” I said “We really should be more careful now” I looked at him in the eyes, which placed our faces only a few centimeters away from each other. Niall looked at my lips and sensuously said:

“Yeah, but here there’s no chance anybody sees us here” We both smile before our lips reached each other’s. His lips were so soft but still, the kiss was hungry and asked for more. As we were kissing passionately, Niall running his hand on grabbing the back of my head, Zayn sighed loudly and said:

“You guys are impossible; I can’t wait to see you two in a few months…” Niall broke the kiss to look at Zayn, not letting his grab on my hips go; I was now partially sitting on his lap, and he was grabbing me by the hips.

“Zayn is only jealous because his relationship didn’t work out.” Niall said with a sassy voice. Zayn turned away and said:

“Whatever dude…” I noticed that he was uncomfortable with this subject, so I stood up and excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I tough they needed some time together to talk about some things I was not supposed to know. So I took my phone on the way so I could talk to Alexxe while I was waiting.

 

When I got out of the bathroom a few minutes after, I saw two really happy Niall and Zayn watching Family Guy drinking. I walked by and Zayn said:

“Hey Chloe, want one” He handed me a beer, but I refused politely.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t drink.” They both looked at me in surprised.

“You don’t drink?” Zayn said

“How come?” Niall added. Both seemed really confuse. I laughed and replied

“I drank once with you guy, and look what happened” They both laughed while I was standing behind the couches they were sitting on.

“Well that was not a bad thing at all I think.” Niall added. Zayn laughed again, but I was not. I looked at Niall confused and slightly offended. Why was he saying that, he knew what happened to me that night. Or was he talking about the sex? Either way I was kind of hurt.

Niall turned around and looked at me, I still had that offended expression on my face, but he just smiled kindly

“Because I met you.” He simply said. Those words warmed my heart, and as I was melting, I smile widely. How come he was so sweet? I walked to him, and kissed him on the cheek over the sofa. I could see Zayn roll his eyes as I kissed him, so I stepped back and said

“I’m going to take a shower” The boys looked at me and nodded as I took my bathroom supplies and closed the door behind me. I undressed and started the shower, letting the water warm up before I stepped into it. I took an extra-long shower, taking the time to wash all the stress of today. I could relax, thinking about how awesome it would be the following day seeing the boys’ record. After about thirty minutes, I stepped out and took out of my bag some of the clothing I bought this afternoon. A new pyjama, which was a simple light blue T-shirt and dark blue pyjama pants, and some underwear from Victoria Secrets. I putted on the new supplies and dried my hair, before finally getting out of the bathroom.

I directed myself to the bed, which were only a few meters away from the couches. I passed by the guys, who were still watching that stupid show, and threw my stuff in my bag. I took my phone and jumped into the bed. And the night went like this, were all talking and laughing together, while I was texting Alexxe. It was pretty relax, but it was really cool, and Zayn was such a nice guy. I really had a great night.

At some point I was not really paying attention to what they were watching, and just was messing around on my phone. I was talking to Alexxe when I heard Niall say to Zayn: I’ll be right back. I got out of the sofa and went and see me.

“Hey princess, what are you up to?” He sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. I looked and smiled at him.

“I was just texting Alexxe about how a great night I have with you guys.” Niall smile kindly and took my phone, looking in it.

“Interesting,” I took my phone and putted it on the night table beside the bed.

“You know what’s more interesting?” He asked. I did not even have time to ask what it was that Niall was already kissing me. I was surprised at first but immediately returned his hungry kiss. It was really unexpected and the kiss was full of lust yet so full of passion. I could feel he had wanted to do this all night long, and it was mutual. The lust in his kisses made me want more of him. As I opened my mouth to let him intensify the kiss, and the feeling of his tongue with mine gave me shivers. I grabbed the back of his head and he jumped in the bed, on top of me. He started to run his hands on my body, and to plant kissed on my jawline, and down my neck.

That’s when I remembered Zayn.

I started giggling, which catch Niall attention. He stopped kissing me and looked at me intrigued.

“Zayn!” I said still giggling. Niall smiled and said:

“Who cares about Zayn?” And he started to playfully kiss my neck again. That tickled so much I could not help but giggle all the time.

“Niall.” He did not stop and made me giggle more by starting to tickle my stomach.

“Niall, Stop there’s Zayn!” I tried to say, but almost shouted it since I was laughing so much.

“You guys are impossible.” Niall and I both stopped to see Zayn on the edge of the bed. He did not seem mad, or sad, but more annoyed then anything. I started to feel bad a little, but Zayn looked at me and smiled.

“You are being way to cute. Goodnight you two.” He then walked away and leaved.

I looked at Niall for a moment, and we both started laughing, and lay on the bed together.

“Oh my god, that was no not cool for Zayn!” I said blaming Niall. He simply laughed and said:

“He deserved it for all he said earlier!” We laughed slightly, and then Niall and I turned around on our side to face each other. I looked in his beautiful blue eyes as he took my hand and intercrossed our fingers. We stayed like this for a while; me looking at him in the immensity of his eyes, him drawing small patterns on the back of my hand. We did not say anything because there was no need; we were enjoying each other presence.

“Thank you” I said randomly. Niall looked at me interested.

“Why?” He simply asked.

“Thank you, for bringing me here, for presenting me the boys, for being here with me, right now. That’s all that matters right now.” I replied, saying what was on my mind. Niall face illuminated somehow, I could see his cheeks blush slightly which made me smile too. He looked at me one more time before saying

“Come here.” He took my hand to bring me closer to him, and then made me spin on myself. He putted both of his strong arms around my waist, and brings me even closer to him. I could feel his strong chest on my back, felling his heartbeat against mine. He intercrossed our legs together, same as ours fingers once again. We were so close together; my heart was beating really fast, but at the same time, all the muscles in my body were relaxed. All of his touch made me shiver, but at the same time gave butterflies to my stomach. I was spooning with Niall Horan, and everything felt perfect.

Niall approached my ear one last time and whispered

“Goodnight princess” He pressed a loving kiss on my neck, before turning the light off.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning light reached my sleepy face. I opened my eyes slowly letting the sun dazzling me a little until I could see clearly the room I was into; Niall’s room. I tried to slowly turn around on the others side of the bed, but I was blocked by something holding me. Niall’s arms were still around my waist holing me close to him. I smiled thinking about this; I woken up in New-Jersey, in the harms of a boy that was caring and made me happy, how could I wish for more? I laid in the bed next to him for a moment, enjoying the intimacy between each other, until he started moving on my back. I stayed still and smiled as I could hear him slowly wake up. He stretched loudly in a morning moan and joined me lying on the bed once again. I felt him getting closer and press small kisses on my neck.

“Good morning beautiful” He whispered softly in my ear. I smiled and giggled at his touch in my neck. I turned around and faced his bright blue eyes, looking right into them. He grinned at me looking deeply into my iris, making me blush. I leaned slowly to peck is lips carefully, making him blush.

“Good morning Niall” I replied simply. He took my hand into his and started drawing small patterns, making me forget about everything else, but him and me resting in bed.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Niall and I turned our heads at the same time directly at the door. Niall lazily got out of bed.

 

“Sweet Jesus Niall, open the door!” We heard from outside the door before Niall rushed to it.

“Calm down mate” Niall said opening the door on a very unhappy Zayn Malik.

“We’re almost late for recording and you’re still sitting there cuddling with your girlfriend! We don’t have time for that!” Zayn shouted and looked at me.

“Now move it Horan!”

“Fine! Give me five minutes.” Niall said before closing the door in Zayn face. He turned around to face me and his irritated face turned into a smile.

“Guess you heard him…” I nodded and hopped off bed, heading for my bags. Five minutes was definitely not long enough, but I’ll have to make it. I took the first matching outfit I founded and some underwear and my personal stuff, before heading to the bathroom. I quickly changed my pyjama for the clean clothes, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and since I had no time to do my hair, I tied them in a long ponytail. When I looked decent I opened the bathroom door on a very shirtless and attractive Niall Horan. He ported his attention on me, glancing and checking me out before throwing me a cheeky smile. I returned his glance but soon stopped realizing the time.

“Niall I’m going to go now, look at the time!” he looked at his watch and quickly putted his shirt on and took his sunglasses.

“I’m going before you so the fans won’t see us together?” I asked him, he nodded in agreement and came to me, pecking my lips softly.

“See you there.” He said before I disappeared out of the room.

I almost ran in the hotel hallways. First of all, because Zayn stressed me with that late thing, so I was rushing against time. And second, because I had no idea where to go. I did not know what car it was, what place I had to go, where we were going. Nothing. So I just totally guessed and got down to the lobby. I arrived there and completely froze; there were not a lot of fans outside, but there was enough for One Direction to park their car. So where could they be? I was completely lost and started to stress a little, until someone talked to me. I turned around to the receptionist.

“Miss, There” She pointed an exit next to the left staircase. I gave her a tankful look and headed for the exit. She watched me get out and I could tell she was still surprised for the other night; she looked at me with a disgusted yet envious look. I ignored that fact and got out of the hotel on a private parking full of black cars. Now what!? I stood there trying to see which car could belong to the boys, when somebody horned at me. I looked over to see a car door open and Louis head calling my name.

“Chloe! Come here!” I rushed for the car and sat in it, next to Harry Styles who was texting.

“Another car is taking Liam, Niall and Zayn up front. So we head for the studio now.” Louis said starting the car.

I made myself comfortable in the seat, relaxing a little. I looked over at Harry who was way too concentrated to pay any attention at me. I approached my head from him, curious to know who he was talking too.

“Who are you texting?” I asked. He jumped in surprise and quickly threw his cellphone in his pocket.

“That thing called privacy” He replied before smiling derisively at me. I looked at him in shock before frowning and give him an offended look. I heard Louis laughing from the front seat.

“Harry you are such a pain! Stop being picky on her.” He said on a funny tone. Harry looked at me amused and turned to the window taking his phone from his pocket, without a word. I looked at him thinking “I don’t know why but I have the feeling that I won’t like you really much”.

“Chloe, are you coming to the concert tomorrow?” Louis asked me. I looked at him questionably. He laughed slightly

“You know our concert, One Direction” Harry added, not even looking at us, keeping his attention on his phone. I sighed before replying

“Yes I know about your concert Harry, I just don’t know if I’ll go. I mean, isn’t it too risky for the management and the paparazzi?” I looked at Louis worried. “We had enough problems already, with the pictures and articles…” Louis laughed kindly and looked at me within the mirror.

“Don’t worry about this darling, Eleanor and I had the same kind of issues in first place, and look at Styles! He’s seen with different girls all the time!” Harry smiled largely keeping his stare on his phone.

“You’ll be fine” Louis said smiling kindly at me. I looked at him unsure.

I don’t know, I’d love to see the boys perform again, but I was worrying about the hate. Louis insisted with is look, he seemed so sure about this that it made me crack.

“Ok, yes I’ll come.” I said on an almost glad tone. Louis smiled wildly at me and said:

“Alright! You’ll love it; the girls will be there with you. They’ll love you for sure, we all did” I smiled at him as he paid his attention on the road again, parking the car in a private packing. I assumed that ‘the girls’ were his and Liam girlfriends. I had not the time to ask; we were here and stepped out of the car

The building was incredibly tall for a recording studio. The three of us entered and headed for the elevator which offered twelve floors for us to go. Harry pressed the fourth floor button and the elevator started to move.

“Are those all recording studios?” I asked curiously.

“Well most of them, but there is also the editing and montage floors, and I think there is a radio station in here too.” Louis explained me.

“But not all studios are like that, it’s our first time in Jersey. Back in London, we have our ‘own’ recording studio”

I nodded at his explanation as we got out of the elevator to face some large glass doors. The boy’s rang the doorbell and the receptionist opened. We all stepped in the small reception of the recording studio and said hello to the girl at the counter. Louis and I moved on the next room, but Harry stayed behind, giving a flirtatious look at the girl. I rolled my eyes before following Louis into the room.

“Don’t mind it, you’ll get used to it” He whispered as we sat on one of the couches facing the studio.

“I don’t understand how you all do!” I said. He looked at me and raised his shoulders. Harry stepped in the room and sat down next to Louis. I could not help myself but stare at him. I founded his comportment so wrong, and the thought of Alexxe came to me. Ouch, poor girl, I wish I could warn her about that Harry guy. 

Harry caught my stare and glanced at me weirdly. I frowned and was about to say something, when I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw the three missing member from One Direction step into the room. I looked at them and Niall gave me a warm smile. I looked at him and smiled as he leaned to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush as he sat beside me putting his arms around my shoulders. Harry laughed slightly before putting his attention on his phone once again; I looked away and caught Zayn rolling his eyes. I felt bad a little for him, I would be annoyed too if I would just have broken up with my boyfriend and a couple was right in front of me, but at the same time I really did not care.

“Boys, we start in three” A man said from the inside of the glass booth. All of the boys stood up and started to head for the room. Niall took my hand and bring me with him in there. The man looked at Niall but he nodded and they just turned away.

He bought me right in front of the huge glass of the recording place. He made me sit there and kissed my forehead.

“Can you keep that for me please?” He asked handing me his IPhone. I agreed before he winked at me and entered the room where the boys were already in. They all looked at Niall and started talking and laughing with him. Niall was smiling wildly and I was wondering what they were talking about, but I could not hear a thing since they were in a soundproof room. I watched them chat, curious. They looked so happy together, they were all laughing and smiling and it made me smile. They were all great guys, normal young men, not like other celebrity I met. They all had been no nice to me.

As they were talking, the controller guy shouted in their room

“Ok guys, we’re starting, get ready”

All the boys putted their earphones on, and directed themselves to their microphones. Niall looked at me, with a happy face and gave me a gorgeous smile. He looked like he loved his job so much, it was incredible. I returned his smile gladly, and he turned to the other boys.

“Ok boys, in three, two, one…!” A catchy rhythm started and all five guys stated signing, recording the chorus of a song. They were all so energetic in their signing, all completing each other voices. They looked more like they were playing then working, because it was obvious how much they enjoyed their job. They were all smiling at each other, dancing on the rhythms of the song. I looked at Niall and I could see on his face how much he loved this. He did not lie to me when he said to me how much it was his dream come true to be a signer. He was literally glowing; I could see the passion in his eyes.

I listened to the guy repeating this chorus with attention for an hour, amazed by every note they did. I was still astonished in my seat when the controller guy announced:

“Good job guys, you can go now we’re done” The guys congratulated each other and started talking and getting their stuff together. I reached for my phone in my bag, but took Niall’s IPhone by mistake. I was putting it back in but mistakenly opened it which caught my attention. On his background was a picture of me. It left me surprised, but even more when I realised that strangely, it was not a picture from when he and I were in central park. I was wearing a light pink dress and heels, and I was sitting on couch facing Alexxe & Mr. Styles, looking very bored. I stared at the picture of me at the meet and greet for a moment, surprised and amused. I heard steps coming behind me and a hand deposing on my shoulder. I turned around at Niall and showed him his phone background.

“What’s that?” I asked playfully. Niall looked at his phone and laughed nervously.

“Humm…” He looked at me and smiled slightly. I smiled too, quite amused to see him like that.

He sighed and took my hand to make me stand up. I was facing him and looked right into his beautiful eyes. He stared in mine as he started to say

“Humm„, You know that night, after the concert… Well I don’t know what happened really but…”

I questioned him with my look and he sighed again.

“When I saw you, I remembered your tweets. I know it’s insane! I don’t know why but when you stood there away from the group, it hit me.” I stared at him eyes wide open, but he only smiled and continued.

“When I went and talk to you, you were so cute and shy, but yet you were easy to talk to. You know, entertaining a discussion other than squeals and I love you’s!” I smiled and giggle quietly as Niall proceeded

“I was attracted by you, talking to you. And not just because I wanted to hook up with you, that’s what made the difference that night, I kind of wanted more… get to know you.” I looked at him breathless, waiting for explanation.

“You kept avoiding me, but I could not keep my eyes of you, you were so beautiful. You were sitting there thinking about something, and I don’t know, I thought you looked great. So I took a picture, I don’t really know why, there’s not a certain reason but that you were really hot and I felt like it was more than the sex.” He continued explaining, but I could just look at him in surprise. He smiled and sighed.

“I’m awful at explaining things!” He added and we both laughed. He looked at my once more and said

“I just felt something, and maybe that’s the reason I made you stay with me after the sex, unlike other one night stand…” I looked at him and largely smirked. I did not say a word but I putted both of my hands around his neck, him taking my waist bringing me closer. I stared in his eyes thinking about how I felt luckier every day to be with him. Maybe I had no reasons do be anxious about the two of us, he was showing me how he cared a little more every day.

I was about to tell him something when a shout in the background ruined the moment.

“Niall Horan! Come here now.” Niall closed his eyes annoyed and sighed.

“Won’t be long.” He told me before heading for the really mad looking guy. They both stepped in the sound proof room and the man started what looked like shouting at Niall. I approached the room in the hope to figure out what was happening, when I ran into the four band mates who were happily enjoying the scene. I looked at them confused and they all replied at once:

“Management”

Oh shit, I looked at the glass window and started to feel bad. Niall was clearly in trouble, because of me. I looked all around the room, when I caught Zayn looking at me.

“I told you.” He said in a whisper, he then grinned and ported his attention on Niall and the man again. I stood still for moment thinking about what he just said.

I give them a day, two maximum before they beat your ass Niall.

Oh crap, he was right.

I looked at the two men, where Niall was now shouting too. I was confused and stressed, while the other guys were laughing, exchanging comments.

“They’re hard for his first time!” Liam said. “I don’t remember them being that rough on me and Danielle”

“Yeah, that’s because you were able to get the meaning of the word discreet” Louis added. The boys laughed but I could not find my voice for it. I felt so bad for Niall! It was my entire fault after all.

Louis approached me and leaned over my shoulder saying:

“They won’t hurt little Nialler. It’s not after you they’re mad, you have nothing to worry about. They just don’t like that Niall is so ‘open’ about the two of you, even if it’s totally not intentional” He stopped and laughed which brought a small smile on my face.

“Niall is kind of the innocent-cute one in the band, and him having a girlfriend could upset the fans.”

Yeah I knew that already.

He noticed that my expression went anxious again, and to my surprise he hugged me from behind and brought me in the middle of all the guys.

“Don’t worry Chloe, we’ll protect you! We won’t let you leave no matter what management say!” Louis shouted which made me smile largely.

“Yeah, Niall annoyed us so much talking about you all the time; you better stay here with us.” Harry said. I looked at him, and he sand me one of his weird amused smiles. I turned around from him, truly annoyed of all his remarks. Louis got closer to me and whispered to me

“Don’t mind him, he’s just stupid sometimes. Call him Harold if he’s annoying, he hates it.” He smiled at me and so did I. As I was looking at him smiling, I thought ‘I don’t know why but I have a feeling that I’ll really like Louis’

Suddenly, the door of the recording booth opened and a frustrated Niall got out. He rolled his eyes and all the guys laughed at him but he ignored them. He approached me and put his arms around my shoulders, leading me for the exit.

“Niall…” I heard the warning voice of the man behind us, but Niall could not care less. He continued his way out followed by the guys. I could clearly feel his tension and the way he roughly lead me to the car was clearly a sign that everything did not go as he expected.

We all got out of the building and got in a back limo-like car. When we finally were all siting in the car, all the looks went on Niall. The car stayed silent for a while as I was nervously waiting for Niall to say something. He took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself down, and finally looked at me and said

“They won’t touch you love, I told them hard what I had to say, and you really don’t have to worry, I made things clear that you can stay here with us as long as you want to.” He enlaced me, bringing me into a tight hug as I sighed of relief. Zayn and Harry laughed slightly and looked at each other.

“Of course they would do everything for their little Irish snowflake” Liam added. Niall looked at him and smiled.

“I don’t know where or when I got that name.”

“Fans” Zayn replied, Niall laughed

“That’s the impression I gave them? I don’t get why…”

“Niall, since the beginning you were the adorable guy, and the girls love that you are so innocent, and Irish.” Louis interrupted him laughing.

“Yeah whatever, nobody know what I do off cameras. And it’s not like I was really cute like that anyway” He calmly said. The four other guys looked at each other and smiled playfully.

“What?” Niall asked noticing all of the guys looks.

“Have you even seen yourself lately with Chloe? Gosh there’s nothing more cute and corny then you two.” Zayn said and the others laughed and nodded in agreement. I blushed and laid my head on Niall chest, not saying a word.

Niall rolled his eyes again and raised his shoulders in indifference to the boys, then looked at me.

“I don’t even care; they can say what they want about my cuteness, all that matters is that I can keep you here with me.” He kissed my forehead and I smiled kindly as I raised my head to look at him. He smiled too and leaned to kiss me tenderly. I could hear the boys’ sight and giggling to themselves as Zayn exclaimed

“There, what did I just said!?” He turned around in his seat, as Niall and I broke our kiss and giggled.

I laid my head on his chest once again as he caressed my hair. I could see the boys glancing at us sometimes, smiling. And at that moment I thought ‘those guys are so amazing and careful and I will be touring with them, how could I wish for more?’

 

I was rushing against time, again to get ready for tonight concert. I had only 45 minutes left to decide for an outfit and get ready. I looked at my clothes I just bought a few days ago and made my mind on http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me4kx54rdO1rwbjuu.png. I took the clothes and headed for the bathroom door. Once I was installed with all my things in front of the mirror I looked at myself; my long brown semi-wet from my earlier shower hair was falling on my shoulders, I had no makeup, but didn’t know how to put some on. I sighed loudly.

Why was Alexxe not here when I needed her!

I just took a brush and dried my hair, and dressed into my new clothes. I looked at myself once again.

Now what?

My hair was long, I looked at the time; 20 minutes left. Yep, too long to either curl or straight them I just decided to leave it like this, falling on my shoulders and down my back. Now time for makeup! Knowing nothing about it, I decided to be lazy on it. After all, the point was that I should not be seen with Niall tonight, so it doesn’t really matters. I putted a thin line of eyeliner on my upper lid, like Alexxe always did, and finished up with mascara. I looked at the final result.

Not that bad.

I took my handbag; made sure I had my phone and sat on the king sized bed. I had 5 minutes left before management people picked me up, so I decided to text Alexxe.

‘Guess who’s going at a One Direction concert tonight? ;D’

I sand it and I instantaneity got a reply

‘Shut up Chloe Devlin! I hate you so much! <3’

‘Of course you do, that’s why I’m your best friend.’ I answered.

‘Haha, Your so lucky to date Niall, you have free concert tickets!!! :D’

I laughed, she still was the same obsessed girl.

‘Haha, yeah, I think I’m luckier to have the greatest boyfriend ever then concert tickets!’ I replied

‘Ohhh, boyfriend? ;D Is that official?’

I looked at that text for a while. Was it? Were Niall and I a couple?

‘No, well it’s not on the management and public issues. But with the guys they call me his girlfriend, so I guess that mean its kinda official :)’

That pretty much explained the situation. I knew it for a while, but saying it to Alexxe was weird, in a good way. I was glad that for once, what I thought was right.

‘Ouhhh, would that be love? <3<3 ;)’

I looked at the text, definitively not knowing what to do. Love was a big word. Really big and scary word that I have avoided thinking about for years. I was totally enabled to find any kind of answer to Alexxe text, but it would have been really rude to ignore her completely.

‘I have to go, concert is calling me ;) ttyl <3’

I sand it and I heard a knock on the door. There, it was not even a lie anymore. I stood up to go answered the door reading her instant reply.

‘Boo you whore! ;) <3<3 Love ya!’

I laughed silently and opened the door, expecting a tall man dressed in black to stand in front of me. Instead, there was a young really attractive Irish man.

“Hey baby!” He said glancing at me before looking into my eyes and smile.

“What are you doing here?” I asked surprised to see him here.

“I came to pick you up.” I simply answered, still staring at me softly.

“I thought management was picking me up, isn’t it risky for the press and all?” I asked on a worried tone. A large grin appeared on his face.

“C’mon, we’re going to the same place, in the same car and we are exiting at the same door, it’s not three feet that will get us in trouble” I looked at him and smiled, realizing how stupid management was.

I closed the door behind me as Niall took my hand firmly in his, leading me in the hotel hallway. We chatted as we were making sure as nobody was taking pictures of us in the hotel.

We arrived at the car after a few minutes, where the boys were waiting already. They were all sat down and ready to go. The driver started the car and we quitted the hotel.

“You’re girlfriends didn’t come?” I asked to either Louis or Liam.

“Oh, yeah, but they are coming later on.” Liam said. I nodded and the conversation started. Those boy were so easy to talk to, and funny! We laughed all ride long and when we arrived, it felt like it only been five minutes.

We all got out of the car and entered the big building. Niall hold my hand tightly as he was leading me in the complicated corridors of the backstage section. We arrived at the part were each guy had a loge. Niall showed me his and changed into the clothes the stylist had chosen for him. After that it was time for makeup, it was kind of funny to see Niall wearing more makeup than me. He then joined the boys for the vocals, and before I knew it, I could hear the fans come in the enormous room. It took only a few minutes for the room to be full of very impatient fans waiting for the boys.

I went closer to the scenes, and peeked at the full room, it was incredible how many girls were in there. Niall came close to me and enlaced me from behind, pressing a kiss on my cheek.

“It’s, it’s unbelievable!” I said watching the crowd.

“I know right. I still can’t believe it…” He sighed; I could feel he was nervous, but also truly happy.

I took his hand that was resting on my stomach, and hold it tightly. He tightens his grip around me that brought me closer. We stayed like this for a moment, him kissing my cheek of neck once in a while, has we were watching the crowd of girls excited for the show.

“Niall, get prepared we’re in in three” Harry shouted. Niall released me and left to go take his mike and earplugs. He came back next to me looking very nervous.

“Hey” I said softly. He looked at me as I continued

“You’re perfect, don’t stress out.” I pointed at the crowd “See those girls; they’re all here to listen to you because you are so talented. Don’t be nervous, you’re the best, they all love you!”

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. He was about to say something when to light in the room shouted down, followed by deafening screams and squeals.

“See.” I simply added. He gave me a confident smile before kissing me quickly and running towards the boys. I watched him go and just before they got on stage, I caught Louis looking at me and giving me a thumb up.

Good job He mimed as the announcer started.

I smiled shyly as he gave me a happy smile.

Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the band you’ve all been waiting for: ONE DIRECTION!

The girls screamed even louder in the crowd, which I taught was impossible. Niall gave me a last look and warm smile, before running on stage with the other guys. I watched him as they greeted the girls and the first song started. He looked like he enjoyed it so much, a large smile on his face, he moved with such a great energy, making contact with the crowd; everything looked perfect to him. I watched him perform, astonished, for about four songs. Once in a while he looked in my direction and sends me loving smiles and winks. I returned them shyly as he continued his incredible performance.

At some point it started to get hot, so I managed my way to the loges to dispose of my vest. As I was walking toward the loges, I passed by a sofa were two girls were sitting. The first one had really beautiful curly brown hair and was looking at her phone. The other girl had a really sweet face and wavy brow hair. The first girl quickly glanced at me before putting her attention on her phone again, as the second one was looking at me passing by. I putted my vest in Niall’s compartment, and walked back to where I was coming from. When I stepped in the ‘sofa room’ I noticed that the second girl had stood up. She looked at me and stepped toward me.

“Hey!” She warmly said. I look alternatively at both of the girls before smiling at them. They must be Liam and Louis girlfriends

“Hey” I replied, a little shyly. The girl smiled and said

“You’re Niall Girlfriend right?”

Niall girlfriend, girlfriend

I looked at her a little hesitating.

“I saw you enter in his loge, that why I presumed that” She added calmly. The other girl had ported her attention on me instead of her phone.

“Yeah, yeah I’m Niall girlfriend” I said, more confidently then I expected. Both girl smiled and looked at each other.

“I’m Eleanor” Said the girl standing in front of me, smiling largely.

“And I’m Danielle” Said the girl with the phone. I looked at both girls; they seemed very sweet, like Louis said.

“I’m Chloe” I added with a smile. I looked at the ground and then at the stage between the wings, where the guys were performing a song called ‘tell me lie’ if I remember.

“It’s incredible isn’t it?” Eleanor said while I was lost in my thoughts watching Niall. I turned to face her and smile largely.

“You have no idea” I replied. She laughed and I added “I mean, they seem to have so much fun being on stage, it’s almost unbelievable!” Both of the girls agreed as we continued watching attentively the boys perform the song. When it was over, Danielle said

“Hey, come and sit with us.” I turned around and did as she said so, facing the two of them on the sofa

“So, who are your boyfriends? “ I shyly asked. They both laughed

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m Liam’s girlfriend” Said Danielle

“And I’m Louis’s” Added Eleanor with a smile. I smirked; I could almost have guessed it.

“So, how do you take it to date Niall Horan from One Direction?” Danielle asked with a small smile. Mine fell down a little.

“It’s… hard” I said after a small hesitation. The girls looked at each other with a slight of worry in their eyes.

“I mean, at first it was great, even if we were apart he called me every night and we skyped, so the distance was fine” They looked at me surprised and smiled softly.

“It’s when I started getting hate…” They both stopped smiling, waiting for me to proceed.

“There was that article, written about me and him saying he was cheating on me while I was at home…”

“Yeah, we saw…” Said Danielle. I continued

“The article wasn’t all; all thought I was pissed since I thought it was real. There was so much hate! People on Twitter and Facebook attacking me with hurtful messages. Even the people at school were mean, and I did not even know why because either Niall of My friends had told me what happened! It was horrible, I could not go anywhere without receiving dirty looks or comments. It was like I was being bullied, from people all over the world…” I sighed at the thought of the hurtful memories. I looked at my fingers as I added is an almost inaudible voice

“I cracked and ended it at that moment…”

I still haven’t gone on the internet since that, and that scared the shit out of me. That was too much; I was scared to fail again.

Eleanor sat beside me and took my hand. 

“Oh trust us we’ve been there” She said.

“Yeah, the hate is awful, we can’t lie on this. It’s really hard to live with” Danielle added. My muscles tighten a little, I did not like that a bit.

“I still get it every day.” Eleanor said “I swear those Larry Stylinson shippers are killing me! I’m about to shout at them I’m not even kidding!” Both Danielle and her started laughing and I sat there perplex. I questioned them with a look and Danielle explained:

“It’s complicated, but basically, they are people that truly believe Louis and Harry is a couple, and Eleanor is just a cover-up for their gay romance.” I looked at her shocked and she continued

“They are really intense in their stupid game; they are harassing her with death threats and telling Louis to leave her for Harry.” I looked at both of them horrified, how could someone do this, it was disgusting. What if it happened to me, I could not stand this… it’s crazy!

Eleanor rolled her eyes and sighed, truly annoyed

“That’s horrible!” I said shaken.

“Yeah, that is rough on our relationship, and it’s tearing apart his friendship with Harry too.” She looked at me and I could see how hurt she was threw her eyes.

“How do you manage all this?” I asked softly. “I mean, you and Louis have dated for so long and you’re such a strong couple! I couldn’t even manage about three weeks.”

A small smiled appeared on her face as she turned around and looked at Danielle.

“Trust.” She said before smiling at me.

Trust. That’s what made me fall apart in the first place. I listened to the rumors without even talking to Niall or listening to him when he tried to explain. That’s what hurt me, no trust. But do I trust him now? It’s so hard to tell, I feel so good when I’m with him, he’s caring, loving and fun, and he makes me happy. But there’s all the world to consider too, and I don’t know if I’m able to with all of this.

“And a lot of love.” Danielle said pulling me from my thoughts.

Love. It was too big to even consider thinking about it. I closed the door on that, no questions allowed. I was way too scared.

The girls looked at me gently, but I could only answer with an uncertain look. I looked at the stage where Niall was smiling at the audience playing the guitar.

“The boy loves you” Eleanor whispered in my ear. I turned around in surprise and blushed as she looked at me.

“We saw you two earlier, the way he looks at you, the smile on his face, he’s literally shining.” She added. I sat saying nothing but looking alternatively at both of them. I pushed those thoughts in the back of my head. Don’t, false hopes Chloe, you know how it hurts.

“Yeah, isn’t it him that leaved tour to come and get you back?” Danielle asked smiling at me. I blushed even more and allowed a small smile at the corner of my lips. He did indeed.

“He loves you Chloe, Don’t worry about that. Louis even told me, he never saw Niall like that before, you’ve changed him.” I looked at her, Louis said that? I blushed, unable to figure how to think anymore. Everyone was telling me looked so in love, so happy to be with me. But was I capable to accept that fact? I was unsure about everything and that only complicated things

“Yeah just like you changed Louis” Danielle said at Eleanor. She laughed and replied.

“And so you did to Liam!” Danielle smiled largely. Both looked really happy. There, they looked in love, they were looking so innocent but also so confident, it was beautiful. 

 

“What happened to Perrie?” I asked. I was really wondering what happened to Zayn, the cause of his breakup; I hope it was not the hate.

The girls looked at each other.

“Humm, we don’t really know.” Said Danielle. “We were not really that close to her, but it was something personal between the two of them. Zayn didn’t let it show, so what happened is not really clear.” I nodded not insisting. Zayn did look secretive about his relationship issues, but I was not the most appropriate person to ask him about this.

The girl rapidly changed the subject and we started chatting and laughing a lot. I was having a lot of fun with them, getting to know about each other. They talked about their relationships and their jobs. I explained them that I was almost eighteen and was still a student in communication, but I did not like it at all.

We chatted for a while until we heard it was the end of the show. I stood up and got closer to the stage to see One Direction perform the last song; What Makes you Beautiful. The energy was electrifying as they ended the song and the crowd went crazy. The boys thanked the fans and ran out of stage. I smiled largely as Niall ran off stage and came to me. He opened his arms widely and brought me in a tight “Horan hug”. He holds me for a few moments until I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said

“Babe, you were incredible!” He looked at me with a face full of joy, smiling wildly and kissed my forehead quickly, saying.

“That’s all thanks to you love.” I smiled as I heard his words, and looked at him cheerily. As He said that I could not help myself but have a thought for Louis. I turned my head to look at him, to find him and Eleanor watching me and Niall. He grinned at me and I returned his smile. Louis was right, he was right about a lot of things. About the girls, I loved them; they were so nice and fun. And he was right about Niall tonight.

He was right, so maybe I should listen and take all he says more seriously.

I gave him a last look, before turning to Niall and smile tenderly. He smiled back as I putted my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss full of love.


	12. Chapter 12

We were all exiting the plane on the section of the airport reserved for the boys, for their own safety. We could hear all the girls’ screams from the other side of the doors, and I was glad I did not have to go through this with Niall. Me, El and Danielle, who decided to stay with me and their boyfriend for a while, were quitting by another door at the back, to avoid the mobbing. We all headed to the baggage pickup area, and tried to find our suitcases. I was searching mine, when I noticed Harry with it in his arms, reading the ticket with my name and phone number to identify me if I ever lose it.

“Hey! That’s mine!” I shouted about to take it from him.

“Chloe Mollyana Devlin.. Mollyana! That’s your middle name!” He looked at me and started laughing making others laughed slightly. I frowned and rapidly comeback

“Yes it is. Harold!” I snapped abruptly the last word at him. He automatically stopped laughing and frowned, giving me a dirty look. I rudely took my baggage from him, as I heard the boys laughed loudly behind me.

 

“Ohhhhhh! Burn!” Louis shouted at Harry, who groaned annoyed. I walked away, and couldn’t help a small smile at the corner of my lips.

I joined the girls next to the doors we were supposed to exit. Niall came to me and putted his strong hands around my waist, looking at me amused.

“Good call love” He said smiling

“Well, you can thank Louis for the tip” I said, turning to look at him and Eleanor. He smiled largely and winked at me before turning at El. I smiled and turned to face Niall, who brought me closer and pressed a kiss on my lips. I returned it with passion, until we heard the fans scream even louder in impatience. Niall came closer and whispered in my hear

“Sixth floor, room 615, I’ll be waiting for you” He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran to join the other boys about the go through the fans. I turned around and faced the girls. They looked at me and smiled

“What?” I asked.

They looked at each other smiling suggestively.

“Nothing” They said at once, innocently. I looked at them weirdly and we started walking through the airport for the paper work.

After a long wait in different lines, we finally got out of the crowded airport and got to a car waiting for us. We all stepped in and sat comfortably. The ride was a bit long so we had plenty of time to chat. God I loved those girls, they were so funny and sweet with me, giving me tip about the hate and the PDA; public display of affection. What Niall and I were not really good at hiding.

We finally arrived at the hotel, where the girls leaved me to go somewhere else. I managed my way in, passing by the reception, avoiding the lady so last time situation don’t happen again. I stepped into the elevator and looked at the numbers and…

Oh shit.

What was Niall room number again?

Argh, how could I forget this!

I looked at all the floor numbers and chose the sixth one; I remember him telling me it was on that floor.

I sighed in disappointment, how could I be that absent minded?! I really tried to remember it, as I started to walk down the corridor of the sixth floor, looking at the number in case it would magically pop in my mind, which didn’t. So I was awkwardly walking there, having no clue where to go.

Wow, that was smart Chloe good job.

I was still desperately walking along the rooms, when a door slowly opened. Oh god, finally one of the boys will be able to tell me where Niall’s room is. I was about to walk towards the door, but realised it was not a boy who exited.

It was a girl. A tall bimbo looking girl. She had long brown hair, matching perfectly her hazelnut eyes, falling in her back her spine. She had a flawless sun tan, even if it was soon to be winter. She was wearing expensive clothes, the same one my family use to buy me, and matching Juicy Couture jewelry. Her makeup made her eyes look wonderful, and she had beautiful long lashes. In brief, she looked like the typical stereotyped pretty girl. But her body! God She looked like a human Barbie doll; she was thin but still had huge breast and ass that would make any girl jealous.

She was slowly closing the hotel room door and there was only one thought that came to my mind

That’s one of Harry’s sex toys.

The thought of that repulsed me, how come he was acting that way? And the guys were not even doing anything about it. That was irritating me so much. Who does that! That’s almost un-respectful. And, how could he prefer that to Alexxe, and still text her! I really had to talk to Alexxe, this was nonsense!

Mrs. Bimbo started walking towards me, heading for the elevator at the end of the hallway. I was so disgusted by my thoughts. She passed by me, giving me a large, material smile. I could only reply with a disgusted, cold, really dirty look. She raised her eyebrows, her fake smile fading down slightly, and looked at me questionably, surprise filling her eyes. I ignored her completely; she didn’t deserve an explanation I just continued my way, irritated.

I was almost at the end of the floor, when I ran into my new best friend; Mr. Styles. He lifted his head when he saw me and smiled arrogantly.

“Hey Mollyana.” I rolled my eyes at his comment, not even taking the time to reply, and just passed by him.

“Going to have some fun with Niall?” He threw at me before I had totally walked away. I stopped in shock, and slowly turned around. He was standing, with a haughty smile on his face. I looked at him for a few seconds, before I reply the first random thing that came to my mind

“Pussy magnet…” I was so mad, that’s the first that popped-up in my head. I watched Harry’s reaction; he raised an eyebrow mouth dropped in surprise. He gave me a last look and I could see he was offended by the way he turned around and slid the key-card and entered the room next to him.

Yeah, go hide in your room…

Your room.

Wait a second! If that was Harry’s room, who was the one in the room where Barbie exited?

I turned around instantly and started walking in the direction I was coming from, looking for the room. When I found it, I got a big surprise.

Zayn Malik got out of it.

I stayed there, still. Mouth wide open, looking at him.

Zayn? I thought he was heartbroken because of Perrie. Apparently he wasn’t…

He closed the door behind him, and noticed me looking shocked at him.

“What?” He asked, looking at me weirdly. I shook my head slightly to get myself together

“Nothing…” I lied, and awkwardly walked away. Zayn stared at me oddly until I was outside seen.

Shit, was that something I was not supposed to have seen? I’m pretty sure it was.

I started to stress out, what should I do? Should I tell Niall? It’s probably not a good Idea. Should I tell Zayn? I think not, he would be mad. I should just try and forget about it. Try

I was still walking, concentrated on my thoughts, when I heard a voice

“Babe!” I jumped in surprise and turned around. Niall was walking towards me, with a cardboard box in his hands.

“Where were you? Since you were not coming I decided to go get some food” He pointed the box and started walking towards the room with me.

“Yeah, I forgot the room number…” Niall looked at me and laughed a kindly. A cute one that was not mean. I smiled and entered the room that, again, was way too big for only one person.

“Don’t you think those rooms are, a bit too big for one of you guys only?” I asked taking my suitcase and putting it on a useless desk in the corner of the room.

“Life of a rock star baby!” Niall shouted. I turned around and smiled with a funny look. Sticking his tongue out; he started to mimic the signer of KISS, doing a very convincing air guitar solo. I started laughing loudly at his imitation, and he profited of this moment to sneak out behind me and take me from behind, arms enlaced around my body.

“Beside I’m not alone in my room” he said close to my ear. I turned around to look at him, as I said

“Yeah, but management don’t take in consideration if you’re with someone or not when they assign the rooms” I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

“Details” he simply said before smiling, and pressing a warm kiss on my lips. I could not help but smile during the kisses; thinking about how happy I was, being here, with Niall, kissing him, him being the sweet angel that he is, and it’s just perfect.

“Let’s have dinner” Niall said, taking his box. “I’m starving!” He added with a smile. I laughed as he opened the box and there were chicken wings, salad and fries. He got out of the room refrigerator two sodas and gave one to me.

“If you need anything else, we’ll call the room service”

“I’m good thanks” I said as he came closer to give me my soda. Instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek and brought me to the bed. We installed ourselves there, lying lazily on it, eating while talking. We talked about the most random things; I talked a little about school, the reason why I did not like it, why I decided to let go everything to come here. That I was scared to go on the computer again. Niall was really reassuring; He listened and gave me tips. Then we talked about him; he talked about his brother Greg, and his family. How it was hard not to see them for months, but how awesome it was to be on tour.

We talked until our meal was completely done. Niall called the room guy to pick it up, and came back to sit beside me.

“So, what now?” Niall asked and looked at me. He didn’t say anything but looked at me and smiled.

Oh, shit.

What to do? What to do? What could I answer to that? What could we possibly do in an empty hotel room? I wonder!?

I know one thing I did not want to do for sure. It didn’t feel right; not the right time or place, or both. Really, I was just still super insecure; I was not able to get over the first night. And I knew I should be capable of getting over it. Niall have been the best for me, proved me wrong on all the insecurities I had. But that one would not go away and was stuck in my mind, I was incapable, even if I wanted him, badly. I wanted to feel him, to be even closer than we are. But there was something blocking me.

I could not answer so I just looked at Niall, trying not to let show how week I really was. Niall just looked at me and smiled softly; I felt like he could read me.

“You want to watch a movie?” He asked gently. I smiled as an answer; relieved and thankful on how thoughtful and careful Niall was with me. I knew this was not pleasing for him; I was being hesitating after almost a month, and he was still waiting for me to be to be ready. He really did care about me after all. That one thought made me trust him even more; I could feel strong feelings slowly build inside me. That boy was perfect, and was mine.

He took my hand and brought me on the couch in front of the plasma television. He leaved for a small moment and came back with a blanket. He brought me under his left arm, close to him before enveloping us in the blanket. He took the remote and looked at me.

“What do you want to watch love?” I smiled looking at him, enjoying the moment. I gave him a small kiss on the lips which he responded with a large smile.

“It’s up to you. Just nothing to violent, the flight killed me.” I explained. He nodded and pressed a kiss on the top of my head. The TV opened and we started to look through a bunch of movies; from action to horror, passing romantic and suspense.

“What about the notebook?” Niall suggested

“What, eww no.” I answered, continuing the research for a movie. He laughed kindly at me.

“You don’t like it?”

“Never saw it, and I don’t plan on watching it soon or later.”

“And how come?” He asked intrigued.

“It’s just so overrated! You know, I never saw it and I know exactly what the story is. I could tell it to someone and they would think it’s one of my favorite movies!” He laughed even more; I always get all frustrated when I talk about some random things like this, and I admit it’s kind of funny.

“Well I’m sorry! I like the notebook, you should really watch it.” I rolled my eyes and groaned at him.

“I’m kidding babe” He laughed. “What’s your type of movies then?”

I never really thought about it before, I looked at him and said

“I don’t know, good ones I guess.” I smiled and he laughed, kissing my cheeks softly, making me all blushy.

“What about you? What’s your favorite movie? I asked him. He looked at me, thinking.

“Grease!” He answered cheerfully. I gave him the ‘Really bitch?’ look and smiled.

“What?!” He exclaimed. “I know it’s kind of cliché, but it’s a great movie.” I laughed and nodded.

“True” I said. Niall poked my nose.

“And you darling, what’s your favorite movie?” I smiled and started laughing interiorly. He gave be a questionable look

“The most awesome and epic movie of all time” I smiled even more as he gave me the ‘proceed’ look.

“Mean girls!” I shouted and started laughing right away, followed by Niall.

“And you judge me for liking Grease?!” He said and looked at me. “Boo, you whore!” He shouted and gave me a cheeky smile. I stopped laughing, surprise of his knowledge of mean girls quote, and started again.

“Oh my god!” Was the only thing I managed to say to show my amazement. He smile happily and brought me once again onto his chest wrapping his arms around me.

We looked for a movie for another fifteen minutes, arguing about the actors or the plot of the story.

“Ok, what about Mr. and Mrs. Smith?” Niall proposed. For once I was agreeing, I loved Angelina Jolie, and brad pit was handsome.

“Yeah, ok, good choice” I said smiling. We both were relieved that our stupid argument for a movie was over. He putted the movie on and we started watching. Well, watching was relative. The movie was more of a background sound effect in my case. I was sitting on Niall’s lap, his arms warped around me in a soft hold. My head was resting on his shoulders as he was gently plying with my hair. It felt so great being in his arms, that nothing else mattered. I slowly started to feel sleepy, eyes gradually starting to close. I found accommodation in the Hallow of Niall’s neck, inhaling his strong, inviting scent. He started to gently rub by back, as I allowed myself to close my eyes. His touch was so comforting, so soft, that I felt myself falling asleep, smiling.

 

I woke up this morning, in a surprisingly comfortable place. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying in the king size bed, instead of the sofa were I felt asleep. I stretched as I sat in the bed, looking around the room. Niall was not beside me, but I heard sounds coming from the bathroom. A few moments later, a very wet and shirtless Niall opened the door.

“Good morning princess” He said, climbing in the bed to give me a morning kiss.

“Mornin’ babe” I replied slowly, stills a bit sleepy.

“Have you really brought me to the bed last night? I asked. He laughed slightly and said

“Yeah”

“But why, you could have let me sleep on the couch you know” I said smiling.

“Yeah… But if I did, I wouldn’t have had my princess to cuddle with last night.” He replied, and then started to press quick kisses on my chin and neck, making me giggle, finishing with a warm kiss on my lips.

“You know, you’re really receptive when you sleep” He said, I looked at him wondering what he meant.

“You make noises and move a lot depending on how close I am to you.” I looked at him in surprised, I didn’t know that. But of course I’ve never slept with anyone, except with friends in sleepovers, which didn’t really count as sleeping.

He smiled at me amused.

“It’s kind of funny actually, you talk…”

Oh boy, what could I have said? Nothing bad I hope. Or nothing I wouldn’t say. He was looking at me softly, mostly amuse by either my reaction or his thoughts.

“… and you take me. Like, If you’re in my arms, and I try to change positions, you grip my arm so I don’t go away” He laughed at the thought as I blushed, embarrassed. Was I really doing this? Why? Was it related with the fact that I might be afraid to lose him?

I wanted to ask him what I was saying in my sleep, but I was too scared of the upcoming answers. I just looked at Niall who smiled at my blushy face.

“You’re so cute Chloe” He simply said. I blushed even more and smiled shyly. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose, then my lips, lovingly. I closed my eyes and returned is soft kiss. Then he stood off and went in the bathroom and took a towel to dry his hair.

“So, what are you up to today?” I shouted to Niall from the bed, I was too lazy to get up. Niall looked at me from the door frame.

“Well since it’s almost noon…”

“What?!” I exclaimed, jumping out of the bed to look at my phone. It was 11:54.

“Haha, Relax love. We have nothing planned” I turned around and looked at him still in panic.

“What do you say we go grab a bite and meet the boys?” He proposed calmly, smiling at me. I calmed my body down, relieved. I finally managed to smile at him.

“That sound like a plan.” I said. He grinned as I turned around to take some fresh clothes; I needed a warm shower. 

 

I got out of Niall’s room a while after him, to be sure that all the fans/paparazzi had followed him and I had no chance to be seen. I took the elevator down to the reception and got out of the hotel to head for the restaurant Niall told me. After about ten minutes I was there.

I entered and soon I noticed there was way more people that was there then I would have thought. I went to see the waitress.

“Can I help you” The young lady said with her “I need a tip” smile.

“Humm, yeah. I have a reservation, Chloe Devlin.” She looked in her papers for a second.

“I have Chloe… Mollyana Devlin. Is that it” I rolled my eyes, I could be sure I would be eating with Harry styles.

“Yes, that’s me.” I politely said. The girl took a moment to eye me from top to bottom. Then fake smiled at me and said:

“If you can follow me” She turned around and showed me the way in the restaurant to the boys, of course they were in a closed section.

“Here you go, tell me if you need anything” She said opening the doors

“Thank you.” I replied turning around to enter the room. I spotted a table, where Zayn, Harry and Niall were sitting. They all turned when I approached them, and I could see a smirk on Harry’s lips.

“Hey babe” Niall said taking my look from Harry. I went and sat beside him, giving him a quick kiss. I looked at the two boys; Harry seemed in he’s sassy mood as usual, and Zayn looked preoccupied.

“Hey Chloe” He said noticing me. “How are you?”

“I’m great, you guys?” I replied. Zayn smiled and nodded, while Harry just smiled. What was happening with him?

I looked at the empty seats beside me.

“Louis might come with Eleanor” Niall answered my silent question. I turned around to look at him and smiled. I ported my attention on the two other boys again.

“So, you have a show tonight, right?” I asked. Both Harry and Zayn smiled.

“Yeah, a new town to rock!” Zayn exclaimed. And we laughed.

“You guys look pretty ready,” I said, as Niall putted his arm around my shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m kind of sore, but I’ll be fine.” Harry said stretching his back, smiling like a moron. I caught Zayn rolling his eyes as I said on a disgust tone:

“You see, that’s one of the numerous things we’d like you to keep to yourself” I snapped. He frowned at me as an answer. I tried to keep my look away from him, but all I could think of was my friend! I had to talk to Alexxe soon, Harry was driving me crazy.

Suddenly, I felt Niall warm breath on my neck as He whispered in my ear

“Forget about him, he likes to brag all the time but secretly, he’s just sad and jealous about our relationship.” I smirked at the thought of Harry being jealous.

“Well, perfect as we are, it would be hard not to be jealous.” Niall added. I giggled silently

“I agree” I turned and whispered to him. We were a perfect couple, well to me, everything was perfect. So yes, it was perfect, and Harry has every right to be jealous.

Niall kissed my temple, and I could fill the smirk on his lips. This made me smile and giggle too as my lips reached his after a kiss on my cheek. We kissed for about fifteen seconds before being interrupted.

“Are you to even a couple?” Zayn asked. I looked at him confused. Hum, what was that supposed to mean? It was clear to me we were, and it was to Niall. What was wrong?

Niall took my hand and intercrossed our fingers in a gentle way.

“Well Obviously…” He made a move with his hand to show him and I and showed my hand he was holding. “…We are.” Zayn laughed slightly.

“Yeah, we figured that out ourselves” Harry laughed with Zayn as he continued

“What I meant was, are you two officials?” Zayn gazed at Niall seriously.

“You’re aware right?”

Niall frowned at those words. I looked at both the guys confused, but the only one noticing me was Harry who was smiling, amused.

“Yeah, well it’s not that easy; in fact it’s a load of bullshit!” He replied. I looked at him, mentally shouting for explanations. Niall finally looked at me.

“Babe, there’s something I have to tell you…” He started, but could not finish because of the arrival of people. I turned around and saw Louis enter, looking very happy.

“Hey lads!” He said before sitting next to me. They all greeted him.

“Hello Louis” I said cheerfully. His presence suddenly made the small tension fall down.

“Why hello, you look lovely today Chloe!” He added, I felt myself blush a little, but nobody really reacted. I’m guessing that it’s a common thing with Louis to give compliments.

“Well, hum… Thank you! Where’s Eleanor?” I asked after noticing the still empty seat beside him.

“Unfortunately she couldn’t make it this evening. But you’ll see her tonight she’s coming” The room went silent after he said that. I didn’t know why but it surely involved me so I said nothing. Louis’s gaze went around the room before turning to Zayn who told him something with his look.

“Ok… Well I’m going to order, what do you want?” He asked me.

“I don’t care, same as you.” I said and turned to Niall, starting to really wonder about what was going on.

“OK good, and you?” He asked at Niall and he replied the same as usual.

“Hum, yeah I’ll be back soon.” Louis stood up too go and was automatically followed by Zayn and Harry, leaving me alone with Niall.

Niall looked away for a moment and passed his fingers in his hair nervously. What could this be about? He finally looked at me and said.

“Look, I got issues with management again” He explained. It’s not that they don’t like you, it’s just that they don’t want us to be seen together since we are ‘not dating’” He mimed invisible quote marks as he said those last words.

“Ok… then what’s the problem. I thought we were taking precautions for this.” I said, trying to understand what he meant.

“Yeah, well that’s the thing with management. They don’t want us to be seen together, as in, in the same events.” I stopped, shocked. They are letting me stay on tour, but don’t want me to be with Niall anywhere? That was no more about the PDA.

“Like, at the airport, at concert, in restaurants. Rumors spread fast and they say its building up the fire. You know all the shit like that” I was still really shocked. Management was a backstabbing bitch!

“But you know, that’s only until we get official” I looked at Niall confuse.

“Ok, well what’s the problem? Let get official, it’s not like it was a secret anyway” I said. He looked away from me.

“Yeah, well there’s the real problem.” His look reached my eyes. “They don’t want us to be official.”

That information took my breath away. They didn’t want us to be together! What the fuck! What kind of management was to be against one of their client relationship?

“Why?” I asked Niall on an even more confused tone. Niall took a deep breath, not quitting my eyes.

“Because of the hate.” He said. Something inside me kind of broke. The hate I was getting was getting in the way of Niall’s and I relationship? I could not understand a thing anymore so I just stood there.

“You get a lot of hate. I know you stopped checking twitter and Facebook, but there’s a lot happening there.” My moral broke as I heard those words, a thing I was really afraid that would have come.

“They say that not looking at it was like provoking the fans… ok whatever I don’t know. But they say that you get so much hate, if you get with me you’ll get even more, and that will affect me too.” I looked at him but I was unable to talk. They hated me that much, so much that it was getting in the way of my relationship. I just couldn’t believe it, and I just couldn’t manage to think what I would read when I’ll go on twitter.

Niall must have seen all the mix of emotions pass in my eyes, because he took both of my hands in his.

“But the really important thing is… I don’t give a fuck about what they say. All they say is shit; I won’t let them decide about who I want to date, or what kind of relationship I have.” He smiled at me softly, making the confused feelings inside of me disappeared slowly. I smiled back and leaned to approach my face from his, until our forehead were slightly touching.

“Babe, the hate, it’s just hate. Don’t look at it; they’re just angry girls that are jealous of ship me with either Harry or Demi Lovato. You can never please those people; if you’re not with me they’ll be mad because you might be. They’ll be mad if you’re with me. They’ll be mad if we breakups because it will all be your fault! It’s a big load of bulshit, that’s why they’re called haters; just continue to ignore them, that’s the best way.” As he finished, all my insecurities got away. One again he found how to clear things up and make me feel better. He cared about me so much; he was putting part of his career apart for me. I smiled sincerely as I whispered

“Thank you, you really are the best boyfriend in the world” I caught a smile on Niall’s face just before my lips reached his. We kissed passionately, and the absence of people around us increased the intensity. My hand reached the back of his neck and my other was grabbing the front of his shirt, as one of his hands was gently cupping my face while the other one was slowly going down form my shoulders, to my waist, my hips then placed on my thigh. I was now sitting on his lap, facing him, in the strange position where my leg would be around him, if there weren’t the chair. Our kiss was furious and full of desire, but it was not the right place, not the right time.

I suddenly heard people talking and approach behind the door, but I was enjoying Niall too much for them to bother them. They opened the door more quickly than I thought.

“Oh god!” Zayn said, amused but with a slight of annoyance in his voice. I heard Harry starting to laugh loudly.

“Well, well, maybe that wasn’t a very good idea to let you two alone in here, that’s a chance we weren’t gone too long.“ The other guys laughed, as Niall didn’t mind and so did I. We just made out a little longer before we both ended it. I smiled at Niall who was also smiling at me, and got off is lap to sit down properly in my chair. The others sat down at their places disposing of the meals, still amused. Niall putted his arm around my shoulders.

“So, am I allowed to ask my question again?” Louis said looking at both Niall and I.

“Well, management made it clear I couldn’t, so I guess I won’t be able to.” I said. Niall frowned and looked at me.

“Do you want to come? “ He asked

“Well yeah, of course.” I said. Obviously I wanted to see them perform.

“Then you’ll come.” Niall said and I smiled. He was so sweet.

“Dude, they won’t let her pass with us.” Harry said, breaking our moment.

“So what?” Niall said. “She just has to enter with the fans and we’ll go get her.”

Harry and Zayn looked at each other, exchanging a look that clearly said they didn’t think that was a good idea.

“Well, it’s worth giving it a try!” Louis said, enthusiastically. You see, that’s why I love Louis so much. I smiled gently at him and he winked. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a VIP pass with a meet and greet access. And I’ll text you where to go when they’ll come and get you.” Niall explained as I nodded.

“And if they don’t, well you get a free shown and a meet and greet!” Louis added. I laughed slightly and looked at all the four guys.

“Ok, yeah that’s a plan.” I smiled followed by all the boys, and a kiss on the cheek from Niall.

“Ok, now that all of this is cleared out, can we eat?” Zayn asked as we all looked at the amount of food on the table. We looked at each other and started digging in.

They rest of the brunch was great, I chatted with the boy and it was really cool. They were so nice to me, especially Louis. He was so funny, and always on my side against Harry! I loved those boys.

When the brunch was over, I was the first one who had to leave. I quickly kissed Niall goodbye until tonight, and stood up to leave.

“See you at the show Chloe!” Harry shouted as I was reaching the door. I simply waved at him goodbye and got out.

The show.

 

I was standing in front of the huge building where the show was about to start. Niall had given me a VIP backstage pass and we agreed that I was going to enter by The VIP entrance, until someone come and pick me up. I was looking around at the hysterical fans, nervous. What if something goes wrong and all of the sudden I get hate like it happened in school. No, calm down Chloe. Those girls are too obsessed to even notice you.

I got in and took place in the seat assigned to me by my ticket. I was surrounded by a group of girls that were squealing, wearing 1D t-shirts. I laughed to myself, this was exactly the kind of thing Alexxe would do.

The show was about to start, when I received a text.

Sorry babe, we can’t bring you backstage. I’ll see you at the meet and greet :/ xx <3

I sighed in disappointment. Great, what would I do now?

It’s fine, see ya xx

I replied quickly. The lights suddenly shut down, and a wave of screams filled the arena.

Here we go!

The boys got on stage which just amplified the yelps. I stood silent, laughing to myself. I was just watching Niall to be honest. Damn he was hot all pumped up on stage like this; I could see the excitement in his eyes. As Liam and Harry were saying something I was not paying attention to, to the crowd, I noticed Niall looking around the arena. He analysed it for about a minute until his eyes stopped on me. He smiled at me, a confident, oh so sexy smile. I blushed and smiled shyly, in response as he winked at me. The girls next to me were screaming like crazy 

The show started and the boys sang different of their songs that I started to know a bit. At some point of the show Niall looked at me and stopped, starting to sing his part of a song, staring into my eyes.

If I’m louder  
would you see me?  
Would you lay down

In my arms and rescue me?

 

Cause we are, the same  
You saved me,

But when you leave it’s gone again

My heart stopped for a second as the words proceeded in my head. Niall kept looking at me smiling, as my only reaction was to stare at him. As the song continued, the chorus got on,

When he open his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
it just won’t feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

 

When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
it just don’t feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this

Love you more than, this

All around me was now just an echo, all I could hear was the fast beat of my heart resonating in my ears while a bunch of mixed emotions rushed into me. But seeing Niall’s eyes as he looked at me, just made me smile. I couldn’t quite detect the emotion that was filling me, but I felt good, happy, and light. All I could do was smile; smile, smile and smile. Because he was just making me so damn happy it was unbelievable.

Not long after more than this, there was the intermission. I watched the guys go off stage and the lights lighted up. The girls next to me started fangirling and being obnoxious again, so I just took my cell phone and got into a corner; to face time Alexxe.

After a few minutes, she finally picked up.

“Hey Gurl!” I screamed over the loud sound of the crowd. She was in her pyjama, lying on her bed.

“Chloe? Hey, wassup?!”

“What are you doing?” I asked curiously.

“I’m just working on a project for French.”

“Ohh…” I started thinking about everything I missed back home; the real world. Of course my fairy tale couldn’t last forever.

“Did I miss a lot?” I asked.

“Yeah, well no exams of anything but… you know.” She said and I sighed. Not like I really cared about my classes, but it was kind of disappointing.

“Anyway, guess where I am?!” I said, and before she could ask, I showed her the arena.

“Go die you bitch!” She said laughing.

“How come you’re not backstage with Niall?” I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

“Bullshit. Long story short, there is a big fuck with the management. Because of the hate! They say I get so many hate that I can’t be seen with Niall for is image! It’s just so frustrating…”

“Yeah… It’s pretty bad.” Alexxe said, a silent installed between us, I could see she was sorry.

“I didn’t had the strength to look…” I looked around to see that the girls were looking at me strangely. They were staring and whispering, making me think of the people at school. But, I couldn’t blame them; face timing in the middle of a concert is not that usual.

The light shouted down again, announcing that the show will continue soon. Alexxe and I agreed that she could watch the show in face time, and that her project could wait. We had a lot of fun! We were messing around more than watching the show, but it passed way to fast. After what it seemed like five minutes, I had to say bye to Alexxe and go to the meet and greet. I followed the group of groupies to the big room were the guys were not yet arrived, and waited. I waited patiently but could only see the looks a group of girls were giving me; hostile, mean, judge full looks. I felt trapped, insecure, I didn’t know where to look or stand. Was it happening again?

“Hey!” I heard a girl shout at me. I took my eyes off the ground and looked at the group standing behind me; about my age. One girl stood out while the others looked at me intensely.

“You’re the one rumored dating Niall.” She said. That was not even a question; that was an affirmation.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” I said in a fake tone of voice, looking around nervously. The girls looked at each other and laughed. 

“You’re pathetic.” I heard one of the girl say. The words hit me and I replied, shocked

“Excuse me?!” They all whispered and laughed to each other while the one in the middle gave me a superior look. I felt my knees starting to shake as my body tighten.

“You heard me. And what do you think you are doing?” She said. But she was not letting me the chance to answer; her only goal was to attack me. Her and her friends advanced a little towards me, as I stood there, fix. I couldn’t find the strength in my legs to move.

“What are you doing here? You came to see your Nialler?” They all laughed loudly at what seemed to be a joke the girl made. I just stood stick and hold my breath as she was staring right into my eyes.

“Get out.” She said brutally.

“Seriously get out. You don’t deserve him.” She added. The words punched me in the stomach, taking my breath.

“In fact…” They all looked at each other and smiled sassily.

“It’s not like he wanted you anyway!” One of them said. They laughed and all glanced at me with a disgusted look.

“You look like a poor desperate girl.”

“That’s probably what you are!”

“You’re not his type.”

“Who would want someone like you?!”

“Please, go away you’re revolting”

“I don’t know how you got him to kiss you”

“But you’re only a burden for him”

“A big, fat and ugly burden.”

“Nobody likes you anyway”

“Yeah, I don’t think you have an idea of what people think of you, or else you wouldn’t be here!”

“Everybody hates you”

“You’re just an ugly bitch…”

The small group of girls kept throwing insults at me, as I was standing in front of them silent, for the only reason that if I opened my mouth, I’d start to cry. My body was about to brake in half, I was shaking, my head hurt from keeping my tears to fall down my cheeks and I was injured, injured by all the words they were throwing at me. I just couldn’t take it, and as I was about to take their advice and get out, someone interrupted us. 

“Hey! What’s your Problem?!” A small girl with a thick familiar accent said walking towards them. They all looked at her a little surprised from her sudden approach.

“What have she done to you?” The small girl asked.

“Humm, well…” One of them started but she automatically got cut.

“Nothing. That’s what she did.” She looked at all the girls strongly; even if she was smaller she was way more intimidating then all the others.

“That’s right, so now leave her alone, Jesus Christ. She has the same rights of you to be here. So stop being ugly to her and get your shit together!” The group all looked at each other embarrassed, except the girl standing in the middle. She gave me another dirty look and said

“Yeah, but nobody want her here, just do this for us and go cry home! You’re pointless to him, or to the rest of the world!” I was still holding my tears, keeping silent, unable to answer anything.

“Aww, I’m sorry that you are so jealous honey. It’s not her fault if Niall decided to kiss her instead of you.”

She turned around and faced the little girl completely leaving me and her friends out of this fight.

“I’m so sorry to crush your dreams” She added with an amused smile. I could see the angry filling her rival, she gave her an offended look before shouting

“And who the hell are you anyway?!” She turned away from the small girl just after her last word. I didn’t even have time to find my words that I felt a hand enlacing my waist. I saw the look on the girl face change as her cheeks became red of embarrassment.

“That’s my girlfriend.” I heard a beautiful Irish accent answer back. My muscles automatically relaxed, and my need to cry got away. The girl’s face was redder than a tomato, and as she was looking for words, I couldn’t help but noticed the small girl behind her. We both looked at each other and smiled, really pleased.

Niall didn’t even wait for the girl to explain herself; he brought me with him in a corner of the room. I could feel by the pressure of his hand on my hips and the way he walked that he was really angry. We stopped by a wall were I laid on. Niall was frowning to himself, thinking. But the second he looked at me his face changed for a happy one. He cupped the side of my face with one hand as he was looking into my eyes.

“Hello darling” He said with a kind smile.

“What was that?” I asked, as kindly as I could. I still was so in shock, I didn’t have the will to smile.

“What about management?”

Niall raised his shoulders in indifference.

“Fuck management” He then leaned and kissed me, a real loving kiss. I kissed him back but I was still worried about the people around us. And as the kiss intensified, Niall’s hand running on my hip, his tongue begging for me to let it reach mine, I had to stop between two kisses

“Niall stop” I plead, but didn’t want to end it either.

“Niall, the people” I said, but he didn’t end the kiss, and I could feel him smile on my lips.

“I don’t care” He finally decided to say. “I missed your lips”

I smiled against his, I missed his too. I allowed him to kiss me as he desired, and every time I tried to tell him to stop, he’d find a way to shout me up.

“They can watch if they want” He said randomly, answering my silent comments. I started laughing, a real profound laugh. He looked at me with sparkly eyes as I giggled and smiled at him. He leaned to steal me another kiss but I pushed him back gently.

“Enough” I said looking around the room; the other guys were occupying some girls but most looked at us, some even taking pictures. I noticed my bully staring at me. She looked away when I reached her gaze, but I caught a furious envious stare.

“At least I made you smile.” I turned and looked at him. He did. What he didn’t know, is that everything about him made me smile. He made me feel better by only a touch. He was incredible.

“Niall Hurry with the girl already!” Louis shouted on a joking tone. I laughed; I loved Louis.

“I’ll stay here” I said to Niall, pointing a seat close to where I was standing. He nodded, kissed my hand, and joined the boys. I sat and watched him; he was so kind with the fans. AKA: the ones who didn’t bully me. I have not seen them try and talk to Niall yet.

Watching him, I noticed that a lot of girls seemed to ask about me. He kept turning around and smiles to me, with fans giggling next to him. I could not help but wonder what they were talking about.

Suddenly I noticed the little girl from before talking to Niall. They both were engaging a good conversation, occasionally throwing me a look. As soon as their conversation was over, I jumped on the occasion and stood up.

“Hey” I shouted at the girl.

“Hey!” She replied smiling at me. “I’m Lysanne”

“I’m Chloe” I presented myself back.

“Thank you so much for earlier!” I thanked her. “I swear I was about to crack!”

“God, seriously it’s nothing! That girl needed some serious correction!” She exclaimed. “I’m kind of sad Niall interrupted me.”

I started laughing, glad that I finally found someone that was on my side in that journey. And again, I could hear a familiar accent in her voice.

“I’m sorry, are you from Quebec?” I asked her after I finished laughing. She smiled

“Oui. en fait, je vais à la même école que toi. Yes, in fact, I’m going to the same school as you. » She replied in a very at home with French accent. I looked at her astonished as she nodded

“Pour vrai ?! Really ?”

“Ouais, je suis en sport élite, alors on n’est pas dans le même bâtiment. Mais je peux t’assurer que tout le monde a l’école te connais. T’es célèbre! Yeah, I’m in the sport program, so I’m not in the same building as you. But I can assure you that everybody at school know who you are. You’re famous! » She said laughing. I sighed at the thought of all those judge full eyes on me.

“Ben, tous les fans de 1D! Well, every 1D fan! ” She laughed, and her laugh was so real and contagious that I started to laugh too.

“Je suis ici avec mon équipe de gymnastique. On avait une compétition dans le coin et on ne pouvait pas manquer un show de 1D! I’m here with my gymnastic team. We had a competition in the area and we just couldn’t miss a 1D show! » 

“Je suis ben contente! Well, I’m pretty glad!” I laughed “Sérieux, sans toi j’étais morte. Seriously, without you I was dead. » We both laughed and started talking. That girl was so much fun! We joked around and talked about random things people said about me that I missed in the fandom. She made things so much easier.

“Je sais que le monde sont des épais des fois. Mais t’es pas tout seul! I know people are morons sometimes. But you’re not alone! » She said. I looked at her, not convinced.

“Ouain, ben j’me sens pas mal toute seule. Yeah, well I feel alone. » She looked at me smiling widely. I questioned her with my look.

“Ah ouais, tu prendras le temps pis t’ira voir dans le “Chiall” Tag sur Tumblr. Really, well take the time and look for the ‘’Chliall’’ Tag on Tumblr. » I looked at her unsure, but before I could ask, one of her friend called her.

“Je doit y aller. I got to go.” She said. “S’tai vraiment le fun te parler, et défendre t’es fesses! It was really cool talking to you, and protect your ass! » She said laughing, I laughed with her too, and right before she leaved, I added:

“Wait! Donne-moi ton numéro, pour qu’on s’arrange de quoi quand j’vais rentrer chez nous. Wait! Give me your number, so I can contact you when I get home. » She smiled and we exchanged our numbers. She then gave me a hug and she was gone. I sighed in relief. God it felt good to have a normal, not stressful conversation with someone. I looked around the room to see what the boys were doing, and got some dirty looks again. Of course. The meet and greet was about to end anyway.

I got closer to the boy and sat on one of the unoccupied couch. On the one next to mine, was Harry Styles. I don’t know why but I could not help but watch his every movement. How he was deliberately flirting with every single girl. It drove me crazy! Why the fuck was he doing this, it made me sick! Fortunately, it took only a few minute for the last fans to go. Except one. A girl, obviously a lot older than me, sat on Harry’s lap. What again? A MILF? That was it; I had to talk to Alexxe.

I stood up, took my cellphone and texted her.

“Hey Alexxe, do you still talk to Harry?” I got a reply only a few moments after.

“Yeah (: Why?”

NOOOOO, WHY?

“Well, there’s something you should know about him…” God I sucked at this.

“…Proceed” She hurried me.

“Well he’s not the one you think he is.” I gave a look at him who was almost nuzzling with that lady. Definitely not the one she thinks.

“What? xD what do you mean by that?” Damn, how could a put that in words.

“Well he acts like he shouldn’t. You know nothing about how he really is.” I said, trying to politely explain my point of view on Mr. Pussy Magnet.

“Wtf? I know how he is, believe me.” I sighed.

“That’s the thing, you don’t. How he’s acting is wrong, especially if he’s talking to you!”

“Chloe, I know what you mean and how he’s acting is fine.” What?

“How come it’s fine?!?”

“He can see other girls, we’re not an item him and I.” Oh my god, she didn’t understand.

“He’s not seeing other girls; he’s sleeping with a different one EVERY.NIGHT.” It took a moment before I got Alexxe text.

“…So what?” Oh god she frustrated me.

“Alexxe, Harry is a total dick! He’s a womanizer he’s only gonna hurt you!”

“Ok, enough you’re thinking way too much. I’m going to bed. TTYL xx” I rolled my eyes, yeah right she was going to bed. I threw my IPhone back in my purse and sight.

“Hey, you alright baby?” I heard Niall’s voice asking as his hands rested on my shoulders.

“Oh, yeah. I’m good.” I answered, looking at Harry. Niall noticed because he said.

“Don’t mind him.” I knew I should take his advice, but I just couldn’t.

“Don’t you find it wrong?” I asked. He only raised his shoulders. Why was I the only one?!

“You’ll get used to it.” He said, slowly massaging my shoulders. I realise I was extremely tensed, and it relaxed my muscle. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure as he started to kiss my neck gently, both forgetting about the other guys.

Not long after, I heard whisper and laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Liam and Louis on a couch watching us. I blushed in embarrassment and Niall stopped too. We both looked at each other and laughed silently, before sitting on the couch next to them.

“Hey! What about me?” Louis shouted “I want Niall to give me a massage too!” Liam busted out of laughing with me joining him. Niall threw a pillow at Louis’s face, who fought back right away. I laughed even more and soon enough, there was a massive pillow fight between me, Niall, Louis and Liam. We were having a blast, when we heard someone.

“Ok that’s enough, you guy need to go home.” I turned to look who was talking to us. A man dressed in black from head to feet; management.

He looked at me strongly, almost mad. Which gave me shivers. He gave the same look to Niall.

“I say we get out of here right now.” Niall said in my ear. I smiled and giggled as I nodded. I took my bad and we both ran out before anyone could even say a word to us.


	13. Chapter 13

This morning I have a brunch with the boys, nothing special but Niall insisted for me to be there. So I prepared myself quickly and followed Niall down to the hotel restaurant buffet. Did I need to mention Niall didn’t give a fuck about management?

 

We arrived last and sat down; everybody was there, the boys, El and Dani. What was happening in here? I started chatting with Louis and Eleanor as we stood up to go and take some food. But I got pushed away soon enough by some fans who wanted pictures with Louis. I just continued on my own and returned to the table; I was first.

I just sat and waited patiently for the rest of the gang to come back, when I noticed someone. There was a girl standing, laying on a wall, just beside our table. Bimbo girl. Shit .

She was occupied texting so she didn’t noticed me, but I couldn’t help but staring at her. Why was she here?

At some point the others started to join me, everyone but Zayn. We chatted, but I was still paying attention to the girl; she looked like she was waiting for something. I suddenly felt bad for the other night, giving her all those judge full looks for nothing. She finally took her eyes off her phone and looked around our table, meeting my gaze. She frowned and gave me a mad look, while I looked at my hands, embarrassed. She got out of the room and I felt even worse. Was she leaving because she was mad at me? I watched her go, and putted my attention to Louis’s story again.

Not long after, Zayn finally showed up.

 

“Hum, guys.” He started. “I want you to meet someone” I waited for the worst, and as I thought, he stepped hand in hand with a girl. Mrs. Bimbo.

 

“This is Sara, my new girlfriend” He said, and exchanged a smile with her.

 

I crawled in my chair in embarrassment, my face burning.

The other guys all happily greeted Sara, as I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was not going to stay there! I got in a stall, and decided to wait about fifteen minutes before going back.

The minutes passed, which gave me time to calm down. I got out and joined the room once again, immediately spotted Sara standing next to Zayn. God, I took a deep breath and stepped towards her.

 

“Hey…” I said, uncertain. She turned to face me and frowned, giving me a defensive look. But she said nothing.

 

“Hum… Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other night… I just…” She kept looking at me with an insistent look.

“I just thought you were one of Harry’s one night stands…” I said, and finished by looking at her, praying that she take it well. She stared at me strongly for about 30 seconds. I tried to define the emotion on her face, but really couldn’t. She was looking at me, and suddenly, she started laughing. I looked at her confuse, as she said between two laughs:

 

“Oh my god! I understand! Trust me I would have had the same reaction if I caught a girl get out of a room and thought it was Harry’s!” I smiled widely, surprised but glad of her reaction. Zayn approached us interrupting our laughs.

 

“Hey! Sara, that’s Chloe, Niall’s girlfriend.” She smiled and I waved my hand at her.

 

“Hey Chloe.” She said back. Zayn started to tell me how he met her.

 

“I went on a vacation with Perrie this summer in Mexico and, hmm one day where we were on the beach I fell in the water and this girl right there…” He turned to face the brunette, a giant grin appearing straight away.

“…literally saved my life. She pulled me out of the water, and we started talking ever since. I guess things just got brought up to the next level after Perrie and I left each other.” Sara took the lead of the conversation.

 

“Yeah, I was on a vacation too and when we found out that we were from the same place, we started connecting right away.”

 

The three of us laugh, and surprisingly, I was getting along very well with Sara. We talked all brunch long and had a lot of fun. I was glad she did not mind the other night incident which, when I think about it, is pretty funny.

 

The brunch ended early because the boys had an interview in the afternoon. Sara and I exchanged numbers, and promise to do something together soon. I said bye to all the boys, and followed Niall to our room. He was holding my hand in his and we walked slowly.

 

“So, did you like Sara?” Niall asked me

 

“Yes, a lot! She’s so sweet!” I answered. Niall laughed slightly

 

“You’re sweet.” He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Niall stop!” I said giggling. “What did you think of her?”

 

“She looks cool” He simply said. “I can’t believe Zayn hid her from us without anyone noticing!” He pointed out; I kept silent the episode of the room.

 

“Well, as he said, he’s more subtle than you” I teased as we opened the door. As soon as we stepped in, he turned to me.

 

“Come here!” He said, taking me in his arms, lifting me in the air, making me squeal and laugh. He circled me around and at the moment I reached the ground, he brought me into a passionate kiss. I couldn’t help but smile as I felt butterflies fill my belly. I felt light, so light I could almost fly, like I was standing on a cloud. I felt amazing, because I had the most amazing boy kissing me.

When our lips disconnected, Niall took both my hands in his

 

“Do you want to come to the interview?” He asked, almost begging. I smiled amused

 

“Won’t the guys be tired of seeing me around?” I asked, Niall smiled and said

 

“Don’t worry about that, they all love you!” I raised an eyebrow, questioning his words.

“Ok, maybe Harry does not love you” I laughed, Harry probably hated me, Whatever, I did not like him either. I smiled at Niall and nodded.

 

“Ok, yeah I’ll come.” A big smile appeared on his face.

 

“You’ll see interviews are so fun!” I laughed, he was so cute all exited. He kissed me one more time and he headed to his baggage to prepare himself.

 

 

We arrived at the studio where the interview would be recorded. Fortunately, it was not a live interview, and would only be released tomorrow. I decided not to get involved in this and stayed backstage to watch from the side. The boys were greeted by the interviewer and sat down, letting the interview start. Niall was right, interviews were fun, they asked question about their job, their family, and how they reacted to the touring. I was really entertained by all of their answers, and I have to admit, Louis was making me laugh the most. God that kid was funny.

The interview continued, until a subject came on.

“Girls”

Oh oh, why did I not anticipate that?

I kind of felt stress fill my body.

 

“So boy, the interview is about to end, let’s talk about girls…” I noticed a wide smile appearing on the boys lips, except Niall who was looking down at is hand.

 

“So, which one of you have a girlfriend here?”

Louis and Liam raised their hands; I could see that Zayn was still hiding his relationship. And Niall, he was just smiling looking at his hands, blushing. He looked so cute.

 

“That’s it?” The lady said. “But, I’ve heard about a certain Chloe?” Niall raised his head at the sound of my name. He still had the same smile and blush on his face.

 

“Niall and Chloe are really good friend!” Louis said definitely amused, Niall’s face becoming even redder. 

“Don’t you agree Niall” Louis added, Niall only answered with a laugh, accompanied by all the other boys laughing at him.

 

“Mmmhmm, really good friend you say…” The interviewer started but turned around to take a remote and turn on a TV.

“Really good friend, with benefits maybe?” A bunch of pictures of us making out in public showed up on the screen. Oh my god, Zayn was right; we were horrible at being discrete. Niall looked at it and blushed even more, making all the other guys laugh.

 

“You mind explaining us?” Everybody was looking amused at Niall, who obviously was really shy; he was looking straight to his hand. I was anticipating his answer…

I finally saw a large smile appear on his face. He raised his head and cheerfully looked at the gang, but said nothing.

 

“Yeah, who’s that Niall?” Harry quickly added. He looked at him and laughed shyly.

 

“Humm, well that’s Chloe, and we’re… Humm…”

 

“Definitively more than friends.” The interviewer added, making Zayn and Liam laugh, followed by Niall who smiled widely

 

“Yeah…” He smiled and laughed even harder.

“Yeah, we’ve actually been dating for a month or so.” The interviewer turned to the camera surprised as Niall just kept smiling.

 

“Does that make you to a couple or…”

 

“Yep, she’s my girlfriend!” Niall confirmed even before the question was finished. I could see all the boys behind him looking at each other, and smiled. But Niall paid no attention to them.

 

“Ohh, well, well. Sorry ladies, but it seems like Mr. Horan is not so available anymore. You still can have a hand on our two single British boys here!” She said, pointing Harry and Zayn. Of course we all were aware that Zayn was not available.

 

“And on that note, I tell you; see you next week.” She smiled at the camera and they all stood up to thank her. I noticed Niall heading for the other side of the studio, but I didn’t had time to question myself, that strong arms wrapped around me and spin me around in a cry of laugh.

 

“Congratulation, you’re officially a part of the 1D family!” Louis said, putting me down on the floor. I giggled and nodded as the other boy approached us, they all seemed happy.

 

“Niall was so dumb for doing this.” Liam said.

 

“But anyway, you two were already in an awkward situation, so it was kind of the best moment to frustrate management!” Zayn added, half joking. The lads laughed but I suddenly started to worry.

 

“Talking about that, where is Niall” I tried to hide the anxiety in my voice, but wasn’t very good at it.

 

“Probably getting in trouble with management once again.” Harry said, and smiled at me. I didn’t.   
Why in the hell did it always have to get involve with management? I know they were doing this for Niall’s career, but they didn’t have to get in his personal life that much! Once again I’m just the girl who knows nothing about all of it, which they hated. Now that Niall made it official on TV, what were they going to do?

 

“Hey” I heard behind me. I turned rapidly and saw Niall advancing towards me smiling.

 

“Hey, what did they say?” I asked, anticipating the answer. Niall laughed and cupped the side of my face with his right hand, making the tension in my body disappear slowly.

 

“Nothing.” I looked at him unsure and he laughed.

“I swear! They just said like; you didn’t listen to us so it’s your problem now, deal with it.” He imitated them in a big low voice that made me smile.

“Clearly what I’ve been asking for!” I sight in relief; it was finally him and I. The other boys laughed and hugged me and Niall. 

 

“That’s great!” Louis said and I smiled; it was.

 

“There’s one thing thought…” Niall started, I turned to him and my smile dropped when I saw his face.

 

“What?” I asked insecure.

 

“Well, it is public department now…” he looked at me gravely, but I didn’t understand what he meant.

“Your father might see it.”

 

Fuck.

 

I was plugged on the computer in Niall’s hotel room, looking at all different article about me and Niall. News spend fucking fast. There were already loads all over the internet. I was reading one made by Suggarscape, when I felt someone behind me.

 

“Hey, I have a bunch of things to do; I’ll be back soon ok?” He asked.

 

“Mmhmm” I mumbled, keeping my stare on the article; they were saying a bunch of stuff about the first kiss and Niall ‘mysterious’ trip to Montreal. Unfortunately about half of it wasn’t true.

 

“Baby, stop looking at this.” He said with concern in his voice. I took my eyes of the screen and smiled at him; I loved the way he called me baby.

 

“Be right back.” He kissed my lips, and in a matter of seconds he was gone. I putted my attention on the screen once more. I decided to take Niall advice, and closed that dumb article, to pass to another one… There was one that appealed me very much; talking about twitter hate.

I read it attentively, figuring out that my anticipations were right; I was hated like fuck. I sat nervous, looking at my computer screen, wondering if I should go and take a look on twitter. I knew it would hurt, but the only thing that was worse than being insulted, was not to know what I was being insulted about.

I logged on to twitter, expecting the worst. When the page popped on, I had a fucking lot of mention. I slowly looked through them, trying not to freak out and start crying like before.

 

“Babe, the hate, it’s just hate. Don’t look at it; they’re just angry girls that are jealous or ship me with either Harry or Demi Lovato.”

 

I remembered Niall’s words, helping me to go through it.

 

I did nothing wrong.

 

The insults kept going and going, never ending. At some point it became too much so I decided to stop before I cried. I was about to close the page, when a new tweet appeared.

 

@LysanneDupond Stop the fucking hate on Chloe! They’re happy together, Jesus grow up! #Chliall

 

I smiled reading it, automatically recognizing the girl from the meeting. I looked at the replies on her tweet; half good, half bad. That really made me happy that, for one, some people were with me. I retweeted her tweet, and got on her profile to follow her and the people who were defending me.

A few seconds later, I got replys on that retweet.

 

Lysanne Dupond @LysanneDupond

Stop fucking hating on Chloe! They’re happy together, Jesus grow up! #Chliall

Retweeted by Chloe Devlin

 

@LysanneDupond @xXChloe-MollyXx Ew, it lives

 

@LysanneDupond @xXChloe-MollyXx Fuck no

 

@LysanneDupond @xXChloe-MollyXx you’re a bitch

 

I stopped reading there, it was enough. I closed my twitter page for good, Kind of proud that I survived this on my own, even if I felt super bad now…

I was just about to log off the computer, when I remembered something else.

 

“Ah ouais, tu prendras le temps pis t’ira voir dans le “Chiall” Tag sur Tumblr. Really, well take the time and look for the ‘’Chliall’’ Tag on Tumblr. “

 

I fixed my computer for about one minutes, before convincing myself to visit that website. Alexxe told me about it a bunch of time, but I never actually looked for it. When the blue themed website showed up, I rapidly found the search bar

 

Chliall

 

I pressed enter and suddenly, a bunch of pictures of me showed up. Most of them were from me and Niall, but some were pictures of me with friends or even only plane boring pictures of me. I stared at this, surprised, and started to read some of the comments. 

 

“Omg, they’re so cute I can’t!”

 

“I’m both happy and terribly jealous when I think of them.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Chliall shouldn’t exist”

 

“feeeeelllssss”

 

“She’s so adorable, look at her eyes!”

 

“Argh, I hate them! I mean, he dates a fan why does it have to be her!?”

 

“I ship Chliall”

 

Wow, I was amazed by the infinite number of post on myself on that site. Even if there were not only good post, I was happy to know I was liked by some people. I could not really understand what they meant by “ship” and “feeeeeelllsss” but I didn’t know if I should ask or not.

I looked through a few more post when a Skype call request popped in the middle of the screen; Alexxe.

 

“He girl!” I shouted as her pretty face showed up on the screen.

 

“Chloe!!!!” She screamed. We both laughed at our overly-enthusiastic greeting.

 

“Where are you?” Alexxe asked me curiously.

 

“Oh, I’m just hanging in Niall’s hotel room. He’s out and I didn’t want to be seen with him so soon…”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen. I swear I screamed when it aired on TV!” I busted out of laughing as she said that.

 

“I’m not even kidding!” She added “Josh was like; Hey oh, what the fuck is happening?!”

Oh my god, I could imagine Alexxe brother reaction at her being so obnoxious

 

“He was not really pleased to hear that; he’s been asking a lot about you since you were gone. But I think he was happy for you” She added once calmed down. Looking at her, I gave her a sorry smile, I haven’t thought of that. She raised her shoulder and started talking again.

 

“So, yeah, I just wanted to…” At that same moment, there was a knock on the door.

 

“Just hang on a second, someone’s at the door.” I interrupted her. She nodded and I headed to the entrance. Niall was not supposed to be back so soon. I opened the door and found two familiar girls waiting.

 

“Hey there!” Eleanor said while hugging me.

 

“Hey! What are you girls doing here? Weren’t you supposed to go home last night?” I asked the two of them as they stepped in the room.

 

“Yeah, well I decided to stay for tonight’s concert” Said Eleanor

 

“Same” Added Sara. I looked at them both and smiled largely; I was so glad to have them here.

 

“That’s awesome!” I exclaimed, and then I realized Alexxe was still on hold.

 

“Oh, girls this is my best friend Alexxe” I led them to my computer, and they waved to the screen.

“Alexxe that’s Eleanor; Louis’s girlfriend. And that’s Sara….” I stopped. Oh shit, I could not tell that yet, nobody knew.

 

“I’m Zayn girlfriend” Finally said a smiling Sara after a short moment.

 

“Thank god!” Alexxe said “I thought you were about to say Harry’s!” She then started laughing, followed by Sara. I laughed a bit but was truly preoccupied about what she just said. At some point I noticed Eleanor giving me a questionable look, but I ignored it. I was not going into that Harry issue right now.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you girls” Alexxe finally said. Eleanor smiled and added

 

“We were just passing by to see if you wanted to do something Chloe, but if you are occupied…”

 

“Oh no!” Alexxe cut her.

“She’s not, I have to go soon anyway I have school this afternoon.” She said with a disgust face.

 

“Oh great!” Sara said “What do you say about going shopping?!” Asked Sara cheerfully.

 

“Ok” I said laughing. “I’ll join you at the lobby in a bit then” I didn’t mention I went shopping less than a week ago, but who gets enough shopping anyway? 

The girls exited the room as I got all my things together in my purse, making sure I would forget nothing. I took my cellphone, sat in front of my computer and texted my boyfriend.

 

‘Going out with El and Sara, call me latter xxx’

 

I threw my phone in my purse and finally raised my head to the screen. Alexxe was watching me seriously.

 

“I have something to tell you.” She announced. I stopped every movement and put my attention on her.

 

“What…” I asked carefully. I watched her stay still for a moment, like she was thinking how to say it, and that killed me inside.

 

“Your father is back.” She dropped the information in one heavy shot that hit me right in the stomach.

 

“What? When?” I said after processing the news. Of course it had to happen at some point, but… No! Not now! I just felt like crawling in bed and cry. But I stayed there looking at the screen.

 

“Last night. Right after the interview aired.” I could feel she tried to keep her voice calm, but we both knew this was horrible news.

 

“Shit! What am I doing now!?” I lost control and shouted. Fuck. That could not happen.

 

“Chloe, calm down!” She said and I listened, but I was fighting with myself inside.

“I told him you were at school and staying at me place today. I don’t know if he believe me, but he didn’t insisted.” I looked at her strongly through the screen. Of course he did not.

 

“Look, my parents are covering you, no worries ok? Everything is fine we’ll find something” Alexxe said trying to reassure me. Like that could happen, I really hoped she was right.

 

“Thanks, I got to go, I love you!” I said and smiled. She smiled back and we both ended that conversation. I took a quick moment to calm myself before going and meet the girls downstairs.

 

“OK, we can go now, I’m ready” I said as I joined them.

 

“Gosh, Chloe, are you alright?!” Sara exclaimed when she saw me, both of them giving me a worried look. I stayed shock at their sudden reaction.

 

“Yes! I’m fine what’s wrong?!”

 

“You’re…” Sara started looking at my face with truly concerned eyes.

 

“…white.” Eleanor finished for her. “Are you sure you’re ok?” I stayed still as they both insisted for me to answer with their gaze. I swallowed loudly before carefully replying

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” I smiled to them, but neither of them seemed convinced, but decided not to insist, which I was glad for.

 

“Let’s go grab a bite, shall we” Sara proposed to change the subject. I smiled at her widely

 

“That sound like a plan!” We all laughed, and headed for the hall exit.

 

After that, the day went awesome! The three of us were surprisingly getting along very well for the short amount of time we knew each other’s. We all ate and talk; mostly talked. Then, we went shopping. Oh and it was something. I found another Alexxe shopping soul. Sara was unbelievably good at shopping; she had great fashion sense and always knew what would fit us well; of course, she was British. And she was fast! El and I had some hard times keeping up with her. But our spending adventure was a blast. We laughed like crazy and Eleanor took a bunch of pictures of the three of us.

Of course, we got stopped a few times by fans/haters. But it didn’t happen that often, and when it did, El took care of it and we all stayed really polite; we wanted everything but drama. I have to say, that I was lucky to have those girls; they are incredible. So thanks to them, my day was perfect!

It passed way to fast, and when the afternoon was about to end, we all returned to the hotel to prepare. I entered the empty hotel room; looked like Niall was still out. I took a look at my cellphone; one missed call and three messages.

 

Oops…

 

“Ok good, have a nice day babe”

 

“I called you, you don’t answer…”

 

“Humm, Chloe I have to go straight to the arena. I’ll see ya after xx”

Great.

 

“I’m sorry Niall I was with the girls and didn’t pay attention. I’ll see you there! Xx”

After a short moment I got an answer

 

“Ok, laters baby ;) xx”

 

I looked at the text for a moment, and closed my cellphone.

 

Time to get ready I said looking at the piles of new clothes I bought today.

 

I finally walked out of the washroom ready to go. I dressed myself in a very cute blouse Sara chose for me this evening. I had to say it was kind of sexy, but she said it suited me well. So I was outfitted in a tight black skirt, my new blouse, some Victoria secrets underwear and black heels; I left my hair alone and put some mascara and lipstick.

I looked at the time. Of course I was running late. I quickly took my handbag and IPhone, not really paying attention of what was in it. I ran out and took the first cab I saw, and I was on my way to the arena.

 

 

I finally managed to access backstage; after all the security and short cuts I had to take (I lost myself, I admit). I walked in and spotted Niall looking at the crowd through the curtains.

 

“Hey babe” I said as I walked toward him. He turned around and as soon as he saw me he smiled.

“I’m sorry I’m late it took me time prepare myself and I was not looking at the time.”

 

“No worries princess, it paid off.” He said slowly checking me out, examining every part of my body. I smiled shyly, I don’t know why. I was not embarrassed at all. But his look on my body felt like it was burning my skin which makes me feel weird inside; in a good way. 

His eyes met mine once again and he walked toward me to take my hand. He didn’t have to say anything that I knew he was death nervous. I could feel it clearly it was like it was emanating from his body. I took a quick look around the room; every boy were getting ready. I turned to face Niall but he was already looking at me. I smiled meeting his gaze and he responded by a beautiful grin. I moved closer to his body and placed me so close to his ear my lips could almost touch it.

 

“Relax,” I ran my hands over his shoulders and through his hair as I said that. Pressing my body against him, I felt his hands on my hips, his now deep breath on my neck, as I continued into his ear.

“You’re amazing” I wispered. A slight laugh escaped from his lips. His hand slowly moved on my back, leaving electric charges everywhere it brushed the light material of my clothing.

“You’re amazing, at everything.” At the emphasis of the word, I felt Niall’s grab on my hips tighten. His breath in my neck was burning my skin and made me melt totally.

I backed my head off and looked at him, but he was already eyeing me. He had a gentle beautiful smile, but his eyes said the contrary. They were dark.

Without even a movement or another word, he crashed his lips onto mine, taking full control over me. He was working his soft lips and wet tongue his way on me, and I had not a word to say. I was just running my fingers in his blond messy hair, feeling Niall’s hands on my body. He sensually passed his tongue on my bottom lip before biting it slowly. I was feeling weird, my heart was racing, but it felt really good. As soon as I opened my teeth, his tongue rushed and met mine in an explosion of incredible feelings that were boiling inside me.

 

“Enough with the make out you two!” Screamed one of the guys from the other side of the room. Niall and I stopped and looked at him.

“We have a show to do” Said Zayn, who was smiling amused. Niall sighed and came near my ear, his hot breath brushing it.

 

“Thanks baby” he said in an almost inaudible sexy voice. My breath accelerated as he passed his hand one last time over my body. There was something in the way he called me baby I couldn’t resist.

He backed off slowly and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of anger, frustration; he looked mad. But strangely, I wasn’t scared at all, the feelings inside me just intensified as I got more exited. Niall smiled lasciviously, destabilising me, winked at me and turned around. I was breathing heavily, standing at the same spot I had stood all along. I was stunned, but I knew what this was all about.

He was hungry;

Hungry for me; and I could not care less

Because I was hungry for him too.

 

I watched him go on stage. Lou would not be happy at me, his hair was a mess. With a radiant smile on his face he greeted the crowd that was going crazy for them. I stood there for a few songs, watching him rock on stage with the other. He was so into it, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, his eyes glowing.

 

“Hey Cloé!” I turned around and saw Sara and Eleanor sitting, waving at me to come and join them. I moved from my spot behind the curtains and sat beside them, crossing my legs; I still had thoughts concerning Niall.

 

“Sooo…” Sara started, looking at Eleanor laughing.

“You and Niall seems pretty much, hum…” I waited for her to continue but she was just looking alternatively at Eleanor and I.

 

“Pretty much what?” I finally asked tired of waiting for an explication.

 

“Nevermind” Said Eleanor smiling at Sara. I looked at both of them really intrigued but didn’t insist since it was probably useless anyway. We just started talking like usual, laughing a lot, talking about the guys. Eleanor was telling us loads of funny stories that happened to all of the boys. We were enjoying our talk when the interlude came and the boys rushed to change. I looked at them and spotted a really hot Irish boy pass by. We didn’t exchange a word but his look said it all. He smiled and winked again just before entering the changing room. At that moment I realised that I had warmed up a bit and that my breath was uneven.

Gosh, what was happening to me?! From one moment I was scared for him to go in my room, and the other I was horny as fuck! Explanation anyone?

But at this moment, I was carefree of those details. All I knew is that I wanted him; now. And those dumb insecurities were irrelevant.

The boys all got on stage again and we continued our conversation. But I was not really paying attention anymore. I was more like sitting there, agreeing to what they were saying. 

After a moment I had to go to the bathroom so I excused myself and looked for then, which were at the other side of all the dressing rooms. I got in and I heard a loud scream that came from the crowd; the show must be over.

 

I got out of the bathroom, when I got a text from Alexxe. 

 

“Chloe! I need to talk to you :o” I was surprised that she sands me this so late. I went and sat down on the closest couch in the back of the empty room.

 

“OK, I’m calling you in a second…” I was about to send the text, when something caught my attention. A sexy, all sweaty and hot Niall Horan walked to me.

 

That text could wait.

 

“Hey there princess!” He said as I stood up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, his closeness only made me want to pull him in a passionate embrace.

 

“Guess what” He said

“I got my first bra!” He took out a bra that probably belonged to a girl in the crowd who threw on stage, and started to model it for me, taking tons of hilarious poses. I started laughing out loud witch made him laugh too. He took my hand and smiled to me as he made me sit next to him on the sofa.

 

“You know what” He started. He slowly advanced body closer to mine, putting his lips gently on my neck

“I’m sure it would look way better on you.” His honeyed voice reached my ear as I giggled. I didn’t move but decided to play his game too.

 

“Mhmm” I moaned as I looked at the bra and smiled

“You know, I went shopping with the girls. This outfit is new.” I turned my head around to look at Niall

“Everything is new” I looked in his eyes and gave him a sassy smile. He arched an eyebrow, and the moment he understood what I meant, his eyes darkened; which only made me more thrilled than I already was.

He moved closer, where our forehead were almost touching, his perfect lips not even a centimeter away from mine, making it extremely hard to stay still and look at him.

 

“And…” Niall started but stopped. He bit his lips as he slowly, extremely slowly eyed my body, stopping only when he examined every part of it.

“Am I allowed to take a look?” Only after those words, he raised his head and looked into my eyes, with big lusty eyes. As my only answer, I crashed my lips onto his and automatically enlaced my fingers into his hair. I could feel his surprised at first but it took only a few moments for him to respond to my moves. Our kiss was heavy, thirsty; I bit his bottom lips and I could feel him smirk as he attacked my mouth with his tongue. His hands were running on my body trying to find a grip, until he caught my hips into his large hands. He brought me closer to him and I took the chance, without tearing our lips apart, to step over him and sit on his lap, exactly like if I was riding him.

I seriously don’t know what was happening to me, but right now I just wanted him. I wanted him so bad, I wanted to kiss him; I wanted to feel him. I needed to feel him. A need I never had before for anyone. I felt like some kind of beast, like it wasn’t me that was forgetting about everything else. But at the same time I felt it right inside of me; I wanted him, I wanted to feel his body on mine, his sweaty sexy body that was so close to mine I could feel his body heat. I felt Niall smiling when I got on top of him, which made me smirk too. His hands placed on my hips started to slowly go up and down, passing under my blouse. His hands on my bear skin gave me shivers in my whole body, and I think he felt it. As he continued his slow caress under my shirt, he detached his lips from mine and literally attacked my neck with hard kisses; biting and sucking. I moaned loudly, biting my lip, as he hit a soft spot with his lips. I pulled on the collar of his shirt as my body was exploding with strong feelings that were new to me. His hands slid from under my shirt to the first button of it.

At that moment a part of me started to warn me.

Be cautious Chloe, think about what will happen next, are you sure you want to do this? Now? Here?

I thought about it for a moment starting to question myself, but the other part of me took the lead

What have you got to lose? We both perfectly know you want him, you want IT. Live a little for once.

I listened to my inter voice and went for it, starting to press slow, wet kisses on his neck as he buried his face in my hair.

 

“Mhmm, Chloe…” He moaned against my ear. I smiled, licking his neck sliding all up to his lips and kissed him. I felt his erection growing under me, thrilling me even more. Both his hands had work all the way down my blouse; unbuttoned it completely, leaving be with only my bra on. He stopped a moment to look at my body, slowly, caressing my curves.

 

“Damn, that was a good investment” I laughed as he pulled out a sensual smile on me. I ran my fingers under his shirt as well, felling every bit of his hot skin. He gave me a pleasured look before kissing and tracking down my neck to my breast. I giggled and moaned slightly until his hands grabbed my tights. I hold my breath as he put his lips on my right ear, articulating every words slowly.

 

“I want you baby, I want you right here right now on this fucking couch” His rough Irish accent resonated in my ear. My breath became fast and irregular when he pushed my shirt up, his hands slowly started going up my thighs. My whole body was shaking, I couldn’t take it anymore. I was panting; my nails were going into his skin more and more as he teased me, brushing his fingers so close but never close enough.

 

“Mmhm,” I moaned as I couldn’t handle his game anymore. He laughed slightly and kissed my neck; definitively pleased of the situation. My nails were buried and scratched down his back as he started to play and pass his fingers on the lacy material or my underwear. He groaned in pleasure as my breath was getting heavier and my panties wetter.

 

“Niall… please” I succeeded to moan in his ear. I still could feel his hard dick against my ass and that just drove me crazier. He laughed and left my knickers alone, putting his large hands on my breasts. I smiled and kissed him, putting my hands on his abdominal muscles, backing off on his lap so I can reach his belt buckle. His hand ran up my back taking my bra closure and…

 

“Woah! Sorry to interrupt”

Niall and I stopped what we were doing at the same time and I turned around. There was Louis and Harry who just entered the room

 

“Fuck!” I screamed, getting off Niall and running to the bathroom buttoning my blouse as fast as I could. I closed the bathroom door, and tried to regain my breath, and rearrange myself; I looked horrible.

In the main time I listened to what was going on behind.

 

“Way to go guys, thanks” Niall said irritated.

 

“Well sorry!” Said Louis on a sarcastic tone.

 

“Beside, I’d rather interrupt you two now than surprise you two fucking on this couch!” Added Harry who started to laugh along with Louis. I heard Niall groan in annoyance

 

“What do you want?” He asked once the boys calmed down.

 

“Well we were just about to ask you about the party” Said Louis. A party?

 

“Oh, yeah. Well I don’t know yet…”

 

“You have other plans?” Asked Louis, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

 

“I have to ask Chloe first!” Niall exclaimed but the other two just laughed even more.

 

“If you have something more fun to do, fine!” Harry joked. I decided to join them in the room to help Niall with the situation. But when I came back there, they both shut up. I smiled, kind of still embarrassed. Niall looked at me and sighed in annoyance, he was sitting on the sofa next to Harry, with a pillow on his crotch. Louis and Harry were clearly trying to contain their laughter. 

 

“So, we’re going to wait for you two outside, finish what you were doing but make it quick!” Louis shouted as he turned around and walked out laughing with Harry. I watched them go, shocked, and turned to Niall. We both gave each other a collusive look, and a guilty smile. Niall looked down at the pillow on his crotch, and laid his eyes on me again.

 

“Can you give me a minute?” He said. I laughed and nodded, he was really cute. He stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and ran to the bathroom.

 

 

Niall and I walked out of the building hand in hand to join the others. We were lucky enough that there were no paparazzi; both our hair and clothes were a mess. We found our group which was the guys, Sara and Eleanor, and a few friends of them. We joined them and immediately Harry turned to us.

 

“Wow that was fast.” I looked at him shocked and rolled my eyes. Louis started laughing and the others looked at them weirdly; thank god they didn’t say anything.

 

“So, we were saying that we were going to the party, you guys want to join?” Liam asked. Niall and I looked at each other. We didn’t say anything both we both knew that neither of us had the intention to go to the party.

 

“Hum, no actually.” I started as Niall started to caress the back of my hand with his thumb; he was in a hurry.

“Remember what happened last time; I better stay away from parties for a while” I added as Niall gently pulled my arm for me to follow him. I waved at everybody and saw Louis who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I winked at him just before saying

 

“I’m going back to the hotel”

 

“You’re not going anywhere young lady.” Niall and I stopped and turned around to see who that voice was belonging to. A tall man got out of a car and faced us.

 

That was Ian James Devlin

 

My father

 

Fuck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out for the smut

I did not exchange a word with my father for the whole flight back. We were in one of his private jet, of course, and I was so pissed at him I was confining myself in a part of the plane and listened to music. I cried; when he basically pulled me away from my boyfriend and pushed me in his car before I could even say anything. I cried and screamed at him, but he gave me the silent treatment like he always does, and it was useless for me to do anything so I just sat there and did the same. The flight was long and my father took my cellphone away so I could not text or call Niall. Music was all I had, and after a few hours I was back in my house, where my mother was waiting.

 

“Où étais-tu?! *Where were you?!” I completely ignored her question and went directly for the stairs.

 

“Oh no young lady you come right back here.” My father said in a glacial tone. I turned around and looked at him; no one mess with my father, not even me.

 

“Now, you will forget that boy.” He said calmly looking right into my soul.

 

“What?!” I exclaimed, but he interrupted me right away.

 

“He’s dangerous!” He shouted “He’ll only hurt you!” I looked at my mother for some help but she looked at me with a look that was not usual for her; a strong look.

 

“Il est bien trop vieux, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. *He’s way too old for you; he’ll have a bad influence on you.”

 

“He’s eighteen! I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks, this is nonsense there’s nothing wrong with Niall!”

 

“Explique moi alors ce qui c’est passer avec tes études. *Then explain me what happened with your studies.” Her tone was hard and she sounded really upset. I did not often see my mother angry; it was always my father’s job to reprimand me. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes in annoyance

 

“Seriously?! School as nothing to do with Niall. If you two were a little more involved into my life, you would know that I don’t like what I’m studying, and that I stopped going to school days before I followed him!”

 

“Honey…” I mother started trying to calm me down a little, and I could feel she was worried.

 

“I’m sorry mother; I know it was not a good idea. I’ll finish all my classes I promise.” My father frowned and crossed his arms about to say something.

“I know I’m not allowed in class anymore…” I started catching his mean gaze.

“…but I’ll handle it, I had a lot of advance on the classes anyway.” I explained. My mother stare on me didn’t change but she slightly looked happy of my answer.

 

My father suddenly talked, and his words hit me like a punch in the stomach.

 

“That boy doesn’t love you.”

 

I turned around immediately and faced my father who looked at me seriously, without any trace of some kind of emotion. He shocked me so much I couldn’t find the strength to reply anything.

“Be realist Chloe, He’s a pop star; he’s not the right guy for you.”

 

“And who are you to decide who is right for me?!” I shouted, tears starting to form in my eyes but my dignity restrained them from falling.

 

“I’m the man that invested and paid for your studies. Studies that you wasted on a little pop-star that passed by.” His eyes met mine and locked with my stare.

“That boy could give a damn about you; you’re just a sweet little detour from his jaded, perverted, will of attention and money life! And that’s where it ends!” He didn’t broke eye contact as he shouted that on the most emotion less voice I ever heard. Tears rolled down my cheek because it was impossible for me to ignore the pain those words did to me.

“Chloe open your eyes!” He shouted even louder. “He’ll break your heart, he doesn’t care about you! How can you be so naïve, that’s what celebrities do; he had his fun with you and now it’s done.”

That’s exactly what everybody was whispering behind my back, I knew it already. But hearing it come out of my father’s mouth felt like I was being stabbed both in the front and the back, at the same time.

 

“You’re wrong. How can you say something like that? You don’t even know him!” I tried to shout it but my voice broke halfway through my phrase.

 

“It’s the ugly truth. You made a mistake by sleeping with him we all know that. Now for god sake get over it!” I almost chocked on a sob knocked in my throat when those words came out of his mouth. I could not do anything else but helplessly cry. Cry because I was hurt that my own father could say such a terrible thing. My mother turned and looked at him shocked but he did not pay any attention at her. He kept his stare on me at all time, making sure I saw all the contempt he had for me in his eyes.

 

“From now on young lady, as long as you are part of my family, you live under my rules, is that clear?” He didn’t wait for an answer because his question was asked in the only aim to intimidate me.

“You will never see that boy again…” I opened my mouth to shout at him but he covered my voice with his right away.

“… You won’t call him, text him, you won’t talk to him ever again. I want you to forget about all this and return to the actual world you belong too. Am I making myself clear?” He put emphasis on his last sentence with a cold hard voice, taking a step closer to me. I stood still and forced myself to look into his eyes. I had enough. I was done with this so called family that did not give a fuck about me unless something happened to their perfect pre-made family mold. I was done with this family that leaved me alone for weeks without taking care of me. I was done with this family who thinks they can buy my love with money. I was done with this family where I was nothing but a girl placed to make my father look good with his clients. I was done with this family where I was never allowed to do anything. I was done with this family where I only felt despised. I was done with this family. I was done.

 

“Good” I said in the strongest voice I could let out between my cries. I then turned around and ran up the stairs to my room where I loudly shouted the door. I could hear my mother starting to shout at my father from downstairs, but when I entered my room, I sat on the floor and all I could hear were my cries. I bawled and sobbed, letting it all out. All that anger I had for them, all that anger I had for the persons who hated me, all the sadness I had put on myself. I cried, I was miserable, a complete mess, and I could not help but think that maybe he was right. Maybe I was the one who was wrong, maybe I mistook Niall, maybe he was an asshole after all, that I really was just a game for him. My thoughts were messed up and my head was hurting, my heart was confused. It was happening again; the doubts, all the insecurities that were deep down inside of me. They would never go away. I was torn because a part of me told me I was fooled and Niall was only a dick that would hurt me.. But my thoughts stopped there. Because this time something was different; I did trust him. I remembered that Niall was a great, sweet boyfriend. When I was with him, I never felt wrong, or bad, or sad, or unworthy and especially not despised. He made me feel like I was worth the shot, like I mattered to him somehow, almost as much as he mattered to me. He had such an impact on my life, a positive one that made me feel better. I could not make the same mistake twice and loose him, because after all the time I’ve been with him I learned that I could trust him and that he’s respectful and amazing, and that I lov… Loved the way he was.

 

I stood up quickly and on an impulsion, started to take as much as I could and throw it in a bag. The tone was rising from the “what seemed” fight downwards but I was only thinking about one thing. I took my bag and ran down the stairs; picking up my cellphone placed on a coffee table one the go, and went straight for my luggage still on the porch, not giving a look at either of my parents.

As I was taking the doorknob in my hand, my father talked.

 

“Where are you going?!” He souted/asked. I stopped a second, wondering if I should just ignore him and continue, but I slowly turned around.

 

“You know what dad, you are right. I am willing to follow your rules.” I said calmly. “And in that matter, I am done living in your family where only Ian James Devlin matters and give others orders. You’re not at your job, you’re in a household; you can’t treat me I was your servant, I’m your daughter and I’m tired of being unable to be happy!” I said everything like if it was word vomit, couldn’t stop to think even for a second. I knew I never should have said that the moment it finished talking; I could see my father was furious; his face was red and he was tightening his fist.

 

“I’m moving out!” I shouted as I opened the door and took my first step out of the house, taking my baggage to my red car. I could hear my father screaming at me to come back but I didn’t give a damn. I was done with him and I had no regret. I took place in the driver seat, started my car and dried my tears, before I drove away from this hell of a house.

As soon as I was far enough, I stopped my car and took my cellphone to take a look. I had about twelve new messages and a brand new Twitter notification announcing me that Niall just Tweeted something.

 

@Niallofficial

Amazing night with amazing people, can’t wait to do that again ;)

 

I smile reading it, praying that I was the only one who could read in-between the lines. Oh yeah, it was an amazing night and I really couldn’t wait to be with him again. So I started my car once again, and drove to the only place I knew I’d feel better.

 

 

“Surprise!” I shouted as the door opened. Her face was shocked but she didn’t say a word when she saw me standing in her entrance with my multiple bags in the total middle of the night. 

 

“Mind if I squat for a while?” I asked. She didn’t answer, but jumped in my arms and hugged me so tight I almost couldn’t breathe.

 

“You bitch, I was so worried!”

Yes, Alexxe was the greatest friend you could have. She took half of my bags and pulled me inside her house. Jesus I missed her so much.

 

—-

 

“No Niall, I can’t come back.” I texted him for the fifth time. I was sitting on a bed in a spare room Alexxe gave me. I decided that I would stay here until I get enough money to pay myself an apartment. That shouldn’t be so hard if I get my old summer job back. I decided I’d concentrate on my studies until the session is over, and see after what I would do. Alexxe insisted for me to live with her forever, but I didn’t found it fair for her parents, almost as much as Niall insisted for me to come back on tour with him.

 

“I can come and pick you up.”

“or I could send someone pick you up?”

“you could just take the plane again, we’ll found a way to stop your father “

“Please come back..”

 

“I really can’t Niall, I need to focus on my life. I guess it was too perfect,” I texted. It had been perfect; every single day with him was perfect.

 

“I miss you already… :(“ I read it and almost changed my mind. Fuck yeah I missed him already, so much it hurt. And it was unsupportable because I never felt something like this in my life before. My heart was out of control and my feelings were indescribable.

 

“me too <3 I’ll Skype you as soon as I can.” I wrote

 

“Tonight. I’ll call you before xx” I looked at the time; 5AM. I haven’t got a minute of sleep in the night.

 

“Tonight (: <3” I agreed as I already couldn’t wait.

 

“Take care princess xxx” 

And on that sweet note, I decided to give myself some sleep, and went to bed, remembering tonight’s event with Niall…

 

 

“Chloe… Chloe… Chloe Wake Up!”

I screamed and jumped out of sleep when Alexxe screamed that right into my ears. She busted out of laughter at my reaction and I frowned at her.

 

“What is wrong with you?” I grumbled at her.

 

“Class in one hour.” She simply said. I took my school bag and looked at my agenda.

 

“What the Fuck?! Alexxe I don’t even go to class!”

 

“I know. I just didn’t want to eat breakfast alone.” A big smile drew on her face as she watched me get mad at her.

 

“You suck!” I said just about to go right back to sleep; but Alexxe intervened before I could.

 

“AND… you woke me up in the middle of the night.” I looked at her and grumbled; she had one good point here. I lazily got out of bed with her watching and laughing at me and we went to the kitchen/dining room. I assumed that her parents were gone working because the house seemed empty. 

 

“So, what happened while I was gone?” I simply asked her as put some slices of bread in the toaster.

 

“Nothing really Interesting comparing with the fact you were having some good time with Mr. Luckycharm…” She smiled at me as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“…but you know. I went back to school, everybody was asking about you. Then the story came out and everybody was even more asking about you. And then your dad came in the frame and, that sucked.” I gave her a sorry face but she kept smiling and continued like she was telling me what she watched on TV last night

“Hey, beside that I got to go to a bunch of parties! It was pretty cool, I met some new people really fun that you might like.” I looked up at her. With me going missing and never going back to school again, my social life was probably next to nothing.

 

“You’re welcome.” 

I threw the rest of my toast at her as she dived to escape it. I laughed at her and she joined me throwing me hers.

 

“Dude, I better get going. I’ll bring you some stuff for school tonight!” She said as she took her bag and ran away.

 

“Don’t you need a ride? “ I shouted at her but she already was closing the door behind her.

 

Guess there’s just me now.

 

I cleaned the mess Alexxe and I made and putted two new slice of bread in the toaster because the last ones ended up on the ground. I moved around the house as I waited for my breakfast to be ready. Walking in the living room I noticed Alexxe One Direction CD case sitting on the coffee table. I had a moment of hesitation before putting it into the stereo; hey, she wouldn’t mind!

 

What Makes you Beautiful blasted out of the speakers and I started to dance, well, dance was a big word; I started to randomly move around while the song that was playing. Hearing the boys voices, even on a CD, made me smile. So I started to sing along to the lyrics, which I learned on my way in the tour. 

I was in the middle of a really intense performance of Harry’s solo directed specially to my buttered toasts when I heard something behind me.

 

“Wow!”

I froze and turned around; shit, I thought I was alone!

 

“I think you spent too much time with my sister.” Josh said and I felt my face turn red. I hurried to take the remote and turn off the stereo; but Josh only looked at me amused. He got closer to me behind the counter and smiled.

 

“Or maybe it’s that Niall kid fault.”

My face froze, totally speechless. What was I supposed to say? I had been taken off guard and I felt so bad. His gaze met mine and his smile grew larger. I stood there like an idiot not knowing what to say while he looked at me.

 

“I… I really thought I was alone” Was the only thing I was able to say after I nervously laughed. He didn’t laugh but his face was glad and he gently smiled at me.

 

“It’s fine, that was really cute.” He said silently laughing. I looked away from his gaze; I was so uncomfortable with this situation.

 

“I really hope I didn’t wake you up or anything…” I said shyly, still avoiding his look.

 

“Oh no, it’s good I was just chilling upstairs” He said on a joyful tone. I took a look at him and my eyes caught his smile. A striking happy grin that I almost forgot.

I have been friends with Alexxe since seventh grade, and we both automatically became best friends. Her brother is two years older than us so we never got to hang around with him but I always saw him at school with his gang of friends. He was the kind of boy that got the attention, but didn’t want the attention. I always saw him with bunch of girls at school but never got to saw a girl with him when he was home. The only girl I saw him hang out with was, well, me. Ok, when I was thirteen I really didn’t care about Alexxe brother and the two of them only fought so he never ported his attention on us. But with his house becoming my second home, I started to be around him a lot and when I was sixteen we started to talk and hang out a lot more. He always had been a total sweetheart to me; he helped me with my homework gave me car rides and we always got together. At some point Alexxe started to go to parties but I never was invited or didn’t want to go because I was kind of socially awkward. So in those times I always spent time with josh at his place as I waited for Alexxe to come home and tell me everything. Josh is a funny guy and a really kind person so I always asked him “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Because he was older, really attractive and he had a lot of girls around him. He always answered that he was not interested in any of them and changed the subject, so after a time I assumed that he was probably gay and let go. Latter did I know Josh always took me out, just the two of us. I always accepted because I loved being with him since he was so sweet and amusing. Then someday Alexxe came to me and stated to be excited and state “Omg, Josh fancy you!” I started to protest and prove her wrong but she insisted that it was OBVIOUS; that he was taking me on dates, he always helped me in everything and that he was single even if she knew lots of girls who were interested in him. I thought about it and started to feel bad; I never considered Josh as a potential boyfriend, he’s practically my brother! Since then, things didn’t really change, beside the fact that Alexxe takes every chance to remind me that I would be the perfect step sister. Josh keeps “hitting on me” despite the fact that I am not interested; “he didn’t find anyone better worth his attention” he said. But things are not awkward or anything, just uncomfortable for me sometimes.

And today was one of those times. With the Niall case going I had no time to look back on my life. When Alexxe reminded me her brother, I realised that I didn’t think about anybody. And now that I was facing Josh for the first time since I met Niall, I was kind of embarrassed.

 

I smiled back at his contagious smile as he took a step closer to me.

 

“Come here!” He cheerily said, opening wide his arms. I slightly laughed and joined him in an affectionate hug.

“God Chloe I was so worried!” He said putting his arms around me, holding me tight. “Damn, I missed you so much…”

I stayed in his arms for a moment before backing off and smile at him. I really like Josh, I was glad to see him again.

 

“How have you been?” I asked him.

 

“Oh, I’ve been fine. I was anxious about you being gone at first, but my sister kept me informed on yours and Horan’s adventures.” His eyes stopped on mine a second.

“So I was less worried, kind of.” I gave him a small smile. I could imagine how painful it must have been to listen to Alexxe talking about One Direction.

“Beside that I went to school and fought with my sister. Nothing as exciting as touring with a boy band thought.” I laughed at the sarcasm in his voice.

 

“I find it sad thought…”

 

“What is?” I questioned him.

 

“Well, that your first relationship isn’t with someone that will be there for you.” My eyes rounded in surprise.

 

“Excuse me?” I said on a perplex tone but he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“He’s a world famous pop star; he’s not a normal guy.”

 

“‘Not a normal guy’? What does that mean? I that some kind of prejudice?” I tried not to sound offended but I was a bit slighted by what he was insinuating.

 

“C’mon you know what I mean. He’s away touring, the kid won’t be here with you; and that’s sad.” I took a moment to look at him; he was still smiling at me but he looked really annoyed.

 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you well Josh…” A smile drew on my face which made his stunned expression change into a grin. I really didn’t want to argue with him about Niall; I was way too happy to see him.

 

“What do you want me to say?” He said on a funny tone. “It’s difficult not to be when you’re such an amazing girl and in the arms of a guy that could break you so easily.” We looked at each other, both holding a serious gaze. He was not joking about what he said I knew it.

“I’m just saying that I wished you were with a guy that would be there for you; that you could talk to anytime you want.” I kept looking at him because I didn’t know what to say back. I noticed that we were both standing really close to each other and I started to get uncomfortable; I didn’t like what he was implying.

 

Guess I like the way you smile, with your eyes. Other guys see it but don’t realize that it’s my-my lovin’. There’s something about you laugh that, makes me wanna laugh too. There’s nothing funny, so we laugh at no-no-nothing

 

Everything about you blasted from my phone on the kitchen counter behind me; Niall’s ringtone. I closed my eyes in embarrassment; could it be a worst timing ever!? I looked at Josh with a sorry face and he just smiled.

 

“Guess I was wrong”

I smiled at him and turned around to take my call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Chloe!” I grinned at the sound of his voice, he sounded really happy.

 

“Hey babe!” Josh rolled his eyes at me and came closer to say something into my ear

 

“He’s a lucky guy” We both smiled at each other and he headed for the stairs. Maybe Niall was a lucky guy, but I was definitively lucky to have Josh.

 

“Who’s that?” Niall asked.

 

“No one, he’s a friend… Alexxe brother actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve known him since I met Alexxe; he’s a really good guy.”

 

“Oh, well good.” He simply said.

 

“What are you up to today?” I asked him sitting on the couch, and we started talking about everything and nothing but it all seemed wonderful.

 

 

“Chloe get out of there now!” I heard Alexxe shout from the other side of the bathroom door for the tenth time.

My life had been a blur for the last few weeks. I had to catch on all the school work I missed and since Alexxe is not in all of my classes it was complicated to get everything work out in time for me to follow; I was not admitted in most of my classes anymore because I missed too much class. I was decided to pass in every class so I was rushing with my studies. On top of that I decided to get an apartment as soon as I could not to bother Alexxe family, which were the kindest people I ever met, but I could not abuse of their hospitality. So I had to find a job. My old summer job couldn’t hire me so I found a job in a “Zara”. But I quitted soon enough because too many One Direction fans were shopping there and I started to receive looks and mean comments that interfered with my job. If I can be honest with you I hated everything that was happening in my life right now. I finally understood how people could get annoying and rude; I can’t even imagine what the boys felt!

So that leaved me jobless with a ton of schoolwork to be done and an angry father on my back. When my parents realized that I was not coming home after a few days, my father when on a rage quick and cut me all the money sources I had from him; leaving me with only my bank account. I was not poor, I had enough cash to pay my gas for a while, but I wasn’t used not to have affluent money. Since then I refused all of his calls and basically ignored him completely. After some time I finally was able to find a chill job in a video store where everybody there was really fun and cool with me. Time passed and Alexxe invited me to tons of events but I always refused for the reason of school or work, but I really just didn’t want to go and preferred spending time with Josh. Him and I have gotten really close since we live together, and it kind of bug me because even if I keep pushing him back he keeps hitting on me. Like we would hang out and he would have his usual charming comportment, which I never minded. But whenever I get a call or a text from Niall he would get all pissed and gave me the “Niall isn’t a guy for you” speech. I really tried not to mind him but he kept being his sarcastic self and I didn’t like it, and so did my boyfriend. Niall and I have been trying to keep things working. He skyped me every night he wasn’t on stage and when he was he always called me just before performing. It was a pain in the ass to try to work things with the time zones; because of the US tour he was moving states constantly making the time difference between us change continually. Fortunately, my boss at the video store is a directioner and understood my situation so she let me receive calls from Niall on Job when it was calm. My boss is really cool, her name is Christa and she’s the kind of boss that gives you favors but if you break her trust it’s done. She’s only a year older than me so we became friends easily and we now hang out together all the time.

So now it was a Friday night, it was my day off and Niall had a concert so I had no reason not to attend Alexxe event since I was more than ready for my exams, even Josh was out tonight. The moment I came back home, people knew, so I started to get invites to all kinds of events. I never was popular so we all know why I get all that attention suddenly. I wasn’t more interested in people parties now that I was dating Niall, so I never attended any of them.

But tonight Alexxe insisted that I go out for once and that it would be just a cool get together at Jeff’s house, so I accepted… kind of.

 

“Alexxe I am not going to your thing, especially not dressed like that!” Of course Alexxe had chosen me an outfit way too short for me to wear.

 

“C’mon! Josh chose the outfit!” I heard her bust out of laughter on the other side of the door as I just frustrated myself.

 

“Not funny.” I said on a rough tone. “I am not wearing this!”

 

“Chloe! You’re allowed to be sexy since the whole world knows you’re taken!” I stopped for a moment, that kind of made sense.

“Open the door!” Alexxe shouted. I sighted at the fact that she won on me once again and opened the door.

“Chloe you’re gorgeous!” She exclaimed when she saw me. I definitively wasn’t, but arguing with Alexxe was not a good idea. So we both took our purses and drove away in my car to finally arrive at Jeff house.

 

Oh god.

 

“Alexxe you told me it was a cool get together!”

 

“It is.” She said with a hypocrite smile.

Oh but it wasn’t. There were cars parked so far we could not even see Jeff house; but could hear the music.

I parked myself at the nearest parking spot I saw and turned to face Alexxe.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Alexxe pleased me.

 

“What the fuck?! Why did you lie to bring me to a party you know I hate it!” I shouted at her, I was really unhappy.

 

“I just want you to meet some cool people!”

 

“Alexxe, these are the same people I hated all my life!” I pointed out loudly

 

“Yeah well without reason!” She quickly replied but I saw she regret it right away.

 

“Without reason?! Are you kidding me I-“ I started to say back, but she cut me off.

 

“Look, just give them a chance. It’s only one party it won’t kill you.” We looked into each other’s eyes intensely for a short moment.

 

“Please?” She begged suddenly. I smiled at her and she laughed in success.

 

“Fine. But just because I really love you!” She did a victory dance and we both got out of the car and walked to Jeff’s porch. Since it was late November and the weather was cooling down the party was hosted inside the house. Alexxe rang the bell and after just a moment the door opened to a guy in my English class named Nate.

 

“Hey Alexxe! Awesome to see you!” He almost shouted to us when he saw who was behind the entry. I awkwardly stood next to Alexxe as he embraced her. I could see some familiar faces passing by behind Nate in the house, and they all seemed to notice me, too.

 

“You’re Chloe right?” I stopped my analysing of the background party and looked at him. I just stayed still and watched him because I wasn’t sure if that was really a question; of course I was Chloe.

“Come in girls.” He just said shooting a smile at me, which I shyly grinned back as I took my first step into Jeff’s house. I followed Alexxe in different part of the house where people were either drinking or smoking. Everybody watched us pass by, throwing a few words at Alexxe who always responded casually.

 

“You know all those people?” I asked when we passed a group that greeted Alexxe who I had no idea who they were.

 

“Nope.” She answered. I confusedly looked at her as she just started laughing at me taking my hand.

“C’mon I want you to meet some people!” she pulled my hand and led me to a small lounge where a small group of people were sitting and standing; Jeff was among them.

 

“Alexxe!” They all greeted when we stepped in the room.

 

“Hey guys!” She shouted right back at them heading for a couch.

 

“Chloe! I’m glad you could make it!” Jeff said inviting me to sit with them.

 

“Yeah, you’re always soooo busy aren’t you Chloe?” Alexxe mocked me and I just smiled awkwardly cursing her in my head. She smiled back and quickly turned around to the others.

“So in case you didn’t know this is Chloe; my best friend. Watch out, she’s the wildest girl you will ever meet!” I threw her a bothered look and she answered with a smirk; it was well known that I didn’t party, ever.

“So this is Charlie, Spencer and Jenna.” She continued pointing me three people standing in a corner that all smiled and hailed me.

“And this is Kalel and Jeff, who you already know.” I waved my hand at all of them saying a small hello then went and sat next to Alexxe. They all started talking and keep the conversation moving until Jeff leaves for a few moments and came back with drinks.

 

“Want one Chloe?” He asked handing me one.

 

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” I pressed myself to say.

 

“Oh yes she does!” Alexxe exclaimed taking the drink and giving it to me. I frowned at her

 

“No I won’t” I said un-amused.

 

“Jesus Chloe, one drink!” She insisted

 

“Alexxe I won’t drink!” I proclaimed frustrated. I looked into her eyes strongly

“One of us have to drive back home tonight remember?” I said, but we both knew that wasn’t the reason. She looked at me with a touch of disappointment in her eyes before turning to the others who were now all pending listening to us.

 

“Well, I’ll drink for you then!” She said before drinking my original drink. Everybody smiled and started laughing and talking again. I participated at the conversation and I have to admit that Alexxe was right, they are great folks. Spencer was the youngest of us all because he was so smart he skipped two years of high school and is now in his last year of CEGEP in math. Charlie was a cool guy; he was relaxed and cracked up some really good jokes along the night. Jenna was a really pretty girl and she was nice but quite loud. Kalel was quiet, and seemed to be Jeff’s girlfriend, but anyway they were all great people. We all laughed a lot, more as the drinks were being consumed and finally Alexxe stood up, tipsy.

 

“I’m going to dance!” she then exited the room without waiting for any of us. Everybody laughed and agreed that it was a good idea to follow her to the dance floor aka; main living room. I stayed with the gang until they all got separated and lost in the crowd. I tried to keep calm and be cool but the alcohol sent and weed smoke made me sick and want to get out. I talked to a few people that came up to me but was really concerned about where Alexxe could be.

 

“Relax, it’s just a party.” I turned around in surprise to see that the whispers were belonging to my friend.

 

“I hate you so much for this” I snapped, facing her.

 

“No you don’t.” was her simple reply as a smile drew on her face. She took my hand and made me follow her all the way to the middle of the dance floor; basically obligating me to dance with her. I tried to get out of it because honestly, I hate dancing. I hated the music that was paying, I hated being squeezed between a bunch of person and I had about no coordination in my movements. On top of that, the outfit Alexxe chose me was too short, and too tight for me to dance with. But even if she knew all this, she still forced me to dance with her, in the middle of people, I didn’t know, that were looking at me funny, for an obvious reason.

 

“Alexxe let me go, I’m tired of dancing” I said, which was a lie considering the fact that we danced only about five minutes.

 

“Ah C’mon! Are you not having fun?” Alexxe replied keeping moving to the rhythm.

Ok I had to admit, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would have. The people she presented me too were really cool and a lot more nice then I expected. But that did not clear the fact that I wanted to get out; for only five minutes if that’s what it takes but I was suffocating in this sea of people. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m having fun thanks but…” I tried to get away, but her hand on my arm prevented me to do so; I was basically trapped. Until I suddenly felt something vibrating in the inside of my shirt.

“…I have to take this call!” I exclaimed pulling out my phone with the caller ID ‘Niall H.’ An annoyed smile appeared on Alexxe’s face. It was almost eleven here, but where he was, it must have been around eight-thirty, his show was about to start.

 

“Your boyfriend’s always there for you isn’t he?” I shyly smiled at her as she let my arm go.

 

“Thanks” I said just before taking the call

 

“You better tell me everything!” She added quickly and I rolled my eyes, pressing the green “Accept call” button.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

 

“Babe?” I slightly heard Niall’s voice at the end of the line. I put a finger in my left ear to block the sound of everything around me; which I realised was deafening.

 

“Yeah it’s me, what’s up?!” I almost screamed through the receiver.

 

“What’s all that noise?” He asked clueless.

 

“I’m sorry Niall…” I said walking around the house trying to find an unlocked door where I could have a decent conversation.

“…I’m at a party.”

 

“Really?” He said surprised on an almost amused tone

 

“Really.”

 

“You, at a party?” He asked again in a now very witty tone. I rolled my eyes as I opened a random door of a room I stepped in.

 

“Yes…” I said closing the door, suffocating the sound of the party behind.

“I am at a party.”

 

“Damn it’s unfair; you would never come to the gatherings with the boys!” He said but I knew he wasn’t being serious.

 

“Yeh well, I didn’t really choose to come.” I put the emphasis on “choose” which made him laugh a bit.

“Alexxe forced me into it!” Niall laughed more which put a smile on my face.

 

“C’mon! Must not be that bad?” He said

 

“Well, no actually. It’s okay, the people Alexxe hang out with are cool.” I started to explain, happy that my words were actually true

 

“Nice!”

 

“Urgh, Alexxe is annoying thought!” I said that but didn’t mean it and Niall knew it too by the tone of my voice.

“She dressed me up and everything and told me it was only a small get together, when actually it’s this huge party!”

 

“And you believed her?” Niall asked me joshing.

 

“Well, yeah.” I realised that thinking about it, it was pretty obvious.

 

“And, did she made you wear something like that first party?” He joked.

 

“Actually, something more like the dress she was wearing that first party”

 

“Seriously?!” He said shaken, remembering that the dress she had was pretty revealing.

 

“Yeah, I’m allowed to wear sexy outfits since the whole planet knows I’m taken, aren’t I?” I said quoting Alexxe’s words. There was a small silence ‘til the sweet laugh of Niall reached my ears.

 

“Yes, you’re mine beautiful, alright?” My giggles joined his for a moment and I felt a slight of sorrow; his laugh was so beautiful it hurt because I missed him so much.

“Damn baby, I want to see you so bad right now.” I stopped my laughs and listened to his breath at the other line for a second.

 

“I miss you, too.” I simply replied but in a very sincere voice. I sighed and caught some voice in the back of his line.

 

“Yeh wait.” He shouted at them in the back before returning to me.

“I have to go princess, we’re starting soon they need me.”

 

“Right, have fun! You’re going to rock it like always. Everybody is screaming your name out there, I can almost hear them!” He laughed at my words

 

“You’re amazing love.” I felt my cheek uncontrollably blush

 

“Goodnight Niall, I lo-“I froze in the middle of my word, cursing myself. “-I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I rushed, correcting myself

 

“Ok, sweet dreams baby.” He finally said after a few seconds of silence, before hanging up. I ended the call and literally facepalmed myself. What was that? Way to end a conversation Chloe, good job! I mentally cursed myself.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Christ!” I jumped screaming, almost having a heart attack. I turned around and noticed a girl sitting in a corner with a book in her hand. That’s the moment I realized I was in a bedroom; her bedroom apparently.

 

“God, I’m so sorry!” I apologized right away. “I had no idea I was in a bedroom, or that someone was in there!” She smiled at me and posed her book on the bookshelf near her.

 

“Hard to have a conversation back there isn’t it?” I sighed and nodded at her. She rolled her eyes but remained calm in her seat

 

“I keep telling Jeff that his parties are way too loud! But nothing to do, he never changed anything!” I smiled at the girl, who apparently was Jeff’s sister.

 

“I’m Chloe” I said as I approached her about to give her a handshake

 

“Oh I know who you are.” She said with a tranquil voice. I stopped in a half step and froze on place. She knew who I was, that was a premiere. She noticed my disconcert and her smile grew wider

 

“Were in the same French class.” She said. My eyes grew wider at her words as confusion took over my body.

 

“Are you really?” I said. I know it was dumb but I had to ask again. She laughed slightly and nodded.

“How come I never-“I started but she cut me off.

 

“I’m the more discrete kind of person.” She explained. “The kind of girl that stays in her room when there’s a party and that sits in the back of the class alone to listen to the teacher.” I eyed her and memorised the French classroom, remembering having seen her a couple of times. She stood up to go sit on her bed, inviting me to sit next to her.

 

“I’m Joëlle.” She finally presented herself with a gorgeous smile. I responded with a grin, too.

 

“I didn’t know Jeff had a sister.”

 

“Step-sister, I’m actually an only child but we moved in with his family about a year ago.” She explained.

“So, who was that?” She asked, taking me by surprise.

“On the phone, it sounded tough.”

 

“Oh.” I said realizing what she meant. “It, it was my boyfriend” a sorry grimace appeared on her face as I said that

“Yeah,” I started, not quite sure what to say, “We’re in a long distance relationship and we haven’t seen each other in a long time…” I sighed, “It’s just hard you know, I miss him so much.” Describing my relationship with Niall in such simple words was way more easier then I would have thought. I realised that I never really had the chance to before because the media were making such a big deal about it.

 

“Aw, that sucks!” She said and looked at me with a sorry smile. I looked at her and couldn’t tell if she really didn’t know about me and Niall or if she purposely ignored it. But either way I appreciated it.

 

“Yeah..”

 

“I’m sure everything will work out fine” an encouraging smile drew on her face which made me think ‘I like this girl’. We sat there on her bad talking for a while. She showed me some books that looked really interesting, and she talked about her and Jeff’s relationship as siblings, which I envied since I’m an only child. She also questioned me on my life a bit but respected my boundaries when we got to the parents subject. To summarize it all, she was really cool! And I figured out that she was not aware of my relationship with Niall since she doesn’t like One Direction, at all.

We were still talking when I got a text message from my mother (which I ignored) and made me realize that it was almost two. I said bye to Joëlle and said I’ll call her soon before heading downstairs, to find Alexxe drunk and lying on Jeff on a couch. Jeff laughed when he saw me coming

 

“No way to make her move! We tried everything!” He said and the other laughed. I just rolled my eyes; I knew how to take care of her.

 

“Yo, you bitch!” I yelled at her. She raised her face and looked at me, halfway gone.

“Were going home c’mon!”

 

“Boo, you whore! You’re a party crasher!” She shouted back at me as I stood up about to leave.

 

“Fine then.” I said. I took out my Iphone and took a picture of my friend drunk and lying on a guy on a sofa.

“If you don’t move fast enough, I’m going to show that nice picture to mister the Pussy Magnet.” The small amount of alert left in her activated and she slowly sat straight.

“Good girl.” I said enjoying myself as she sent me a death stare.

 

“You suck!” She shouted at me standing up and I busted out laughing, taking my car keys out.

 

“Thanks for the party Jeff, I had a lot of fun!” I thanked him.

 

“No prob. We’re all glad you could make it” He answers and the small gang agreed. I smiled at them widely.

 

“I’ll talk to you guys later!” I added, taking Alexxe’ arm and dragging her to the exit.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you home!” I said to her as she grunted in response. 

\--------------------

The end of November was approaching which meant that the finals were approaching, but also my birthday. I have to be honest here; I was more stressing about my birthday then the exams. I hate Birthday ok. I hate them, they are useless and expensive. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind going to someone birthday if that makes them happy. I just hate celebrating mine. Every year my parents did the same thing; invite all the family over for a nice dinner, which was boring as hell. Ask Alexxe, she’s the only friend I could invite. At least I know this year I will be free from this horrible reunion. But something tells me I won’t escape it with Alexxe, who doesn’t really know what the word “discrete” means.

 

“Chloe, what do you want for your birthday?” She asked me for the third time this week.

 

“Alexxe, I told you before; I don’t want a birthday!” I said exasperated.

 

“I asked what you wanted for your birthday, not if you wanted one.” I deposed my coffee mug on the table and looked at her straight in the eye.

 

“I want nothing!”

 

“Fine.” She said rolling her eyes at me. I smiled and took a bite of my piece of toast.

“Then…” She started. “What would you want for Christmas?” I raised my head and looked at her smiling face.

 

“Alexxe you’re impossible!” I then stood up and left the room. I heard her laugher in the other chamber

 

“I’ll find out!” She shouted just before I closed my room door.

 

—

Today, Christa, Joëlle, Alexxe and I went shopping. I almost told Alexxe to stay home because I knew she would try and find me a birthday present. Which she did, but she also had a bunch of stuff to buy so I let her come. I have to say that the four of us together are loud! We had so much fun trying random things on, hats & accessories, practically disguising ourselves. Alexxe also found Joëlle a really nice dress. I didn’t really need anything but just going out with the girls was priceless.

We all had dinner together at a small restaurant called “East side Mario’s” and the waiter, which was really cute, must have come at least three times to tell us to lower the sound. But He ended up talking with us and left with our numbers, minus mine. We ended up the night at my, well, Alexxe’s place, where we watched a movie Christa brought from the Video rent. It was a really weird movie called Constantine, which was not appreciated by Joëlle since she was scared of horror-ish movies. Of course, we acted like the best friends ever and higher up the volume to tease her. She was playing mad, but I knew that she had fun laughing with us, even if the movie was kind of disturbing.

At some point we were just basically screaming and laughing in the living room, which brought Josh to come see what was going on.

 

“Are you girls alright?” Josh nonchalantly asked while we were all screaming at a scene that really wasn’t that scary. Neither of us answered because we were laughing too hard at the fact that someone surprised us while we were squealing at the TV. Josh just smiled and came to sit next to me on the sofa.

 

“Humm, Hello?! It’s an all-girls night, go away!” Alexxe, who was sitting at the other side of me on the couch, screamed at her brother.

 

“You girls don’t mind me watching the ending with you?” Josh asked Christa, Joëlle and I, basically ignoring his sister.

 

“Hum, Yeah! We do mind!” Shouted Alexxe back at him. Josh turned around and looked at me directly. He threw me an irresistible smile, which almost made me uncomfortable. I turned to my two friends and said

 

“I don’t mind.” The girls nodded and agreed with me as Josh sat comfortably next to me, with a victory smile on his face.

 

“I hate you!” Alexxe shouted, throwing a pillow at Joëlle and Christa. They both laughed and Joëlle threw it back.

 

“Yeah, well you forced me into watching that stupid movie! So beat it!” She said

 

“It was Christa’s choice!” Alexxe protested

 

“True” Joëlle replied, taking another pillow from the couch and throwing it at Christa

 

“Hey!” She exclaimed as the pillow hit her face. “I didn’t know you were a scary cat!” They all laughed and started a small pillow fight. I just sat back on the couch and enjoyed the show with Josh, it was hilarious! I was laughing my ass off when an arm passed around my shoulders, I slowly turned around to look at josh; he basically didn’t care about my reaction and was still laughing at his sister who was being beaten up by her friends.

Ok, I honestly didn’t care about Josh’s comportment, but I hated that he was doing it on purpose to make me uncomfortable. I didn’t mind, but that wasn’t cool from him… y’know?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t even see the pillow that hit me right in the face.

 

“Alright who threw this?” I asked, eyeing all three girls who were now silently laughing at me. 

 

“Fine” I said, taking the pillow

“All three of you will get it then!” I jumped on tem on the ground and started beating them up laughing.

Can you imagine; four almost eighteen years old girls having a pillow fight on the floor? Yeah well Josh filmed it and is menacing me of putting the video online, claiming that it is “sexy as fuck”

 

Sigh, boys.

 

Anyway, I wonder how that movie ended thought.

 

—-

 

Oh my god, have you ever heard of LaRonde? Let me light you up, it’s a six-flags amusement park we have in Montréal. That’s pretty much all that you have to know about it actually. Alexxe’s friend, well I should stop calling them Alexxe’s friends because I hang out with them now and they are awesome. I went to a few parties that I learned to enjoy a little, and talked to a lot of new people. I even saw Lysanne at one of Jeff party! We both kept in touch since and it’s so fun! I also met a boy named Kevin who has quite a bad reputation but was absolutely nice, and twins named Jonathan & Rose. I learned to know Nate as well, and he is amazing cool! I met so much more people that I liked, and I hope to catch them in my future classes, whatever they will be. I can say that my social life is pretty much amazing, even if I do still get “hate” all the time.

Anyway, they want to make me try the “Sling-shot” for my birthday! The “Sling-shot” is like, the most dangerous ride ever! It’s like that huge ball attach to elastics that they let go and you fly in the sky, and it rolls around at the same time, and it’s fucking frightening ok?! I like rides, I do. But when it comes to rides that might kill me riding them, I’m not in! I will never get into something dangerous, like those wooden rides; have you seen Final Destination!?

Anyway, since I refused to get into that thing, they say they want to organise a party for me. I don’t say that was really tempting, but since I had a choice to make, I jumped on that proposition. 

So Alexxe, Jeff, Kalel, Spencer, Jenna, Charlie, Nate, who sticks around with us a lot, and I were in a small restaurant area at the mall, and they were all arguing over that fucking party.

 

“We should do that at someone’s place.” Said Jeff.

 

“No, we should do it in a public place. She’s turning eighteen we have to make this appropriate!” Charlie said

 

“We are not making this in a strip-club if that’s what you were insinuating” Jena replied making the gang laugh.

 

“Shouldn’t we let her decide?” asked Nate

 

“It’s a surprise party, we can’t let her decide!” Kalel said back

 

“It’s a not very surprise, considering that she is sitting right here while we are planning it.” Spencer pointed out, which made everybody laugh and look at me.

 

“I… I really don’t care guys.” I said. And I meant it, I really didn’t care about where the party would be, or about the party at all. I hate birthdays so much.

 

“I have an idea.” Suddenly said Alexxe, who hadn’t talk even once since the start of this debate.

 

“Well, say it pretty girl.” Said Charlie. Alexxe looked at him

 

“Easy boy.” Charlie smiled but didn’t say anything as Alexxe turned around and faced me. The look in her eyes was saying go away or you’re going to regret hearing this.

 

“Ok guys, I have to go to work now.” That was a lie, but I needed to get out, apparently.

“Will somebody be able to give her a ride back home?” I would be taking the car so I wouldn’t be able to bring her back home.

 

“I’ll just call Josh.” Alexxe said. I rolled my eyes and stopped to say one last thing before I go.

 

“Please, don’t listen to her.” I begged receiving a weird look from Alexxe while the others laughed.

 

“I can wait for you to be thanking me latter” She said and smiled, Jesus Christ what is she up to? 

“No shit.” I replied, before blowing her a kiss and walk off. Why do I feel like something is going wrong?

 

—

 

My birthday is in two days. Why do I make such a big deal about it? I’m just turning eighteen. Oh right, it because it’s everybody else that makes such a big deal about this. Even Niall started to ask me about it a few days ago.

 

“Princess, what would make you happy for your birthday?” He asked in our last Skype call.

“I don’t want anything Niall, you know that.” I said, trying not to sound exasperated. 

 

“Really nothing?” He insisted joyfully, trying to get an answer out of me. I looked at him through the screen.

 

“I want you.” I said. His smile slowly fade out.

“I want to be with you.” I said; because it was the only thing I really wanted. Since the day I left tour that’s the only thing I ever wished for, and every day that passed made it harder to contain how much it hurts to be apart. To be able to hear his voice everyday while I can’t see him, I can’t touch him. Every day I feel empty because I miss his kisses; I can’t live correctly without it. He was my addiction, I needed to be with him somehow or I would break down.

“That’s the only thing I’m asking for.” His eyes locked with mine while a silence installed. A helpless expression filled his eyes as he gulped uneasily.

 

“I miss you too princess” He said tranquilly, looking at me through the computer screen. I could hear a tint of pain in his voice.

“I promise you that as soon as I can, I’ll come and see you!” He said on an exaggerated optimistic tone, followed by a small smile. I looked down from the screen in disappointment; we all know what that sentence means: that he won’t make it for my birthday. I took a deep breath before redressing my head and glance at the screen. What am I thinking; I can’t ask him something like that, he’s touring all around America! I need to stop being selfish and focus on all I already have, I can’t ask for more.

I stared at the screen for a while, only exchanging looks with him; hopeless looks.

 

“I’m going to go now; I have that thing to do in the house, for Alexxe’s parents.” I said, trying to make my pathetic lie sound as convincing as possible. I saw Niall’s smile fade out, and I looked away in shame.

“I’ll talk to you later alright?” I said still looking away from the screen. I saw from the corner of my eyes Niall looking down as he sighed.

 

“Alright, bye. Take care” He slowly said in a sad voice, which formed a knot of guilt in my stomach. He ended the call even before I could properly look back at the screen. I stayed there a moment, just not moving and staring at the ended Skype call. Everything inside of me was going mad, almost making me feel sick. I closed my computer and slowly stood up, looking around the room. I headed for the door, decided to go out and change my mind, but when I passed by the bed, I couldn’t resist: I jumped on it, buried my face into my pillow and let out everything buried inside me in a few big sobs.

 

It was impossible for me to hide my feelings for him. They were so strong it hurts.

 

—

 

I cautiously got out of my bedroom, it was late afternoon and I knew Alexxe was out. I tried to discretely go down and into the bathroom to fresh myself up; I’ve cried so much my face was red and buffy. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard quick steps behind me.

 

“Hey Chloe” Josh voice called. I continued my walking down the stairs

 

“What?” I tried to say normally, but there was still a few sobs stuck in my throat.

 

“Chloe?” He said on a more cautious voice, putting his hand on one of my shoulder. I stopped my descent and waited for him to come and face me. I crossed my arms on my chest and looked at him. His face widen in surprise when he saw the dry tears slides on my buffy cheeks.

 

“What…” His question fade away at the end when he understood why I was looking like this. He slid his hand over my cheek, one finger anchored behind my ear, and I let him, just trying to control my breath, not wanting to start crying in front of him again. He looked sorry, but he looked angry also. His thumb ran over my cheekbone slowly, and my face crisped in an attempt of stopping new tears to fall down my cheeks. His other hand slid in my hair at the back of my head, bringing me into his chest for a hug. And I let him, bringing my guard down; I just really needed someone right now, to let the few tears remaining fall from my eyes slowly.

After a moment he stepped back and took my hand, pulling me with him down the stairs.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked confuse

 

“Out” Was his only answer, along with a radiant smile.

 

“Out?” I exclaimed “I can’t go out like this I-“ He turned around so quickly that it shut me up. His face was showing a kind smile

 

“You’re beautiful.” He took a moment to look at me in the eyes, and didn’t go until I smiled at him.

 

He made me sit next to him in his car and we were gone. It only took a few minutes for me to laugh again. Josh had that way with me that never failed.

After a while, Josh finally told me we were there. I looked around and we were in an empty field. I started to question why he would bring me in a deserted place, but when I asked him he just shut up and smiled. It took a few minutes before I recognized the gigantic wooden screen of the drive-in-cinema I used to go too. I turned to Josh with an amazed face and he started laughing.

 

“Oh My God, you remembered!” I exclaimed.

 

“How could have I forget?” He said. I giggled and replied

 

“Yeah, I remember Alexxe and I were coming here all the time before!”

 

“Hum-hum” He nodded. “And when I got my licence my parents obligated me to drive you two here!” We both laughed at the memory.

 

“Yeah well, you liked it, too!” I protested jokily. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I did a little.” He smiled and parked the car in front of one of the screens.

 

“Does that old thing still work?” I asked

 

“Nope.” Josh said. I looked at him confuse but he just got out of the car, which I followed. He opened the trunk of his car and got out a big blanket and an old film projector.

 

“Where did you get that?” I asked impressed as he placed it and plugged in on his car battery.

 

“My dad had this from when he was in Cinema school. I found it in the attic and asked him if I could borrow it.” He stopped after plugging it letting it power up. He looked at me and I could see the Josh I always knew. I squealed in excitement and jumped in his arms into a tight hug. He caught me with ease, and we hugged for a while until he put me down. I looked into his eyes; they were bright, big and happy eyes. I smiled slightly

 

“I’ve missed you Josh.” It was true, I may not have realised it at the time but I really missed those kinds of nights with him. He simply smiled and looked away quickly, turning to the now ready machine.

“What are we watching?” I asked him. He laughed loudly but didn’t answer.

 

“You’ll see in a few seconds” He simply replied, taking me to the front of his car was we put the blanket and laid on it, waiting for the movie to start.

The film finally started to roll, and at the first scene that appeared, I knew what movie that was.

 

“Oh my god you are kidding me?!” I exclaimed as Josh started to laugh. “Oh did you get a tape of that movie?” I asked impressed. He raised his shoulder and smiled

 

“I’ve searched” He simply said. I looked at the screen in excitement.

 

“I can’t believe it!” I said “You’re going to deliberately watch Mean Girls with me?” His smile grew wider

 

“There’s worst” I jumped and hug him once again, and we lay close to each other as I quoted the movie. Even Josh could quote it with me after the numbers of times we’ve watch it together. We laughed so much my sides hurt, and when the movie ended we just stayed there talking and joking.

 

“Hey,” Said Josh after we’ve finished laughing for a numerous times. “I know that place where they make ice cream even in the winter.”

 

“Is it McDonald?” I asked, looking at him with that ‘Don’t take me for an idiot’ look. He started laughing loudly.

 

“Damn it!” He said.

 

“That’s right; don’t forget I lived in the same city as you for eighteen years…” I said, hesitating on the last words. I would be eighteen in about thirty-two hours. Josh looked at me in the eyes and smiled

 

“That is in fact right” He got on his elbows, getting closer to me to press a warm kiss on my cheek.

“Happy birthday” He said, close to my ear. “One day in advance but, oh well.” He pressed another one close to my temple. I didn’t push him away, maybe because it was so innocent, maybe because it was a birthday kiss. I don’t know but either way, I didn’t feel the need to.

I backed off a moment later, looking at him

 

“What about that ice cream?” I said. He laughs and we both got down of his hood, taking all the material to the trunk and getting into the car.

 

—

 

We got out of the McDonald’s drive thru with two McFlurry in hand. Since his house was really near the McDonald, we just got out and stayed in his driveway, not wanting to get inside; not wanting the day to end.

 

“It was an amazing night Josh, thank you so much!” I thanked him grandly.

 

“Was it?” He asked jokily. I smiled at his cockiness. 

 

“Yes!” I exclaimed. He stepped forward me and hugged me. I hugged him back, putting my head on his shoulder.

 

“What about Horan?”

When the words hit my ears I backed off immediately, making him frown.

 

“As I said; was.” I replied, crossing my arms on my chest. He passed a hand in his hair in frustration.

 

“I don’t get it…” He started, but I cut him off

 

“You don’t understand?” I said getting indignant. “What can you not understand in: I’m in a couple?” I said. His expression tightens.

 

“What was that then earlier today!?” He asked angrily.

 

“That was nothing Josh” I started to say, not wanting to get into details with him.

 

“Don’t fuck around with me Chloe!” His tone rise as he looked at me strongly.

 

“It was nothing!” I shouted at him but he didn’t seem convinced.

“I just miss him alright?! Can’t a girl miss her boyfriend when she haven’t seen him in a fucking long time, without being fucking questioned on it?!” I started to lose control so I stopped and I just stared at him. His expression softened a little but he still looked angry.

 

“I don’t understand what he has that is so damn special that you put yourself through all this!” he looked at me strongly and I just stared back. The question taking me by surprise; I didn’t even know.

 

“I don’t know…” I plainly said, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

“Then explain me what makes him so fucking better than everyone else!?” He shouted his tone raising.

“That upset me so much Chloe. Why him? Why not someone that is always here for you?!”

Here we go again, he always had to bring that subject up and that royally got on my nerves.

 

“I don’t know!” I shouted aggravated. “I just love…”

I froze; the words had slip through my lips. I watched him calm down, his face becoming stone cold.

 

“You what.” The way he said it was not even a question, just a jealous accusation of what I almost just said. My inside was boiling from all the things I wanted to say to him but kept to myself. I took a deep breath to calm down, looking at him

 

“Thanks for the night Josh.” I didn’t feel like arguing with him tonight. I didn’t feel like arguing with him ever! I liked him too much. I saw is face softening with a sorry gaze as I just turned around and headed for the door.

 

“Chloe, wait!” I heard him call, but I was already closing the door behind me.

 

“Hey! Where were you?” I heard Alexxe say when I passed by the kitchen, but I didn’t feel like talking to her, I didn’t feel like talking at all. I got up the stairs

 

“Hey! What Happened?” I heard Alexxe ask after a door slammed. I heard footstep pass by the kitchen and go downstairs loudly. I got to my room and slammed the door.

 

“Ok, what the fuck what happened guys I deserve some explanations!?” Alexxe asked from downstairs but neither Josh nor I answered.

“I hate you both!” She screamed through the house, and it made me smile.

—

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. It was a Friday and I had to be at work at 10am. My arm reached the snooze button lazily, and fell right back to the side of the bed. I was about to get back to sleep, but I heard loud footstep run up the stairs. A second later my bedroom door opened and someone jumped on me in my bed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BITCH!” Alexxe screamed in my ears. I sat up and pushed her over the edge of the bed, then went right back to sleep.

“Wake up Birthday girl!” Alexxe said shaking me around, laughing. I finally stoop up, knowing that it was useless to try and push her away.

“Oh my god, you look so eighteen!” I turned around and looked at her and she started laughing.

“Alexxe get the fuck out.” I said, taking my work uniform out of my dresser.

“Fine, but wait. Tonight is your birthday party!” She said with excitement. I rolled my eyes and let her continue  
“I planned everything out! When you’ll be done with work, come right back here and put on the outfit I have choose for you, and follow me to your party!” I smiled under my breath listening to her plan

“Ok, now go away so I can change!” I pushed her to the door and closed it behind her. I heard a knock on the door.

“Now that you’re eighteen, you’ll buy me liquor right?” I laughed silently and went right for a shower, ignoring her question. 

—

When I checked my phone right after, I had an inbox full of text messages, including one from each of the boys, my mother and one from Sara saying 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU PRETTY EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD SLUT! I LOVE YOU XXX”  
Classic.

I also had a very heart-warming voicemail from Niall, saying how much he missed me and thought about me, and how much I mattered to him. I didn’t call him back but I left home for work with a huge grin on my face. 

—

My day at work passed horribly slowly, I guess I was kind of excited for the party. When the day ended, I knew Christa would be there, because she left at the same time as me, when she usually worked on most Friday nights. I said I’d see her latter and drove back home, where of course Alexxe was waiting for me overly excited

“Finally!” She shouted when I passed the door. I smiled looking at the time

“You know I finished work only ten minutes ago.” She rolled her eyes at me

“Well I’ve waited for more than ten minutes so shut up!” She took my arm and brought me upstairs to my room, where a bunch of clothes were installed on my bed. 

“Ta-dam!” She exclaimed pointing the bed. A black one arm, lacy top with a tight black skirt was laid along with some stockings, big black heels and multiple accessories. Before I could say anything she hurried to say

“This is the outfit I chose for you so you can’t argue on it you’re going to wear this and be sexy as fuck for your birthday party, understood?” I stood there a moment preceding the message, and just laughed, taking the dress and got changed. Alexxe looked so excited it almost scared me.  
We got into my car, which she drove, and stopped in front of an old dance studio. I wondered what we could possibly be doing here but Alexxe looked pleased to keep her mouth shut.   
As we approached the building, I heard music becoming louder and louder, and I started to catch on what was going on. We entered the studio, which wasn’t enormous but was quite large, and it blew my mind. It was literally transformed into a mini-club. There was lighting installed, a DJ performing, a stage, even a bar! I walked in amazed by everything and looked around the room; there were only about thirty-five people and they were all friends of mine. I turned to Alexxe who stood beside me with a satisfied look and a wide smile

“Alexxe, this is amazing!” I exclaimed “You even invited only a few people…”

“Meh, what can I say. It’s your birthday got to let you enjoy it somehow.” She smiled at me and I jumped into her arms.

“Thank you! You’re the best!” I said while hugging her. She stepped back to look at me

“Oh but you’ve seen nothing yet.” She said and an almost evil smile drew on her face. She then turned around and shouted.

“Hey everybody! Look who’s here!” Everyone turned around and applaud as Alexxe dragged me in the middle of the room, throwing me in a flow of hugs and happy birthday’s. For once in my life I was enjoying people blessing and got with the flow, laughing and talking with everyone. It was amazing, Alexxe really got everyone together! All our group was there; Jeff, Kalel, Spencer, Charlie and Jenna. Nate was also there with one of his friends; Raphaël, who looked vaguely familiar. Kevin also joined the party with Rose and Jonathan, who seemed to do everything with each other. Of course Christa was there and Joëlle was by her side. Even Lysanne and her gymnastic group showed up! We all played some drinking games, which I decided to give a try for once. I got to say: I am a champ at beer pong! The DJ also blasted some music so we all got around and danced and chat with each other. I learned that Raphaël looked familiar because he worked at east side Mario’s and served me and my friends once. He remembered me because it was the crazy night where he got all of my friend’s numbers. Just to think about it made me laugh! It made laugh Joëlle and Christa when I properly introduced them to Raphaël. I saw Joëlle and him talk all night long which made me want to thank Nate for bringing his friend.  
I had a blast, I laughed so much and I even danced a bit, but only a little! Oh god, Alexxe made it perfect everybody was there.  
Well, almost everybody.

The party was going awesome, when I received text messages from Niall again. They were saying he missed me a lot, and that he couldn’t wait to see me and kiss me again. I sat down on a bench on the side of the room to respond, and stayed there sitting for a while. This party was amazing but those texts just reminded me how empty it felt inside; to miss Niall.

“Hey birthday girl!”  
I raised my head and saw a smiling Josh standing in front of me.

“Oh hey Josh!” I greeted him, but he didn’t move.   
“I haven’t seen you tonight I thought you wouldn’t come” I said

“Me? Wouldn’t come? Who would I be to miss your birthday?” 

“Yeah…” I said, staring up to him. I stood up to pass by but he stopped me.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He looked at me in the eyes. I hesitated a moment; I didn’t know if I could talk about this with him. But the concern in his stare told me I could.

“It’s just, everybody is here but him.” Saying his name out loud felt too painful. Josh looked at me with a frown. He put both his hands on my shoulders and brought me into a tight hug. I passed my arms around him and stayed like that for a while. He just stayed there until he backed off, just enough so that his lips were to my ear.

“I know I told you last night, but Happy Birthday Chloe.” His calm voice reached my ears and a small laugh escaped my lips. He slid his face in front of mine, so our foreheads were touching. I smiled shyly and he gave me a wide grin. We looked into each other’s eyes for a while and I could only think about how lucky I was. I finally looked down after a moment, about to step away from his embrace, but his light fingers brushed my chin, making my head turn to him. The movement was so fast that the first thing I noticed was his lips colliding with mine. That unexpected kiss surprised me so much that I just froze, not knowing what to do. As the thoughts in my mind were rushing against each other in confusion, I pushed him away.

“What the fuck was that?!” I shouted at him taking a step back, glad the music was loud enough so that we didn’t draw attention on us. He frowned 

“Chloe, he’s not here for you! I am” I looked at him for a second, still processing his words in my mind

I am

“You’re a sick fuck…” I murmured. “Can’t you take no as an answer? Apparently not because no matter how many times I tell you I’m taken, you keep fucking around! What is the matter with you?” I said rudely. His stare became glacial, I never thought something like that would happen. If I did never would have I let him get so close to me, I really thought he was my friend. But apparently I couldn’t count on him. I felt terribly wrong of what just happened. 

Guys, I think it’s time to sing a very happy birthday to our friend!Alexxe’s voice said in the background, but I was occupied looking at josh, waiting for his reaction. His fist tightened and he kept staring at me, mad. He opened his mouth and said something, but something else caught my attention.

Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!

I turned around immediately. Those voices, that voice, I could recognize it among a thousand. My eyes fixed the stage where five guys were entering signing, and the room became insane. I heard cheering and clapping as a background soundtrack, but the only thing I really heard was the sound of his voice. He was on the small stage, and as soon as his eyes laid on me, he and I smiled at each other simultaneously. My heart started racing, my eyes filled with tears, my body was shaking. I turned to see Alexxe and she was already smiling at me

“You’re welcome” I heard her say, but I couldn’t believe it; I could not believe what was happening.  
The song ended in a round of applauses and I ran to the stage but Niall had already jumped down of it and was moving in my direction when I jumped in his arms.   
I heard an integral “awwww” from the people in the party, and Niall kissed me passionately. His hands were everywhere on my body at the same time, while mine were exploring his neck and hair. It was incredible, those lips I missed so much, that tongue, those kisses, his touch on me, his wonderful and unique smell; all those little things I missed so much while he was gone. A tear rolled down my cheek slowly and Niall brushed it off with his hand cupping the side of my face.

“What are you doing here?!” I exclaimed as soon as I found my words “I thought you were busy on tour!” He laughed a little and his smile fades away

“God you have no idea how heartbreaking it was for me to keep the secret, I swear to god I was about to tell you every night!” He said taking me into his arms. I took a look above his shoulder to watch Alexxe; she was smiling so hard her cheeks looked jammed in her face. The tears still wetting my face, I mimed the words ‘thank you’ with my lips. Her smile turned into a small laugh and simply said ‘happy Birthday!’   
I loosen my embrace with Niall to look into his eyes

“I’ve missed you so much baby.” He said in almost a murmur. I brought him into another quick kiss as an answer.

"I can’t believe this was all planned out!" I exclaimed taking a look around the room.

"Yep, you can thank Alexxe and Harry, they organized it all!" I turned to Niall with a surprised face. Harry? really? I looked at him and the boys on the stage who were all watching us, smiling. I almost ran to the stage to meet the guys and hug them all. 

"Seriously, I can’t believe you all came!"

"Well, we were kind off forced too" said Zayn

"Yeah, we needed someone to drag Niall back on tour, or else he would never had come back!" Louis added. I laughed as Niall amicably punched him on the arm. We all got down of the stage and they guys scattered around the room to talk to people, while I turned too Harry. 

"So you organized this?!" I said and smiled at him

"Well…" He started, passing his hand into his hair shyly "Yeah but it was Alexxe Idea…"   
I laughed at his awkwardness and brought him into a hug. After a second he laughed with me and hugged me back.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped back to look at him. He just smiled and raised his shoulder   
"I’m glad you two have…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, not so sure of where I was going with it.  
"…whatever you two have." he laughed and smiled timidly, looking around the room to lay his eyes on her. I stared for a moment finding it so cute, but someone jumped on my back. I turned around difficultly to face the person

"Hey happy birthday you smoking bitch!"

"Oh my god!" I screamed in excitement. "Sara, what are you doing here?!" 

"What you think I’d miss a party with One Direction?" She joked.  
"Nah, Zayn told me about it and I figured I’d come by! After all it’s a Friday night and you’re turning eighteen! "

"You’re the sweetest!" I replied and we both joined the people on the dance floor. We just all talked and danced together, the boys taking some pictures. My boyfriend was really in-demand, but it was fine cause I was really having fun with everyone. They all agree to say that the party was great, even Joëlle who usually don’t party had a blast! We took pictures and played more party game until shit got crazy! We even did a massive karaoke game which was a bit embarrassing with the guys of One Direction listening to us, but we were about all intoxicated enough to don’t give a fuck! 

It was almost one and I was sitting at the bar drinking a virgin-marry, when a pair of arms circled my waist from behind.

"Hey sexy," a voice murmured in my ear along with a soft breath in my neck. I smiled as a shiver ran down my body, and turned on the bench to face Niall.

"Hey babe," I replied. He looked into my eyes and I stared back, the room was really dark but his eyes were so bright, so beautiful. I wanted to talk, to say something to him, but his mouth shut me up. His lips on mine were so soft but the pressure of the kiss was hard. He got really close to me, leaving almost no space between us, he passed his hand in my loose hair as the other grabbed the side of my face. My arms slid behind his neck making him even closer to me. I felt Niall smile under our kiss and I had to push him away before it became a public make out session. His smile was impish and I couldn’t resist grinning back.   
Niall took both my hands in his, and his slight movement made me understand that he wanted me to stand up. I did and without leaving his hands I followed him on the dance floor. His stare didn’t leave my body one second until we were both standing still, facing each other on the floor. We both took a moment to look around and laughed slightly, remembering the night when we first met. The music was loud but it was middle-rhythm and it was enjoyable since I was not a very good dancer, neither was Niall. He kept his hands on me so my body stayed close to him as we danced for a while.

"You’re so hot baby." Was the first thing he said since we left the bar. His hands caressed my waist as he said that, in a low voice so only I could hear it over the music. I felt myself blush as I looked at him, he was fucking hot as well. He had a white tee under a class jean jacket and some black pants. He looked really good and was looking at me with a licentious face. I slightly laughed and he questioned me with his eyes

"What is it?" He simply asked. I returned his gaze and murmured 

"I don’t know. There’s just that think that I really love when you call me baby…" I made a small pause as his hands gripped my hips, bringing me cautiously against his hard chest.  
"… I don’t know what it is but it just, gets me" I saw a half smile draw on his lips as I talked, and I just couldn’t resist him. Our lips collided once more, and as the kiss deepened we had trouble keeping to the now slow-rhythm of the music. His hands slowly slid from my hips to grab the material of my tight black skirt over my bum. In surprise I bit his bottom lip slightly, making him smirk and squeeze one of my rear-cheek playfully. I laughed and at the same time, I let my emotions overwhelm me; I felt some thirst inside that was so new to me it destabilized me completely. My fingers ran to the back of his head, sliding in his hair, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, being impossible to control. One of his hand did the same as mine, passing his fingers on my cheek and burying them into my long hair, slightly caressing them. Both of our bodies had stop dancing and stood on the dance floor, the music becoming only a vague sound in the background. I could clearly hear the sound of our hearts beating fast in my ears. The sound of his breathing hard with mine. All my senses were alert to his every movements, sensitive to his every touch. I felt his smirk as I released his bottom lip from my ensnare, and not even a second later his tongue slid between my lips to join mine, taking me by surprise. My hold on him tightened as his hand on my bum brought us even closer. There was no such thing as space between us anymore. I felt the uneven movement of his chest raising on mine and I could smell his fresh and unique sent, it hurt how I missed it so much. It felt like everything around us had gotten closer, even the air seemed heavier. And his lips, they were moving against mine, his tongue hooked to mine. The pressure of his kiss was passionate, almost desperate.  
His hands couldn’t stay in place and kept running down my body, slowly getting to my thighs. My body was tempted by his caresses and I unconsciously raised my leg, Niall taking it to his side to hold me tighter. I almost slipped in the movement which made me realize in what position I was, and noticed all the people around watching us. I backed off a little to pull my leg down, and slowly his lips quitted mine. The second they were apart felt like I missed to breath for a while; my breathing and my heartbeat were uneven, along with Niall’s. My arms were still hooked to his neck and his hand was sill placed on my ass.

"You two get a room!" We both turned our head at the same time to look at Charlie. he was with Jeff and Kalel and they all looked really amused of us. I laughed with them letting go off Niall, only putting my hand in his, and we joined the others around the room. We talked with Liam, Sara and Spencer for a while, but neither Niall or me were concentrated on what they were saying. His hands kept playing with my body on my back, which made me shiver and giggled.   
While Kevin who just joined us was talking about something I didn’t listened to, Niall’s arms squeezed me in tight a hug from behind. I felt his warm lips on my neck which made my body tremble in thrill; there were butterflies in my stomach every time his skin touched mine and it made me really impatient.   
"You know…" Is voice was low and close to my ear so I could feel his hot breath behind my lobe. "…what that kid said earlier wasn’t a bad idea."  
I froze a moment. He was right, what Charlie said was next to the only thing I remembered from what my friends said in the last few minutes, and I had been thinking the same thing since Niall’s lips left mine; I really didn’t care about that party anymore. Since the moment we were apart I wanted his body back on mine. And I know it sound somewhat cliché, but I had Niall, and I wanted him all for myself. 

I turned around to look at him, and the look I received was not the same he had been giving at the start of the night. It was ferocious… but it wasn’t in a bad way. I’ve seen that look on him before, right after the last concert I got to go to. The same look he gave me before ripping off my blouse that night. His dark eyes were laying on me as my inside burned in excitement. I stayed silent but we both knew where we were going. I was about to get out of the studio when I remembered that Alexxe drove me here. I looked around the room but I couldn’t see her anywhere among the people. Niall was holding my hand so he stopped at the same time as me.

"I don’t have my car, Alexxe drove me here" I explained to him. He frowned and threw a look to the room, too.

"Wait a second" He said right before going straight into the group of people.   
I didn’t even have to wait a minute that he was coming back with a set of keys of a rental. He smiled and took my hand in his again

"But, how will the guys get back to…" 

"They’ll take a cab." He said cutting me off, already pulling on my arm towards the exit. I followed him to his car a bit stunned. Luckily the black Audi was parked not far away, because the anger and hurry that emanated from him was imposing.   
We reached the car, and my body was tacked to the front door. Both of his arms were on each side of me, his chest standing only a few centimetres away from mine. I looked at him in shock, not knowing what to do. All of the senses in my body was telling me to jump on him right now, but we were in a parking lot. So I stayed still trying to control my breathing. His eyes were on mine, and he smiled playfully.

"So where are we going?" He asked in a husky voice. We didn’t have a lot of options, it was either : My parents house, which was banned. His hotel room that he probably shared with one of the guys. Or we could go to Alexxe’s house, where there was a whole family living , but at least I knew nobody was home, and I had a room.  
I took his right hand in mine, which hold the car keys that I tried and take from him.

"I’ll drive." I simply said. His hand closed on mine, giving me the keys and he kissed me quickly before going around the car to the passenger seat. I sat in the driver’s one and started the car, driving away. We both sat silent in the car. It was a comfortable silence, but the sexual tensions were so palpable that it was quite overwhelming ; gladly Alexxe’s house wasn’t far away.  
While I drove I got lost in my thoughts; was this really happening? Or was I living the dream? I mean, just thinking about it all made it sound like a fucking fairy tale. Not only my boyfriend was the sweetest guy ever, he was also a world known pop-star that took time in his tour just to visit me for my birthday. Could it be more perfect? I couldn’t prevent a smile to draw on my lips as I thought about all of this. I was the luckiest girl on earth, I probably also was the happiest girl on earth! And all because to him.  
I turned my head and looked at him; he was splendid. He was smiling also, looking out the window, and when he saw my stare on him he turned around to meet it. His smile drew even wider, not only his lips but his blue eyes also were smiling. It felt like a punch in the thorax; my heart was beating so hard I felt it in my bones, my stomach warmed and filled with butterflies and I felt my knees getting weak. I put my eyes on the road again, trying to take on myself; I never felt that way before and that scared me, but it was a good kind of fear.   
How could anybody think Niall isn’t right for me? Josh was wrong, and tonight prove me everything I doubted about him…  
Shit, Josh! I knew he left the party after 1D arrived, but did he went back home? No, he can’t have! That would ruin everything!  
I kept those thoughts into my mind for the rest of the ride, and when we arrived in Alexxe’s driveway, I was really stressed. Not only because of Josh. 

We both got out of the rental and got to the door, Niall following me very closely. My key turned in the lock and the second I closed the door behind us, Niall pushed my back on the nearest wall collapsing his lips with mine. I kissed him back for a second then I turned away.

"What? What is it?" Niall said sounding really worried. 

"Wait" I said to him before stepping away from his embrace to walk out of the lobby.  
"Hello?! Is somebody home?!" I waited a moment for an answer, but nothing. I turned to my boyfriend who was now standing behind me in the middle of the living room.  
"We’re alone." I said smiling suggestively at him. His eyes turned dark as his lips got only a few centimetres away from mine, our forehead touching.

"Good…" He said in a low raspy voice, closing his sentence with a peck on my lips. I giggled feeling his arms enlace my waist and bring me into a tight hug. 

"God Chloe… I missed you so much." He buried his head in the curve of my neck, making me shiver.  
"I missed your sent badly, I missed your skin…" His hands moved around my back and bum, as he started to plant kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned slightly as he hit   
the soft spot behind my ear. I knew he heard it because his hands suddenly tightened their grip on my ass. I passed my arms around his neck, as his lips traveled to mine. I felt his hands firmly grab my hip, and lift me in the air. I screamed in surprised, making him laugh. My leg wrapped around his body and my arms tighten around his neck. His hands went and grabbed my thighs to secure his hold of me.

"Niall what are you doing?" I asked, not sure about whatever he had in mind. He laughed and started to bring us toward the stairs. 

"Is your room upstairs?" He asked stopping right in front of the stair case.

"Niall put me down!" I requested ignoring his question, but he turned around and looked around the room.  
"Or I could just take you right there, in the middle of the living room, what do you think about that?" I could hear the humor in his voice as he said those words, but couldn’t help but being insanely turned on.

"Upstairs is fine" I said and he laughed amused, starting to go up the stairs. I squeezed myself to him scared that he might drop me or something. 

"Relax baby…" he said laughing, reaching the top of the stairs. I did relax, and started to plant kiss and suck on his neck so he’d put me down. My strategy worked since at the first door we met, which was my room, he put me down and pushed me hard against the wall. I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip. He looked cross, his hair was a mess and so did his clothes. He was fucking sexy in other words. 

"You want to play that game?" He asked. I didn’t answer a thing so he just arched an eyebrow  
"Ok…" He came closer and whispered into my ear   
"Happy birthday baby" 

I smiled and giggled as he planted kisses up my jaw line, until he reached my lips. His hands had drove all the way down from my shoulders to my thighs, caressing them. His hands were going up under my skirt pushing it up my thighs, and mine did the same for his shirt. I let my hands feel his abs and chest, passing on his shoulders and his back. I could feel him shiver and grunt against my lips. Thought his hands on my stockings under my skirt made my body feel feeble, the energy inside me was boiling. I could feel it right inside my chest, and it made me desire only one thing; I wanted him.  
I broke our kiss to take my breath, I was out of breath like I had ran for fifteen minutes. Niall was in the same situation, his chest was going up and down fast. He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes, keeping my look on his iris as his hands were still playing with my stockings. He started to slowly get them down my thighs, but suddenly he ripped them apart my legs. I stood there, my back against the wall, surprised. He simply looked at me smirking naughtily

"Oops, sorry. I’ve wanted to do that all night long." His hands slid on my bear legs, making my skin frisson at his touch. I smiled in enjoyment, kicking out my heels in the hallway leaving my legs fully naked. He grabbed one of them and raised it to his side, giving him full access to it. 

"I love your legs.." He said in a honeyed voice. His fingers were going upper under my skirt, slowly sliding on my inner thigh and brushing against the light fabric of my underwear at sometimes. Niall never broke eye contact, teasingly smiling at me, as I bit my bottom lip to control myself. I could feel myself getting turned on, literally in each of my body parts; My heart was racing, I was hot, my body was shivering at his touch, fireworks were having a party in my stomach and I was getting wet. My hands grabbed the collar of his jean jacket, pulling it down his shoulders. He left my leg alone to take off his jacket, leaving him in his white tee. I passed my hands under it, gently tracing lines on his chest with my nails. I saw him swallow loudly, and place his hands on the bottom of my back. His lips met the left side of my neck making my head spin of the right side.  
That’s when I noticed the door. We were still in the hallway, part of our clothing on the ground. That gave me a reality check; I was about to have sex with Niall. That might not sound like a big deal, but in the moment, I froze.   
Niall felt it and looked at me with a sudden calm stare, stopping what he was doing. I stared right back and smiled, pointing him the door.

"That’s your room?" He asked as I was taking the knob in my hand. I nodded and he said  
"Are you sure about this?" I stopped in my action. I slowly turned around to look at him; he had one of my hands in his, and his jacket in the other, his face still showing a calm expression. He was dead serious. His gaze met mine and I could see in his eyes, the reason why I wanted to go in this room. I just smiled largely at him, a confident smile, and squeezed his hand a little. The same smirk appeared on his face and I opened the door, stepping inside the room.

Of course I wasn’t sure about this. But I was finally sure about one thing ; him.   
He followed me in and looked around for a while. Why would a horny guy stop a make out session, to make sure the girl he’s kissing feel okay about it? Why would he cut his needs for the girl ones? How could he noticed in the first place? Why would he date a girl when he knows she might turn down sex on him? Why would he watch movies with a girl when he could be partying? Why would he travel all the way to a girls house, just so he could have a second chance? Why would he chase a girl in a crowded airport just to talk to her before she travel back home?  
I know why.

Because he cared. 

All those doubts, insecurities and fears I had about him disappeared, because there was nothing to worry about anymore.  
He looked at me again, and took both my hands in his. All those unanswerable questions that I had made no sense. Why does he like me? Why does he think I’m beautiful? Why does he think I’m worth it? What does he see in me? Why me? Those were not relevant anymore, because what I feared the most would happen for weeks now finally happened.

I was in love with Niall Horan,  
and nothing anyone could say about it could change a thing.

It was the first time I lived something like this. I never felt something like this before, it was all new. It was the first time I let someone get into my private life, into my intimacy. And now I understand why it was so easy with him all along. He was the first guy I let into my room. He was the first guy who slept in the same bed as me. He was the first guy who saw me naked. He was the first guy who took me on a date. He was the first guy who I had sex with…  
But better than that, he was the only guy who I had done all those things with.  
So it was terrifying for me, to be in love. Because no matter how he felt about me, I was doomed, because I already fell for him. 

"So…" He spoke after a short moment. "Baby." I laughed. He did the same and circled my waist with his arms.  
"What do we do now?" He asked softly. I passed my arms around his neck, bringing me closer to him, and said 

"I don’t know, where were we?" He grinned and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I kissed him back a little more passionately which he didn’t seem to mind. It didn’t take a long time before his shit was on the ground and his hand went from my back to under my shirt, cupping my breast on top of my bra. I slid mine from his large shoulder to the belt of his pants that I took and tried to unbuckle without looking. I was about done when Niall’s hands took mine. I broke our kiss to question him but he was looking at the bulge in his pants next to our hands. 

"As much as I’d enjoy it…" He said unsurely before raising his head to look at me.  
"Tonight is your night." He smiled naughtily "I’m taking care of you" 

"Ok…" I said intrigued. I wasn’t sure what that meant but it should be good. 

"Do you have any rubbers?" Niall asked. I took a moment thinking

"No." 

"You don’t have condoms" He said raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I’m not sleeping with anyone, why would I?" I replied. He looked at me with the same expression for a while, then he smiled

"I like that attitude" He said and I laughed. He looked around to see where his jacket went, and took out his wallet. He took a condom out and threw it at me.  
"Safety first" He said as I caught it and put in on the bed night table.

"Ha, ha, real funny!" I said joking as I sat on the bed. He joined me, sat really close to me and took the side of my face with his right hand.

"You are so beautiful" He said softly brushing my cheek with his thumb, his eyes looking into mine. I felt myself blush and smirk simultaneously, and I approached my lips to his. All I could think of was those three words, so I just stayed silent, closed my eyes and erased the space between our mouths with a kiss. All I was dying for all night, I had it now, and I could feel Niall had had the same desires as me through the night. He made my shirt flew across the room as he undressed me. He stopped to look at me; I was laying down on the bed and he was on top of me, eying my body. My skin was on fire, like every single one of his looks and touch burned it. I watched him also, his bare chest right above me. He was so arousing it kind of intimidated me; I wasn’t good at this, but he was. The stress was razing inside me, but so was the anticipation. I felt Niall sexual desires through his touches, but when he looked at me I could see that soft expression in his eyes, reassuring me, letting me know I could trust him. Which at the same time excited me.

His hands were slightly touching my waist, placed on each side of me, and his eyes locked with mine. I laid still not breaking eye contact, tying to breath in and out slowly to contain my stress. It was such a complicated thing for me to do. I trusted him, I loved him for god sake. I had no reason to panic but still my whole body was shaking. I was so unsure about how it would go that my mind was in crazy mode. But I was sure about one thing; I wanted it. And I had to go for it.  
I kept my look on his as I slowly moved my hands to my back, and undid my bra buckle. A smile drew on Niall’s lips, which he wetted with his tongue slowly. I passed my arms through the straps of the clothing and threw it to the side of the bed, exposing my bare breasts. His stare went from my eyes to my chest and his eyes rounded along with a large smile on his lips.

"Wow." I laughed slightly at his comment, making his smile grow wider. He slid his hands from my waist to my breasts, gently caressing them, making my skin quiver. He looked up from his stare to bring his lips to mine once again. I grabbed his hair as we kissed roughly again, his hands grabbing my breast and caressing my bare skin making me melt. His hands were adventuring on my body, passing in my hair, sliding down my harms, going downer and downer my stomach until he reached under my skirt and underwear.   
When he first rose the material my body tensed in surprised and my heartbeat went faster. His hand went back up my body and caressed my curves slowly 

"Relax baby…" He whispered in-between our kiss. I tried to control my breathing, focusing on my senses, but all I could think of was how heathen up I was. My body tensed down eventually, and I felt his hand going down again and sliding under the lacy material. His fingers started to caress and feel my folds slowly, 

"Fuck" Niall suddenly said. I broke our kiss to look at what was going on but he looked at me lustfully.  
"You’re fucking soaking babe" He said in a raspy voice. I presumed he liked it since the second after his tongue was back to mine. His fingers started moving around, slowly, and massaging my clit. I moaned into the kiss as the pleasure started to build, which intensified the pressure and speed of is movement. I grabbed the bed sheets firmly, looking for some kind of grip. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to control my body. I couldn’t help but let out moans, kind of messing up our kiss. But shit, that felt so intense.  
Niall kissed down my neck, slowly, sucking on my sensitive skin, which I’m pretty sure of it, leaved a mark. He kept pressing his lips on my naked body until he met my clothing. He stopped all of his action on me, leaving me pending. He got at the other end of me, slipping my skirt down my legs, letting on me just my panties. I watched him go and opened my legs, just waiting for him to make a move on me. I was resting on my elbows to watch the scene, when he posed his look on mine. Without leaving it for a second, he went down and kissed the already wet material of my underwear. I smiled at him, and he smiled back instantly, making everything feel so real. He took the edge of my underwear and made it slide the same way as my skirt, leaving me completely naked.  
I started to feel really shy all of a sudden. Some underwear didn’t made a big difference but I suddenly felt really exposed. I mean, what if there’s something wrong with me? I was there in all my flaws and weakness, and the man I loved was looking at me. I was very scared.  
But the way he looks at me. There’s a smile on his face as his eyes are on my body. He looks at me like I’m something he haven’t seen in years , admiring it. It didn’t seem like there was something wrong with me after all, but I was dead nervous.  
My eyes met his, there still was a smile on his lips but his eyes were wild. He didn’t say a thing but slowly went down, keeping eye contact no matter what. His lips met my flesh, making my body shiver from top to bottom. His mouth sliding smoothly between my legs, building some kind of impatience inside me. Our eyes were still on each other, decided not to left sight. Without a warning, his tongue slipped between my folds slowly reaching for my clit. My body tensed in surprise of the unique sensation and my voice blocked in my throat. His circle motions around it were slow and regular, intensifying my feelings every time. I opened my mouth slightly and let out moans, making Niall smile widely. His circle movements transformed into liking and sucking, which cut my breath away in the greatness.

"Fuck…" I moaned almost silently in my breath. Niall slowed down

"I’m sorry what was that?" he said teasingly, continuing what he was doing. I just moaned again, but he suddenly accelerated his every movements; licking faster and sucking harder. My body tensed in shock and I let out a scream

"Fuck Niall!" I could hear him giggle as he kept going at the same intensity, but I closed my eyes and grabbed his hair tightly. My legs started shaking and some building started to happen in my stomach. I couldn’t control my voice anymore, and my screams were multiplying as I was getting closer. 

"Niall…" I wined in pleasure

"Alright" He said. His mouth quitted my skin, leaving me awaiting. I rested on my shoulders and watched him take off his pants, letting him in his boxers. I took the condom on the bedside table and gave it to him. He came close to me to take it, kissing my cheek at the same time.

"God you are so sexy babe." He whispered in my ear. He backed off and I stayed silent, watching him. He took off his boxers, reveling his erection. I still found it hard to believe that that would fit inside me. He slid the rubber on and laid above me. My body was aching because of the wait, but at the same time I was really scared.

"You’re good?" He asked softly. We looked at each other for a few moments, smiling mutually. I kissed him softly before replying 

"Yeah," He simply smiled and positioned himself, waiting for my approval before entering me. I gave him a small nod, and he slowly got inside.

"Ah, yeah…" He said in a slow moan as he started to slowly thrust in me.   
The feeling was less painful than what I remember from the first time, but it still was sore. I stayed still, breathing deeply trying to pass up the aching. The sensation was building in me but was cut off by the pain at gave me simultaneously. I pressed my hands on his back, as he was moving very close to my body. His lips were brushing against the skin of my neck, passing by my lips and kissing them softly. I tried to stay calm and wait until the pain was less intense, but it wasn’t going away, just increasing with Niall speed. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I could feel my body twitch at the pain. A tear uncontrollably slid down my face, wetting my cheek. Niall stopped suddenly and looked at me with concerned eyes. 

"Babe, are you alright?!" He asked, his tone was worried which made me smile of how cute he was. 

"Yeah, I’m okay." I said. It’s not like it would be aching all night long I just have to wait a while. He frowned slightly 

"Do you want to change position?" He asked. I looked at him in shocked and answered simply

"Hum, sure." Niall moved slightly on the side, keeping himself above me

"Let’s see if you’re flexible" He said jokingly, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back and waited to see what he had in mind  
"Put one of your leg over my shoulder baby." I did, leaving me in a strange position. 

"Now, you tell me if there’s anything at all, okay?" He looked at me firmly in the eyes, waiting for a sign of approval on my side. I bended forward and kissed his lips quickly, followed by a nod. He smiled and his hard cock entered me again, with a small sense of ache. It took only a few thrusts thought, and the aching was gone, replaced by that feeling of ecstasy gradually building up. My breath started to get heavier, Niall’s lips were on my skin kissing and marking it, as my nails were pressing his back. Our two bodies were so close to each other, I could feel the heat emanating from him, I could feel the sweat as both our skin touched. His breath brushing my skin, his hands on me; every gesture he had was soft, leaving us in such an intimate moment.   
His lips were on mine once more, kissing me deeply, and his moves started to go faster. I moaned unconsciously into the kiss, and felt Niall’s lips draw into a smile. Without warning, he started to give harder pushes in my body, cutting off my breath. My nails dug in the skin of his back roughly, leaving marks for sure. His mouth left mine when he let out a deep grunt, he looked into my eyes with desire, and did a particularly hard thrust in my body. The surprise of the movement tensed all my members, and I let out a rather loud cry of pleasure. I never heard something like that get out of my mouth, but in the intensity of the moment I wasn’t even surprised.   
Niall suddenly stopped, leaving me pending of my new need. I looked at him in incredulity and edginess, but there was only a playful smirk on his lips. He giggled slightly and said

"Did that feel better princess?" his voice was only a whisper, a low raspy whisper. 

"Niall, don’t stop. Don’t stop please." I was laying completely under him and was begging for him to start again what he was doing. He looked satisfied of my answer and without a moment of wait, gave a deep, hard push inside me, making me scream again.

"Fuck!" I cussed loudly, and he did the same but swore under his breath.   
His stokes became regular again, but faster than they were before. I became more thrilled as my body went crazy; my breathing was heavy and irregular, my nails drew abstract patterns on his back as I felt that feeling building in my stomach gradually. He was kissing me softly, but he also made me scream and cuss, a lot.

"Baby," Niall spoke after I don’t know how much time "I’m about to come" 

"mmhmm" was the only thing I could answer as I was also on the edge. His strokes became inconstant and sloppier. My body could not take much more before I would burst out . My tummy was filled with an amazing pressure, and I felt my walls starting to clench. I was going crazy as Niall hit me with one thrust that made me loose all my control on my body. I screamed of bliss as I reached my orgasm

"Fuck fuck fuck. Oh fuck Niall!" I cussed loudly, immediately putting my hands to my mouth trying to stop my cries of delight. I heard him curse and say my name also, as he reached climax. His pushes became slower until he stopped completely, falling to my side. We were both trying to catch our breath, I never experienced something that intense in my life before. I felt him move beside me, standing up to dispose of the used condom or something, but I just stared at the ceiling smiling. When he slipped under the covers beside me, he gently caressed my hair, staying silent for a while. What we just did, that moment we just experienced together was amazing, but it was also so meaningful to me. We just shared an unforgettable moment, and all the feelings and emotion I felt were hard to believe. 

"I didn’t know you could swear that much." He joked. I laughed out loud because, to be honest, me neither. I got closer to him under the cover, pressing my body to his, and smiled. Just smiled because it was such a great, intimate moment that I wished could go on forever.  
His hands was slowly stroking my cheek, gazing into my eyes.

"You make me happy Chloe." He whispered those words to me, like it was a secret he kept to himself for a long time. Those words warmed my heart completely. I approached my lips to his, just so they were brushing 

"I’m glad it is so, because you make me happy too Mr. Horan" The words got out of my mouth like honey, and I sealed them with a sweet kiss. After that I just laid down on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing like it was a lullaby. His arms were around me, and I fell asleep in a comfortable and unique silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Josh Hayden, not Josh Devine
> 
> More drama!


	15. Chapter 15

The morning light hit my eyelid, slowly pulling me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around my room; a bunch of clothes were laying still on the ground. I smiled while remembering last night memorable events.

I attempted to move slightly, to realize that Niall’s strong arms were still enlacing my waist from behind. Falling right back in the bed, I listened to his breathing telling me he was still fast asleep. It was so comforting, to feel his body against me, the pressure of his skin on mine. I could lay here in bed all day simply to be against him.

 

I really wished to stay in bed, but I could hear Alexxe agitating in the kitchen and preferred to go find her than her coming to find me first in my room. With Niall. In bed.

I stretched while sitting up; I needed to get dressed but the clothes that I wore last night were the only ones I spotted, and not appropriate. I carefully got out of bed, watching my every moves not to wake Niall up. I opened one of my dressers and put on some underwear, leaving me shirtless. I observed Niall sleeping, and slid his shirt on, figuring he wouldn’t mind. The shirt smelled like him, which brought a smile to my face as I exited my room. I felt so great this morning! I felt light and happy like it’s unusual for someone who wakes up, but I couldn’t help myself smiling grandly.

I got down the stairs and saw Alexxe who was leaning over the kitchen counter reading something. She raised her eyes at me.

 

"Good morning!" I said on a joyful tone. She watched me going around her to serve myself a coffee mug.

 

"Well somebody looks happy this morning" She said. I was still smiling widely as I sat in front of her.

 

"I just feel… wonderful!" I explained before taking a sip of my coffee. She stood with her arm crossed and a grin on her face, watching me intensely.

 

"You did it." She accused me out of nowhere. I almost choked on my sip of coffee as I heard that.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed shocked.

 

"Oh my god, you finally did!" She shouted excited. I looked around to make sure no one was around listening.

 

"No!" I lied taken by surprise."Alexxe calm down!" I started

 

"How was it?" She asked, completely ignoring me

 

"Alexxe!" I yelled, but was cut again in my words

 

"I bet he’s amazing in bed!" She said with a cocky smile.

 

"Can you not!?" I shouted over her, shocked that she would scream something like that.

 

"Then what is this?!" She asked pointing at my neck. I passed my hand around it and felt a spot where my skin was more sensible than elsewhere. Her smile grew wider at my surprised expression ; Niall apparently left a mark on me last night,

it was impossible to deny anything now.

 

"Oh my god, you’re blushing !" She pointed out. I probably was.

 

"Alexxe stop." I tried to said calmly but she just continued

 

"You SO did! I can’t believe it!" I frowned at her in annoyance.

"You have no idea Chloe. Everybody thought you two were going at it since day one!" That was logic, and I’m glad to know Niall didn’t share what we did, or not did, with the others.

"Niall must be so pleased!" I looked at her strongly and slapped her in the arm for that comment, but she just laughed it out.

"And you’re wearing his shirt! How cute!"

 

"Alexxe! Will you shut up already?" I asked her shouting, starting to feel seriously annoyed. She laughed again and I frowned at her; gosh she was fucking childish sometimes.

She opened her mouth, probably to reply some stupid comment, but closed it as soon as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. We both looked and saw Niall getting down the stairs, shirtless. When he saw us he smiled. I smiled back unconsciously, and I could hear Alexxe try and contain her laugher.

 

"Morning girls" He greeted us. I just kept on an accomplice smile, and looked at him, which he stared back at me with a very similar expression.

 

"The shower is that way, if that’s what you’re looking for." Alexxe said in direction of Niall. It took a moment but he finally left my gaze to look at her.

 

"Yah, thanks" He said directing himself to the bathroom. I kept my large smile as I watched him go, and when I turned to Alexxe she was looking and shaking her head at me.

 

"You, SO, did." She said smiling brashly. I sighed

 

"Maybe…" I answered smiling coyly, and we both laughed out loud.

 

"Oh my god, tell me everything!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her; god I love her.

 

—

 

I stood in my room, looking at the pictures I took last night at the party on my phone. There were pictures of the games we played and of me with my friends. Christa also sent me a very good picture of the first kiss I exchanged with Niall when he arrived that night, which I saved in my phone.

My twitter was full of birthday notification from last night which I found very sweet, if we exclude the usual amount of hate I get. People started to really acknowledge my existence, wish scared me a lot ; I had about 400,000 followers and I didn’t even tweet that much. It was crazy.

 

The door of my room opened letting my boyfriend step in, enlacing me from behind. His lips deposing a soft kiss on my cheek.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I turned around and showed him the picture Christa sent me. He smiled tenderly and gave me another kiss, on the lips this time.

"I will need that back." He said pointing at his shirt I was wearing.

 

"Why?" I wined, not wanting to separate myself from it. He laughed, stoking my cheek with his fingers

 

"Because, we’re going out and I can’t go out without a shirt" 

 

"Where are we going ?" I asked curious.

 

"Out." He simply answered with a smile. I frowned in annoyance at the fact that he wouldn’t tell me.

"So, can I have my shirt back?" He insisted "Or do I have to go and get it by myself?" His large hands grabbed the bottom of the shirt, playfully pulling it up. I rolled my eyes and he laughed kindly. I finally took the shirt off and threw it at him.

 

"Fine. I need to shower anyway" I said as I hurried to found a decent clothing ; I had no idea where he took me. I opted for some white pants and a cute tank top. I rushed for the shower, leaving Niall alone in my room.

 

—

 

When I got out of the shower, Niall and I both took a small ride to his hotel room where he changed and took a few things before heading for downtown Montreal.

I didn’t saw Josh in the house this morning. Not that I want to see him, I don’t. I was just still very stressed about what happened at the party, I felt guilty as fuck.

 

"Wont we like, get remarked or something if we go out?" I questioned him watching the road he was taking.

 

"The other guys announced a last minute signing, so all the fans should be there. I don’t think we’ll be bothered a lot." I nodded

 

"You really do your job as a One Direction member seriously." He laughed under his breath and I got closer to him.

"I Like it." I said simply, then kissed his cheek. A wide smiled drew on his face and his cheeks turned to a shade of pink. I smiled myself ; he was such a cutie.

 

Knowing Montreal a lot better than Niall, I observed where he was driving. He was taking known roads, and took one I knew too well, that was heading to

 

île Saint-Hélène.

 

Alexxe.

 

I took out my cell phone immediately and texted her.

 

"Did you tell Niall to bring me to LaRonde and ride the "Sling-shot""

 

"Maybe." was the answer I got a few second later.

 

That bitch.

 

Niall found a parking spot in no time, and we got out of the car. We put sunglasses on and I felt like we were in a freaking movie. We walked to the entrance together, hand in hand, and he said

 

"It’s your friends who told me at your birthday party, that you would love to go here today." He sounded excited about it, so I couldn’t resist and smiled at him.

 

I cursed my friends at least forty-six times in my head.

 

—

 

The day was actually going pretty good. Niall was, as usual, the perfect boyfriend that he is. It was great, we did a lot of rides; Niall was like a little boy. It was incredibly funny to see him wound up about each ride, and so cheerful after each of them. We must have done the “Goliath” five times, each times doing a different face for the photo, making each other laugh a lot.

Other than the multiples rides we took it relax. It was a really hot and beautiful day, so we walked around the park hand in hand. It was wonderful to walk around fingers intertwined, but it was also a little weird since it was the first time we got out as a couple. Niall was so thoughtful tho, he made everything feel amazing. 

Of course, being in Quebec the Irish boy felt oblige to try one of those beaver tails, which he topped with maple syrup. I took one bite and it was so sugary I had to drink something right away, but it didn’t seem to mind him as he took full-bites of it.

 

Niall was recognized a couple of times, but luckily we didn’t get stopped once. They just stayed to the side with their cell phone in hand, and taking pictures. Niall was very chill about it, saying hello when he could. It was so fun to see him like that. I expected everything to be a lot more stressful, but it was pretty chill.

 

Niall had to be at the airport at 7pm, so we decided to go back home early to spend some alone time together. Beside, the news had got around that Niall Horan was at LaRonde, so the park was getting crowded. It was almost 4, we decided to do a few last rides, starting by the “Vertigo”. A ride that makes you spins 360degree around, and let you hang heads down! One of the bests in other words. We were about to arrive there, when I spotted someone in the waiting line.

 

Josh.

 

Oh fuck no! I was not going near him, especially not with Niall, which could only be bad. But we were already there, so I just prayed that he wouldn’t see us. He was with a bunch of friends I didn’t really know and thankfully looked occupied.

Niall noticed my change of mood, followed my stare and saw why I was suddenly acting weird. I saw him frown, not pleased, and I wanted to get out of there fast. This situation was just too much to handle. But both his hands were locked with mine, and he brought me closer to him in one single pull. Suddenly, the “PDA rule” didn’t seem to matter anymore, and he placed his hands on my body, regardless all of the eyes and phones locked on us.

Niall is a very protective and, possessive guy. Which is an awesome thing by moments.

 

Josh noticed the agitation and looked around only to spot us.

Shit.

He frowned strongly at the sight of Niall and I together, throwing me a cold judgmental look, before looking away again. The guilt that was in me started to grow stronger, but not as strong as the anger I had for him. I just wanted to go away.

 

"What’s the matter with that guy?" Niall asked already sounding annoyed, still staring at him.

 

"I don’t know. Let’s get out of here." I said in a rush, but Niall stayed there observing Josh.

 

"Did something happen between you two?" He looked at me, and my heart stopped beating. I told Niall about Josh before, vaguely. I told him a friend was jealous and all, but I never revealed him details, especially what happened last night. The look Niall gave me was strong, and I felt like I was sweating guilt.

 

"No…" I turned my head to look at Josh "Nothing important"

I know lying is bad. I shouldn’t lie but I couldn’t manage to tell Niall that, I was too scared of what he’ll say… so I stayed silent.

 

"Who is he anyway?" He asked in a more irritated voice, eying in his direction.

 

"It’s Alexxe brother." Niall looked at me weirdly, questioning me with his look meaning why would your friend’s brother react like that? 

"He has been having a crush on me since like… years." I added looking away.

 

"Years?!" Niall exclaimed surprised "Babe, that’s not a crush, that’s freaking obsession!" I smiled to myself and raised my head to look at him. He had JEALOUS written all over his face; which made him very cute, and attractive.

 

And hot.

 

"Really ?" I said "And what should I say about the ten-million girls who wishes to marry you?" I asked jokingly, making Niall laugh out loud, his grip on my body tightening 

 

"Well," He said, bringing his face to mine. "You are my girlfriend, and I don’t share."

 

"I can go with that," I started in a whisper "I don’t want to share either…" I grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him even closer.

 

"I’m all yours…" Niall whispered with a smile, just before he collided his lips to mine. After sharing only a second of that hot kiss, we were surrounded by some "awww’s", from the One Direction lovers in the line, giving us both a reality check. I had completely forgotten about them, and either Niall did too or he really didn’t care.

 

After that incident the ride was ready, so we stepped in. I looked for Josh and his friends, but he apparently deserted them.

 

Once the ride was done, we were about to head home, but Niall thought otherwise.

 

"Wait! There’s one last ride we have to do!" He said pulling me in the opposite direction of the exit. I followed him, until I saw where we were going.

 

"Oh no!" I said as I stopped in front of the Sling-shot

"Not.A.Chance!" I said strongly, letting go of Niall’s hand

 

"Babe, C’mon it’s a ride!" Niall said containing his laughter.

 

"You are wasting your time Niall I am not getting into that killing machine!" I shouted. He stopped trying hiding it and laughed out loud. We started to get surrounded by people listening to us.

 

"Please princess, do it for me" Niall begged, half laughing.

 

"Do you wish my death?!?" I asked him, not finding it funny. But he just kept laughing. I frowned and crossed my arms at him, and at everybody around who was encouraging me to get on that ride.

 

"No fucking way."

 

—

 

"Explain me again why I accepted to get in here" I said on a terrified tone, while the park employee was securing Niall’s seat. I was trapped in mine and really wanted to get out.

 

"Relax baby" Niall said nonchalantly. Relaxing?! Hell to the no.

 

"Relax?! Niall we’re going to die! How can I possibly relax?" I shouted making him and a few people laugh. I looked around to see how many people were witnesses of the situation. There was a bunch. Gosh and people were film-

 

"Is that recording?" I asked to a girl right next to the gate. She looked at me suddenly unsure

 

"Hum, yeah… Is that a-" She started

 

"Good," I said, cutting her, then looked straight to the camera

"These are my last words before I die in that monstrous ride people. I want to tell my friends that I love them and that they were amazing. And I also want to tell Alexxe to go burn in hell for killing me and my boyfriend!" I said and I heard Niall burst out laughing next to me.

"And I also add that it was in some parts Niall Horan’s fault if we were both killed."

 

"Chloe, princess" Niall said after his laughter "Don’t be so dramatic." I did not respond and just kept struggling against the seat. Me? Dramatic my ass, this thing is highly dangerous.

"Do you trust me?" I turned my head to Niall

 

"What?" I asked confused

 

"Do you trust me?" Niall repeated, smiling. I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment and then frowned

 

"Don’t go all Aladdin on me Mr. Horan." I said making him laugh

 

"Dang it!" He said in between his laugh, and I admit smiling under my breath a bit. But I was still frightened thought.

 

Alright, you two ready? I heard the control guy call from the cabin.

 

"No!" I screamed, but Niall raised his thumb up as an agreement sign to the guy. The ride suddenly went 90degres backwards, at that moment I just closed my eyes and started praying.

 

"Chloe look at me" I opened my eyes to the sound of his calm voice and turned my head ready to scream at him.

 

But there he was, laid in the machine like we were both resting in bed. His face was calm and when I looked into his eyes my heart melt and my body was strangely comforted. He smiled at me in a way that only he can.

 

"It’s going to be alright" He said on a calm tone. I was so scared that my whole body trembled.

"Trust me." He added. And at those words I lost myself in his eyes. What wouldn’t I do for him? I asked myself. Obviously facing my fear of that ride was not on that list. I could feel the fear inside of my body. But why? Was it rational to blame it on love, because that was the only thing I felt right now, that and some trust.

 

And the exact moment where I closed my eyes and nodded at him, we were thrown in the air by the giant ball.

 

—

 

"I still cannot believe I got into that thing." I told Niall. We were driving home from the park and I was still astonished of the day we had. When we got out of the ride, I was so glad it was over that as soon as I was free from the seat I literally jumped in my boyfriend arms. He mocked me for the scene I did before, pointing out that we were, in fact, not dead.

 

State the obvious.

 

After that we had to stop for some fans, for the first time I met fans that didn’t despite me. Which was awesome if you ask me. I got asked to take some pictures with some girls and Niall, which surprised me a lot. Also, the girl showed me the video she taped ; it was so humiliating! Niall wasn’t kidding when he said I was dramatic. I can’t wait to see the reaction of the internet.

 

"You were so funny babe" He said teasing me. I rolled my eyes and just smiled, I had nothing to say against that.

 

"Thanks for the day." I said sincerely.

Because Christ, I was thankful. I was so happy right now. And it made me realize that I never have been so happy, or felt like this before. I never felt that good in my life, and it was all because of him that I have those wonderful feelings. Imagine if I didn’t go to that concert, that night. What would my life be like? I’d probably still be an outsider, staying home, never having fun. Alexxe would be my only friend ; I never would have met Christa, Sara or Lysanne. I’d still be rich, living the horrible life my parents put me in. In retrospect, even if we’ve been through a lot of shit together, he’s the one who changed my life for the better. The moment he came in my life he made me feel new things, unique things, some really wonderful feelings.

Is that what love is? When someone make you feel new unexpected feelings, make you feel better about everything, make you experience the best feelings you’ll ever have? When someone give you new things that you never possessed before, who will become an absolute need. You can’t explain it but they come into your life without a warning, and change completely the way you see life, the way you see living.

Because that’s how I felt about Niall, and it was a marvelous thing. 

 

His eyes laid on me for a second. He smiled softly at me before putting his eyes on the road again. He took a turn on the left bringing us to the wrong direction.

 

"Niall, that’s not the way home…" I said watching the unfamiliar road he took.

 

"Oh, I know. I just got to show you one last thing." He didn’t say anything else but smiled. I sat back and watched where he was taking me, it looked like a small suburb. Niall slowed down and parked his car in front of an apartment block. I followed him without asking anymore questions ; this situation felt very unusual.

He got inside, and climbed the stairs to the second floor. I followed behind and he got out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the apartment 21. I stepped in and was amazed; that place was sweet! It wasn’t big or decorated but the kitchen and living room were furnished with really cool stuff, and there was two more doors in the back.

 

"Wow." I said as he closed the door behind him.

 

"What do you think?" He asked. I turned around to look at him

 

"It’s sweet!" I answered. But what I was really thinking was what were we doing here?

 

"Well, I’m glad you like it" He simply said with a grin on his face. I was waiting for some kind of explanation on why he brought us here, but he didn’t seem to get the point.

 

"Niall" I started confused "Why-" I was suddenly shut up by a set of keys flying at me

 

"It’s yours" Niall’s voice followed the keys. I froze, holding them in my hands.

"Happy Birthday!" He added. I stayed blank with the keys of the apartment in my fingers.

 

My apartment.

 

"You cannot buy me an apartment!" I exclaimed, throwing him back the keys after a long moment of shock. That place was great ; the kitchen was full, there was a cute dinner table and the living room had a TV with a coffee table and a sofa. The lamps were so cute and there was still two rooms I haven’t seen yet. This was such a big deal.

He caught the keys in surprise but the grin on his face didn’t fade out. They flew right back at me as he said

 

"Yes I can." I stared at him seriously. I knew what it was to have money. He probably felt like it was nothing much, but it wasn’t a question of being able to or not.

It was an important thing.

 

"You are not buying me this place.” I insisted, the keys returning to him but it soon turned into a back and forth throwing thing.

 

"Why not?" He asked right away. I watched him attentively; the only thing I could think of right now was I’m your girlfriend, we’ve been dating for months. Months.

 

"Because" I started to get mixed up in my thoughts "you don’t. People don’t buy other people apartments!" I had no idea what I was saying, but I was so confused. It felt so unreal.

 

"Babe, you keep telling me how much you want to start your own life and stop depending on others. About finding a place that’s yours, I found one." Niall said joyfully but I kept looking at him seriously.

 

"Niall, this is not a place, this is ready, this is furnished, it’s…" He raised his shoulders

 

"Yeah,"

He didn’t seemed to realize what was going on here.

 

"No!" I exclaimed "you are not doing this." I said strongly. He stopped throwing the keys at me and came closer

 

"Look, it’s exactly what you wanted. You won’t have to bother about Alexxe parents, and yours either. They’ll have absolutely no idea of where you could be. And it’s close to your school!" He said, taking my hands in his. He was right about everything, but that’s not what marked me. It’s that he remembered. He always remembered everything, how could he be so conscious?

I didn’t know what to say, so I just smiled slightly

 

"And, you won’t have to live with that guy kissing you all the time."

 

My heart stopped. I looked at him and his expression had changed to a strong one. I looked down in shame; I knew I should have told him earlier when it was the time. Secrets were a very bad thing to keep and I felt like a dumb bitch.

 

"You saw that" I guiltily said, not even looking at him. I felt so wrong, because it’s not even something I wanted to hide, it just was a stupid thing that should never have happen

 

"Yeah, I did saw that." He said on an almost cold tone. . It broke my heart to hear his voice, disappointed of me. I kept my head down; I really wanted to find some excuse to what happened, but there was nothing.

"Fortunately, I saw and heard the whole thing." I raised my head curiously so I could look at him.

"I saw you push him away, and scream at him" a smile appeared on his face, so irresistible I smiled myself. My body felt so light suddenly, knowing the anger he had wasn’t at me, but at Josh.

 

"I’m so sorry Niall." I started "I’ve been close to him all my life, I never thought he could do something like that…" I stopped there, not able to continue, because being mad at him was not the only thing, I was sad. I lost a friend.

 

Niall hugged me tight, passing his fingers in my hair. He whispered in my ear

 

"If I ever see that guy again, I swear he better run fast because he’s a dead man!" I giggled, he sounded so angry, and jealous, it was freaking hot.

 

"I still won’t let you give me this place" I said, once we both calmed down, coming back to the point of this whole conversation. He sighed

 

"But babe," he started but I cut him right away

 

"Niall no!" I was tired of arguing with him on this "you don’t understand the thing here, I won’t let you buy me a place you just cannot-" my speech could have gone on for a long time, but Niall’s hand squeezed mine slightly, slowing me down. He looked at me calmly with a cute smirk on his face.

 

"Ok, then I have a deal for you" He began

"It will be our place”

 

I was more than happy that he hold my hands because I had a weakness for a second. My heart was turned upside-down.

The last two days has been some of the most emotionally charged days ever. It was like everything I had felt had been contained in my heart, and every time I felt something new, it was menacing of exploding.

 

Was he serious? Our as in we share it, as in we live together. As in immorethanseriousaboutthisrelationship!

 

This couldn’t be happening.

 

"I’ll crash here every time I can, and I’ll leave some stuff-"

I was almost not listening to what he was saying anymore. I was concentrated on my heart; it was at its breaking point, like if I wanted to confirm my feelings, I had to express them. Somehow. And right now it was so strong inside me that I couldn’t even think straight, I didn’t even think before talking. 

 

"Niall." He stopped, and looked directly at me.

 

"Niall I love you."

 

There was a silence that felt like eternity where he just looked at me intensely. But even if I was absolutely frightened of what he would say, of rejection, I didn’t regret what I said. Regretting wouldn’t change anything about my feelings for him. It’s there, it’s real, and it’s here to stay.

 

"You do?" He asked calmly in almost a whisper. His eyes were suddenly sparkly as he vied mine. I slowly nodded in agreement and a large smirk grew on his face. His cheek changed to pink, as one of his hands ran in his hair nervously, before catching the side of my face with his fingers.

 

"Choe I love you too"

The words reaching my ears were like music. My body, which had been so tensed before, exploded in euphoria.

 

He loved me.

 

I only had the time to smile that his lips were already dancing with mine. We were both smiling widely trough the kiss, his hands on my body taking me against his chest.

 

"God, I love you!" he repeated as our forehead connected and we looked at each other. I felt like I was about to cry but at the same time not at all. It was absolutely unexplainable but it was the most heartwarming feeling I ever had.

"I was so scared to tell you because everything happened so fast, and I didn’t want to scare you away-" I could see he could go on and on about it, but I’ve heard enough already. I passed my arms around his neck, and slowly brought him into a languorous kiss. I could still feel the smirk on his lips as they touched mine, and his arms hold me in an affectionate embrace; this was truly a magical moment.

 

"So," Niall said smoothly, enlacing his fingers with mine "now that this is settled, I think that there’s a brand new bed in here that’s begging to be put to use" a playful grin covered his face as he said that.

I let him win this time, and let myself follow him into our new bedroom.

 

—

 

"Earlier you said you were scared to say you loved me because everything happened so fast. When did you became aware of it?" I asked Niall nonchalantly. We were both resting in bed, cuddling. Both of us were too lazy to get dressed and go back to Alexxe’s, so we just enjoyed the last few moments we had in this bed together. I was pressed against his strong chest, listening to the beating of his heart as he passed his fingers in my hair in a soft movement. The conversation had been turning around the earlier events, but mostly; what will be happening when he’ll be back on tour.

 

"Well," Niall started laughing nervously. "I don’t know. Love at first sight sounds weird, but I mean… I meet so many people everywhere and never have I ever wanted to know someone as much as I wanted to get to know you." I watched him and smiled, but he just looked oddly embarrassed.

"And when you were about to take your fly back to Montreal, It felt so weird. I guess I really didn’t want to let you go because it was so amazing with you. I don’t know it was so messed up in my head." He looked more and more confused as he kept trying to explain himself, like he still didn’t really understand what happened.

"But, I’d say I realized it when you texted me to say we were over," my smile dropped down when I heard those words, 

That memory was awful.

"I was so down; the guys kept telling me to move on and presented me other chick and stuff, but I didn’t care. So, on a restless gesture I got on that plane to your house, and it made me realize that; if I get to you and you reject me, I’d be… Heartbroken." His last words fade out a little since he put his eyes on me. Embarrassment and confusedness filled his face; but I wasn’t.

"I know its creepy, I was like ‘wowe, what am I feeling?!’. But yeah…" He passed his hand in his hair nervously. "Sorry I’m awful at explaining things". I laughed and then looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

"Niall, you wanna talk about something creepy? What about those girls who see your picture once and want to rape you?" I said and laughter filled the air of the room.

"You’re amazing, alright," I said to him lovingly. He kissed my temple softly and brought me even closer to him than I already was.

 

"You know," I said after a while "it’s getting late, we should go" Niall looked at the time on his watch and nodded

 

"You’re right" he said. I started to sit up to get out of bed, but a strong pair of arms made me fall back in the covers, under him.

"We should.”

I smiled at his last words, totally forgetting about the time as his lips reached mine.

 

—

 

I was sitting at the kitchen counter with Alexxe, she was telling me her day with the rest of the boys while I was trying to find a way to announce her I was going to move out soon.

 

"Listen Alexxe," I started but we heard someone pass the door, and a young man entered

 

"Hey Josh!" Alexxe screamed across the rooms. I rolled my eyes and looked right at my coffee mug; I didn’t want to see him at all.

 

"Oh, you’re back." His voice was surprised and a slight irritated. I didn’t answer and an awkward silent filled the room we were in. Alexxe pretended to take a call and left for the room next to the kitchen, leaving me alone with Josh in this un-comfortableness.

Minutes passed and we both kept our mouth closed; I had nothing to say to him, except maybe that I was really ashamed of myself that I trusted him, somehow.

 

"Are you mad at me?" I raised my head from my cup to look at him. There was a frown on his face as he stared at me, like he was upset about something.

 

"No Josh," I started sharply "I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself for being so oblivious about your intentions!" My voice rose at him when I snapped those words. He rolled his eyes in distress

 

"I made my intentions very clear to you a long time ago!" He declared loudly. I stood up furiously.

 

"Yeah, well my bad, I truly thought you would have enough respect to accept that I was not available anymore! As it had been made very clear to you!" I shouted a little too loud than I should have. I saw his fist tighten as he tried to keep a straight face; but I could see he was pissed off.

 

"You never pushed me away when I tried to get close to you! Not once." His words caught me by surprised. I looked at him astonished and also very angry; I could not believe what he said.

 

"Gosh Josh! Are you not listening to me?! I didn’t push you away because I thought it was a clear deal; that you were comforting me as a friend!"

 

"No Chloe! That is not true! All those times, I was with you because your stupid boyfriend was somewhere signing songs in America instead of treating you like you deserve! You know, it’s fucking hard to watch you go because I’ve been the one with you for years now." His voice was hard, like it was about to crack, and everything in his body showed how much he was hurt of this situation. I was about to protest to his last point but he saw me coming.

"Deny it or not Chloe, you know I’m the one who took care of you, and made you happy for a long time. I’m not dumb I can see that."

He wasn’t dumb indeed, and was right. He had been here for me, and he did make me happy, but not the same as Niall does. It’s so different and I know Josh will never understand that.

"I can also see that you are hurt, alright? I’ve seen it every single day and it’s so fucking difficult for me to sit back and witness the kid being careless and having fun in other countries, breaking your heart on the go, while I know I can perfectly make you feel happy, and be here with you!" He stopped for a moment, and I really wanted to say something, anything. I wanted to scream at him how much I was tired of all of this, make him understand that I was in fact happy, and that I was more than done with his jealousy. I could tell he still had a lot on his heart, but neither of us had the time to talk that we were interrupted

 

“The kid, his right here.” Both our heads turned to a door where Niall exited from a previous phone call. He must have heard our fight because he was looking enraged. He walked across the room in a heavy silent and placed himself right beside me, enlacing my hip with his right arm. Josh face was red, and I couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

Niall got really close to Josh, provoking him, which was odd since Josh was kind of taller and bigger than him.

"And if you ever touch her again, I swear I’m gonna break your jaw." He said in-between his teeth, but the message was really clear. He wasn’t messing around on this one, and he looked so upset that he was very intimidating. Josh kept his stare at Niall’s eyes for a second, and proceeded to look at Niall’s hand in the curve of my hip, bringing me closer to him.

"Is that clear?" Asked Niall on a more than serious and angry tone. Josh for his only answer took a look at me, his broken eyes fixing mine made me feel terribly sorry. And he left in less than two second, running up the stairs furiously. We watched him go silently before Niall turned to face me

 

"You know none of what he said his true, right?" He was still looking angry but his eyes showed that he had been hurt by those words. I smiled gently and passed my arms around his neck; I felt his muscles relax a bit and a small smile showed on his lips.

 

"Yes, I know. And I am as much upset at him as you are!"

 

"You better move out soon or else he’s going to end up injured in no time!" He exclaimed, part joking but some part serious. I giggled and brought my lips close to his, I felt both of his hands caresses my lower back bringing me into a kiss, but a voice suddenly resonated in the room, interrupting us

 

"You’re moving out!?" Alexxe was now standing on the edge of the living room door.

Well, that’s one way for her to find out.

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snoop, but is that true?!" She sounded alarmed. I gave a quick look at Niall

 

"I really need to go anyway; I’ll call you when I land." I nodded at him, but a sad feeling filled my stomach.

"I love you" he added with a smile. I largely smirked back

 

"I love you, too" I said softly, and he gave me a quick kiss before running for the door, screaming something to my friend

 

"Thanks for everything Alexxe" but no answer was made from her side, she just stood there looking at me, jaw-dropped

 

"Have I heard that right?!" I looked at her shyly and I felt myself blush.

"Was that the big L word right there?" She insisted. A small smile drew on my lips, which was enough for her to understand what the answer was. I heard a squeal come out from her as she jumped into my arms.

"Oh my god! Chloe, I’m so happy for you!" She looked into my eyes for a second, and I could see she was sincere.

"You two really look in love," I smiled and hugged her once more, strongly.

"You’re really moving out?" She asked. I backed off and looked at her to nod

 

"Yeah, Niall found me- humm, found us an apartment."

 

"Cool!" She sounded excited, but I could see she was a bit disappointed about me leaving. I gave her a sorry look, but I knew she understands.

 

"You, you heard the whole conversation, didn’t you?" I asked carefully, and she nodded

"Look, I’m sorry you had to hear that. I didn’t want to tell you about Josh because, he’s your brother, and I didn’t think it was smart to get you into this…" She raised her hand to cut me off

 

"It’s fine, I knew already" I questioned her with my look; who told her? Josh?

"I mean, I’ve noticed" she added at my confusedness.

 

"Josh kissed me" I said with a straight face after a short moment, but she didn’t seem surprised.

 

"I know" a small smile appeared on her lips "Niall came and talked to me at the party. He was not happy!" I gasped at the fact that Niall would go to Alexxe to deal with Josh.

"Let’s forget about this!" She exclaimed, obviously careless of the subject. "How was your day? I haven’t got any of the details"

Of course that’s what she wanted to talk about. She’ll never change.

I started to tell her my day with Niall, and like every other Niall related thing I tell her, she showed more excitement listening than I had reciting.


	16. Chapter 16

School is out baby! WhooooooooHooooo!

All my exams are done and I must say I did great in all of them, not that I want to brag or anything. CEGEP was all I’ve been thinking of lately. I must say that December has been quite crazy. When I wasn’t working on school work related, I was either at my job, that became insane due to the holidays, at my friend’s house for some kind of events, or home skyping with Niall. We skyped about every day, and called each other before going to bed every night. It was great to hear is voice, but I still missed him too much. Since we last saw each other, it seemed like everything was put in my way to remind me of him.

First of all, the news of my birthday party got around faster than ever, creating a lot of media attention toward me. A few articles came out, all saying nothing really important about Niall and I, and the days we passed together. But for the first time ever, I got stopped by people on the street of Montreal. I got stop by what seemed to be journalists, bombarding me with questions that I difficultly could evade. But I also got stopped by some fans, wanting to talk to me, but mostly haters.

It was hard to handle and I started to feel very bad about it, but I wouldn’t tell Niall. There was enough shit like that on the internet.

Thankfully I was alright even with the media attention since, thanks to Niall, they had no idea where I lived. I started to move in right away, with the help of my friends. They all seemed pretty excited for me, and we had a small gathering at my apartment to inaugurate it. It was cool, and I was living very close to my school so everything was pretty much perfect. 

Snow had start falling, bringing winter fast to us this year. Which also mean the holiday season began. The stores were full, the city was strew with colorful lights and, as everybody loved it, Christmas songs were the only thing you heard on the radio for a month. As everyone seemed very joyful about it, I wasn’t.

I fucking hate Christmas alright. It’s useless, it’s upsetting and it turned into a materialistic holiday of madness! I never liked it and every year, December just got more annoying for me. People can be so ungrateful and rude! And I absolutely despite Christmas music. At my job at the video store, Christa made sure that I worked the less possible with the clients, so nothing bad would happen , like me screaming at customers for example…

So this year was more than difficult for me, adding to that that Niall is involved. And I had absolutely no idea what to get him. Normally I would ask Josh for tips, but Josh and I didn’t talked much since my Birthday, and the little that we talked, we left my relationship out of our conversations subjects. 

It ‘s December 21 tonight, and the end of my first CEGEP term. So I’m currently at Alexxe’s, preparing myself for a party Jeff organized to celebrate the start of the holidays, and congratulate all the students.

It really was just a reason to host a party if you ask me.

I took my car and drove both of us into the already crowded street where Jeff’s house was. Luckily I could find a parking place in no time, and we headed for the door.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed while opening the door.

"Chloe, I’m glad you came!" He added as I passed him.

"Yeah, well you better not play any Christmas songs or you’ll see me leave." Alexxe rolled her eyes while Jeff laughed. He leaded us through the house to meet our usual gang. They were all chatting in a corner of the living room.

"Hey girls! Grab a drink and come sit down!" Said Nate, making me a place next to him. I sat down and the others quickly resumed their conversation; about their future Holidays.

I listened to my friends talk about their trip down south and family they would be seeing in their time off, while I started to drift away from the conversation.

"What about you?" The gang went silent for a moment until I realized all the eyes were on me.

"I’m sorry, what?" I asked absolutely lost in the conversation.

”I asked,” said Charlie “What are you doing in your holidays?”

"Oh," I said back. I didn’t really think about it since I would be staying alone most of it.

"Well, I’m going to see Niall near the start of January, but apart from that I’m staying alone."

Niall had a time off starting from the 24th, where he’ll be flying to Ireland to spend time with his family and friends. Then only at the end of the month we agreed to spend a few days together in Montreal. So I’ll stay alone for Christmas, since I don’t see my family anymore…

"That’s a lie" Alexxe said, taking my attention.

"My parents agreed to invite you over for Christmas, so you won’t be staying all alone, depressing about how much Christmas sucks this year." All the others laughed but I stayed in shock

"You’re serious right now?" I asked and she nodded firmly. I stood up and brought her into a big hug,

"Oh my god, Thanks Alexxe!" Was all I could say, but I knew she knew how much that meant to me. I’ll have to thank her latter.

"What are you all doing until Christmas?" Asked Kalel that just joined and sat next to Jeff.

"Everybody’s favorite activity ; Christmas shopping!" Exclaimed Jenna on a fake exited tone, making everyone laugh, and reminding me I still had that horrible task to do. I needed to face the crowded shopping center full of greedy kids and angry adults, and the worst is that this year I had absolutely no idea what to buy…

I want to buy something great for Niall, but I have absolutely no idea of what would be a good idea. I never had a boyfriend before so I don’t know how that works and what guys like.

The party started to heat up, as more people came and started some games. I was still sitting at the same place and there was Nate, Charlie and Jenna sitting with me.

"Hey boys" I said, interrupting them in their conversation about the best Christmas movie of all time. They both stopped and looked at me

"Humm," I started gauchely "What should I like, buy for Niall? For Christmas." Both guys smiled and looked at each other like accomplices. 

"I, I never had to buy things for a guy before, I mean, a boyfriend… so maybe you could help me. Since you are guys."

"Of course!" Said Charlie "That will be our pleasure!"

"What did you have in mind?" Added Nate.

"Nothing, at all. That’s why I really need help." I explained almost desperately . Both guys smiled to each other again, while Jenna said

"Just buy him something sweet" Charlie rolled his eyes at her quickly

"Nah," Nate said "Let me say something to both you girls, ok?" Jenna crossed her arms and frowned at him .

"Us guys, we don’t care about the things you girls buy us! We don’t!" Charlie approved with a nod, and Jenna just looked more upset

"You want to make him happy?" Asked Nate in my direction, ignoring her. I nodded.

"Then, You have to buy Yourself something that He’ll like." I looked at him confused. He and Charlie exchanged another look

”Think sexy.” Charlie said “Some new lingerie is a classic” Jenna eyes rounded and she looked about as much shocked as I was. Nate nodded and approved as Charlie continued

"Or a sexy tattoo„"

"Yes dude! So sexy!" Nate exclaimed "Or even better, edible panties,-"

"Or edible body paint!" Charlie said and both guys agreed on that with a high five.

"Stop taking you fantasies for reality, you guys are barbarian! You only think about sex." Jenna cut in. They both looked at her amused, while I was still dumfounded.

"It’s Christmas! And besides that, the guy haven’t seen her in over a month, I’m sure he’ll be more than pleased!" Charlie said making Nate laugh. Jenna rolled her eyes once more and stood up to leave the room, leaving me with the two guys cracking up

Looks like I’m not more advance in that topic.

—

December 23

Alright, only two day left before Christmas, and guess where I am?

Downtown Montreal, Christmas shopping with about a thousand other fed up people. Thankfully I was wise enough not to drive my car, because everything was madness out here! I couldn’t blame people for being angry because, so was I.

Yesterday was a work day, so I stayed inside the video store about all day long, before finally coming back home. Then Niall and I skyped for a while on his last day in America. I tried to figure out what I could possibly get him, but being subtle was not among my talents.

"So Niall, what do you like, like?" I asked in the middle of the call, receiving a funny look from him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I mean," I re-started clumsily "What do you like, as in, what are your… preferences?" He looked at me still talking, baffled, until a smile slowly drew on his face. Obviously he caught on with where I was going. 

"I thought you hated Christmas," His words shut me up, taking me by surprise.

"Well… yeah. I do but-" Niall’s laughter filled the room and I just stared at the screen, smiling shyly.

"Ah babe, I really don’t care alright?" He added kindly, and I just smiled

That’s about the only thing I did to discover what I could possibly get him.

So here I’m, in Montreal about to rage quick, having found everything I needed, apart for him. Except some typical Quebec food I knew he’d love, I was about lost. I had spent more than six hours shopping and I was more than done.

I sat down on a bus stop bench to rethink my plan, my seven bags next to me. I worked tomorrow so I had to get this done tonight.

Replacing the thoughts in my mind, a store on the street I was standing on caught my attention.

Us guys, we don’t care about the things you girls buy us! We don’t!

Ah babe, I really don’t care alright?

I stood up and directed myself to the cute little boutique "Blush Lingerie" full of lacy material underwear and other sexy nightwear. I took a deep breath before entering the shop; the advice of two boys doesn’t sound that bad after all.

—

December 24

It was my last day of work of this year. We closed for Christmas and Christa gave me my time off until school starts again. So we took it relax and we did our employee Christmas exchange where each one of us had to give a movie to the person they picked out, using what they saw at work to determine their taste. I was lucky enough to pick Christa and gave her a comedy which she really appreciated. My name was picked by Jean-Philippe, who gave me with enthusiasm; Mean Girls. Everybody laughed with me, you never get enough Mean Girls. We all had a good time and left work with a smile on our faces.

—-

December 25

I was heading for my friend house, clothed in a dress I bought with her in one of our previous shopping spree. It was a red one as I tried to fit-in the theme of the night.

Let me explain you something here, the Hayden family loves Christmas.

No no, you don’t understand

They L.O.V.E. Christmas.

The festivities at their house were always big and traditional. And even if I hate the holiday, you can never hate a good home-cooked dinner.

I was expected for dinner at seven o’clock, and it was currently six forty-five.

I just had time to take a phone call from Niall, in between his familial festivities, wishing me a merry Christmas and telling me how it was back at his homeland. We had time to chat for a bit, before I had to run not to be late at Alexxe’s.

When I got to the overly decorated house, I parked my car in her driveway at my “usual spot”. I knocked on the doors and I could already hear the Christmas music inside.

Oh god.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Alexxe when the door opened, jumping in my arms. I laughed at her excitement and hugged her back, before stepping into the familiar home.

"Hey Chloe, It’s nice to have you back!" 

"Thanks Kate. Merry Christmas to both of you!" I gently said to her parents that were both smiling at me, welcoming me inside. I handed them the bottle of Château neuf du Pape wine I got for them; since I was eighteen I could buy alcohol, so I took advantage of it. They both thanked me and hugged me, and I followed them to their nice dining room where five places were set.

"Dinner will be served soon. Just make yourself at home" Said Mr. Hayden with a wink. I kindly laughed and nodded at him, following Alexxe to the living room. I left the gifts I had for them under their immense tree, and we both took a seat on a couch.

"Soooo" She started, questioning me with her look."What have you finally bought for Niall?" I felt my face turning slightly red, I haven’t planned telling anybody about this. I searched for a reasonable lie but some steps coming from the stairs saved me. A very well dressed Josh arrived close to us.

"Oh hey!" He said in my direction. I stood up from my seat and answered shyly

"Hey.." He approached me and I hesitated about backing off for an instant

"Merry Christmas Chloe!" He said smoothly, bringing me into a hug. I let him go and replied

"Thanks, you too!" Our embrace didn’t last long as I ended the hug quickly.

"You look amazing," He added, a slight softer and smirking at me. I maintained is look in my eyes but I didn’t smile and frowned slightly. But not a trace of that smile quitted his lips.

"You look good too, sis" He said turning to Alexxe. That last one laughed and thanked her brother. Before we could even start a proper conversation, dinner was served and us seated at our places.

As I mentioned earlier, tradition is King there. So we were served some delicious stuffed turkey, mashed potatoes, with gravy, cranberry sauce and some perfectly cooked vegetables. The amount of food was humongous, but the cooking was so good we all had to try everything!

While eating we were listening to some music, so we ended up signing Christmas song. Josh and Alexxe got me to sing a few even if I hated them! And the one and only Christmas song that I like, All I want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey, played so Alexxe and I had to give away a show as we usually do, being both our favorite song. All thought this year I was a bit less into it, since the lyrics touched me kind of hard. I missed Niall more than anything. But regardless of that it was so much fun.

Right after Dinner was desert time! Kate had prepared a wonderful Christmas pudding and a tasty fruitcake. Everybody loved it but it was cut short since Alexxe couldn’t stop asking “Can we open the presents now?” As she requested, once we were done we all went and sat by the three in their living room, were the exchanges began.

It started with Mr. & Mrs. Hayden giveaway ; They each got a card from the other that seemed a lot personal, and was very cute. They gave Josh something for his car that he was really happy about, and gave me a new laptop! I argued right away, but they told me that I was in their house and it was the rules of Christmas to accept everything. They also claimed my old one was crap, which is right. I hugged and thanked them warmly, amazed by how well I was surrounded. They gave their gift to Alexxe, which was a success as she screamed in joy opening her card. Inside was a plane ticket for a trip to London. The girl couldn’t stop jumping around and thanking her folks, wish was hilarious but also heart whelming to witness. Alexxe and Josh spoiled their parents this year, with a whole all-included week-end in Polar Bear; a relaxation spa in the hills of the Laurentide. Their parents were very touched and the family hugged.

I gave Alexxe the little box I made the store employee decorate for me, since I sucked. She took it, automatically curious, and unwrapped it really fast. It was a bracelet I knew she had her eye on since a while, from Pandora. Her eye glowed as she put it one and thanked me, before throwing me a box about the same size.

"We’re psychic or something!" I laughed and opened her box, who contained a really delicate and beautiful bracelet. I usually don’t wear jewelry but that one was gorgeous. 

"Wow! Thanks it’s beautiful " I said truthfully

"I know right!" She exclaimed. We all laughed and I hugged her very hard.

Then Josh gave his present to his sister, being some money and stuff for her trip. For one of the rare times, she thanked him and they hugged each other, like really great siblings do. Even if they argued all the time, they loved each other.

Now it was time for my exchange with Josh. I went really simple, with something I knew he would like no matter what. I didn’t want to create any tensions with a too personal gift or whatever. So I bought him two T-shirts from his favorite bands, and a pink one written On Wednesdays, we wear pink. He laughed as I made him promise to wear it on the first Wednesday back to school.

"I never saw that one coming, gosh" he said jokingly "Thanks Chloe, they’re awesome." He got to me and we hugged tightly, a natural hug for once and it felt so good.

"Oh Chloe, you also have this." Philip said handing me an envelope. Curiously, I opened it and found a Christmas card, written in French.

Ma belle Chloe,

Joyeux Noël, j’espère que tu est entrain de passer de bonne fête avec des gens qui t’aime. Tu nous manque terriblement a ton père et moi.

Voici le cadeau que je te fais ; ta prochaine session de CEGEP. Je sais que quoi que tu choisira, tu réussira parfaitement, malgré ce qu’en pense les autres. Tu mérite de faire ce que tu veux dans la vie, car tu déborde de talents et je crois en toi xx

J’espère que tout va bien entre toi et Niall,

Je t’aime très fort, Maman.

My beautiful Chloe,

Merry Christmas, I hope you are having a wonderful Holiday, with people who loves you. Your father and I miss you terribly.

Here’s my gift to you ; You next term in CEGEP. I know that no matter what you’ll choose, you’ll succeed perfectly, in spite of what others think. You deserve to do what you want with your life because you are full of talents, and I believe in you xx

I hope everything is going fine between you and Niall,

I love you very much, Mommy.

I read the card more than once, and looked at the money she put inside. Money for a future I no longer had limits on. I could do whatever I wanted and it was amazing, but also so frightening for me. All of the doors were open for me now, thanks to her.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes; I couldn’t believe that my mother, who I ignored completely and threw out of my life, would do something like this for me. It hit me as hard as a bus and I was turned upside down.

"Humm, I just need a moment I’ll be right back" I said to the Hayden’s family who were watching me carefully. I stood up and ran outside into the freezing backyard. Fog was getting out of my mouth with each breath, and my fingers were already cold as I dialed the number on my phone. I stood still in the cold and it picked up at the second ring.

"Oui allo?" She answered in a light voice as always. The sound of her voice and the sea of memories through my mind made me break in silent tears that rolled down my cheeks but froze before they could reach my chin.

"Hey…" I said in a shivering voice, either due to the cold or my cries.

”Hey darling” She said on a soft and sweet tone. She stopped there, waiting for me to continue

"Merci,"*thanks* was the only word I could get out of my throat, without starting to sob. A gentle laugh resonated from her side, and I could imagine her smiling right now.

"Joyeux Noël ma chérie" *Merry Christmas darling* I tried to smile but my cheeks hurt from being frozen. My toes and fingers were also getting icy.

"Je te rappele plus tard" *I’ll call you later* I said as I was about to hang up and go inside.

"Je t’aime…" *I love you…* I added difficultly, again not knowing if it was because of the cold or my emotions…

"Je t’aime aussi." *I love you, too.* She answered kindly, and I cut the line. I took a deep breath and left the tears on my face cool down before going back in.

I stepped in the house and directed myself to the living room where Alexxe was waiting for me. But before I got to her I was grabbed by the shoulder. I turned around and saw Josh handing me a weird shape packet

"It’s nothing really, but merry Christmas." He said as I took it. I unwrapped the paper around it and discovered a big box of Jolly Rancher. I was so surprised at first; Those were the candy I use to eat with him. Every time I had a struggle, or that I was mad at Alexxe, or that I needed older advices, or that I needed a talk, or that I was ditch out by Alexxe for some party, I would go to his room and we would always eat those. I remembered when we use to do that; it wasn’t that long ago but it feel so far away. He was always there for me, to take care of me and listen to anything.

Emotions started to fill my throat again. I miss that Josh so much I thought, but I couldn’t even find my words, so I just hugged him. I hugged him really tight like none of the Niall drama had happen ant it was all like before. I want that josh back.

"I miss you" I happened to say at some point. I knew it was true.

"I’m right here…" He said, taking my hands in his.

"Right now…" He continued, drawing small patterns on my hands with his thumbs

"For you." And as he said that he cupped my face on one side with his hand. Something felt wrong about it. I took a look in his eyes and I saw it.

This wasn’t just about him and I.

I looked away, and took a step back. I was hurt; why does it always have to do with Niall? Everything we’ve done since I met Niall had to do with him, and I could not handle this. I could see now that nothing have changed, and nothing probably ever will. So it was the lost of a really good friend, and it hurt.

I took a look back at him to see that he was frowning,

"Please, not tonight Josh" I asked quietly, but he only grunted, and I knew that meant he didn’t agree.

"But why ?" He asked, once again, as always.

"Please," I repeated, in a kind of desperate way "Just not tonight Josh…"

”I need a reason Chloe, because in my head that guy is a dick! He can only hurt you!” He started. I was tired of repeating the same stuff all over again, because obviously that wasn’t enough for him!

"For god sake, will you ever let go?!" I started "I happen to be in love with him. Is that good enough?" I spat at him, and even I was surprised of what I just said. I turned around and started going up the stairs; this night is ending so dramatically it’s a shame, it started out so well.

”You fucked him didn’t you?” I stopped my move on the fourth step as I froze. I turned around slowly to see Josh waiting for an answer.

"Josh what the hell!?" Alexxe exclaimed, who was still sitting on the couches, standing up and going forward Josh.

"Look at me in the eye’s and tell me you didn’t." He added, seriously. I was stunned, not even able to say a word.

"Josh what the fuck was that?!" Alexxe said getting in front of josh.

"Get lost!" Josh said, trying to push her away

"There is no way I’m letting you talk to my friends like that!" She screamed. She looked more than angry. "Now you get out! Right now!"

Josh took a last look at me over his sister’s shoulder, I was still in my initial position.

"That’s enough for me" He spat out at me, disgusted, before running to the basement, slamming the door. I watched him go and found my movements back, but my thoughts were still dumbfounded.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry Chloe!" Alexxe said as soon as her brother was gone. I could see she truly was, which helped a bit.

"I’m, I’m good." I said, trying to be convincing, but failed terribly.

"I’m going home, thanks for everything, tell your parents I really appreciated." I said as I got down the few steps and got to the door.

"No, wait Chloe you can’t go it’s too late right now." Alexxe said gravely. It probably was true but I had to get home.

"I’m fine" I said as I picked up my things on the ground. I opened the door without even taking my coat and got into my car, and drove home into the cold night.

—-

December 26

I woke up that day in the bed of my apartment, still dressed for Christmas dinner. I remembered last night when I got here and fell on my bed shamefully, so drained out with my emotions that I fell asleep right away.

I got out of bed slowly, and noticed that it was 13h36. My day was pretty much wasted already, so I took my time and got into the shower. I tried and wash my bad thoughts away, but last night event with Josh were pounding in my head; what would I do now? It’s not like I could kick him out of my life, he was my best friend brother. I just had to let time take care of it I guess.

The moment I looked at my phone, I saw 4 missed calls and a lot of text messages. Three of the missed calls were from Alexxe, who was worried about me, and the other was from my boyfriend .I also had three texts from him, one from Alexxe, two from Josh (that I deleted right away) and others from other friends and family.

I decided to take this day to call people. I called Alexxe first since she probably was very worried. After reassuring her I called someone I missed very much.

"Yes?" The female voice answered from the other end of the line

"Merry, humm, late Christmas!" I said. Sara started laughing

"Chloe! How are you girl?" She asked joyfully. Her voice made me smile and I answered truthfully

"Oh, I’m good! What about you?"

"Oh my god, I’m fantastic! I’ve been having a lovely time and I’m with Zayn’s family right now!" She explained

"Really? That’s awesome!" I said

"Wait a second," She said, before calling someone in the background.

There’s Chloe on the phone I heard her say and a masculine voice took the receiver

"Hey Chloe! How are you?" I laughed at his enthusiasm

"Hello Zayn, I’m great! You?" I asked kindly

"Oh, I’m good, finally taking a good break with the ones I love," He explained. "Aren’t you with the lad?" He asked right after. My smile fell down a bit

"Nah, I’m at home. Niall is spending some time in Ireland with his family and friends ."

"Really?" he said surprised "Well, that’s weird…" There was a small silence before Sara took the phone back.

"I have to go, but I’ll call you latter for sure."

"Alright, have a great Holiday you two!" I said and they both thanked me before hanging up.

Next I wanted to call Niall. I took a look at my clock and it didn’t seemed inappropriate to call at that time. His cell phone didn’t even ring once that I hit his voicemail. Weird, I didn’t leave a message, thinking he probably was occupied with his family or something. But I still wondered what he was doing.

To keep my mind occupied I decided to call my mother, to talk and clear things out between us. She was really sweet and understanding, and she told me everything I missed on the family side while I told her everything that happened to me meanwhile. I could hear that sometimes, she seemed still a bit disapproving, but she respected that I was an adult and made my own choices It was good to talk to her again, I realised how much I missed her.

After about two hours my call ended, and I was all alone again. Luckily I had receive a text from one of my friend, Joëlle, saying she had some things to tell me on the spot! So I invited her over, and in less than thirty minutes, she was at my door. As soon as she came in I noticed the smile on her lips.

"Ok, what’s happening for you to be like that?" I asked teasingly. She giggle and we sat down in my small living room.

"You know that cute waiter from the East side Mario’s a couple of months ago?”

"Sure, Raphaël right?" I asked

"Right." She simply said with a big grin on her face. I waited for some kind of following but she kept silent.

"And?" I added to make her speak advance in her story.

"Well, you know at your birthday he was there. And we talked a lot and he kind of flirted with me but I thought he was just messing around with Nate. Well Apparently he wasn’t, because he started to text me sometimes." She started, her cheeks flushing at the thought

"That’s awesome!" She looked right at me and exclaimed

"I know! And the thing is that we started talking more and more, and this morning, he knocked on my door to wish me a merry Christmas AND ask me on a date!"

"Oh my god!" I screamed at the same time as she squealed. We both laughed and she told me exactly what happened. That Raphaël guy seemed like such a sweetheart which was precisely what Joëlle deserved. I was so happy for her

"So, when is your date?" I asked curious

"Tomorrow, and he kept it a surprise so I have no idea where it could be."

"Aww, that is so cute!" She smiled and blushed at my comment. We spent the rest of the night talking, mostly about boys, and just lazily goofing around. I told her what happened with Josh at Christmas and she advised me to just keep it to myself and try to forget about it. In other word ; don’t tell Niall. I wasn’t sure about that, but I wouldn’t be the one bringing up the subject when he comes back for sure. 

We ended up watching a movie, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, before she had to leave me. We promised to see each other soon and that she’d call to tell me everything about her date with Raphaël.

When she was gone it was already eight-thirty, so I decided to go take a shower and call it a day, just browsing the web before going to bed. I noticed that I still had a lot of hate on my twitter, but I decided not to care, or tried. I looked up some stuff around the web, and dived right in to sleep.

——-

December 27th

A distant and unusual sound tore me away from my dream this morning. As soon as my heavy eyelid opened, I felt like it was way too early to be up on a holiday. My face fell right back into my pillow, trying to dive back in my wonderful dream, when I heard an odd noise again, clearer this time. I rolled my eyes; my neighbours will never understand the concept of keeping quiet and not slamming on the walls in the morning. I tried my best to ignore the thud, but I suddenly felt all my muscles tense, realizing that those weird sounds didn’t came from my neighbours, but from my kitchen.

In less than a second I had jumped out of bed and passed onto panic mode. I listened carefully to make sure it was coming from my home, and shivered when I heard it again.

There is someone in my apartment. There is a fucking person in my kitchen. What am I suppose to do? 

The option of locking myself in my bedroom and pretend I don’t exist was very tempting for a moment, but my instinct kicked in and I decided I should go check what was happening. With a pretty shaking grip, I took the first weapon I saw in my room; a desk lamp. I still didn’t have much furniture in my home, and I definitively did not have time to re-think my action and find something better. The noises kept resonating in the flat, and each of my step were unsure as I moved out of my room to my hallway. I fixed a tight grip around my deadly weapon thinking:

As soon as they move toward you you don’t hesitate and hit them in the face as hard as you can. You can do this Chloe, nothing can go wrong… 

I felt some stress coming at me as I thought about everything that in fact, could go wrong. I was approaching my destination as the sounds were becoming louder, the end of the hallway becoming closer. I arrived at the end, and stopped just before turning the corner. I rethought about my ‘strategy’, and what would be the most clever thing to do, when someone suddenly turned the corner and faced me. 

"Hey babe!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I started screaming in fear/shock/ohmyfuckinggodwhatthehellishappening! I immediately dropped my lamp on the ground, along with the plan hit them in the face as hard as you can, while Niall looked at me stunned.

"Humm, are you alright?" He asked cautiously when I stopped screaming. "And why do you carry a lamp?" a small laugh escaped his lips as I frowned at him

"Holly fuck Niall you scared me to death!" I exclaimed and he contained his laugher.

"I heard noise and I thought people broke in and that I was about to get murdered or something!" I continued very seriously. His reaction wasn’t tho

"And you thought a desk lamp would save you?" I looked at it laying on the ground and frowned again

"Whatever I took the first thing I saw alright!" I tried to look serious and mad but he still laughed at me

"Aw, princess I’m sorry. Are you mad at me?" He asked after he stopped his laughter. I looked at him in the eyes and I could read he was still half joking with me.

"I would be." I answered sharply, making a part of his smile fade.

"But I’m way too happy to see you for that" I finished with a smirk. His face lighted up as I ran the few steps that still separated us, and jumped into his strong arms that brought me into a very tight, emotional hug. We stayed like that for a while, standing in the hallway, because it was so good to find his arms around me again. It felt so right, and I was really happy to have him back with all the little things I missed about him. The way he hugs me tight against his body, the way our embrace lasted as long as we both felt it needed to, the way he smells incredibly good and fresh, the way he looks absolutely handsome, the way his hand pass in my hair from times to time, the feeling of his fingers brushing my skin, the way he says my name, or just the way he talks to me… and everything.

"Christ… I missed you so much" He whispered as he kissed my temple softly. I smiled genuinely; so did I.

"Promise me your won’t ever do something like this again." I said calmly, and his sweet laugh filled the air again

"I’m sorry baby! I just didn’t want to wake you up, and I was cooking breakfast for you." He brought me to the kitchen and pointed the oven where a pan was set and what seemed to be the ingredients for some French toast.

"You know me so well." I said, French toast being my favorite. He giggled softly before pressing a kiss on my cheek

"I just love everything about you" he said before going back to his cooking station where everything seemed to be heating up. I smiled and watched him go, he looked so concentrated in what he was doing with every ingredients

"I’m going to get dressed," I announced, I was still wearing my pyjama and probably had horrible bed hair

" Alright!" He said before smiling at me, and I headed to my room

—

"Ok, so explain to me what you are doing here? I thought you were in Ireland" I asked him as we were cuddling on the couch, eating lazily our breakfast decorated with a little too much maple syrup; Niall made breakfast no wonder why.

A smile drew on his lips when I asked this question

"Well, I was in Ireland.” He started “and I was having a blast with my family and my friends, it was awesome to see them all again and hang out! But apparently, I was constantly on my phone, occupied texting or calling this one girl in particular.” He turned himself to look at me, and I felt myself blushing at the thought of me being on his mind as much as he was on mine. He continued his speech with a radiant smile

"So after a few days, my relatives told me to go and find you, since I was thinking about you 24/7 already" I giggled at how cute Niall was, and he passed his arm around me so I was now sitting on his lap, laying comfortably on his chest.

"And," he added "they made me promise that next time, you’ll come with me to Ireland."

I looked at him in shock at first. Going to Ireland, that intended meeting his family and a ton of important things like that.

His soft smile calmed all the rushing thoughts in my mind

"They’re all really impatient to meet you." He approached even closer as he said that, our forehead now touching slightly. He kept smiling at me sweetly, playing with my hair a little. My stunned expression changed into a smile. This was so hard to believe, I felt like my life just turned into a fairytale, and I even surprised myself looking into his blue eyes, asking me if all this was not a dream.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me gently after a moment, while playing with my fingers tenderly. I took a look at our intertwined hand and smiled sincerely

"I’m thinking that, I’m absolutely in love with you, and that I could not be more happy than I am right now to have you with me." The words got out of my mouth almost like a whisper, but as soon as I said them Niall’s face lit up fully. One of his hand hooked with the side of my face softly as he sealed his lips with mine. I smiled through his kisses as I thought about how much I’ve missed them and how much I craved his touches.

"I have something for you." He told me with a smile, before standing up and taking out a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. I watched him attentively as he handed it to me.

"I know you’re not really into Christmas and everything, but …" He smiled shyly as I took the delicate package from him.

"Merry Christmas!"He added, waiting for me to open it. I unwrapped the paper slowly, to discover a box from a nice jewelry company. I threw a look at Niall but his eyes just seemed to scream open it. I cautiously took the cover off, revealing a beautiful gold necklace with the word princess on it. To be honest my heart kind of skipped a beat as I looked at the bijou. I finally looked back at Niall after a moment of surprise to find him biting his lip in apprehension.

"Wow," I said smiling genuinely, not really knowing what to say.

"When I saw it, it made me think of you." He started smiling largely. "I had to get it"

I couldn’t find words to fit my thoughts so I kept grinning at him. He took the gift from me and gently passed it around my neck, letting it fall perfectly on my chest. He enlaced my waist from behind and placed his head on my shoulder tenderly.

"It’s lovely." I commented. "Thanks Niall, I absolutely love it!" I said truthfully. Niall was right, I don’t like gifts at all. But this was such a special and cute attention, reminding me of how I feel myself flush every time he calls me his princess.

He hugged me tighter and deposed a kiss on my neck.

"I’m glad" he said on an excited tone. "When I saw it I swear the only thing I could think was that it had been made for you." He explained and I giggled kindly, at the thought of Niall in a jewelry shop.

"I truly have the best boyfriend ever. Or should I say Prince Charming?" He laughed before making me spin around and face him.

"It’s really pretty," I simply added taking another look at the golden word.

"It looks beautiful on you." His words hit my ears and reminded me I also bought something for Christmas.

"Oh, I have something for you, too." I said and Niall arched an eyebrow

"I hope you didn’t search for things I like online" He said jokingly

"No! I’d never do that!" I replied, but remembered asking Alexxe about what I should buy my boyfriend, her being the biggest One Direction fan I know. Do I need to mention it was totally useless?

"Just wait here and I’ll go, humm, get it" I said as I started to direct myself to my room where I had left the pieces of clothing.

"Alright!" He said and watched me make my way to the bedroom. I closed the door carefully and took out the lingerie I had buy, suddenly thinking it wasn’t such a good idea. It was a pretty kinky outfit; a luxurious red corset with lacy black panties, completed with half-thigh stockings. A.k.a, something a stripper would wear, or a porn star. Not that I would know but it was a very sexy clothing.

I looked at myself in my mirror and sighed.

OK, here we go.

—-

I made my way in the hallway without a sound. I had made myself look good somehow, after like fifteen minutes, and now I was shy to show myself.

I peeked on the end of the hallway into the living room; Niall was sitting on the couch, too concentrated on his phone to notice me. I sneaked in, and leaned the more nonchalantly I could on the wall across from him.

"So.." I cleared my throat slightly "..What do you think…?" I asked to get his attention. His eyes went from his screen to me and in less than a second his eyes rounded

"Holly fuck.." The words escaped from his mouth as his cell phone slipped and fell next to him on the couch. I half-smiled at his stunned expression and turned around to show off more of my features to him

"To be honest Niall, I had no idea what to get you. So I had to ask my guy friends for some advices…" I turned back to face him again, to find him in the same position, biting his lip, looking at my body and it’s every movements.

This was fun!

I took one step closer to him, saying

"Was it wise to listen to them?" He passed his tongue on his lips briefly as a response, before smiling naughtily. I slowly made my way to him, he did not answer neither did he even looked at me when I talked, he just stayed absorbed by my curves.

As I arrived next to him, I took advantage of the fact that he was sitting down to take place on him while still facing him. His smile widen as I sat on his lap, but his look didn’t unhook from my chest. His fingers slowly slid along my waist, hips and behind, leaving shivers and apprehension on my skin. His hands grabbed my ass and brought me closer to him. I could clearly feel that he was excited, which only leaded me to start moving and put more pressure on his hard crotch. I don’t know what kind of thinking pushed me into it, but I was enjoying myself so very much. A low grunt emitted from the back of his throat as the grip on my bum tighten. He finally looked at me, just so I could find his eyes were darker than ever, and said

"Fuck Chloe, I haven’t seen you in over a month, you can’t just do this to me" I giggled slightly. I still didn’t stop pressing myself against him and roll my hips; basically being a tease. He groaned and frowned at me, obviously controlling himself, as I was having way too much fun of seeing him like that.

"Alright" I said as I leaned for his ear "You can do whatever you want with me, does that makes up for it?" I whispered lustfully. In less than a second I felt myself be lift into the air by Niall, and moved away toward the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he carried me to the bedroom.

"Let’s just say I’ve been dreaming about you a lot lately, and they weren’t always morally correct dreams" My eye rounded as I heard it, and his languorous voice resonated in my mind.

I’ll have to thank Jeff & Charlie for this was the only thing I could think of before the door opened and I was carried on onto the bed by my boyfriend

——

"What is that ?" I asked as I looked through Niall’s bag and found a box wrapped in blue Christmas paper. 

"Oh, I almost forgot" Niall said from his seat "It’s for Alexxe."

"You got Alexxe a gift?" I asked surprised

"No, it’s from Styles" Niall simply said back. I pause a moment. Harry got Alexxe a present? why? I suddenly had the urge to open it.

"Hey babe come here" Niall called and I sat next to him where he was browsing twitter on his phone.

"Kiss me" he said randomly,

"Humm, ok" I replied, kind of taken off guard. I leaned to him and posed my lips softly to his, but I all of a sudden heard a photo flash.

"What are you doing?" I asked stoutly as he looked at his Iphone smirking. I didn’t had time to look nor add anything that his mouth was back to mine, more fully this time. He grabbed the side of my face to deepen the kiss, and I let myself go, not really caring about the second photo flash I heard.

"Now, do you mind explaining what was this all about?" I asked him when our embrace was over. He showed me the screen with the picture he took

"It’s a good picture isn’t it?"

It was a great picture, we could see both of us smiling into it. But it was more than a kiss, we could clearly see that not just our lips were intertwined, and that we were making out.

"Again I ask, what was this all about?" I said. He smiled to me and showed me his twitter

"I needed a pic to answer this tweet"

@NiallOfficial what are you doing Nialler?

And his response considered of the picture. I wasn’t sure it was a very good idea but I was still very touched by it. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled, which I did too a couple of second after. He closed his twitter account and said

"let’s get some food"


	17. Chapter 17

December 29

Niall and I haven’t done anything the last days beside sleep, get food and have sex. Ok maybe not but it felt like it.

Alexxe came home one day to get her present from Harry (that she absolutely refused to share because it was sooooooooooo private but she kept giggling about it). Then me, Niall and some friends of mine went downtown for a few hours before Niall and I finished the night on our own. It was very nice, to play tourist with my boyfriend, in my hometown. Niall seemed to enjoy Montréal a lot, which was great! To be honest there’s not a lot to do, but he’s so easily amused we had a blast! But of course once the news that Niall Horan had been spotted in town, we weren’t allow privacy anymore. Except at home, where we stayed for most of our time.

 

Today had started slowly, and being 1h00, I was on the phone with Sara while Niall was on his computer in the living room. I caught up with my friend now that we had the time, and we talk for two hours before finally hanging up. I miss her so much, everything always sounds so more fun when she’s involve ; she was telling me her holidays with Zayn and they seemed like having a lot of fun. We promised to catch up as soon as we could and wished each other a great time with our respective boyfriend.

I heard Niall talking and laughing, and presumed he was on his phone. So I walked to the kitchen, passing behind Niall who was still on his computer, and started to make myself some tea.

"Montréal is great guys, definitely a place to visit!"

I turned around to witness Niall saying this… to his computer. I was a little weird out because it seemed like he had a conversation with himself, but was more concentrated on my preparation than anything.

"Princess come here I’m doing a twitcam!" He said pulling me a seat next to him. Hesitantly, I went up to him and his ‘audience’, which I noticed were people tweeting while watching his livestream. I sat down and I saw a flow of salutation from the fans. Still a bit stunned I said

"Humm, Hello"

And from that moment the conversation changed to the subject of : me. Or at least mine and Niall’s couple, where most of the comments were indiscrete. There were so many things popping up at the same time I couldn’t even read everything. Niall handled it very well, only responding to the right things, while I was occupied trying to read all the stuff everybody were writing, about me.

"Why is she there?"

"OMG SHES LIKE SO ANOYING!"

"Who does she even think she is"

"Get back in the kitchen you bitch"

I felt a knot form in my throat as those words hit me, not really knowing how to react. I stayed silent and kept reading, which might not have been a good idea after all. After several minutes, Niall noticed I wasn’t feeling good with all those comments, and started to get pretty pissed too. He gently took my hand and softly drew patterns on the back while playing with my fingers to calm me down. It had a certain effect at first, but I started to feel attacked more and more as the people were getting meaner

"no one likes you"

"Youre a pain to everyone"

"Youre so selfish, niall deserve so much better than a little bitch like you"

"dont just stay there, go away!"

"you shoud go die"

"Stop being a fucking burden and get the fuck out"

"Youre putting so much shit in his life, youre ruining it"

"Niall should not have to support you"

"You are so self concerned you only think for yourself and cant see your making him suffer"

"He would be better without you!"

"His life would be easier your just a waste of time"

My stomach tightened as my heartbeat became faster. For as much as I’d like I couldn’t stop reading the words, and wasn’t even paying any attention to what Niall was saying anymore. The ideas just kept rushing and pushing into my head, starting to mix up so much what was real or not wasn’t clear anymore. He would be better without you! You are so self concerned you only think for yourself and cant see your making him suffer it pounded into my skull so bad I felt the tears in my eyes wanting to show up. Was I really that much of a difficulty to him? So the whole world could see it? I knew it wasn’t easy, for both of us, but that much?

The comment wouldn’t stop and my questioning either. I was stuck in an eternal vicious circle of bad thoughts, and they kept adding on and on with the fans comments.

"cant you see he doesnt love you"

My heart skipped a beat. I noticed that suddenly Niall’s talking slowed down a bit but I was not in position to check it out. I simply stood up and ran out, in direction for my room. I wasn’t staying there one more second. I opened and slammed the door as I came in, crying.

"Wow. Good job guys." I heard him say on an angry voice, before rushed step resonated in the hallway. I didn’t even face him when he entered the room.

"Babe, i’m so sorry"

"Why, it’s not your fault" I answered briefly. But that was only since I couldn’t bear to look at him, because he sounded truly sorry. He sounded so sad, and it was all because I acted like a bitch. I was so weak, I could not handle my shit together and now Niall was exposed to it and suffered too. Thinking about it, everyone was right ; it was me who made Niall sad, made him worried, who always put so much trouble in his life. I was just a pathetic schoolgirl.

"I can’t do this anymore." I said, still facing away from him.

"What do you mean?" He sounded alarmed, but I was too edgy to pay attention and I just lost my nerve.

”Have you read what those people wrote?!”

"It’s because of the hate?!" He sounded almost surprised when he said it. I turned and gave him a strong look.

"Niall, I can’t be seen anywhere without having to deal with dirty looks, or comments full of hatred online! It’s even worse when I’m with you! So yes, it is because of the hate." There was a small silent where he looked at me in the eyes

"Chloe, you can’t take what they say seriously. It’s bullshit you know that." His tone was calm but I could sense he was annoyed. I rolled my eyes at him

"I know you get your dose of hate too ok, but it’s a little different when you’re in my place!"

"What?! How?!" He responded, baffled.

"Because!" I started, and started to think about everything the fans said. "Youre putting so much shit in his life, youre ruining it", "Youre so selfish, niall deserve so much better than a little bitch like you"

"What they say to me is, mostly true" I finished, just to see Niall’s eyes rounding at me. I frowned to him because I found his reaction impertinent.

"Niall open your eyes!" My tone raised and I saw him back off a little.

"They are right when they say I’m a burden for you, don’t deny it! I live fucking far away from you, I caused tons of issues with your bosses AND pissed off your fans more than once. You would be so much better without me!" I spat at him, and every word that quitted my mouth sounded more true. He had a surprised expression, but he shook it off in confusion

"Listen to yourself, babe what you say is non-sense! We’ve had the same problem before I don’t want to start again. You have to stop and believe what I tell you, just don’t listen to the haters that’s all."

"You know what you’re right!" I exclaimed at him, mad. "It’s not because of the people hating me, the problem is that I’m so fucking weak I can’t take it, and obviously never will since, as you pointed out, it’s not the first time!" I shouted getting pretty angry. He made a weird face out of confound and sounded irritated

"Why are you searching reasons for us to fight?! I tell you that all of this is bullshit, what’s wrong?" I crossed my arms as I studied him when he talked

What is wrong?

"Honestly Niall, don’t you find it a bit odd?" I asked and he didn’t seemed to understand. I sighed in impatience before saying

"Us. I’m a boring college girl from Montreal that everybody hates, and you, you’re Niall Horan! Like, they are right you deserve better than me!"

"Urgh, I hate when people do that!" He said right after I finished my sentence. He sounded pissed now, so I just questioned him with my eyes.

"Talking about me like I’m another person just because I’m in a band, I’m not!" He was upset, and he looked at me right in the eyes.

"I’m just a guy, a normal eighteen years old dude like everyone else, gosh! Why is that so hard to understand?" I didn’t have the answer to his question because honestly, I did understand. It’s just that it’s so easy to forget sometimes. His strong look faded for a second and a half smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"That’s one thing I liked about you, when we met. You never made a big deal about the fact that I am famous. I could finally feel like I was going out as Niall the boy, and not Niall Horan the singer."

I remembered when we were in New-York, I never felt like I was with a celebrity, he was so natural. But even his kind words and that thought didn’t made me loose the point of the fight.

"Yes Niall I know it doesn’t change you. But it still made you the obsession of thousands of girls and you’re surrounded everywhere by them!"

"Chloe, it’s a job! A fucking job! It’s what I do for living" His tone raised and I frowned and rolled my eyes again.

A fucking job maybe, but that’s the reason we met.

"It may be your job okay, but don’t tell me being a worldwide known signer is a normal job. And that job includes millions of girls who wants to jump you at any given moments, you work and meet gorgeous celebrities that are way better than I’ll ever be, and to add to that I hear about so many cheating rumors I…"

"Fuck this! What do you think I do all day when I’m away, uh?" He cut me off so abruptly, and on such an angry tone it let me frozen ; he was really mad I’ve never seen Niall that upset before, and it made me realize that we never really fought before.

"You think I fuck around all day, not giving a shit about what’s happening to you? You think I forget about you or what?!" I said nothing, but stared into his blue eyes. Until his expression softened a little, but he looked…sad.

"Babe, when I’m away I get so scared."

His words hit me by surprise. I was ready to hear about everything but that. Scared?

"Every fucking day it’s an eternal ring of thoughts that someone else could take you away from me, because I’m not with you like I should be. I’m not there, I know this. I’m not an idiot I know I’m not there for you… That’s fucking frightening and it’s an everyday struggle! I get it, that I’ll never have a normal relationship because of my job, and I know it’s hard for you because it’s fucking difficult for me!"

"I’m scared I’ll lose you, I don’t even know how I managed to get with you with the way I acted; I was a total dick to you, more than once… I’m just so afraid that I’ll lose you and I won’t be able to do anything about it."

He sounded a bit confuse with himself, like it was hard for him to say all this to me. It sounded so real, and the thing is that, I basically felt the same thing.

"I’m just a normal guy with feelings for god sake!"

He looked at me deep in the eyes, and I stared back. There was about a meter distance from us but I could feel he was sincere from where I stood. Like if a wave of emotions was hitting me. I glanced at him and he looked mad and confused, but it was so raw the emotions made him look so beautiful. It almost made me forget the point of all this.

"You deserve better than me Niall."

All of a sudden he became entirely upset and annoyed again; he crisped his fist and sighed while rolling his eyes, trying to contain himself

"I don’t care if you think I deserve better, it’s you that I want!"

He sounded almost desperate the way he said it; desperate of what? For me to believe him? Oh I believed him, I was just too stunned by everything he told me to react. I didn’t know what to think anymore.

"Fucking hell baby, won’t you listen to me!" He said on a sudden mad tone. Without a warning, I found myself tackled on the nearest wall. Niall fiercely pushed me there and slipped his hands roughly under my shirt. I gasped in shock, but he crashed his lips to mine and forced his way into my mouth with his tongue. All of his movement were rough and forceful, but I still felt shivers run down my back when he touched me. I was completely trapped, but even if everything he did was ruthless, it felt so good, it felt so…right. Every brush of his fingers ,every kiss, every bit he took of me, I felt dominated but, nothing felt out of place. He threw my shirt off my body, and I saw that playful spark in his eye behind all that angry facade, I realised that I was dumb for believing foolishly what the haters had said, once more.

Niall pushed himself against me on the wall, pounding my back onto it. He was squeezing me so tight against the wall, I could feel his hardness on me. His lips shut me up before I could say anything and his hand slid in my pants. My eyes rolled back in delight; I swear it’s like Niall learned every path on my body better than I even do, and used it against me to drive me crazy. The only part of my body I could move were my hands, that I placed on his chest.

He stopped everything he was doing and took both my wrist in his hands to slam them on the wall. He looked at me with a frown and a look that read no touching. I gulped as he kept staring at me like he was literally about to eat me.

"Niall I love you"

The words slipped pass my lips, but didn’t seem to displease him. He drew a malicious smile before his lips were placed on my right ear, where he said in a slow whisper

" That, is exactly what you’ll scream for me, baby"

Not a second after I was being thrown on the bed, without having a word to say.

—-

"Oh my god Chloe are you alright?!?!" I heard not a second after I sat in the side of my bed and picked up my phone.

"Yes Alexxe, I’m fine, what’s the deal you called me three times in the last hour?!" I asked, more annoyed than actually worried.

"I was just watching the twitcam and I saw what people were saying and how you reacted. I was just so worried and you didn’t pick up to your calls…" She started to say really fast

"Yeah, I was kinda… busy. I had an issue„" I tried to explain but of course she interrupted me

"Did you guys fight?!"

"No… well yeah but," I felt Niall move behind me, passing his strong arms around my waist and coming closer to hear the conversation.

"Oh my god, Chloe you guys can’t end…"

"BUT," I cut her firmly in her probably impossible speech

"…We humm, we made up." I felt soft kisses pressed against my naked shoulders and neck as I finished my sentence, making me giggle silently.

"Jesus Christ I was so anxious! I know how you tend tom overreact stuff and I knew this wouldn’t be funny…" I rolled my eyes and sighed; ok she might me right but it still exasperated me. Niall started laughing when he heard her say this and stole my phone from my hands.

"Don’t worry Alexxe everything’s alright, we, humm… talked, and I made myself very clear to her and now she’ll behave" I snorted and elbowed him gently as he joined along and chuckled with me, kissing my cheek.

"… Good then" My friend replied, a bit stunned

"Ok see ya!" I hung up the phone without her even having the time to say another word. I turned around to Niall who was already grinning at me

"Alexxe…"

"Yeah, I’ve guessed since What Makes you Beautiful rang three times" he said

"Isn’t it weird to hear yourself in bed?" I asked with a small grin.

"Very. And what’s even weirder is to hear your best friends voices…" I burst out laughing at his disturbed expression and tone. He enlaced my bear waist and placed his hands in the small of my back warmly.

"But I wasn’t going to stop myself for that right?" He asked teasingly. "Beside, you were louder than your phone, so I didn’t really mind." He flashed me a cocky smile and I stopped my laughs to answer

"Right," He smirked and moved closer to brush his lips to mine. I kneeled down on the bed and grabbed his hair and neck as he kissed me smoothly. God I could never get enough of him. His hand on my back were bringing me closer and closer, until we heard another ringtone resonate in the room.

"C’mon!" Niall exclaimed and I cracked up, rolling on the bed. He sighed as he reached for the sound coming from his pants back pocket on the ground, while I just kept laughing.

—-

"Fine." Niall said rudely as he hung up from the ten minutes long fight he just had over the phone. He threw his Iphone on the bed and passed his hand in his hair in frustration as he sat next to me.

"Who was it?" I dared to ask, calmly

"It was someone from the job. Apparently what I said ending the twitcam was ‘rude’ and they want me to do another one before my break ends." He sounded annoyed when he explained me the situation. Honestly I couldn’t blame him.

"I’ll have to do it here because I fly back on New-Year’s and start working with the guys right after." he gave me an apologizing look and I shrugged.

"Whatever. I’ll make myself invisible so nothing bad will happen again." That idea didn’t delight me, but it’s not like I could do something else. He smiled at me sweetly and I sighed

"Do you realized we just survived our first fight?" I asked him

"Wow, what a strong couple we are" he answered and made me laugh. His arms circled me and brought me into a hug.

"Hey, you stole my shirt!" He said, tugging on his T-shirt I slipped on while he was on the phone

"What’s your point?" I said

"Give it back!" He tugged on it, trying to take it of me, but I prevented him from doing so.

"But," I started "You have a ton of shirt!" He chuckled and let it go

"Alright, it looks much better on you anyway" I smiled and I’m pretty sure I flushed as well, while he stood up to put other clothes on.

"Babe, I wanna go skiing!" He said as he was putting on a sweater.

"Skiing?" I repeated, giving him a curious look, and he nodded firmly

"Have you ever skied before?" I asked

"Hum, no." He said after a moment of hesitation. "But, hey, how hard can it be?" I waited a second, thinking at the first ski mountain I tumbled down at ten years old; not a pleasant memory.

"Please! The mounts are so beautiful around here and I’ve always wanted to try!" He looked at me with puppy eyes that were hard to resist

"Ok!" I finally answered with a sighed.

This would be interesting.

——

Ok so me and Niall finally reached the beauty of the Laurentide, after an hour of driving in the wonderful traffic of Montreal’s highways. We went to a ski mount I knew from my childhood, and Niall was acting like a child in the car. He was always sticking his nose in his window, looking outside at the more numerous forest showing, and kept asking “are we there yet?”. Needless to say it was adorable, and really fucking annoying. 

When we finally got out of the car, Niall and I had to rent some skis since we both didn’t own a pair. When all that was done, I asked him if he wanted to try out the small beginner slope first since it was his first time. You know, the one that you don’t even need the chair lift it’s just a little treadmill that brings you at the top of an ‘almost’ straight slope. The one for kids, that’s what I’m trying to say. But since he’s a guy and has a big ego, he insisted on going up the hill already.

"Seriously, how hard can it be?" He kept asking as we rode the ski tow up. I stayed quiet, because whatever I would say he wouldn’t listen anyway.

As we reached the top, I raised the bar and explained to him how he simply had to stand up to get out of the chair. Easy enough right? 

Turned out not so right tho.

The minute Niall stood up he started to lose his balance and fell over, using me as a support which brought me into his fall, too. I fell on top of him, in the middle of all those other people about to ride down the mountain, and Niall just laughed it off loudly.

"Niall!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up. Let me tell you, skis are not the best thing to be wearing when you want to get off the ground. He just grabbed my butt and pushed me up on my feet.. well skies.

"Hey, hands off" I said playfully as I helped him up as well. He smiled and moved close to me, bringing his face nearer mine; but the helmet and ski goggles we were wearing didn’t really allowed any proximity between us. So I took his hand and gently made him follow me to the edge of the slope.

"Ok, so it’s really simple, just…" I looked around me at the other people going down the tracks and realised I had no idea how it worked. I mean, I knew how to do the skiing, but couldn’t find any way to explain it to him clearly.

" Umm, just go down, but slow at first. Put your skies like a pie point it will help you slow down."

Niall nodded, but didn’t look convinced at all

"Humm, could you go first so I can see how it’s done?" He asked. I agreed and started my way down, taking my time and making sure to make big and slow curves as I went. When I reached the end of the first small slope I stopped and turned around to watch Niall make his way down. He started slowly, which was good, but as he reached the middle of the track, he seemed to lose control a little and came downhill toward me, fast.

"Slow down!" I shouted as I saw him coming

"How?!" He screamed back, and not a second after he overtook me, literally passing by like a drift of wind.

"Niall, wait!" I hopped on the track and tried my best to get to him before any kind of accident would happen; there were a lot of other skiers on the hill, and I was scared for their well-being. When I joined him he was going way too fast, and I couldn’t see how this could end well. So I just did the thing that seemed the best to do on the moment (which wasn’t a good idea, don’t try this at home) and pushed both of us on the side, making us roll over to land into a big and soft snowbank. 

"What kind of sport is that?" Niall said after landing into the snow, with me on top of him. I chuckled as I tried to get off his buried body

”I’m sorry! It’s my fault I’m a terrible teacher.” I apologized and he answered with a kind laugh.

"And we still have what, half the hill to ride down?" He said in a joking desperate voice

"Are we even gonna make it?" I asked, amused

"I don’t know, but first we gotta get out of here " He was right, we were completely off track, and all I could see, beside Niall, was plain white. I tried to push myself upon my arms, but that just made them sink deeper into the cold.

"Humm, Niall.. I can’t move." I was trapped. I couldn’t move any of my feet because of the skies I was wearing. My arms were buried under the snow so I had no possibility of using them; which left me still as a statue.

"Well darling, you are on top of me right now, and as much as I like it I can’t do anything about it!" He replied on a teasing tone, but I just grunted, because he didn’t seem to realise the situation here: we couldn’t move, and it was starting to feel really chill.

"Seriously Niall, what do we do? We have to move or we’re gonna freeze to death!"

"Nah, no chance. I’m too hot for that."

I would have hit him in the arm if I could for that cocky comment, but right now the issue was that we were trapped and getting cold.

"Niall! Help me out here or we’ll both be dead soon!" I exclaimed, but he didn’t react a bit. Might have been because he was as immobile as I was, but I think it’s rather because he was being a jerk.

"Relax babe, just… chill"

I frowned and rolled my eyes while he laughed grandly at his horrible pun. Gosh, he was being a dumbass while I was freaking out about our near death coming. Real logic escape plan.

"I swear to god Niall if we make it alive I’ll make you pay for being totally unhelpful right now!"

"You wouldn’t." He replied nonchalantly

"Yeah, well watch me."

Or, in the present situation I looked like a fool because I couldn’t do anything but lay on top of him, watching him give me an amused look. I still tried to move my arms around to get us out of there, but it was hopeless.

"Do you guys need help..?" A masculine voice called from behind us. Niall and I both lifted our heads at the same time but I couldn’t see a thing since I was backing the guy.

"Nah men, we’re just laying there, enjoying the view…"

"YES!" I cut Niall while he was being a sarcastic bitch "We do need help, thanks"

The guy behind us laughed while he unlocked my skies from my boots and helped me get up. He turned out wearing a uniform from the mount, and a huge smile on his face.

"What happened?" He asked while he was helping Niall get up

“He thought it would be a good idea to start at the top of the hill, when he never even skied before.” I answered, eyeing Niall and hiding a smile

"yeah, well she thought she could teach me, which she obviously couldn’t!” He said back playfully and I stuck out my tongue at him

"Obviously you’re not from around here" The ski guy said, referring to Niall’s accent 

"Yeah, I’m from Mullingar, Ireland." Niall answered proudly like that fact made him really cool.

It did, but still.

"Really? Awesome!" The guy said "I’m Thomas by the way" He flashed a smile at me and I answered nicely

"I’m Chloe,"

"And I’m Niall." he continued, taking Thomas attention

"Niall.. like that guy from that boyband we hear on every single station?" He asked suspiciously. Niall just laughed and nodded

"Well if that’s what they call us here, yeah that’s me."

"Whoah, cool. Well nice to meet you, if you guys want I can teach you the basics, so you won’t have a collision with a tree on your way down."

"That sound like a great idea!" I said, relieved that I didn’t have the task of this anymore. I have to say Niall was right, I sucked at explaining.

"Alright, well put your skies back on and we’ll start right here."

——

"Today was a lot of fun!" I looked at Niall over my hot chocolate mug. We skied for a good tree hours before we both couldn’t feel our toes anymore. Thomas did a really good job at teaching Niall how to control his way down, and after a half hour he left us on our own. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea because that’s when we both started to mess around and fall all over again, at least on the actual slopes this time.

"Not to sore about those falls tho?" I asked him with a mocking smile

"Well at least I beat you at that race!" He snapped jokingly, and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, I bet it was only because you didn’t know how to break"

He raised his elbows and smiled

"The world will never know" He said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. I laughed and laid my head gently on his shoulder. We were both currently sitting on one of the couches of the big shack at the bottom of the hill, next to the warming fire. I was feeling really good, like everything was in place and nothing could ever go wrong again. 

"Yeah I agree," I said after a moment, peeking his attention. I looked at him in the eyes as I finished : "Today was really great, I haven’t skied since like, high school! And it was really awesome with you."

He grinned gently and pressed a warm kiss on my cheek, making me chuckle.

"I love you baby," He whispered as his lips passed over my ear "thanks for bringing me here,"

With a smirk forming on my lips, I put down my mug on the coffee table next to me and then passed my arms around his neck slowly,

"It’s my pleasure" I answered, seconds before his lips met mine.

——-

December 30th

"Are you going to be here for New-Year’s eve?"

Niall looked at me over his computer screen, where he was about to start another twitcam

"Yeah, I’ll fly back the first in the morning" He answered before grinning suggestively "Why did you have something in mind?"

"Well…" I started "There’s this party Jeff is throwing for New-years, and we’re saying ‘bon voyage’ to Alexxe since she’s flying to London on the second. But I understand if you don’t wanna party too much for your departure the next day."

"No, that sounds sweet!" He exclaimed

"Alright, I’ll tell Alexxe we’ll be there" I took my phone and sat at the table at the other end of the room. See, I didn’t want to be in Niall’s twitter thing this time, so I just sat and watched from apart. He started doing his thing and greeted the people coming in, and started talking about things I didn’t really understand since it was about One Direction and I wasn’t really paying attention.

"Yeah she’s here." I heard him say after ten minutes of streaming. I raised my head, assuming he was talking about me since I was the only one ‘here’. I saw him frown slightly as he concentrated on reading the comments. He then looked at me and smiled, amused.

"They’re asking to see you." He said with a small smile and I looked at him in shock

"Why?"

"I don’t know, but nobody seem angry" He replied, quiet enough so people couldn’t make up what he said, unless they read on his lips.

"C’mon, just sit here next to me" He asked with a pleading look. I wasn’t too excited about this, but I still got up from my seat and joined him on the sofa. It didn’t sound like a good idea to be honest, but whatever, I didn’t really care at that point.

Niall turned the computer to me as I sat next to him, and I forced a smile on my face as I said hello to the people. Everyone responded joyfully, which was a relief. Niall passed his arm around me comfortably as he just continued his stream casually. People were commenting on how cute we were and asking about how was our holiday’s going, which was really nice!

But as every good thing as an end, mean comments started to show after a few minutes. I handled it pretty well, but at a certain point I started to feel like all of this happened before. I knew Niall felt my frustration, because he started to stroke my thigh tenderly. It was very sweet and all, but it didn’t really calm me. The only thing it did was kind of turning me on, which wasn’t a good thing in the present situation.

I watched the comment section filling with hate for another few minutes, before losing my nerve a little. I wasn’t as hurt as I was before, but the words pissed me off. Who did they think they were, seriously? I started to understand better what Niall was telling me about how full of shit those people were. After all I was the one who was being hugged, and kissed, and touched, and sitting right next to Niall; those people had nothing on me. And I wasn’t ready to give them the satisfaction of seeing me hurt again. No.

I was just angry, and a little bit horny at the moment, so I decided to act like a bitch.

Totally normal behavior.

Niall was still gently rubbing circles on my knee, and caressing softly my thigh now and then. So I started doing the same, slowly going up and down his thigh and everywhere the camera couldn’t catch me with my hands. I felt him tense slightly under my touches, which made it extremely hard for me to keep a straight face at him. He put his eyes on mine and in only one look asked me

What are you doing?

I smiled playfully at him and winked, making sure nobody would catch a thing. He turned back to his computer, ignoring me and my touches the best he could, and kept his conversation with the fans going. I talked every now and then, answering questions and what not, but I wasn’t giving a damn about what was being said. I was too busy enjoying Niall getting more and more frustrated as I passed my hands on him; I could hear him sigh and one of his hands was crisped over his knee. But he didn’t glance at me once, which was pretty impressive to be honest, but I was craving for his attention. So I just leaned close to him and whispered the most random thing into his ear

"I’m wearing red underwear.."

His head turned around instantly, and he threw me a serious warning look. But I could still see he was aroused. I remembered how he asked me this question often when he was on tour the last month, What are you wearing? What colour knickers do you have on? Looks like it excited him just as much now.

"Humm, as I was saying…" He said as he turned back once again to his computer, making sure he was ignoring everything I did. So I gave up and pushed myself off what became a really pointless livestream, and laid my legs on his lap. He looked surprised a bit, but didn’t pay attention to me until the moment I started to unbutton my blouse. I met his gaze at the corner of his eyes, as I was showing off my bra. He took a big steady breath, making me chuckle slightly

"That’s not funny." His tone was serious when he said this, obviously to me. I bit my lips to restrain a laugh; of course it wasn’t funny, it was hilarious!

I took out my phone and texted him the following :

'what are you thinking right now?'

His phone biped, and he interrupted his talking to take his messages. He frowned when he read the text and replied

'That I really wanna fuck you for being a fucking little tease'

When I read it, I knew that what I was doing was more than working. I laid my eyes on him to see that he was watching me already. I took my time and muttered the word

"Good"

He didn’t look pleased of my answer and started to answer questions from his computer again. On my side I was really satisfied of myself, and just rubbed gently my legs on him so he would lose his mind. He grabbed one of my calves between his hand and squeezed it, warning me to stop. On the other hand, I decided to do the complete opposite and put more pressure on him. His grip tightened and I could see him lick and bite his lips, having trouble concentrating on the conversation he had with the people online.

From the side I could see his screen and read a bunch of “Are you okay?” and “What’s going on?” starting to show up in the comments. Niall cleared his voice slightly before answering

“Yeah, everything’s great guys!”

“So you like it, uh?” I said right after; doubting his mike could catch my voice from where I was sitting, still rubbing his pants. He only firmly squeezed my knee as an answer, making me chuckle. 

He took his phone out and typed something fast. Only a second later I realized it was meant for me cause my phone bipped.

“This is not the right place or time for this.” 

I laughed reading it.

“Well, this couch doesn’t sound so bad” I said between my giggles

“It’s not funny.” He replied between his teeth, and I just laughed harder. Niall looked at his screen and his angry expression changed for a nervous one.

“Chloe? Oh… she’s right beside me actually. She doesn’t wanna show up because, uh…”

“Because I’m having way too much fun here,” I whispered as I passed my right hand on him. He grabbed my wrist as he hurried himself to say

“Because she’s too shy.” 

Pff, yeah right. More like I was too busy doing something way more interesting. I freed my hand from his grip and sat back for like, a minute. But I was really not in the mood to sit there listening to him talk and do nothing, and really in the mood for him.

"Niall," I said, trying to get his attention, but he was determined to focus on everything else but me.

"Niall," I repeated and he sighed. I felt a little bad for ruining his twitcam, but those people really pissed me off. And I discovered today that I’m a selfish bitch when I’m horny.

"Niall," I said for the third time before he finally threw me a look. He was looking like he was about to lose it. I bit my lip and smiled guiltily

"I’m sorry for not behaving…" I lied, as I took of my already unbuttoned blouse and threw it on the ground. He frowned, warning me he didn’t like where that was going. But his growing bulge pressed against my leg told me otherwise.

I carefully got closer to him as he was interacting with his computer again. I slowly ran my fingers on his left bicep and shoulder, as I continued to rub my leg on him. His breathing got heavier, but he still kept a straight, now flushed face; I don’t know how he did it because I couldn’t even take it anymore. I slowly slid my hand down his body and palmed is crotch.

That’s when he reacted. He quickly grabbed and squeezed my wrist, putting my hand away. His movement was way to hasten and obvious to stay unnoticed, and question started to show up on the screen.

"What’s going on?"

"Are you alright Niall?"

"You look kinda sick Niall, is everything okay?"

I chuckled and he grunted under his breath, glancing at me fumingly from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, what are you thinking Niall?" I asked as I pressed my thigh harder on his pants

"What do you wanna do to me, uh?" I insisted on a teasing tone

"Chloe stop." He snapped, taking me by surprise.

I smiled; I finally had what I wanted. I leaned close to his ear and whispered slowly

"I’ll stop talking when you’ll fuck my mouth"

I watched him as his eyes grew bigger and he gulped nervously. He cleared his voice a little before announcing

"Hum, I have to go now guys, I gotta take care of a small problem"

"More like a big problem if you ask me…" I started as I grabbed his hard bulge again

"Okay bye guys!" He quickly spoke to shut me off, before closing his laptop. After that he stared at me strongly and I couldn’t help but smile.

"That was not okay." He said and I busted out laughing. He pushed me into the couch and I fell softly with him on top of me. His body was pressed against mine and I glared in his eyes; they were dark and hungry

Oops, my bad.

"I’m sorry babe…" I started but he arched an eyebrow at me, like he was telling me to quit the false apologies

"Okay, I’m really not sorry" I said before giggling. He smiled and shook his head at me

"You are a naughty girl Chloe Devlin"

"Maybe a little, but I think you like it" I replied and he smirked, slowly leaning closer to me until our nose touched and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I brushed my lips to his, about to kiss him, but he backed off and watched me with a playful expression. He got off me and unzipped his jeans

"Now get on your knees" He ordered with a impish smirk "You asked for it."

——

December 31

Note to self: never bring Niall to a party ever again. Unless I want to take care of his drunk ass afterward.

We were at Jeff’s New year’s eve party, where everything started just fine, but went a little wild pass midnight.

I haven’t partied with Niall since that night at the club when I met him, which I don’t remember in details. So I didn’t know Niall was a party animal that turned into an impulsive jerk when he drank. Now that I think about it I should have known it was a bad idea when I called Alexxe the night before.

"Wait, you’re taking Niall to my party?" She asked me on a really surprised tone over the phone

"Yeah, he’s flying back on the first so we’ll both be there"

"But, I thought partying wasn’t really your thing…" her tone was hesitant but I couldn’t catch why

"Well, not really. But I’ve been to a bunch of Jeff parties, and it’s not like I’ll miss your going away fiesta!" I replied with an excited voice

"Okay then.." Alexxe simply said, before I changed the subject.

Now I see what she meant by “partying isn’t really your thing”. Niall is a total beast, while I’m the complete opposite.

When we got to the house not everybody was there; it was crowded still, but that was nothing compared to the end of the night. Jeff happily greeted us into his home where the music was already blasting, and gave us a drink as we came in. I sometimes tend to forget I’m in a relationship with a member of a famous boyband. But now that we were in a house packed with people I didn’t necessarily know that well, I remembered how it felt to have all the eyes on you. Niall was cool tho, he went and talk to Alexxe and a few of my friends for a while before taking pictures with girls, while I was catching on with my friend’s holiday.

Everybody seemed to have had a great time with their families in the time off, and happy to see each other again. And I discovered that I wasn’t the only one who brought a date to this party, since when I went to talk to Joelle in her room, she was making out with a tall brown haired boy.

"Oh. Well this is awkward…" I said, trying to sound casual but really, I was just feeling so bad that I walked on them kissing. Joelle looked at me and facepalmed herself jokingly, while her I suppose now boyfriend looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, hi." He said with a small smile

"Well… I guess I should leave you two. You should lock the door there’s a lot of people in this house." I said as a joke and received a pillow from my friend as an answer

"Get lost!" She said and I laughed as I grabbed the door knob

"I’ll talk to you latter I guess" She nodded and right before I closed the door behind me, I threw her a look and mouthed a very obvious ‘he’s gorgeous’ which she replied with another really non-subtle 'I know' 

I got out and found my way back to my own boyfriend, who was in the living room drinking a beer and talking with some girls that were a little all over him.

Calm down Chloe, don’t be that kind of girlfriend.

I took a deep breath and joined them, they both backed off a little and glared at me when Niall passed his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey." I saluted. I recognized them from my science class, not the kind of girls you want in a project with you.

"Well it was good talking to you girls" Niall said and they both giggled before turning and go talk to someone else, leaving me alone with him.

"Your friends are pretty cool" He said and pointed at a couch where Jenna, Jeff and Nate were sitting and talking.

"I’m glad you like them,"

"Yeah! This party is pretty chill!"

And it was. At that time it was already eleven and we spent the rest of the night together talking to people and having a good laugh, until midnight was about to come. Jeff all gathered us into his living room and kitchen, which was now way more crowded than when we arrived, and gave us some shots.

"Well friends, we’re all here tonight because the new-year is about to come around. I’m sure all of you have made some pretty sick resolution that they won’t stick to at all," Jeff started, standing up on a chair, and people laughed.

"But, we’re mostly here to say goodbye to our special little Alexxe, that’s going away all the way to Mr. Horan’s continent!" He said pointing to Niall, who cheered loudly with a bunch of other people.

"So I, in the name of all people here, wish you the best in your trip. We’re gonna miss you!" He jumped off his chair and hugged Alexxe. The crowd applaud and people went to hug her and wish her ‘bon voyage’ as Jeff climbed back on his seat.

"Now it’s almost midnight guys, I hope you all found someone for your New-year’s kiss, because it’s on in ELEVEN, TEN" Jeff started the countdown, followed by everyone. When we hit midnight, we all cheered and did a shot. I took mine and the vodka left a hot feeling down my throat.

Before I could even react to anything, Niall pulled me toward him

"Happy New-year baby," He whispered in my ear before crashing his lips to mine. I was a bit surprised by the eager in his move; his hands slid on my waist, grabbing the material of my dress and brought me closer to his body. It tasted like Vodka and beer but it didn’t matter because as soon as his tongue slid between my lips I lost myself into his kiss. My fingers passed into his hair, grabbing it when he brought me closer, bringing my hips to his. I felt the smirk on his lips as I tugged on his hair and his fingertips traced the skin of my neck carefully, making my body shiver.

"Alright people!" Jeff said after I have no idea how much time. Niall stopped the kissing, pressing his lips against mine in a smile for a moment.

"Let’s get this party started!" Jeff announced. And after that being said, Niall pecked my lips gently a few times, took my hands in his and pulled me with him.

At first things we’re going fine. He was loud, I had to admit, and he was wound up, a lot. Which I was not use to. And yeah Niall was a little heavy on the drinking but he kept saying ‘I’m Irish babe, I can drink way more without getting drunk’ every time he took one more drink and I reminded him he had to wake up early tomorrow. 

That wasn’t so bad. Things went bad when I lost Niall.

Jeff’s house is really big okay?! And tonight every single room was full of people. So I left for like a minute to go refresh myself in the bathroom, and I found myself at the other end of the house, facing someone I wished I wouldn’t see tonight.

"Hey Josh… What are you doing here?" I asked as I bumped into him. He looked at me funny, but with a kind smile, and I realised that that was a really dumb question since this was a party for his sister.

"I mean, I didn’t think I’d see you tonight." I started again

"You came alone?" He asked me, really straightforward. I frowned as I said

"No, I didn’t."

"Where’s Horan?" He asked me. His voice was slightly bitter and it bugged me a lot. Josh and I haven’t talk since Christmas night, and I was still a little mad at him for what he had said.

"Niall is somewhere I don’t know, why do you ask?" I said as I crossed my arms. He frowned at me and I felt like this conversation wouldn’t end well

"Did you have a nice holiday with him?" I rolled my eyes at him; he was acting so childish, when would he stop?

"Yes, that’s nice to ask! I had a wonderful time with him…" I started on a fake joyful tone and he just frowned even more but before he could say anything I added

"I fucked him all I wanted! Because I’m pretty sure that’s the real question and not how it went."

He looked away but said nothing. I sighed; it’s not like I was waiting for an apology from him, but I just didn’t understand why he was so angry.

"Josh," I said softly, and he looked at me.

"He makes me happy, alright. So stop with all the shit you have against him."

"Chloe, that guy hurt you before! He’s no good for you, he’s all around the world and you can’t even…"

"Josh you always say the same thing over again and again!" I cut him before he could go on. "I know that okay? But I don’t care because that’s something between me and my boyfriend, not something between me and you!" I saw his brows furrow again and he crossed his arms as I went on.

"I don’t think you have a problem with Niall, Josh. I think you have a problem with me being in a relationship. What would have happen if I was dating someone else, uh? I just think the fact that Niall travels a lot and that he’s famous is a lame excuse you use because you don’t want me to date someone!"

"Chloe, I’ve like you for a very long time, okay? You don’t know how hard it is for me that you date an asshole!" 

"Stop it! Josh, you knew I wasn’t interested in you so you can’t use that you liked me longer as a reason. I’m not yours, I never was and it would have happen anyway. What were you thinking ? That I’d never date anyone? That I’d suddenly change my mind about you?" I was now screaming, fortunately the music was really loud so no one paid attention to us. I knew that my words hurt him, but I didn’t want to have to deal with him again and again. He hesitated about saying something for a moment, but he shrugged and then just said

"Whatever. You just don’t know how much it hurts."

"What do you mean I don’t know how much it hurts?" I asked, a little offended. "How do you think I feel in this, uh?" He didn’t answer me, he just hold my look in his eyes.

"Josh, I lost one of my best friends, one of the most meaningful person I had in my life because of this fight. Think about that before saying that I don’t know it hurts." My voice was shaking as I said the last words. His face softened, but I was done with this conversation. I passed by him and found my way to the bathroom.

When I got out I looked for Niall around the house. It didn’t take much for me to find him; He was in the loudest room of the house, making the most noise.

Oh, and he was drunk.

I leave for approximately ten minutes, and when I come back I find Niall completely wasted, playing a game of beer pong against Nate and Charlie.

"Chloe! Come here, you will help me win this game!" He shouted at me from the other end of the room. I could tell he was drunk just by the sound of his voice; his Irish accent was thicker than usual. 

I walked the distance separating us and as soon as I join them, Niall hugged me from behind, pressing my body against his and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Alright what do we have here?" I asked as I looked at the setting of the game. Almost all the cups were drank and the remaining were filled with what seemed to be whiskey, vodka and rum.

"What? Are you kidding me, you’re playing beer pong without beer? No wonder you’re wasted already!" I exclaimed and Niall laughed, followed by Nate and Charlie.

"C’mon baby, play with us!" Niall demanded

"I can’t drink if I wanna be able to drive your drunk ass back home." I said, but Niall protested

"No! We can’t go home we’re having way too much fun here! This party is awesome!"

"Yeah, but remember you have a plane to take tomorrow in the morning." I reminded him

"So what, I can sleep ON the plane! No need to skip the party!" He said as he took another drink from the table. My friend laughed loudly and looked at me with big smiles

"Oh god, you’re boyfriend is so much fun Chloe! How did a uptight ass like yours ended up with a crazy dude like him!?" Nate said, jokingly.

"Ha.ha." I replied with a small smile.

"Well I think your ass is pretty fineee…" Niall said and I felt his hand sliding down my back and grabbing my butt. Nate and Charlie busted out laughing like morons at the other end of the table.

"Wowe, calm down," I said as I slapped his hand off, while my two friends were still cracking up. Niall chuckled and started saying

"Yeah, Chloe and I met and she was drunk.."

"Wait a second here, Chloe drunk?" Charlie said, surprised

"You must be joking man!" Nate added

"Yeah, it was at a party in a club after their concert. I over drank once in my life guys, once." I explained

"Mhhm, and when she drinks she gets a little crazy, and a little naughty…"

"Alright!" I said to cut Niall off. I’m pretty sure my cheeks were redder than Niall’s even after all the alcohol he took, and the guys were laughing at me under their breath. Niall went to take another sip of whatever drink he had, but I took it from him before he could reach it.

"Yo Jeff! Bring us a row of shots!" Charlie shouted as Jeff passed by. He gave us a thumb up and headed for the kitchen.

"And gather people around!" Charlie added before Jeff was out of sight. "What do you say we play a nice game of ‘Never have I ever’ ?"

"Great idea man!" Niall replied. "You’ll play with us babe?" He asked me

"I don’t know.."

"C’mon Chloe, a few shots won’t kill you!" Nate said

"Besides, it’s not like you’ll drown a thousand shots, you’re the closest to virgin Marie here." Alexxe sat down at the table beside me as she said that, and people laughed. I smiled at her, but I still wasn’t sure it was the best idea

"Okay, I’ll play for a bit" I decided as people started to take place around the table where Jeff brought a lot, and I mean a whole lot, of shooters filled with liquor. Niall was still standing up behind me holding my waist, keeping me close to him.

"Alright, alright I’ll start it up." Kevin said. "Never have I ever… dated a pop star!"

"Wow, I see you’re playing real fair Kev," I said before drowning my first shot, as my friends were laughing. Niall chuckled and kissed my temple gently as the round started again.

"Never have I ever, been walked in on by one of my family members" Jenna said, and a few people drank, including Niall. I gave him a questionable look

"I was like, sixteen and my dad walked on me… awful memory, don’t ask." He said and I laughed because he truly looked trouble by that thought.

"Ok next, Never have I ever had a threesome" Kalel said, and the only one who drank was Charlie; old news. People all turned around and stared at me since it was my turn to find something

"Humm… Never have I ever… Uh, kissed a girl." I said and all the guys took a shot, followed by a few girls. Alexxe shamefully took one, keeping her head down

"It was for a dare guys," She said before taking her drink

"Pff, they all say that!" Jeff said and received a slap on the arm as an answer from my friend

Alright,” Niall said “Never have I ever… been to prom”

"You didn’t?" Alexxe said, surprised, as she took a shot

"Nope, I was on tour back then." He answered simply

"Never have I ever been so drunk I couldn’t remember the past night events" Spencer said, and about everybody around the table drank, including me.

"Never have I ever been interrupted before I could ‘get it on’ with someone" Nate said after thinking for a while, and Niall and I looked at each other and smiled. I remembered perfectly when we got busted by Louis and Harry backstage after a concert, and apparently he did too. We both took a shot at the same time and Charlie whistled at us. I felt a little uncomfortable opening about my personal life like that, but about half the people playing would be too drunk to remember a thing in the morning anyway.

The game went on and we had a blast. We laughed a lot and more and more people started to join us and get drunk, which only intensified the game. All of the questions started to get kinky; Never have I done it in a car, Never have I ever done the walk of shame, never have I slept with someone I couldn’t remember the name, Never have I cheated, never have I ever had an STD (which nobody drank, thank god), never have I ever made a sex tape, never had anal, never have I ever had a sex dream about someone that wasn’t my partner (surprisingly a lot of males drank, including Niall. I couldn’t help and look at him questionably, but he reassured me with a ‘don’t worry baby you’re the only one in my dreams, of any kind’. Which made me smile.),never used toys, Never have I ever licked food out of someone… you get the point.

Alexxe turned out to be right, I drank very few and wasn’t even tipsy when everyone were drowning shots one after the other. I ended up learning a lot about some people around the table that I never would have guessed.

As one of Jeff’s friends got back from the kitchen with a row of new shots, somebody decided to pop in.

"Can I join you guys?" The boy asked as he joined us. I felt Niall’s arms tense around my body when the guy looked directly at me

"Sure Josh, sit down!" Kalel invited him. He did as he was told and sat next to her. His eyes locked on Niall and he frowned before turning to the others. Niall might have been wasted, but he was still perfectly able to remember that he didn’t like Josh, not at all. His whole body was tense against mine and I could feel he wasn’t particularly happy. 

I tried to calm him down, and he game went on. Kalel said she never had phone sex and I felt a few looks drifting on Niall and me. No wonder why.

"You know," Niall whispered to me as he took a shot from the table. "I think skype calls count, too"

I giggled and felt my cheeks blush even if I doubt anyone heard what he told me. He kissed my jaw before I went and grabbed a drink. My friends laughed and teased me a bit as I took my shot. Niall chuckled with the others and started kissing my neck and chin softly, making my heart race up. 

But then it was Josh’s turn. He turned and looked at me in the eyes as he said

"Never have I ever had sex at my best friend’s house"

Niall froze, and so did I. My smile faded and I frowned slightly as I hold his look and took another shot. His gaze didn’t quit mine, but it turned really cold. I knew that just confirmed what he was suspecting. I looked away quickly and caught Alexxe sighing under her breath. My friends noticed something was wrong but didn’t really pay attention and the game continued. When it was my turn I said that I never brought any dates to my parents, and about everyone drank. I was pretty damn good at this game.

Then it was Niall’s turn, and things got tensed.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl when I perfectly knew she was in a relationship."

That shut everybody up. Niall was staring at Josh with eyes filled with so much anger, he truly looked like he was ready to beat him down. There was no doubt that he was pissed. Josh frowned before quickly taking and drowning a shot, with everybody’s eyes on him. I tried to dispel the pressure in the air and move on to something else, but Niall gaze didn’t leave him a second. When Josh was done drinking his shot, Niall hold his look and smiled triumphantly. He closed his arms even tighter around me and rested his head on my shoulder nonchalantly. I tried to push him off slightly, but Niall didn’t care. I didn’t like how this was going at all.

Josh threw me a last look before leaving the room; he looked disappointed, but also really upset. He rushed out to the other room, and Niall laughed to himself; cause he won. I turned around and frowned at him angrily, but he didn’t seem to even acknowledge me.

"Hey asshole! Where you running at?!" He shouted. He took one last shot before following the path Josh took into the other room

"Niall!" I called but he didn’t even turn around and disappeared. I sighed and looked at my friends who were all awkwardly sitting there.

"I’m sorry…" I apologized before exiting the room myself, trying to find Niall.

I searched the house for about ten minutes, and couldn’t find him. Or Josh for that matter. I started to seriously discourage.

I went into the main living room, where most of the people were and danced. I looked around for a moment, about to give up, until someone grabbed me from behind very slowly.

"Babe," Niall muttered in my ear as he hugged me against him. I sighed in relief and turned to look at him.

"I was looking for you everywhere!"

He grinned at me widely; the scent of alcohol on him was stronger than before and he had an almost empty beer bottle in his right hand. I stared into his eyes and noticed that they were a little puffed up and red. Not good.

He bended toward me to whisper in my ear

"You can’t live without me, can’t you?" 

I laughed at his comment against my will; I was still mad at him for what he did. He smirked, while with one arm he took my hips and brought them close to his.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He shrugged indifferently and took a sip of his beer. I didn’t know if it was because he was drunk that he acted like a jerk, or if he was really feeling like that toward Josh.

"I’m serious Niall. Where’s Josh?" I asked him and looked behind him, I was concerned about what happened between them the last ten minutes. Niall smile turned into a frown

"Who cares about that prick?!" He snapped, angry. I could feel he didn’t want to speak about him, so I pushed that thought aside, for now.

"I think we should go home Niall." I said calmly; he looked really wasted and like he needed to sleep to be able to function in the morning. He shook his head at me and put his bottle down on a table, before dragging me with him into the sea of people

"I want to dance." He said, and his hands slid on my sides, tracing on the material of my tight dress. I wanted to protest and say that it was better to go back, but before I knew it I was already dancing against him around the living room. It was impossible for me to resist him, I just couldn’t. The music playing was the kind of music you find in a nightclub, and everybody was basically just shaking their body around on the beat. Niall had his hands and arms around me at all time, keeping me insanely close to him as we danced. After a while I was getting pretty hot, but I wasn’t tired of dancing, and neither was Niall. The beat of the music changed, I turned around to place my back on Niall’s chest. He closed his arms around me firmly to keep me in contact and ran his hands everywhere on my body. They passed around my shoulders and waist, on my hips and sometimes caressing the inside of my thighs, dangerously pulling my dress up my legs. I let him guide my movements at first but quickly got a grip of myself. I wasn’t the best at dancing, but grinding wasn’t that hard to perform. It wasn’t long until the dancing turned into teasing; I felt his dick on my ass growing harder, and his hands were more and more adventurous on my skin. His lips started to press kisses on my neck and around my jaw line, his hot breath tickling my skin

"You’re so fucking hot…" He whispered into my ear, pressing his lips against it. "It’s not fair."

His mouth trailed down my neck, leaving hot kisses on my skin. I smirked and bit my lip to suppress my urge to moan. He was so good with his mouth; the way he bit and suck on the sensitive spots of my body made me go nuts. 

I looked around the room; we weren’t the only couple around, but I still felt like it wasn’t the right place for where this seemed to be leading. I laced Niall’s fingers with mine so he’d stop running them on my body, but it didn’t stop his lips.

"Niall, stop it." I said softly as he was attacking my neck with his mouth.

"Do you do it on purpose?" He asked loudly enough, just so I heard him over the music.

"Dressing so sexy when we go out?" He pulled on my dress, and I had to stop him or else he probably would have ripped it off me.

"because it’s working,"

I giggled and kept dancing, and he kept kissing me even when I asked him not to. The rhythm was nice and I don’t know how much time passed while we were on that dance floor. The fact that he had been drinking didn’t make him the best dancer, but I doubted that he planned on dancing all night. He was all over me, I could feel his thrill and he was acting so… aggressive

"I want you." his tone was firm, but his fingers were playful on my body. I decided not to respond to his comment and did like I didn’t hear him. Suddenly his hands tightened on my hips

"Now."

A chill ran down my spine as he whispered the one word in my ear in a husky voice.

The song changed for a slow one, changing the mood in the room. I turned around to face Niall, and when I did I found him looking at me with dark eyes.

That wasn’t aggressiveness, it was dominance.

He looked at me like he wanted to devour me and he clearly wasn’t in the mood for anything slow. I couldn’t even place a word before he dragged me who knows where out of the living room. I had no idea how Niall could find his way in Jeff’s crowded house, considering that he was drunk on top of that. He was pulling on my arm, driving me around until he found a door and opened it without even knocking.

"Never have we ever had sex in a bathroom" he smiled suggestively as he said it. He pushed me in, closing the door behind him and then tackled me on the wall.

"Niall no. We should go home. Tomorrow morning. You have a plane." I had trouble articulating my thoughts since he kept interrupting me with kisses.

"Don’t lie baby, I know you want me." he said before kissing me again. His hands pushed my dress up to my waist

"Just wait until we get home" I replied when I escaped his lips. He stopped for a second and looked at me right in the eyes

"Babe look at me, I’m not waiting any longer for anything." He unbuckled his pants, letting them fall down to his ankle, and pressed his body even harder against me

"You’ll get round two when we get home"

"Please, you’re so drunk you’ll pass out before we even get home"

"Baby you know me enough to know that I’m a lot better than that, do I have to remind you?"

I rolled my eyes at his cocky remark and he laughed. He kissed me again and cupped my breasts over my dress. His mouth trailed down my neck and cleavage, sucking at the spots that drove me crazy.

At some point I just gave in and kissed him back as fiercely as he was. I had no choice anyway, he wasn’t giving me any. My fingers locked in his hair and my legs wrapped around him. I found myself pounded against the wall and next thing I knew: Niall was jumping my bones, with me having about no control on if I was quiet or not.

Luckily the party was also being loud, so I was sort of covered. Niall wasn’t sparing me a bit ; I was stuck between the hardness of the wall and the warmth of his body, unable of any movements that wasn’t controlled by him. And he was leading everything intensely, at his will.

But hey, there was nothing to complain about.

All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

oh shit

Niall grunted as the pounding on the door wouldn’t stop and turned his head to the noise

"It’s occupied!" He shouted irately, and the knock turned into laughs from the other side of the room

"Sorry man, didn’t realize you were busy in there…" a guy replied from outside. And as he said that, Niall shoved a particularly deep move in me, making my eyes roll blank and pulling a scream out of me.

Laughter and cheers were heard from outside the bathroom, but I was too fervent to care. Niall looked at me with a smug expression all over his face

"Now listen to me," He said on a strong tone, without even stopping what he was doing a second.

"You are mine. I don’t want that asshole Josh, or any guy for that matter, to touch you. Because you belong to me. Got it?"

I nodded as I bit my lip, in search of control over my body. But it was useless because he knew the ways to pleasure me better than even myself. Even if he was being rough and reckless, pushing me hard on the wall and restraining all of my movements, he still was making me go crazy.

"Say it," He ordered me. He was looking at me right in the eyes like he was furious, which I think he was. Jealousy was consuming him and made him aggressive and possessive, but I didn’t mind. I liked it actually, because I also wanted him only for myself.

"I belong to you"

"What’s my name?" He asked, pressing his whole body against me. He had me on the edge, exactly where he wanted me.

"Niall" I replied between two breaths

"I didn’t hear that" He said as he trusted in me so hard it made me shout his name. His mad look changed for a brash one and he smiled

"Well, I think everybody got the message now," he said before crashing his mouth to mine.

What a cocky bastard he could be.

But once again; I wasn’t screaming out his name for nothing.

 

When I opened the bathroom door to get out, after fixing myself the best I could, I headed for the front door and for once this night Niall didn’t argue. We were both exhausted and I felt he would pass out somewhere in the house if I didn’t take him home right away.

I hold Niall’s hand tightly has we made our way into the hallway, were we received a couple of smirks and winks. I went to see a few people I crossed to say goodbye and tell that we were leaving. I was in the lobby when I spotted Jeff with Alexxe, and her brother.

I prayed for Niall to be too wasted to notice him.

"Jeff, thanks for the night!" I said as I joined them "It was really great,"

"Yeah, I heard you guys had a lot of fun tonight." He said with a small smile, and I really wished he didn’t meant ‘heard’ literally.

"We’re gonna go," I simply said before hugging him and turning to Alexxe

"You miss, you’re calling me before you take that plane."

"It’s noted," she replied, and hugged me, too.

And Josh? I didn’t even look at him. And that was because I was too embarrassed to. I wasn’t planning on seeing him again tonight and this whole situation was just way too awkward for me to handle.

"Oh Alexxe!" Niall exclaimed as I took his hand, ready to go.

"Styles told me to tell you something," He started. My friend looked at him with big eyes,

"Really, what is it?" She asked on an excited tone

"I don’t remember…" Niall admitted "so be sure to call him when you’re in London"

"Oh, cool. Okay!" She said in a calm voice, but I knew perfectly she was jumping of joy inside.

"Bye guys!" I exclaimed as my final words before leaving. I lugged on Niall’s arm to bring him to the car with me, but he wasn’t moving.

He was watching Josh with a smirk. I couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking but it was in-between a mean smirk and a proud one.

"You better stay the fuck out of my way and keep your words jackass."

I looked up at both guys. What did that mean? I would have asked but Niall stormed out of the house, pulling me with him.

——-

"You should have listened to me"

"Mmhm,"

"I told you we should go home because you had to wake up this morning, but nooooo. Now look at you"

I was driving up to the right gate at the airport, about to drop Niall off. Who by the way was hangover, big time.

"Urghh," he only replied as I parked my car in front on the doors. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me

"Last night was worth it" He smiled playfully and I rolled my eyes at him.

Then we stayed there, looking at each other for a moment. I fucking hated goodbyes, and that was a very hurtful goodbye. How long I wouldn’t be seeing him I didn’t know, but I hated it.

"I’m going to miss you so much," I spoke after a while. He just smiled sadly

"I know, me too." He almost whispered. He looked at me a second and leaned forward to kiss me. It was a very soft kiss, and with his hand he caressed the side of my face.

"I love you" He said as he backed off a couple of centimeters from my lips, and I smiled.

God I loved him. I loved everything about him. I loved to see how he was making so much efforts for me to be happy, and I loved to know that it actually didn’t take much because I was already happy just to be with him. Always. I never was sick of him, of his laugh, of his sent, of his touch, the warmth he brought me when he was around. He was perfect for me. But I hated that he had to go. Even if he had been with me only a few days, I knew my apartment would feel empty without him. I wanted him to stay.

But I couldn’t say those things to him, because I knew how hard it was for him already to leave me. so I just smiled

"I love you, too" I whispered back. He smiled also, and I wonder if he was thinking the same thing, about going away.

He kissed me one last time before getting out of the front seat, taking his luggage from my car and entered the airport.

It’s not fair I thought as I started my car and drove away. I knew we would see each other in a few months. but still.

I wasn’t fair that I had to be hurt every time he was leaving, even if I was the happiest person in the world when we were together.

That’s when it hit me.

I understood that Josh was right.

I thought he was saying that Niall would break my heart, would hurt me. It was beyond that. Niall never did something wrong, he did everything right. It was something we couldn’t control, it was imposed on us. The more I loved him, the more I was hurt every time he was away. And I had to learn to live with it.

And that wasn’t fair. Josh was right, I didn’t deserve that. Nor did Niall.

But, who ever said Love would be a fair game?

 

I drove away, and I didn’t know where I was going. I just drove and passed streets that became to look familiar, until I found myself in front of my chosen destination; my parents house.


End file.
